Parle si tu as des mots plus forts que le silence
by caropat07
Summary: Le silence peut être positif ou négatif. Ici, au manoir Cullen, c'est une règle d'or à ne pas transgresser sous peine de châtiment. Pourtant Bella, recluse de force, y trouvera son bonheur. Voici son histoire... - M pour le lemon.
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir !**

**Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit, je mets le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction ce soir, et non la semaine prochaine. **

**Alors, quelques petites indications. Je mets en rated M, parce que je prévois du lemon (si vous me connaissez, vous saurez que ça devrait se limiter à un ou deux.). Ensuite, le début verra des personnages humains, mais des vampires arriveront par la suite. Pour de plus amples informations, veillez contacter... Euh non, laissez-moi juste une review ou un MP, et je vous répondrai.**

**Un énorme merci à Stella82 pour son immense aide pour le titre, tiré d'une citation d'Euripide. Merci beaucoup !**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse tranquille et je vous souhaite bonne lecture. **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_**Pov Bella**_

Je le suivais, la tête basse. Le couloir que nous suivions me semblait interminable, mais c'était juste parce que je savais ce qui allait se passer.

J'avais pourtant fait des efforts, de gros efforts, et il en avait été content. J'avais eu le droit à des récompenses que je n'aurais jamais imaginées de sa part.

Malheureusement, il avait suffit d'un instant, un simple concours de circonstances, pour que tout soit réduit à néant. Une tension de sa part, un emportement de la mienne, et voilà que je revenais à la case départ.

Jasper s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte en bois. Celle de ma cellule.

-Entre.

Ses yeux froids me transperçaient et me donnèrent une nouvelle fois mauvaise conscience. Je passai devant lui et entrai dans cette détestable pièce. Qui n'était plus aussi détestable qu'avant, je devais l'avouer.

-Je te demande pardon, soufflai-je, espérant gagner sa clémence.

Une larme roula sur ma joue, seule traîtresse de mon état d'esprit.

-Je réfléchirai à ce que tu viens de dire.

Il referma la porte, inséra la clé dans la serrure et le bruit sinistre du verrou que l'on ferme résonna dans la pièce.

Bienvenue au manoir Cullen !

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, c'est peu (mais il y a plus de 5 lignes, n'est-ce pas htray2000 ?). La question est : vous adhérez ? J'attends vos avis !<strong>

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa chasse aux fautes qui se glissent dans le texte pendant mon sommeil.**

**A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 1.**

**Bisous**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Le prologue vous a intrigué, et vous avez été nombreuses à le dire ! Je remercie donc chaleureusement (pour compenser le temps...) à : xenarielle93, Mamanlily, odreu010, shona91, calimero, htray2000 (**Je te présente officiellement mes excuses** ^^), Citronade, Stella82, CeriseBella, sand91, Miss Sadique et petitelulu27. **

**Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte et favoris. Et bienvenue aux nouvelles !**

**Petite réponse aux non-inscrites :**

**Chrystine : Voici le chapitre ! J'attends ton avis :) Merci pour ta review.**

**tia63 : La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ton message. **

**Bonne lecture. Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et que l'histoire dépend de mon humeur :).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Pov Bella

Je pourrais commencer par me présenter, mais ça ne servirait à rien. En fait, je ne me souviens même pas de mon prénom, et encore moins de mon nom de famille. Je crois avoir 17 ans. Je n'ai presque plus de souvenirs de mon ancienne vie. A vrai dire, mon dernier vrai souvenir remonte au jour où je suis arrivée ici. Au manoir Cullen.

J'étais dans la forêt, et je courrais. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ai oublié. Peut-être avais-je un ours à mes trousses ? Ou alors je faisais une course avec des amis ? Ce n'est pas le plus important. L'important, c'est que je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Mais avec le recul, même si j'avais regardé, je n'aurais jamais vu ce piège à loup.

C'est après être tombée que je perçus la douleur, une douleur insoutenable qui me fit hurler puis tomber dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il pleuvait. J'étais trempée, mes vêtements me collaient à la peau et mes cheveux gouttaient le long de mon visage. J'avais froid, très froid.

Je m'assis et regardai ce qui retenait ma jambe, m'empêchant de me lever, et qui avait provoqué ma chute. Un piège à loups écrasait ma jambe, et du sang s'échappait de la blessure. Je tentai d'ouvrir les dents d'acier qui entraient dans ma chair, en vain. J'avais beau y mettre toutes mes forces, le métal ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

La nuit tombait peu à peu, me laissant dans une relative obscurité. Si je ne faisais rien, j'allais passer la nuit ici, et je n'étais pas certaine d'y survivre. Alors je criai à pleins poumons, suppliant que l'on vienne m'aider. Mais personne ne vint.

Pleurer n'a jamais aidé personne, mais lorsque l'on est seule, blessée en pleine forêt, à la tombée de la nuit, et que personne ne vient à votre secours, les larmes sont le seul moyen d'exprimer la douleur et la détresse qui s'empare de nous.

Je pleurai longtemps, puis la fatigue eut raison de moi.

A mon réveil, le soleil se levait, ou du moins la lumière se faisait plus claire à travers les arbres. Les oiseaux diurnes piaillaient à qui mieux-mieux, et la rosée s'était déposée partout. Je me relevai, autant que le permettait la douleur de ma jambe, en position assise, et fit un nouveau tour d'horizon.

Et je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Un homme blond, habillé de vêtements de chasseurs, était assis sur un tronc d'arbre couché, et me regardait tranquillement. Il tenait entre ses mains une tasse de café fumante et m'observait attentivement.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui crier dessus, mais rien ne vint. Son regard froid me retenait de parler, surtout pour dire des choses déplaisantes. Alors je me contentai de le détailler sans un mot.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient mi-longs, légèrement bouclés vers le bas. Ses yeux bleus étaient froids comme la glace, et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'ils pouvaient se réchauffer. Il était habillé de vêtements chauds, couleur kaki, avec une grosse veste doublée de laine. Et surtout, il semblait réfléchir. A quoi ? A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas, mais j'appris plus tard qu'il pesait le pour ou le contre de me sortir de là.

Finalement, il se leva, jeta le reste de café, reboucha le thermos et fit mine de faire demi-tour. Quoi ? Il s'en allait ?

-S'il vous plait !

Ma voix était éraillée, et j'avais eu du mal à faire sortir les mots tant ma gorge était serrée par les sanglots.

L'homme fit demi-tour et me regarda à nouveau puis, avec un grand soupir, il vint vers moi et s'agenouilla.

-Je ne veux pas un mot, commença-t-il d'une voix dure. Je ne veux plus entendre le son de ta voix tant que je ne te l'autoriserais pas. Est-ce clair ?

Je hochai la tête en déglutissant, pas certaine de comprendre dans quoi j'étais embarquée.

Mais l'inconnu se pencha et, sans me toucher, ouvrit le piège d'un coup sec, libérant ma jambe. Je me trainai sur le sol pour la dégager, ne pouvant la faire bouger de moi-même. Il ouvrit ensuite son sac à dos, en sortit une chemise et fit un garrot sur mon membre blessé. La douleur ne diminua pas, mais au moins, le sang coulait moins. Enfin il se pencha et me prit dans ses bras, me tenant à bout de bras, comme dégoûté par mon contact.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il marcha, mais la chaleur qu'il dégageait et la certitude d'être sauvée firent que je m'endormis.

A mon réveil, nous avancions toujours, mais au loin se dessinait une grande maison. Un manoir devrais-je dire, vu les proportions gigantesques de l'édifice vu de près. Il monta les marches du perron, toujours sans un mot, ouvrit la porte tant bien que mal, puis entra.

L'intérieur était décoré avec goût, un mélange audacieux d'ancien et de moderne. Des peaux d'ours recouvraient le sol, et un frisson me parcourut en pensant à ces pauvres bêtes sûrement tuée uniquement pour leurs peaux. Des têtes de biches, de sangliers, ou même de renards servaient de trophées aux murs.

Nous passâmes l'entrée sans nous arrêter puis il bifurqua sur la droite, vers une grosse porte en bois avant de longer un immense couloir qui ouvrait sur une enfilade de portes, toutes en bois plein.

Je ne savais pas si je devais avoir peur. A vrai dire, j'étais à moitié dans un état de coton, peut-être dû à ma blessure. Nous avançâmes encore, tournant à droite, puis à gauche. On aurait dit une prison, avec toutes ces portes.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, me déposa au sol en me soutenant toujours par le bras, sortit une grosse clé en fer et ouvrit le verrou. Puis il me reprit dans ses bras et m'amena à l'intérieur, jusque sur le petit lit placé contre un mur. Il m'y déposa en douceur, en contradiction avec sa voix dure et son air exaspéré.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Il sortit, non sans tirer le verrou de l'extérieur, qui se ferma avec un bruit lugubre.

J'en profitai pour observer les lieux. C'était une pièce assez petite. La lumière entrait doucement par une fenêtre située en face de la porte, mais atteignait à peine les murs blancs défraîchis. Pas d'autre meuble que le lit, pas de décoration aux murs. J'étais bel et bien dans une cellule de prison. Les barreaux de la fenêtre étaient assez équivoques.

Fatiguée, même si j'avais dormi dans les bras de mon sauveur, je m'allongeai, posant un bras sur mes yeux.

Qu'allait-il m'arriver maintenant ? Pourquoi m'enfermer ici ? Qui était cet homme ? Que faisait-il au milieu de nulle part ? Y avait-il d'autres personnes ici ? Que ce soit comme prisonnier, tel que moi, ou membre de sa famille ou autre…

Je n'avais aucune réponse, et je n'étais pas sûre d'en avoir un jour.

L'inconnu revint, porteur d'un thé chaud et d'une trousse de secours. Il me tendit la tasse tandis que je m'asseyais de nouveau puis il prit une paire de ciseaux et coupa la jambe de pantalon qui recouvrait ma blessure. L'odeur du sang arriva jusqu'à moi et je me sentis aussitôt défaillir.

Je pensais que l'homme, assis sur le lit, ne me regardait pas, mais au contraire il devait observer chacune de mes réactions parce qu'il m'enleva tout de suite la tasse des mains et me coucha. Le malaise passa et je me sentis rougir sous son regard scrutateur.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Osai-je doucement, pensant que je pouvais parler.

Je n'aurais pas dû. La gifle qu'il me donna fit pivoter ma tête d'au moins 45 °. La sensation de brûlure qui envahit ma joue me laissa un goût amer. Ses yeux étaient plus froids qu'avant, si c'était possible, et sa respiration était courte. Il était très en colère.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas entendre le son de ta voix, gronda-t-il d'une voix froide. Veux-tu retourner dans la forêt ?

Je secouai vivement la tête, horrifiée qu'il puisse _réellement_ penser à le faire.

-Bien. Alors bois ton thé, ça te réchauffera. Ensuite je m'occuperai de ta blessure.

Je pris la tasse qu'il me tendait après m'être assise et bus le liquide chaud à petites gorgées en regardant tout sauf lui. Il avait entièrement raison : je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais froid, jusqu'à ce que je me réchauffe petit à petit. La chaleur de la tasse réchauffait mes mains, me détendant.

-Tu as fini ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il ne resta qu'un fond de thé.

Sa voix était douce et contrastait totalement avec le ton qu'il employait jusqu'à présent.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, n'osant piper mot, ma joue brûlant encore comme pour me rappeler son ordre. Il prit délicatement la tasse et la posa à terre avant de fixer son attention sur ma jambe. Ne souhaitant pas tomber dans les pommes, je regardai le mur en face de moi. Je l'entendais manipuler des instruments en ferraille, je le sentais toucher ma jambe. Parfois, il m'avertissait quand ça allait piquer ou faire mal, et je serrais les dents jusqu'à ce que la douleur passe.

J'étais à moitié dans les vapes quand il eut terminé. Le bandage était bien serré, comme fait par un professionnel. L'homme se leva, rangea ses instruments chirurgicaux et prit une seringue qu'il remplit d'un liquide transparent.

-Jasper, dit-il soudain en introduisant l'aiguille dans ma peau. Je m'appelle Jasper.

Je sentis un liquide froid me parcourir, et pendant que je me demandais ce qu'il faisait, je sentis mes paupières devenir lourdes.

* * *

><p>Lorsque je refis surface, j'étais seule. Une maigre couverture me recouvrait mais j'avais quand même froid. Je n'osais pas me lever, de peur de faire réapparaître la douleur qui semblait être partie pour le moment.<p>

En me surélevant sur mes coudes, je pus voir qu'il faisait encore jour, mais le peu de ciel que je voyais était couvert de nuages. Logique et normal pour la région de Forks.

Bien, et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Cet homme, Jasper puisque tel était son nom, ne voulait rien connaître de moi, sinon il m'aurait posé des questions. Mais peut-être savait-il déjà qui j'étais ? Allait-il prévenir mon père dans ce cas ? Je n'osai lui demander, de peur de connaître à nouveau sa colère.

Je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme. Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Combien d'heures ? Ça ne pouvait pas se compter en jours, n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, après ce qui me parut une éternité, le verrou se fit entendre, et la porte fut ouverte. Jasper apparut, porteur d'un plateau de nourriture qu'il posa sur mes genoux. Il y avait un plat de raviolis au fromage, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Au moins, j'avais la certitude que l'eau n'était pas droguée.

Devais-je lui dire merci ? Je décidai de me contenter d'un hochement de tête, au cas où il ne voudrait toujours pas m'entendre, signe auquel il répondit par un bref sourire.

Il me regarda manger durant quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

–Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et j'en déduisis que je devais encore répondre sans parler. Aussi me contentai-je de hocher la tête. Puis je recommençai à manger tandis qu'il regardait à nouveau vers la fenêtre sans un mot.

Lorsque je relevai le regard, il était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son buste, une jambe légèrement pliée, et m'observait. Je rougis devant son insistance à m'observer, mais ne dis rien. Ayant sûrement pitié de moi et mes rougeurs, il se redressa et vint reprendre le plateau.

-As-tu mal à la jambe ?

Je secouai la tête, pas besoin de préciser que je ne m'étais pas encore levée. Il posa le plateau près de la porte et revint vers moi puis se pencha avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Par réflexe, je mis mes bras autour de son cou. Nous sortîmes de la cellule, sans un mot, et après être passés dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs, nous arrivâmes à une luxueuse salle de bain.

Tous les murs étaient recouverts de faïence dans les tons bleus et vert émeraude, rappelant la mer. Deux vasques prenaient la moitié d'un mur, l'autre moitié étant occupée par un meuble blanc assez haut. Une grande baignoire, à bouillons semblait-il, mangeait le centre de la pièce. Un oreiller était attaché à un dossier en porcelaine, pour y reposer sa tête. Des dizaines de flacons de sels de bains colorés et odorants trônaient tout autour de cette baignoire ronde.

Une porte ouvrait sur des toilettes, et c'est là que m'emmena Jasper.

-Tu as cinq minutes, m'indiqua-t-il.

Inutile de préciser que je mis ces minutes à profit pour soulager ma vessie ! Mon sauveur, et kidnappeur de surcroît, eut la décence de me prévenir avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ensuite il me porta jusqu'à la baignoire qu'il avait remplie d'eau bien chaude.

-Je te laisse te laver, expliqua-t-il. J'ai mis une serviette ici pour te sécher. Tu as des habits là », il pointa une pile de vêtements, « et ici le savon. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, si tu ne te sens pas bien, appelle-moi. Je te conseille de ne pas laisser ta jambe trop longtemps sous l'eau. Quand tu as terminé, tire cette ficelle. Ça ira ?

J'acquiesçai, touché par sa sollicitude. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais me laver, et encore moins avoir le luxe de prendre un bain. Il sortit et ferma la porte. A clé, cela va sans dire. Pourtant cela ne me dérangea aucunement pour me laver, au contraire, j'avais un petit sentiment de sécurité.

Me plonger dans l'eau chaude me détendit au-delà des mots, et les sels de lavande que Jasper avait ajoutés à l'eau du bain me procurèrent un sentiment de calme. Je laissai ma jambe blessée hors de l'eau, la nettoyant seulement au gant, au cas où l'eau et les sels me brûleraient.

Un coup à la porte me réveilla de cet instant de bien-être. Jasper m'indiqua qu'il entrait d'ici une minute. Je saisis une serviette, sortis de la baignoire, me séchai rapidement et m'habillai. Jasper frappa deux coups à la porte avant de déverrouiller et d'entrer.

-Tu as terminé ? S'enquit-il.

Je hochai la tête, bien décidée à ne plus lâcher un mot. Il semblait moins tendu qu'avant, peut-être commençait-il à accepter ma présence ici ? Mais pourquoi ne pas me laisser partir si je l'embêtais ?

Il ne me laissa pas continuer de m'interroger puisqu'il me reprit dans ses bras, m'évitant de marcher, et malheureusement me ramena dans ma cellule.

Mais alors que je m'attendais à la retrouver telle que je l'avais laissée en partant, quelques changements avaient été apportés. Ou plutôt des objets avaient été rajoutés, à savoir une grosse couverture et deux livres.

Mon gardien me déposa sur le lit en douceur et me laissa m'installer confortablement.

-J'ai conscience qu'il fait plus froid ici que dans le reste de la maison. J'espère que la couverture te tiendra chaud. Et puisque tu sembles me respecter je t'ai apporté des livres, ça te permettra de moins t'ennuyer.

Eh bien ! Il était loquace maintenant ! Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, ne voulant pas tenter le diable en ouvrant la bouche.

Jasper enlevait à présent le bandage qui recouvrait ma blessure, puis il l'examina, tâtonnant à certains endroits. Je ne pus retenir un cri à un moment, ce qui me valut un regard noir.

-Ça va encore te faire mal quelques jours, diagnostiqua-t-il. Il n'y a pas d'inflammation, et la plaie est nette.

Il s'activa à désinfecter une nouvelle fois, me faisant grimacer, puis il recouvrit la plaie d'un nouveau bandage. Etait-il médecin pour avoir des gestes aussi précis ?

Une fois qu'il eut terminé les soins, il me tendit deux cachets qu'il sortit d'un pilulier. Je regardai les médicaments, puis son visage, sans savoir que faire. A quoi servaient ces cachets ? Allait-il me droguer ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, sinon je t'aurais laissée dans la forêt, grogna-t-il, légèrement impatient. Prends-les, et arrête de tergiverser !

N'ayant d'autre choix que lui faire confiance, je pris les pilules que j'avalai avec l'eau d'une bouteille qu'il venait d'apporter. Je me couchai, pas sûre de savoir quel effet auraient ces médicaments.

-Ce sont des antidouleurs, expliqua finalement Jasper en rangeant son matériel médical. Je reviendrais te donner des somnifères plus tard.

Heureuse qu'il m'ait donné une explication au lieu de me laisser dans l'ignorance, j'esquissai un sourire. Il me répondit d'un signe de tête et sortit, me laissant légèrement somnolente.

Je pensais que je m'endormirais vite après le bain, mais je me rendis vite compte que cela m'avait apaisée et redonné quelques forces. Aussi pris-je le premier livre afin de m'occuper l'esprit et les mains.

Il s'agissait du Crime de l'Orient Express. Je n'étais pas forcément grande amatrice de policier, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Au vu de ce que j'avais jusqu'à maintenant, c'était du luxe !

J'en étais à la moitié de ma lecture lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il y avait eu un changement dans l'air. A vrai dire, c'était à peine perceptible, sauf quand le son gonflait. De la musique. Quelqu'un jouait du piano, ou écoutait un air de piano. Jasper ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? J'avais du mal à imaginer mon sauveur blond devant un piano, encore plus pour jouer l'air mélancolique que j'entendais jusqu'à présent.

Les notes se succédaient avec une facilité étonnante, donnant au morceau une fluidité parfaite. L'air était doux mais triste, et parfois, des notes de colère venaient s'incruster au milieu. C'était un mélange étonnant mais le résultat était très beau.

Je me concentrai dessus, oubliant momentanément ma lecture, et fermai les yeux pour mieux percevoir les notes. La mélodie dura longtemps, mais je ne pus déterminer si cela se comptait en minutes ou en heures. Malheureusement, après quelques notes graves, la mélodie cessa, à mon grand regret. La musique m'avait portée, et je voulais savoir qui était ce mystérieux pianiste.

Jasper arriva peu après, détendu. Il me tendit un petit cachet avec une canette de soda.

-Pour t'aider à dormir, expliqua-t-il. Tu trouveras le temps moins long.

Je pris cette pilule bienvenue, en espérant rêver de la superbe mélodie.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? Qui peut donc être Jasper ? Selon vous, qui est le pianiste ?<strong>

**1)Jasper**

**2)Edward**

**3)C'est un disque**

**4)Vous donnez votre langue au chat**

**Un énorme merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide. **

**A dimanche pour la suite !**

**Bisous**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey tout le monde !**

**Je suis en charmante compagnie ce week end ! (Je n'ai pas dit galante), ce qui fait que j'ai très peu de temps pour poster. Il n'empêche que je remercie celles qui m'ont laissé une review ! J'ai nommé xenarielle93, fifer, Citronade, Mamanlily, calimero59, sand91, patoun, htray2000, Stella82, Miss Sadique, paulipopo, odrey010 et aelita48. **

**Bien sûr, je pense aussi aux non-inscrites : **

**Chrystine : Tu as juste ! C'est bien Edward. Je te laisse découvrir l'arrivée de ce personnage. Merci pour ta review !**

**Sam : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes :) C'est bien Edward au piano, et tu pourras voir ce personnage dans le chapitre. Merci pour ta review !**

**Vous êtes nombreuses à avoir trouvé le pianiste. Pour vous remercier d'avoir participer, voici la suite :) **

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide. Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

_**Pov Bella**_

Les jours passèrent, en silence. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir le nombre de jours passés dans cette pièce, et même si j'avais commencé à les compter, j'avais vite perdu le fil.

Mon silence me valut des récompenses de la part de Jasper. Ce furent d'abord des fleurs de temps en temps puis une lampe de poche, un peu de parfum, des livres en plus, et des friandises.

Les premiers jours, il me portait pour me rendre aux toilettes, trois fois par jour, puis quand il me pensa suffisamment guérie, je marchai, avec son soutien les premiers temps, puis seule. Je restais à ses côtés, sans un mot, essayant de mémoriser les lieux. Etrangement, j'avais l'impression d'oublier tous les matins la disposition des pièces. Je compris pourquoi plus tard. Certes, je me souvenais du piège à loups, de notre arrivée au manoir, et la configuration du hall d'entrée puis du chemin pris jusqu'à ma cellule. Mais à partir du lendemain, me créer de nouveaux souvenirs était plus difficile, et il me fallait voir quelque chose plusieurs fois pour ne pas oublier. J'avais le droit à la salle de bain aussi, une douche le plus souvent, parfois un bain, selon les humeurs de Jasper.

Parce qu'il faut savoir qu'il pouvait avoir des accès de colère comme des moments où il était gentil et prévenant. Je supposais qu'il avait des contacts avec l'extérieur, et que lorsqu'il était grognon ou en colère, c'est parce qu'il avait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle.

Je n'avais réussi à voir personne, mais il faut dire que l'aile où j'étais enfermée semblait être indépendante du reste du manoir, et que pour accéder à cette partie, il n'y avait qu'une porte, celle que j'avais passée dans ses bras le premier jour.

J'entendais souvent le piano. Si au début, ce n'était pas tous les jours, à présent, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que je ne l'entende. Et je me mordais férocement les lèvres pour ne pas demander à Jasper qui était ce fameux joueur. D'ailleurs, me répondrait-il ?

La nourriture était toujours excellente, je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre. Il me fallut plusieurs jours avant de me rendre compte que la nourriture était droguée : après avoir renversé un plat je ne l'avais pas mangé, et le lendemain, je réussis à prédire derrière quelle porte se trouvait la salle de bain. Je supposai que c'était à cause de cela que mes souvenirs d'avant mon arrivée ici s'égrainaient, même si j'essayais de toutes mes forces de les retenir. Ainsi, le visage de mes parents était flou, quant à leurs voix, j'essayais de les imaginer. Je ne savais plus si j'avais des amis, si oui, combien, ou si je possédais un animal. Je ne me souvenais pratiquement plus du son de ma voix, et je me demandais même si je savais encore parler. Pourquoi Jasper voulait-il que mes souvenirs soient effacés ? A quoi cela lui servirait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire de moi à long terme ? J'avais tant de questions, et je n'osais pas lui en faire part…

Et puis, un jour, je ne saurais vous dire lequel, je me souviens juste qu'il faisait beau dehors, détail suffisamment rare pour que je m'en souvienne, Jasper entra dans ma cellule avec un air grave. Il me tendit mon plateau et alla s'adosser au mur en face du lit, là où je mangeais. Il vérifiait souvent que je mange tout, sûrement pour être certain que j'ingurgite la totalité du repas, y compris le plat drogué. Tout le long de mon repas, il m'observa, les yeux plissés, comme il l'avait fait le premier jour.

-Je suis en plein dilemme, vois-tu, commença-t-il. Si je prends le risque de te faire sortir de ta chambre, qu'est-ce qui me garantira que tu sauras m'obéir ? Jusqu'à présent, tu t'es montrée très respectueuse, et tu as compris que je ne voulais pas t'entendre. Seras-tu capable de faire de même là-haut ?

Il pointa le plafond, et j'en déduisis qu'il logeait au premier étage. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, des semaines peut-être, il m'autorisa à ouvrir la bouche.

-Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux ? Tu as le droit de parler.

Étonnée, j'en restai bouche bée quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits.

-Je…

Ma voix partit dans les aigus, et je dus boire quelques gorgées d'eau pour retrouver un ton correct.

-Si vous acceptez de me laisser partir, je ne devrais pas parler…

-Pas partir. Je n'ai jamais parlé de partir. J'ai dis : sortir de cette chambre. Bien sûr, ça se fera par étape.

-Si vous acceptez de me laisser sortir de cette cellule, repris-je doucement, je ne dois pas parler et je dois vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Il sourit légèrement.

-Je vois que tu as compris. Tu n'es autorisée à parler que lorsque je te le dis explicitement, comme je viens de le faire. Maintenant, viens, je vais te montrer la première pièce où tu as le droit d'aller. Tu as fini de manger ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Il prit le plateau et sortit, mais pour une fois, il m'attendit. Je le suivis à travers le dédale de couloirs, le même que j'avais emprunté le premier jour je suppose. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'entrée, il verrouilla celle-ci et garda la clé sur lui. Une autre porte de fermée…

Il m'amena dans la première pièce à gauche de la porte d'entrée : une immense cuisine. Il y avait tout l'équipement moderne : un four, un four à micro-onde, des plaques à induction, un frigo dernier cri, une hotte pour les odeurs, des placards à tiroirs, un immense plan de travail, un mixeur, une bouilloire, un robot ménager, une friteuse intégrée au plan de travail, un batteur à œuf, une machine Nespresso, et deux tabourets autour du comptoir. Pourtant, il y avait également une grande cheminée, avec une marmite suspendue et des broches qui avaient déjà servi à faire cuire de la viande.

-Voici la première pièce à laquelle tu as le droit pour le moment. J'attends de toi que, si je te le demande, tu me fasses à manger. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans les placards, tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin comme ingrédients.

-Vous n'avez pas de cuisinier ?

Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche dès que je compris ce que j'avais fait. Je ne pus réfléchir à ma bêtise que Jasper avança vers moi, les yeux plissés et la mâchoire contractée. Je reculai jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve coincée par le frigo. Si je m'excusais à voix haute, allai-je le pousser à bout ? Pourquoi ne supportait-il pas ma voix ? Etait-elle si moche ? Il me volait déjà mon ancienne vie, à travers mes souvenirs. Que voulait-il de plus ?

Je me rendis compte que je pleurais lorsqu'une larme brûlante atterrit sur mon cou et que j'eus du mal à respirer. Jasper leva la main vivement et je me recroquevillai en fermant les yeux, attendant le coup qui arrivait. Mais il ne vint pas. A la place, je sentis ses doigts caresser ma gorge de droite à gauche, comme une menace, avant de remonter vers ma joue et essuyer mes larmes.

-Encore un mot sans ma permission et je t'assure que tu le regretteras.

Je hochai la tête, tremblant de tous mes membres. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'avais encore plus de mal à respirer, presque au bord de l'asphyxie.

-Calme-toi, me demanda-t-il d'une voix trop douce pour être sincère. Je suis certain qu'à l'avenir, tu sauras garder tes réflexions pour toi.

Il se passa de longues secondes durant lesquelles je pris de profondes respirations afin de me calmer pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage. Lorsque mes sanglots se furent apaisés, je rouvris les yeux, le découvrant à quelques pas de moi, négligemment appuyé contre le plan de travail.

-Bien ! Dit-il en claquant des mains, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Alors tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour cuisiner. Si l'envie te prend de faire un gâteau, ne te gêne pas. Sache que je suis gourmand.

Ensuite il me fit signe de le suivre et passa une porte qui communiquait avec un petit bureau. Un meuble bibliothèque, qui faisait ma taille, contenait des dizaines de livres, dont une partie était des livres sur le corps humain.

-Tu peux lire ces ouvrages sur place. Je m'assurerai le soir, en te ramenant, que tous les livres sont là.

Je ne dis rien mais n'en pensais pas moins. Que pouvais-je bien faire de livres ? Ils n'allaient pas m'aider pour sortir d'ici. Au mieux, je pouvais les abîmer, mais je ne tenais pas tellement à subir un autre accès de colère.

-Les fenêtres sont équipées d'alarmes. Si tu en ouvres une, l'alarme se déclenchera dans toute la maison, et tu as intérêt à courir vite si tu veux rester en vie à partir du moment où tu seras dehors.

Un frisson me parcourut : si le ton sur lequel il disait cela était calme, les paroles ne pouvaient rester sans effet sur moi. Il me menaçait clairement de me tuer si j'essayais de m'échapper.

-Mais je suis sûr que tu es raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ? La porte de la cuisine qui mène dans l'entrée est fermée, idem pour celle-là. » Il désigna la porte du bureau qui devait donner sur le vestibule. « Je viendrais te chercher ce soir. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que mes jambes cèdent et que les larmes se mettent à couler. Je me mis à pleurer, plus bruyamment que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

La peur que j'avais ressentie dans la cuisine avait ramené à la surface toute la rancœur, la colère et la tristesse que j'avais si bien refoulées jusqu'à présent.

Je voulais revoir mon père, ma mère, les gens que j'avais connus (et dont je n'avais plus aucun souvenir déjà), les lieux qui m'étaient familiers, juste pour pouvoir retrouver mon passé. Jasper m'avait tout volé, tellement doucement que ce n'était que maintenant que j'en prenais conscience après avoir tout perdu. Je le maudissais, lui et ses manières, lui et ses changements d'humeur. Et pourtant, je ne devais pas oublier qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

Je laissai les larmes laver tous les sentiments que j'avais retenus en moi, en priant pour ne pas faire une faute qui me serait fatale. Je le croyais lorsqu'il disait qu'il me tuerait. Il avait cette aura de chasseur, et si je me mettais à courir, je serais une proie. Il me tuerait sans remord, parce qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il ne voulait rien savoir sur moi ? Pour me tuer plus facilement à la moindre erreur ?

Je ne sais combien de temps je pleurai sur ce sol carrelé impeccable. Je sais juste qu'il faisait nuit, que j'étais épuisée, appuyée contre le mur. Parfois, je cognais ma tête contre le mur sur lequel j'étais adossé, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être que la douleur créée me rappelait que j'étais vivante et que tant que ce serait le cas, je pourrais fuir hors de ces murs.

Jasper me trouva ainsi, en train de somnoler. Il s'accroupit devant moi et m'observa, encore une fois. Je crus voir des remords dans son regard, mais j'avais dû me tromper. C'est lui qui me retenait, c'était donc sa faute.

Sans un mot, il me prit dans ses bras et me ramena dans ma cellule. Il me déposa en douceur sur mon lit, me couvrit et sortit en refermant à clé. Je crus qu'il ne reviendrait que le lendemain, mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il était à nouveau là, avec un plateau-repas et une tasse de chocolat chaud. Je souris intérieurement : on aurait pu croire qu'il essayait de se racheter avec la boisson chaude.

-Tu devrais manger, ça te ferait du bien, commenta-t-il parce que je ne touchais à rien.

Il vint près de moi et effleura ma joue en souriant légèrement.

-Bientôt tu seras heureuse.

Et il partit, me laissant seule et ne sachant comme interpréter ses paroles. Je mangeai du bout des lèvres, espérant qu'il avait mis un somnifère dans un des plats. Mais une fois mon repas terminé, je n'avais pas sommeil. Je m'apprêtai à vivre une mauvaise nuit quand Jasper revint avec une seringue. Je lui tendis mon bras, heureuse d'échapper à mes pensées mélancoliques pour la nuit. Il m'injecta le produit et, contrairement à d'habitude, il resta avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, j'allai un peu mieux. Un passage à la salle de bain et un solide petit-déjeuner, pris dans la cuisine pour la première fois, me redonnèrent la force de faire face à ma détention.<p>

Jasper m'avait laissé dans la cuisine sans me donner d'ordre ou d'explication. De toute façon, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Par contre, il m'avait soigneusement étudiée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il passait tellement de temps à m'observer. Etait-ce son moyen d'apprendre à me connaître ? Par les expressions corporelles plutôt que le langage ? Peut-être…

Une nouvelle routine s'installa. Il pouvait se passer plusieurs jours où je ne voyais Jasper que le matin et le soir, quand il m'amenait à la cuisine après être passée par la salle de bain et qu'il me ramenait dans ma chambre. Je préférais appeler cette pièce « ma chambre » plutôt que « ma cellule », histoire d'avoir un léger sentiment de sécurité. Certaines fois, aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres, mais de plus en plus souvent, j'avais au moins le droit à des politesses et à des questions sur mon état de santé. Souvent même, il me parlait de tout et de rien. Il ne me demanda de préparer un repas pour lui que deux fois.

Un jour, alors que je lisais Oliver Twist, de Charles Dickens, tout en faisant une pâte à crêpes, je sentis un regard sur moi. Voulant m'assurer que Jasper n'avait besoin de rien, je levai les yeux… et rencontrai un regard vert intense. Lui aussi m'observait en silence, comme le faisait si souvent Jasper. Qui était-il ? Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvris la bouche pour lui poser ma question, mais il prit un air effrayé et fit un pas en arrière.

Etonnée par cette réaction, je fermai la bouche, et cela sembla calmer l'inconnu. Je reposai le livre et rougis face au regard insistant de ce nouvel arrivant. Il me fit un petit sourire désolé et repartit. Il passa par le bureau et je l'entendis refermer à clé derrière lui. Quoi, il avait les clés lui aussi ?

J'eus beau me creuser la cervelle pour imaginer qui pouvait être cet homme aux yeux verts, je ne trouvai pas la réponse. Je finis la pâte à crêpes, les fis cuire, les mis dans un plat creux et les recouvris, non sans en avoir pris cinq pour moi. Ensuite, je tournai en rond jusqu'à ce que Jasper vienne me chercher.

Je dus me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas lui demander qui était l'inconnu dans la cuisine. Il me laissa sur le pas de ma chambre, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Je crus qu'il allait sortir, comme d'habitude, sans un mot de plus, mais il me surprit.

-Vas-y, pose-la ta question ! Mais attention : une seule question, alors choisis-la bien.

Une seule question ? Mais non ! J'en avais deux, trois, une dizaine ! Qui était l'homme aux yeux verts ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Vit-il ici ? Est-il de sa famille ? Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas lui non plus ? Y a-t-il d'autres personnes au manoir ? …

-J'ai vu quelqu'un aujourd'hui… commençai-je doucement, ne sachant s'il apprécierait ou non.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant que je continue. Je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement.

-Est-il ici pour la même raison que moi ?

Je ne savais pas comment lui demander avec diplomatie si lui aussi était retenu contre son gré.

-Non, c'est mon beau-frère.

Et il ferma la porte. En soupirant, je me dirigeai vers mon lit, dépitée. Bon, au moins, je savais qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec Jasper, et qu'il était là de son plein gré. Mais alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de parler lui non plus ?

Il se passa plusieurs jours sans que je ne revoie mon inconnu. Je ne saurais dire combien, puisque j'oubliais le décompte au bout de deux jours, Jasper continuant à me droguer. Et puis, un matin, après que j'eus pris mon petit-déjeuner seule, je le trouvai assis dans le bureau. Il était absorbé dans une revue médicale datant du mois de juin 2000. J'étais arrivée ici le 15 juillet 2004. Il n'avait pas plus récent que 2000 ?

Je me raclai la gorge, le faisant sursauter. Il me regarda, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et se leva. Et maintenant ? Nous étions tous les deux debout, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Ça allait être compliqué de faire connaissance si aucun de nous ne parlait…

Soudain, sans que je comprenne, il s'assit par terre d'un air décidé et me fit signe de faire de même. Je m'exécutai, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Je remarquai alors, comme si je le voyais vraiment pour la première fois, qu'il était très beau.

-Comme t'appelles-tu ? Me demanda-t-il tout bas, alors que nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Y avait-il des micros ? Jasper pouvait-il nous entendre si nous parlions à voix haute ? Ou Edward craignait-il autant que moi la colère de Jasper ? Je préférais l'imiter, juste au cas où.

-Je crois que mon prénom commence par un I, mais je ne me souviens pas du reste. Jasper a prit mes papiers d'identité après m'avoir donné un somnifère le premier jour.

Je lui montrai une petite médaille, sur lequel était gravé un I. Je n'avais aucune certitude que ce soit mon prénom d'ailleurs : ça aurait pu être l'initiale d'un petit-ami, ou d'une amie très chère, une sœur… Qu'en savais-je ?

-Je lui demanderai si tu veux… Il acceptera peut-être de me le dire.

Il ne semblait pas certain de réussir, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Après tout, je n'osais moi-même pas demander à mon geôlier cette information.

-Et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Edward, Edward Cullen.

Je dus me rapprocher encore plus de lui, parce qu'il avait baissé encore le son de sa voix. Il regarda par-dessus le canapé et, après plusieurs secondes, lâcha le souffle qu'il retenait.

-Est-ce que tu vis ici ? Lui demandai-je, tout doucement pour ne pas le voir s'enfuir.

-Oui, au premier étage.

-Mais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu jusqu'à maintenant ? Je veux dire… Je suis ici depuis je ne sais combien de temps, mais je pense plus d'un mois.

-Oh…

Il semblait gêné, mal à l'aise.

-Je… Je dois y aller !

Il se leva d'un bond souple et disparut, fermant une nouvelle fois la porte à clé et me laissant bouche bée. Que s'était-il passé ?

Je dus lutter toute la journée pour me persuader de ne pas avoir rêvé ou halluciné. Jasper était peut-être étrange, mais Edward l'était tout autant !

Je ne mangeai presque rien le midi, trop occupée à imaginer pour quelles raisons Edward avait pris la fuite. Et le soir, Jasper s'inquiéta pour moi.

-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il lorsqu'il me trouva en train de jouer avec mes pommes de terre au four au lieu d'être prête à aller me coucher.

D'ordinaire, à l'heure à laquelle il venait me chercher, j'avais mangé et fait la vaisselle. Parfois, j'avais même eu le temps de me préparer un en-cas pour le soir où je lisais plus tard que d'habitude. Mais là, je n'avais pas faim, j'étais trop occupée à penser.

Il me força à poser ma fourchette et posa sa main sur mon front avec un air préoccupé.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant… Qu'y a-t-il ma belle ? Explique-moi.

-Je… J'ai revu Edward aujourd'hui…

-Oh ! Sembla comprendre Jasper. Et ?

Il m'invitait à continuer, et je ne me fis pas prier.

-Il est parti… J'ai dû dire quelque chose de mal…Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu ne devrais pas te mettre martel en tête pour si peu. Je suis certain que tu as été gentille avec lui, mais Edward est un solitaire, et comme tu as dû le remarquer, nous ne voyons pas grand-monde ici. Alors je suppose qu'il n'a pas tenu compte des convenances. Veux-tu que je lui en touche un mot ?

Je secouai la tête : j'avais peur qu'Edward se fasse disputer à cause de moi, voire pire.

-Je… Préfère lui en parler moi-même, si je le revois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas : vous aurez l'occasion de vous recroiser. Maintenant, mange un peu, et viens te coucher.

Je me forçai à avaler quelques bouchées de plus pour lui faire plaisir (quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais faire plaisir à mon geôlier) puis il me ramena dans ma chambre. Tout le long du chemin, il avait mis sa main dans mon dos, comme pour me soutenir.

Jasper se souciait-il de moi à ce point ? Il refusait de me libérer, je ne sais pour quelle raison, et pourtant, il s'inquiétait de ma santé physique et de ma santé mentale. Il me soutenait lorsque je n'allais pas bien. Ce type était bizarre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, que pensez-vous d'Edward ? Des réactions sur lui ? Sur Jasper ? <strong>

**Pour celles qui iront voir (ou revoir) Twilight 4 : bon visionnage ! Quant à moi, je vous retrouve... dimanche ! **

**Pour celles dont je lis les fictions : je lirai à partir de mardi.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et alertes ! **

**A dimanche prochain,**

**Bisous**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Nous voilà partis pour le troisième chapitre. Je remercie les rewieuses pour leurs commentaires sur le deuxième chapitre : Miss Sadique, Maru-Chan8, Jackye (**Bienvenue** ^^), xenarielle93, petitelulu27, Mamanlily, aelita48, htray2000, Grazie (**bon retour parmi nous** ^^), alice'n'tom (**bienvenue également**), patoun, CeriseBella, odrey010, et calimero59. **

**Merci pour vos altertes et favoris, et encore une fois, bienvenue aux nouvelles ! **

**Certains ont eu du mal à cerner Edward, et lui et Jasper ne font pas l'unanimité pour le moment. Mais soyez patientes :)**

**Merci aussi aux non-inscrites :**

**cs85 : **Merci pour tes quelques mots. Voici la suite attendue !

**milou : **Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes autant ! J'avoue être surprise par l'engouement que cette fiction suscite. Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Sam : **Oui, il y a encore plein de mystère, et ça va durer un moment, même si petit à petit vous apprendrez les secrets des Cullen. Merci pour ton avis !

**meandmyself : **Je suis ravie que tu apprécies mon histoire. Par contre, je n'ai pas trop compris ton message codé (va voir ta review, elle est assez étrange ^^). Merci pour ta review ! Et bienvenue !

**Chrystine : **Oui, Edward est bizarre. Jasper a une raison de garder Bella, mais tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas appris, vous ne le saurez pas non plus :) Je te laisse lire la suite ! Merci pour ton avis !

**Ananadesiles : **Bienveue ! Tu as dévoré ? C'était bon ? ^^ Merci pour ton compliment :) J'espère un jour publier mon propre livre (j'en suis à la correction). Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'en suis toute rouge ^^. Je te souhaite également la bienvenue.

**Place au chapitre, avec un petit retour d'Edward. Bonne lecture. Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Comme l'avait prédit Jasper, je revis Edward.

Après mon coup de blues suite à la fuite d'Edward, Jasper avait sans doute voulu me changer les idées en me montrant une nouvelle pièce : une salle de jeu contenant un immense écran plat, et plusieurs choix de consoles derniers cris. Je supposais que les jeux devaient se compter par dizaines. Il y avait aussi un billard, un flipper, des jeux de société en tout genre, pour deux joueurs ou plus, des jeux de cartes…

Le matin, quand le maître des lieux venait me chercher, il me demandait où je voulais me rendre, et il venait parfois dans la journée pour savoir si je voulais changer. Sachant qu'il m'amenait à la cuisine le matin pour manger, et que si je voulais aller à la salle de jeux, je devais me faire un en-cas. Je revenais le soir à la cuisine pour manger, sauf quand Jasper me ramenait directement dans ma chambre et m'amenait un plateau-repas.

Un jour donc, j'étais assise dans un divan moelleux en train de jouer à la DS, quand j'entendis le verrou s'ouvrir. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Jasper, je ne levai pas la tête, voulant finir ma partie avant de partir, vu que les consoles devaient, comme les livres, ne pas sortir des pièces.

Mais ce n'était pas mon sauveur. En relevant la tête, je vis avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Il était contre la porte, mal à l'aise, timide, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire : s'enfuir ou rester ?

Il se décida après que je lui ai fait signe : à pas lents, il avança et vint se positionner devant le divan.

-Tu peux t'asseoir dessus, tu sais ? Chuchotai-je.

Il me fit un sourire moqueur, comme s'il le savait, puis il s'assit souplement et se tourna pour me faire face.

-Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit-il à voix basse. Tu t'adaptes à ton nouvel environnement ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Jasper est gentil, du moment que je lui obéis. Mais il peut être parfois… déboussolant.

Edward émit un petit rire absolument délicieux.

-Je sais, dit-il enfin. Mais il a bon fond.

-J'ai une question Edward…

-Vas-y.

Nous parlions toujours à voix basse, mais cela ne me dérangeait plus. Le silence était devenu un bruit de fond apaisant.

-Pourquoi Jasper nous interdit de parler ?

Edward ne répondit pas. Il plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il semblait partagé. Puis il se releva vivement.

-Viens, on va à la cuisine.

Il m'emmena là-bas, refermant derrière nous la porte de la cuisine. A clé bien sûr. Il ouvrit un placard en hauteur et en sortit une bouteille de whisky.

-Tu en veux ? Ou tu préfères quelque chose de moins fort ?

-Si tu as moins fort, je préfèrerai.

Il refit son sourire moqueur et sortit une bouteille de vin cuit, avant de prendre deux verres et les poser sur la table. Je m'assis tandis qu'il nous servait, puis il m'imita. Enfin, après avoir bu une gorgée, il m'expliqua.

-Il faut remonter à l'enfance de Jasper pour comprendre son comportement actuel. Sa mère est décédée en le mettant au monde, et son père se montrait très violent et autoritaire. Jasper pense que c'est parce que son père le croyait responsable de la mort de sa femme. Mon beau-frère a mis de longues années avant de le comprendre, mais les dégâts sont là. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à aller voir un professionnel pour essayer de faire passer ce traumatisme, car plus jeune, Jasper faisait toutes les bêtises possibles.

-Tu le connaissais quand il était plus jeune ? M'étonnai-je.

-Nous étions meilleurs amis dès l'école primaire. Mes parents l'ont en quelque sorte élevé à partir d'un certain moment, et c'est à partir de là qu'il s'est calmé.

Il s'arrêta soudain et se tendit.

-Il arrive, souffla-t-il en se levant. Je dois y aller !

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit, non sans refermer à clé derrière lui. Je laissai ma tête tomber en avant, frustrée. Pourquoi tant de mystères ? J'en avais vraiment marre…

Jasper arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je relevai la tête lorsqu'il entra. Il était d'humeur morose, alors que ce matin il avait souri. Cet homme était une vraie girouette !

-J'ai faim, dit-il simplement.

Et je sus que je devais lui faire à manger. Il ne dit pas un mot, et je tenais trop à ma vie pour ouvrir la bouche, surtout dans ces moments-là. Je lui fis cuire un steak et des pâtes, ne sachant l'heure qu'il était.

-Edward était avec toi ? S'enquit-il en prenant la première bouchée de ce que je venais de lui servir.

Je hochai simplement la tête. Il mâcha consciencieusement, tout en me détaillant, encore. Ne supportant plus son examen, je me retournai et allai me servir un bol de céréales avec du lait, prenant mon temps pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Il mangea rapidement, puis se leva.

-Je te ramène dans ta chambre, décida-t-il.

Je le regardai, étonnée. Il me fit signe de prendre mon bol et ouvrit la porte. Avec un grand soupir, je me levai et le suivis.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Je secouai la tête, ne désirant pas l'énerver d'avantage. Il me ramena à ma cellule. Heureusement que j'avais encore des livres à disposition (pas ceux de la bibliothèque, mais ceux que mon geôlier me ramenait parfois), parce qu'il faisait encore jour.

Avais-je fait une bêtise ? Il allait sortir lorsque je pris le risque de parler.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il se retourna et me transperça d'un regard meurtrier. Je baissai la tête, regrettant mes paroles. J'espérai juste qu'il ne me frapperait pas. Mais il se contenta de sortir et tirer le verrou.

* * *

><p>Jasper m'apporta un repas dix minutes après en m'expliquant qu'il devait partir ensuite. N'ayant pas faim pour le moment, je continuai à lire sans bouger du lit, jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit insuffisante pour déchiffrer les lettres. Du coup, j'allai chercher mon plateau-repas et mangeai de bon cœur. C'était une part de lasagnes au saumon et aux épinards. Le cuisinier, ou la cuisinière, avait dû en congeler, pour que je sois servie si rapidement. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un préparer à manger, ni aucun domestique.<p>

Quelques minutes après, je me retrouvai à somnoler, assommée par un somnifère à n'en pas douter.

* * *

><p>Je m'éveillai le lendemain avec un sérieux mal de tête. Je gémis, tenant ma tête à deux mains. En m'asseyant doucement, je vis un seau, une bassine avec un gant posé à côté, un nouveau plateau-repas, des habits propres et une lettre. Curieuse, je me levai et allai chercher le mot.<p>

_Ma belle,_

_Je dois partir pour quelques jours. Quelqu'un se chargera de te donner de l'eau pour te laver, et vider le seau pour tes besoins naturels. Tu auras aussi à manger comme d'habitude. _

_A bientôt_

_Jasper_

Avec un grand soupir, je me laissai tomber sur le sol en soupirant.

-Mais qui es-tu Jasper ? Murmurai-je pour moi-même. Pourquoi faut-il que tu partes pour plusieurs jours ? Et Edward ?

Il y aurait quelqu'un dans la maison, pour me donner à manger, mais y aurait-il quelqu'un de la famille de Jasper ? D'ailleurs, combien de personnes vivaient ici ? Il fallait absolument que je parle à celui qui s'occuperait de moi jusqu'au retour de Jasper.

Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de le faire. Chaque dîner contenait un somnifère, ce qui fait que quand celui ou celle qui m'apportait le repas suivant et des affaires propres arrivait, je dormais.

Le cinquième jour je crois, je décidai de me révolter contre ce système. Je ne pris pas mon repas et restai donc éveillée, mais personne ne vint. Comment savait-il que je ne dormais pas ? Passait-il au milieu de la nuit ? Ou tôt le matin ? Ou bien étais-je filmée ?

Décidant de jouer le grand jeu, je fis mine de m'endormir, une fois la nuit tombée depuis un bon moment. Je luttai durant je ne sais combien de temps contre le sommeil, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Et mes efforts furent récompensés : la porte s'ouvrit doucement, grinçant légèrement. Une faible lueur éclaira mes paupières et je ne pus résister à l'envie de lever un tout petit peu mes paupières. Il s'agissait d'un homme, entrant avec une lampe de poche pas très puissante. Il posa la lampe à terre, prit le plateau auquel je n'avais pas touché et le porta dehors. Il revint avec un nouveau plateau qu'il posa près de la porte. Il amena également un seau vide et une bassine d'eau propre. J'hésitai à me lever, mais avant de partir, l'homme vint près de mon lit et posa un verre d'eau et autre chose que je ne vis pas. Profitant qu'il était baissé, je me levai d'un bond et frappai mon geôlier au hasard, sans réelle intention.

La chance était de mon côté : l'inconnu s'écroula au sol, sans un mouvement. Je l'avais assommé sans le vouloir. Et là, je réalisai ce qui s'était passé. Qu'avais-je fait ? ! Je ne pouvais plus rester là, l'homme allait vouloir se venger ! Et ne parlons pas de Jasper ! Sans réfléchir, je me ruai jusqu'à la porte de ma cellule et courus à travers les couloirs avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Celle-ci était fermée, mais ça ne m'arrêta pas : je continuai jusqu'à la cuisine, et vis la baie vitrée ouverte. Le ménage venait d'être fait, parce que la pièce sentait les produits d'entretien, et le sol était glissant, tellement que je faillis tomber. Je me raccrochai au plan de travail et poursuivis ma course folle. Je franchis la baie vitrée et me retrouvai dehors, à l'air libre, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas : j'avais désormais horriblement peur.

Mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Malgré ça, je courais, encore et toujours, traversant la forêt. Si Jasper me retrouvait, j'étais morte. Il ne me laisserait pas vivre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me retenait, ni pourquoi il refusait de me donner mon nom ou pourquoi nous ne devions pas parler, mais j'en avais marre de tous ces mystères. Et le fait qu'il soit parti me faisait me laisser libre de son influence et son aura écrasante.

Soudain j'entendis un cri, et aussitôt des chiens se mirent à aboyer. Prise de panique, je redoublai de vigueur afin de ne pas me faire attraper.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh... Je crois que la coupure du chapitre arrive à un mauvais moment, non ?<strong>

**Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer : Bella va-t-elle se faire attraper ? Va-t-elle trouver quelqu'un sur son chemin ? **

**J'attends vos avis !**

**Bon week end et à dimanche prochain.**

**Bisous**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

**Un immense merci ! Je suis à chaque chapitre plus étonnée que le précédent ! En super bien ! Je suis ravie que vous accrochiez autant à cette histoire ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews : kacie27 (**bienvenue**), Grazie, calimero59, choukinette76, aelita48, petitelulu27, Jackye, Stella82 (**je te laisse juge de qui remporte la palme** !), paulipopo, sand91, CeriseBella, xenarielle93, odrey010 et Miss Sadique.**

**Et pour les non-inscrites :**

**Sam : **Je sais, tu n'es pas la seule à trouver ça cruelle...Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^**.**

**Ananadesiles : **Je suis désolée d'être cruelle, mais ça a son intérêt, crois-moi ^^. Je mettrai un message sur ffn si un jour je publie, promis :) Voilà la suite, dis-moi si elle te plaît aussi ^^. Merci pour tous tes compliments** ! **

**Jasper ne fait pas l'unanimité, et je crois que vous allez encore moins l'aimer dans ce chapitre... Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire le chapitre ! **

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

**_Pov Edward_**

Jasper avait ramené d'une de ses sorties une jeune fille blessée. Je les avais vus arriver, lui la transportant dans ses bras. Elle ne m'avait pas vu, les observant à travers la baie vitrée de ma chambre.

Durant plusieurs jours, mon beau-frère l'avait gardée cloîtrée dans une des cellules que nous possédions. Il la soignait, et attendait qu'elle soit rétablie avant de la laisser seule dans notre maison. Afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien n'importe quand, la pièce était filmée, mais je doutais que notre prisonnière le sache.

Un jour, peut-être une semaine après l'arrivée de notre jeune hôte, il m'avait appelé dans son bureau.

-Bonjour Edward, me salua-t-il. Assieds-toi.

J'obéis, sans un mot. J'adorais Jasper, et c'était réciproque. Mais les évènements l'avaient rendu amer, et je savais que mieux valait faire profil bas.

-Tu as vu que j'avais ramené une invitée, commença-t-il. Pour le moment, elle a besoin de repos, aussi je préfère qu'elle reste dans sa chambre. Je pense que d'ici une semaine, elle pourra marcher sans problème. Je compte lui donner d'abord accès à la cuisine, et donc au bureau attenant. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

Je secouai la tête. Je lui étais reconnaissant de me demander d'abord.

-Je te laisse libre de te présenter à elle. Je connais ta timidité, mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de voir une nouvelle tête. Cependant, veille à la laisser s'habituer à son environnement avant. Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

-Que lui donnes-tu comme traitement ? Je suppose que tu ne la laisses pas libre de ses pensées.

Jasper me regarda en haussant un sourcil, me rappelant à l'ordre. Pourtant il me répondit.

-Je lui donne ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne soit pas malheureuse. Le reste ne te regarde pas. Evidemment, tu as interdiction de l'aider à sortir. Pense à toujours fermer à clé, même quand tu es dans la pièce. Au fait, ta sœur souhaite que tu passes la voir. Elle est dans notre chambre.

Il me fit signe que la conversation était terminée, aussi me levai-je et rejoignis-je ma sœur.

Jasper tint parole. Dès que la jeune fille fut assez forte pour que Jasper n'ait pas à s'inquiéter de sa santé une fois seule, elle eut le droit de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Notre première rencontre fut brève, et surtout je ne m'y attendais pas. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, je n'avais pas su comment réagir, et j'avais pris la fuite.

La deuxième fois, j'avais réussi à lui adresser la parole, et lorsque je lui avais dit mon nom, elle avait souri, un magnifique sourire qui m'avait fait regretter de ne pas avoir profité de sa présence avant. Mais une de ses questions m'avait gêné, et j'avais, une fois de plus, pris la fuite. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait ri : un homme de 24 ans, fuir devant une frêle jeune fille de 18 ans ?

Notre rencontre suivante se passa dans la salle de jeux, et j'avoue l'avoir provoquée, sachant qu'elle était là. Je pouvais passer des journées au piano, sans sortir de ma chambre, ou passer du temps avec ma sœur dans son atelier de peinture, mais ce jour-là, je voulais revoir notre invitée. J'avais commencé à lui raconter qui était Jasper, mais celui-ci était arrivé avant que j'ai pu tout lui dire, aussi avais-je écourté notre discussion.

Mon beau-frère devait s'absenter avec sa femme, me laissant seul avec les domestiques et la jeune fille. Tout se passa bien… Jusqu'à ce que l'alarme retentisse, et qu'un domestique vienne me voir, affolé.

-Elle s'est échappé monsieur ! Elle a assommé Kyle et elle est partie ! Monsieur Jasper va être furieux !

-Alors partez à sa recherche ! Il faut la retrouver avant que Jasper ne revienne, ou il se mettra à sa poursuite et la tuera !

Aussitôt le domestique repartit, et les aboiements des chiens se firent entendre. Je priai pour qu'on puisse la retrouver, saine et sauve…

**_Pov Bella_**

Je courais à perdre haleine. Et pourtant, j'avais le pressentiment que c'était vain, que je serais rattrapée. Cependant, je ne m'avouai pas vaincue, pas tant que j'étais sur mes deux jambes et hors des murs de ma prison.

Un coup de feu me fit sursauter, faisant louper un battement à mon cœur. Tirait-on sur moi ? Tout était possible… Un deuxième coup de feu m'empêcha de réfléchir plus avant, et j'essayai d'accélérer encore mon allure.

Un ange-gardien devait veiller sur moi, parce que depuis ma fuite, je courais dans le noir relatif de la nuit, éclairée par la pleine lune dont les rayons perçaient le feuillage des bois, et je n'étais pas encore tombée. Et je priais pour que ça continue comme ça.

Un troisième coup de feu retentit, et j'entendis un sifflement, suivi d'un bruit d'impact non loin de moi. Mince, mais on voulait me tuer ! J'espérais de tout cœur que je trouverai bientôt une cabane de chasseurs, un poste de garde-forestier, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider !

J'entendis le quatrième coup de feu, et presque aussitôt une horrible douleur envahit mon flanc droit. Je tombai en avant en poussant un grand cri, cherchant à amortir ma chute, mais ne réussis qu'à me tordre le poignet. Je roulai au sol plusieurs fois, l'esprit embrumé par la douleur et à moitié assommée par ma chute. Ma tête percuta une racine, et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

><p>J'avais mal. Très mal en fait. Tellement mal que le moindre mouvement m'était insupportable, aussi restais-je immobile. J'entendais encore les chiens qui aboyaient, et ils se rapprochaient. En revanche, je n'entendais plus de coup de feu. Normal, puisque j'étais morte. Blessée serait plus juste, pour le moment.<p>

Je restai là, sans bouger, les yeux fermés, à écouter les bruits des hommes qui se criaient après, s'appelant pour savoir si quelqu'un voyait quelque chose. Mon haut était mouillé, et je savais que ce n'était pas de la sueur. J'avais du mal à respirer, alors j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle sans augmenter la douleur.

Tout à coup, une lumière fut braquée sur moi.

-C'est bon ! Cria Jasper. Retournez au manoir, et allez dormir. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Je ne bougeai pas. Que faisait Jasper ici ? Ne devait-il pas être en voyage ? Venait-il de rentrer, par une sombre coïncidence ?

Un « clic » se fit entendre, et je connaissais ce bruit. Je m'en souvenais, sans savoir d'où : c'était le bruit d'une arme que l'on recharge pour être prêt à l'utiliser. Il allait me tuer, ici et maintenant. Jamais je ne saurais pourquoi il était devenu ainsi. Jamais je ne saurais qui était réellement Edward, sous ses dehors timides. Jamais je ne saurais qui était le pianiste aux mains d'or.

J'aurais voulu rester impassible et courageuse, mais je ne le pus. Un sanglot me traversa, multipliant par cent la souffrance causée par la blessure. Je poussai un gémissement, trop faible pour crier. Et, les yeux fermés, essayant de retenir comme dernière image le regard intense d'Edward, j'attendis qu'il me tue.

Mais rien ne vint. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder, mais je n'y arrivais pas, mon corps se révoltait contre ça. Je luttais déjà pour rester consciente, alors soulever mes paupières…

Je le sentis s'agenouiller à côté de moi et vérifier mon pouls.

-J'avais des projets tu sais… Maintenant, je ne suis pas certain que tu sois celle qu'il me faut. Pourquoi as-tu cherché à fuir ?

Les sanglots m'empêchaient de lui répondre, mais même si j'avais pu, je n'aurais su quoi lui dire. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à vrai dire. Ça avait été instinctif. Je secouai la tête, incapable de parler. Jasper soupira.

-Est-ce que je dois te donner une seconde chance ?

Il voulait vraiment que je réponde ? Il continua sans faire attention à moi.

-Edward m'a supplié de t'épargner. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien tu sais…

Nous restâmes là pendant encore un long moment, moi sanglotant sans parvenir à me retenir. J'avais mal, j'étais fatiguée, et je voulais que tout ça cesse. Je voulais qu'il prenne sa décision, qu'il le fasse vite.

Soudain je sentis du métal sur ma tempe, me faisant sursauter.

-Est-ce que tu veux connaître ton nom ?

Je secouai la tête, faisant rouler les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler dans mes cils. Je ne voulais rien, juste dormir… Et oublier.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait appuyer sur la détente, mettant enfin un terme à ma souffrance, ce que je supposai être le canon de son fusil fut retiré de ma tempe. Puis Jasper caressa ma joue.

-Je t'ai promis que je te rendrais heureuse, et je tiendrais parole, même si c'est contre ton gré et que je dois user de la force. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, mais la douleur devint si forte que je criai et m'évanouis.

* * *

><p>Lorsque je m'éveillai, j'étais dans ma cellule. Mon t-shirt avait été retiré et j'avais été soignée, vu l'épais bandage qui entourait mon abdomen. J'étais groggy, aussi me contentai-je de parcourir la salle du regard, à la recherche d'un Jasper en colère.<p>

Il était bien là, mais il m'observait, le visage impassible. Je voulus me redresser mais ma tête se mit à tourner et je retombai sur l'oreiller. Jasper se leva et s'approcha de moi.

-Doucement, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon front. Ne t'agite pas, tu es encore très faible. J'ai retiré la balle, qui n'a pas touché d'organe vital. Maintenant, il va te falloir du repos, beaucoup de repos, et tu en auras. Je vais te chercher à boire et à manger.

Il sortit, sans fermer la porte. Est-ce que c'était une forme de torture ? Ou de l'ironie de sa part ? Je bougeai mes jambes engourdies, et le tintement du fer m'intrigua. Lentement, je relevai la tête et vis qu'une chaîne reliait ma cheville droite au lit. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi il n'avait pas peur de laisser la porte grande ouverte. De toutes les façons, faible comme j'étais, je n'allais certainement pas refaire un sprint de sitôt.

Celui qui me séquestrait revint avec un bol de soupe et un grand verre d'eau. Il me fit boire la soupe, me donnant la becquée. Cela me fit du bien, me réchauffant et me redonnant quelques forces.

-Tu auras de la nourriture plus consistante d'ici demain, après-demain au pire. Ça te permettra de ne pas gaspiller trop de forces en mangeant. Tiens, bois.

Il me tendit le verre d'eau, que je bus entièrement.

-Est-ce que tu as mal ? Tu peux parler.

-J'ai mal, mais c'est moins intense que… Tout à l'heure ?

Je ne savais pas si j'avais dormi longtemps, mais peut-être Jasper me donnerait-il une indication …

-Tu as dormi plus d'une journée, me dit-il. Je commençais à m'inquiéter à vrai dire, et Edward aussi.

Edward ? Je dus paraître confuse car il rigola.

-Il a suivi des études de médecine. C'est lui qui t'a opérée.

J'en restai bouche bée d'étonnement. Si jeune, il était médecin ?

-Ferme la bouche, se moqua Jasper, tu risques d'avaler une mouche.

Je secouai la tête, tâchant de reprendre mes esprits. Mon geôlier avait repris le verre, et à présent il attachait un garrot en caoutchouc à mon bras, au-dessus de la pliure du bras. Il tapota doucement la peau juste en-dessous du garrot puis saisit une seringue que je n'avais pas vue. Que faisait-il ?

Il introduisit l'aiguille et le sang commença à entrer dans la seringue. Quand la seringue fut aux trois-quarts pleine, il retira doucement l'aiguille puis plaça un coton humide sur le point de saignée.

-Appuie ici s'il te plaît.

J'obéis tout en le regardant faire. Il rangea le tube de sang dans une petite sacoche isotherme et prit une autre seringue, pleine d'un liquide transparent cette fois. Il posa la piqûre sur le lit avant de prendre un rouleau de sparadrap dont il coupa un morceau qu'il mit sur le coton.

-Donne-moi ton autre bras.

Comprenant que mon moment de rébellion était fini, je m'exécutai. Jasper m'injecta le produit puis pressa un autre coton là où il avait fait l'injection.

-Ce sont des antidouleurs, mais ça te fera dormir. As-tu besoin d'aller aux toilettes ?

Je hochai la tête, espérant ne pas m'endormir sur le chemin. Il détacha la chaîne, défaisant le verrou qui maintenait un bracelet de fer à ma cheville, pour finalement me prendre dans ses bras. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur sur le trajet amenant à la salle de bain de cette partie du manoir.

Jasper me laissa me soulager, mais il resta juste derrière la porte que je ne devais pas fermer à clé. Lorsque j'eus terminé, il me ramena simplement dans ma « chambre ». Il me posa sur le lit, m'attacha avant de me couvrir avec une grosse couette. Ensuite il s'assit face à moi, sur la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment.

-A partir de maintenant, les choses vont changer, m'expliqua-t-il. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, et celle que je t'ai faite ne fera pas exception. Mais essaye encore une fois de t'enfuir, et je t'assure que tu ne pourras plus utiliser tes deux jambes.

Je déglutis difficilement en sachant qu'il était sérieux. Ses yeux froids me transperçaient l'âme, et j'eus un frisson involontaire.

-Mais je suis certain que tu as compris la leçon, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, ta priorité est de guérir.

Il avança sa main et je me recroquevillai, attendant la claque qu'il pouvait me donner. Mais à la place, il me caressa simplement les cheveux.

-Ne me donne plus de raison de te faire du mal, et tu verras que la vie ici n'est pas si mal… Maintenant, essaye de dormir.

Il prit un livre et se mit à lire, relevant de temps en temps les yeux pour voir si je dormais. Mon corps était lourd, très lourd, et mon esprit engourdi, cependant je ne dormais pas. Je divaguais peut-être, je ne sais pas. Soudain, j'entendis le piano. Une nouvelle mélodie, que je n'avais jamais entendue. Et ce merveilleux son me berça, rendant mes paupières horriblement lourdes. Je finis par m'endormir en soupirant de bien-être, entourée de chaleur et l'esprit léger en écoutant les notes de musique.

* * *

><p><strong>Y a encore quelqu'un ?<strong>

**Pour frapper Jasper, taper 1 ; pour étrangler Jasper, taper 2 ; pour embrasser Jasper, taper 3 ; pour tout autre suggestion, taper 4. **

**Au prochain chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur Jasper. Et si vous souhaitez un peu d'action, allez faire un tour sur le profil de Stella82. **

**A dimanche pour la suite ! **

**Bisous**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Certaines sont sous la neige, d'autres la pluie, d'autres les nuages ou le soleil... J'espère que celles qui ont subi la tempête n'ont pas de gros dégâts. **

**Encore une fois, vous avez fait des merveilles ! J'ai eu le droit à de merveilleux commentaires ! Un immense merci (au moins aussi grand que la distance Mars-Pluton) à : patoun, Natacha35140, ptitcoeurfragile, Cerise Bella, odrey010, tia63, Nora-EM, calimero59, Stella82, doudounord2, Grazie, Mamanlily, Miss Sadique, paulipopo, xenarielle93, htray2000, Jackye et wuguanfu. J'en profite pour (re)souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouvelles !**

**Je remercie aussi les non-inscrites (ou celle qui a la flemme de s'inscrire et qui se reconnaîtra) :**

**Ananadesiles : **Tu as mis deux fois ton commentaire ^^. Alors, pour te répondre, c'est Jasper qui a tiré. Pour mon livre, il s'agira de fantasy. Je mettrai une note sur toutes mes fictions si il sort un jour. Merci à toi pour ton avis et tes compliments :)

**Sam : **Tu en sauras plus sur Jasper dans ce chapitre. Et il valait mieux qu'elle se fasse attraper (bon, k, la méthode employée n'est pas forcément la meilleure) : si elle était partie, comment aurait-elle pu mieux connaître Edward ? ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**Moooooi xD : **Tu es une vraie rebelle, hein Madisson' ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Edward paraît mou en effet, mais j'ai prévenu dès le deuxième chapitre qu'il était timide. Il gagnera en assurance au fur et à mesure, tout en respectant les règles de Jasper. Merci pour ton commentaire :) Même si je ne devrais pas, je t'encourage à continuer ^^

**Vous êtes presque toutes d'accord pour dire que Jasper est violent et instable (c'est l'avis générale, désolée htray2000...). Mais il va commencer à s'améliorer :) Une dernière chose encore : je répète qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un Jasper/Bella. Jasper se montre protecteur et tendre, uniquement dans le but de mettre Bella en confiance. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Les jours qui suivirent furent flous.

Les deux premiers jours se passèrent bien pourtant. Même si j'avais mal, je me sentais plutôt bien, réussissant à lire quelques chapitres pour m'occuper. Jasper venait souvent me voir, et, à ma grande surprise, Edward aussi. Il restait à mes côtés, et quand il était sûr que Jasper n'était pas dans les parages, nous parlions un peu, débattant de nos idées en littérature principalement, vu que les souvenirs de mes années passées étaient totalement effacés désormais.

Mais le troisième jour, la fièvre s'installa, une fièvre dévorante qui me faisait délirer. Jasper redoubla de soins pour moi, et il alla même jusqu'à installer une petite table sur laquelle il travaillait. Quand il me regardait, je voyais de l'inquiétude à l'état pure dans ses yeux. J'étais extrêmement faible, et voir mon gardien se faire du souci pour moi me rendait encore plus inquiète.

-Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Demandai-je un jour où j'étais particulièrement mal, me moquant pas mal de l'interdiction de parler.

Malgré la perfusion qu'avait installée Edward, j'étais déshydratée, et parler faisait saigner mes lèvres gercées.

Jasper me fixa avant de répondre.

-Nous faisons tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Je hochai la tête une fois, avant de me rendormir.

Je ne sais combien de temps cette période dura, mais un beau jour, je me réveillai presque sans fièvre. C'était Edward qui veillait sur moi ce jour-là, assis sur la chaise. Lorsqu'il me vit réveillée, il me fit un sourire en coin et plaça sa main sur mon front.

-Je crois que tu vas mieux, dit-il doucement. Tiens, bois un peu.

Il me tendit un verre d'eau, et je réussis à le tenir pour boire. Une petite victoire personnelle… Il me regarda faire mais son visage exprimait le soulagement. Il avança la main pour reprendre le verre, et nos mains se touchèrent. Un frisson remonta le long de mon bras, se propageant ensuite dans mon corps.

Edward était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un chef-d'œuvre gâché. Gâché parce qu'il était enfermé et que personne ne pouvait en profiter. Enfin, personne sauf moi maintenant. Ses traits étaient parfaits, comme peints par une main de maître. Et sa voix pouvait réconforter n'importe qui, quand il osait élever un peu la voix pour qu'elle ne soit pas un murmure. Quant à son corps, le peu que je devinais à travers ses vêtements montrait qu'il prenait soin de lui.

Les longues heures qu'il avait passé à mes côtés durant ma fièvre m'avait permis de comprendre qu'il était timide, et que quand il tenait à quelqu'un, il prenait soin de lui jusqu'au bout. Il m'avait expliqué que lorsque Jasper était arrivé, fou furieux de ma fuite, il l'avait supplié de me laisser vivre, parce qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour moi. Et quand il m'avait dit ça, ses yeux étaient devenus tristes, comme s'il ne me disait pas tout. Et j'avais moi aussi appris à l'apprécier, que ce soit durant les deux jours avant que je ne tombe malade, ou pendant ma période de fièvre.

-C'est Jasper qui va être content, continua Edward en chuchotant. Il s'en veut tu sais…

Je haussai les épaules, ne le croyant pas du tout. Jasper avait tiré, je ne voyais pas en quoi il se sentait coupable.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Est-ce que tu veux à manger ?

-S'il te plaît.

Il me sourit à nouveau avant de sortir. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi. La pièce était différente d'avant : quelques peluches étaient posées dans un rocking-chair, une lampe de chevet trônait sur une petite table, et un énorme tas de livre attendait que quelqu'un les lise. Qui avait mis tout ça ici ?

Mon beau compagnon revint, porteur d'un plateau garni. Il y avait une assiette de spaghettis, un bol de soupe et un gâteau au chocolat. Il posa le plateau sur une petite desserte, comme à l'hôpital, qu'il amena devant moi. Il régla la tablette pour que je puisse manger seule, et me tendit une fourchette.

Je commençai à manger doucement, avant de l'interroger.

-Tu as lu tous ces livres ?

-Jasper m'a interdit d'y toucher, il voulait que tu sois la première à les lire. Certaines sont des éditions originales, achetées sur Internet. Il y a même un livre qui n'est pas encore sorti au public.

J'en restai bouche bée, extrêmement étonnée de ce que j'apprenais.

-Les peluches sont de plusieurs personnes, dont Jasper. Ma sœur a tenu aussi à apporter sa contribution.

-Ta sœur ?

Il sembla gêné.

-Euh… Oui. Ma sœur Alice, la femme de Jasper.

Comment pouvait-on épouser un homme comme Jasper ? Quoique, d'après ce que m'avait dit Edward, il avait été son ami durant une longue période.

Je devais faire vraiment une drôle de tête, parce qu'Edward émit un rire discret.

-Jasper était adorable, mais il a été traumatisé. Quand il vivait chez nous, il est tombé amoureux d'Alice, et ça a été tout de suite réciproque. Il y a environ quatre ans, Alice devait faire un voyage jusqu'à New York pour faire un stage durant ses études. Elle avait demandé à Jasper de l'accompagner, mais il travaillait, et était déjà un grand avocat. Le destin a voulu que le car qui emmenait ma petite sœur jusqu'à la capitale se fasse heurter par un train à un passage à niveau.

Il baissa la tête, et sa voix, qui n'était pourtant pas très élevée, devint encore plus basse.

-Alice a eu la chance de survivre, mais elle est tombée dans le coma. Pendant plus d'un an, les médecins nous disaient qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, que son coma était trop profond, et que même s'il y avait une chance qu'elle se réveille, elle serait différente d'avant. Ils avaient surtout besoin du lit qu'occupait ma sœur, et voulaient à tout prix qu'on la débranche. Jasper a consulté mon père, Edward Cullen senior, qui était un grand chirurgien et médecin, et a pris la décision de prendre Alice chez lui, achetant tout l'équipement nécessaire, et tout un personnel infirmier.

Il fit une pause, et il émit un hoquet. Je compris qu'il revoyait cette époque. Je lui touchai l'épaule, en signe de réconfort. Il releva le regard et me fit un sourire désolé.

-Il disait que son amour était plus fort que tout, qu'Alice devait devenir sa femme, et qu'elle se réveillerait parce qu'il lui fallait du calme. Et le temps lui donna raison. Alice se réveilla un jour, mais elle ne parlait plus. Elle qui était pleine de vie était devenue renfermée sur elle-même. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'elle avait vécu, nous avions juste appris qu'elle avait été bloquée plusieurs heures, étouffant à moitié. Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle a entendu ou vu. Depuis, Jasper la garde ici. Quand nous sommes seuls, ma sœur redevient un peu elle-même, elle s'ouvre un peu. Elle ne parle toujours pas, mais quand il n'y a personne d'extérieur, elle se déplace dans la maison, et surtout elle peint.

-Elle faisait des études d'art ?

-Elle voulait être dessinatrice de mode, pour ouvrir sa société. Mais à présent, elle peint, tout et rien. Parfois, ce sont des portraits, tantôt beaux, tantôt défigurés. Jasper pense qu'elle dessine ce qu'elle a vu lors de l'accident.

-Et s'il y a des étrangers ?

-Alors elle reste assise dans un coin, le regard dans le vide. Je pense qu'elle se sent mal à l'aise, agressée. Elle préfère le calme et les habitudes. Alors Jasper fait tout ce qu'il pense le mieux pour elle. Il ne veut pas nous entendre, parce que ça lui fait mal de penser qu'il n'entendra plus jamais la voix de la femme de sa vie.

-Pourquoi est-il si violent ? Soufflai-je.

J'avais peur qu'il nous entende, et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il change d'avis à mon sujet. Mourir ne faisait pas partie de mes envies.

-Lorsqu'il a appris qu'Alice était entre la vie et la mort, il s'est évanoui. A son réveil, son comportement avait changé. Mon père pense que c'est le traumatisme qui a causé ce changement de personnalité. J'ai envie de croire que si Alice guérit, mon ami redeviendra lui-même.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant parfaitement. Cela devait être dur pour Edward de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état, tout comme il devait souffrir de voir sa sœur vivre en recluse. Restait-il ici pour cela ? Pour rester près d'Alice ?

Mes yeux commencèrent à papillonner, et je maudis mon état de faiblesse. J'aurais voulu en apprendre plus sur cet homme étrange qu'était Jasper.

-Ne lutte pas, intervint Edward, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Tu vas encore être fatiguée durant quelques jours. Le mieux que tu as à faire, c'est de dormir.

Il remonta la couverture et j'écoutai son conseil, fermant les yeux. Je l'entendis s'asseoir à nouveau et je commençai à sentir mon corps s'alourdir, signe que je m'endormais.

Je ne sus si je dormais ou non, mais un nouvel air s'éleva. Un air magnifique, touchant… Mais pas joué au piano. Quelqu'un chantonnait cette mélodie, quelqu'un tout près de moi. Est-ce que je rêvais ?

* * *

><p>Jasper fut là lors de mon second réveil. Je ne savais plus à quoi m'attendre de sa part, mais la peur restait quand même l'émotion principale que je ressentais, ne sachant pas ce qu'il me ferait.<p>

Quand il vit que j'étais éveillée, il plissa les yeux. Il laissa tomber la revue d'architecture qu'il lisait et se laissa aller en arrière, laissant son dos reposer contre le dossier de la chaise, puis il croisa les bras. Son attitude était menaçante, dans le sens où il me montrait qu'il avait le pouvoir. Je cherchai à me redresser, mais il haussa un sourcil, me dissuadant de le faire. Je laissai finalement ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, pas sans mon accord en tout cas. J'accepte de t'accueillir chez moi, mais en contrepartie, tu dois respecter les règles de ma maison. J'ai une mission à te donner, et j'entends que tu la fasses bien et jusqu'au bout. Soit tu acceptes de plein gré de m'obéir et de vivre ici, soit je te forcerai à le faire, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécieras.

Il marqua une pause, me laissant digérer tout ça. Il avait les moyens de me contraindre par la force. Mais jusqu'ici, il ne m'avait jamais donné de raison de vouloir m'enfuir réellement, pas tant que je lui obéissais en tout cas. Et puis, maintenant que je connaissais Edward, je me trouvais lâche de le laisser ici, et j'avouai apprécier sa compagnie. Ma tentative pour sortir de là avait été instinctive, et j'avais à peine compris ce que je faisais. Ne tenant pas à être blessée une fois de plus, je savais que je serais sage désormais.

Je hochai donc la tête, lui signifiant que j'avais compris et que j'acceptais ses conditions. Il reprit la parole.

-La médecine connaît les substances qui me permettraient de te rendre sage comme une image. A toi de voir si tu veux vivre ça ou non.

Je secouai la tête, totalement contre l'idée de voir partir ma volonté en fumée à l'instar de mes souvenirs.

-Ma femme s'appelle Alice, c'est la sœur d'Edward. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Je décidai que oui, pour lui prouver ma bonne volonté. Peut-être Edward lui avait-il dit qu'il avait tout raconté ? J'acquiesçai donc d'un mouvement de tête. Ma réponse sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il me sourit, un sourire franc et aimable.

-Je me dis qu'une nouvelle présence, féminine de surcroît, la divertira. Elle sait que tu es là, elle sait que tu connais son histoire, son frère lui a raconté. Je t'expliquerai au fur et à mesure ce que j'attends de toi. Alice est devenue très timide, alors je ne pense pas que vous mettre enfermées dans la même pièce aidera à quelque chose. Pour le moment, le plus important est que tu guérisses. Je vais t'apporter à manger.

Mais avant, il vérifia la perfusion avant de mettre sa main sur mon front.

-Tu n'as presque plus de fièvre, mais je préfère te laisser la perfusion encore un jour ou deux. As-tu mal à ta blessure ? Tu peux parler.

-Non, ça va. Ça tire un peu, mais tant que je ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas mal.

-C'est bien.

Il partit quelques minutes pour revenir avec de quoi me nourrir. Je pus manger à nouveau moi-même, et c'était un sentiment reposant. J'étais à nouveau capable de reprendre ma vie en main.

-Je t'emmène à la salle de bain, me prévint ensuite Jasper en détachant la perfusion, laissant l'aiguille en place quand même.

Je m'extirpai de la couette et il me prit dans ses bras, me tenant comme une jeune mariée. Le seul fait de changer de position me fit gémir de douleur, et Jasper embrassa mes cheveux.

-Je te donnerai des antalgiques quand on sera de retour à la chambre.

Il marcha doucement, faisant en sorte de ne pas me faire mal. Il me déposa sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Je serais juste derrière la porte si tu ne te sens pas bien. Essaye de ne pas mouiller le pansement de ta blessure. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le cathéter, l'eau ne passera pas dans le tuyau.

Il m'aida à enlever la blouse qui me servait de vêtement, me laissant en sous-vêtements. Cependant, j'avais tellement mal que je ne fus pas gênée.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

Je secouai la tête, ne désirant pas qu'il me voit plus longtemps en tenue aussi… légère. Il sortit mais ne ferma pas la porte à clé. Je me relevai, tremblant sur mes jambes, et décidai de ne me laver qu'au gant pour faire dans la facilité.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir : la tête me tourna soudain et mes jambes lâchèrent. Je tombai dans un bruit sourd, ce qui alerta mon gardien. Je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir les yeux, mais je sentis une caresse sur ma joue. Jasper profiterait-il du pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi ?

* * *

><p><strong>On en sait un peu plus sur Jasper. Des réactions face à ce chapitre ? <strong>

**Comme vous le savez toutes, dimanche prochain sera le 25 décembre *bruits de clochettes* Alors, je mettrais le chapitre 6 en ligne samedi dans la matinée. **

**Bonnes vacances pour celles qui y sont !**

**Bisous**

**Caroline**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

**En ce soir de réveillon, je me doute que vous ne serez pas nombreuses à lire, mais ce sera mon cadeau pour celles qui s'ennuyeront lors des discutions barbantes, ou entre deux plats d'un repas long comme un jour sans pain :) **

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews, ainsi que vos mises en favoris ou alertes, mais grâce à vous, je flotte sur un petit nuage à chaque lecture d'une review, même très courte. J'imagine que celles qui écrivent savent ce qu'on ressent. Un merci particulier à wuguanfu pour la 100ème review, et merci à Stella82 (**Félicitation encore une fois** !), doudounord2, Llala (**bienvenue** ^^), PatiewSnows (**bienvenue également il me semble**), Jackye, htray2000, paulipopo, CeriseBella, xenarielle93, odrey010, calimero59, Grazie, Mamanlily, et Natacha35140. Chacune de vos review est une réelle motication. **

**Merci aux non-inscrites :**

**Sam : **Oui, vous avez quelques clés pour comprendre Jasper un minimum. Pour Alice, je ne dis rien, et vous laisse découvrir. Mais il ne faut pas se faire de faux espoir... Quant à Ewdard, on va le voirsouvent dans ce chapitre ^^. Merci pour ta review !

**Ananadesiles : **e suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Tu n'as pas l'esprit tordu, surtout si je te compare à htray2000 ^^. Au contraire, j'espère avoir fait pencher un peu la balance en faveur de Jasper, et que les lectrices sont désormais un peu plus indulgentes avec lui. Merci pour ta review !

**Sur ces remerciements, je voudrai également remercier Evelyne-raconte pour sa patience. Bonne lecture.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir : la tête me tourna soudain et mes jambes lâchèrent. Je tombai dans un bruit sourd, ce qui alerta mon gardien. Je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir les yeux, mais je sentis une caresse sur ma joue. Jasper profiterait-il du pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi ?<em>

Chapitre 6

_**Pov Bella**_

Je ne voulais pas que Jasper me voit ainsi. A vrai dire, j'avais peur qu'il profite de moi, de ma faiblesse.

Je commençai à me débattre, autant que mes maigres forces me le permettaient, mais on retint mes poignets.

-Chut ma belle, calme-toi, tout va bien.

La voix d'Edward me rassura instantanément, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il plaça une serviette sur moi, protégeant ainsi mon corps des regards.

-Est-ce que tu as des nausées ?

Je secouai doucement la tête. A part une immense fatigue, j'allais à peu près bien.

Edward resta assis par terre, ma tête sur ses jambes, et caressa mes cheveux, mon front et parfois mes joues. Peu à peu, je pus reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, et j'ouvris les yeux.

-Hey ! Sourit-il. Tu vas mieux ?

-Un peu, soufflai-je. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu n'es pas assez en forme pour faire autant d'efforts d'un coup. Est-ce que tu acceptes que je t'aide à te laver ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai mettre un maillot de bain, mais je pense que tu seras mieux dans la baignoire pour te laver.

Trop lasse pour protester, je me laissai faire. D'abord, il me déplaça, de manière à ce que je sois assise et que ma tête repose contre la baignoire, puis il ouvrit un placard et en sortit une nouvelle serviette et un maillot de bain deux pièce qu'il m'amena.

-Tu arriveras à le mettre ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je devrais y arriver.

Il me fit un sourire encourageant avant de se relever et sortir. Je réussis tant bien que mal à ôter mes sous-vêtements et à passer le maillot de bain, au moins le bas, parce que je ne parvins pas à attacher les ficelles du haut.

Edward toqua à la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît…

Je me penchai vers l'avant, lui montrant mon dos. Il noua les liens du maillot et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire.

-Où est Jasper ? Osai-je demander pendant que la baignoire se remplissait.

-Il voulait voir Alice pour lui expliquer que tu allais lui tenir compagnie. Il m'a demandé de venir voir si tu allais bien. Il semblerait que je sois arrivé à temps.

Je souris, tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Ensuite il ferma les robinets et me souleva avant de me poser dans la baignoire. Je soupirai de bien-être tant l'eau chaude, qui m'arrivait un peu en-dessous du pansement, me relaxait. Edward prit une fleur de douche sur laquelle il mit du savon et la mouilla dans l'eau pour la passer ensuite sur mes bras, mon dos, ma nuque, mes jambes, mon ventre, le tout sans s'approcher de ma blessure… Au fur et à mesure de son lavage, mon corps se couvrait de frissons, et une boule naissait dans mon ventre, me laissant une agréable sensation. Les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière, je profitai juste de ses gestes doux et des paroles apaisantes qu'il me disait.

-Tu vas te sentir mieux une fois propre, tu verras. Détends-toi le plus possible, ça ne peut que t'être bénéfique. Après, je te donnerai des vêtements propres, tu seras plus à l'aise. Tu vas voir, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Je somnolais quand il eut terminé. Il enleva la bonde, laissant l'eau partir, pour ensuite m'envelopper d'une serviette propre. Il me frictionna après m'avoir faite asseoir sur un meuble bas puis posa des vêtements propres à côté de moi.

-Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ? Si tu veux, appelle-moi quand tu as mis tes sous-vêtements.

Je hochai la tête, trop fatiguée pour parler. Dès qu'il fut parti, je glissai par terre et troquai le bas du maillot de bain contre une culotte, avant de mettre le soutien-gorge. Je réussis même à passer la camisole et le short donné par Edward. Une fois habillée, j'allai jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris. Edward était appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur face à la porte.

-Tu te sens mieux ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Si tu savais ! Souris-je. Ça fait un bien fou !

-Et tu as des draps propres aussi. On guérit toujours plus vite quand on se sent à l'aise. Allez viens, sinon tu vas t'endormir debout.

Il me prit par le coude, me soutenant. Plus nous avancions, plus il dut supporter mon poids, pour finalement me porter. J'avais à nouveau très mal, et je fus contente d'arriver sur mon lit. Edward brancha à nouveau la perfusion et il m'injecta plusieurs produits. Rapidement la douleur diminua, laissant place au sommeil.

-Jasper a promis que bientôt tu pourrais sortir de cette chambre, m'expliqua-t-il en caressant doucement mon front. Il a prévu que tu dormes en haut, avec nous. Il fait aménager la chambre, et comme ça, tu pourras faire connaissance avec Alice tout en te rétablissant.

Je tentais de lutter contre le sommeil mais il fut le plus fort. J'entendis encore une fois l'air de la dernière fois fredonné, et je commençai à penser que c'était Edward qui le chantait.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je fus plus en forme. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais seule, mais Jasper arriva rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand il le voulait, il pouvait être le plus charmant des hommes ! Le plateau de petit-déjeuner qu'il portait était bien garni : du chocolat au lait, un croissant, un pain au chocolat et un jus d'orange.<p>

-Edward t'a expliqué que tu allais changer de chambre ? S'enquit-il pendant je mangeais.

J'acquiesçai, attendant qu'il continue.

-Nous monterons tout à l'heure. Edward m'a dit que tu as eu mal hier soir ? Tu peux parler.

-Je suppose que c'est normal, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais si je peux t'empêcher d'avoir mal, je le ferai. Est-ce que tu te sens assez forte pour faire connaissance avec ma femme ?

-Je crois, oui.

Je continuai à manger, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Au fait, tes rapports avec Edward se sont améliorés, non ? Il me semble qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec toi, et tu n'as pas l'air d'être perturbée comme la dernière fois.

-Nous avons fait connaissance, c'est tout, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je grimaçai de douleur et me remis à manger doucement. Je ne terminai pas tout, laissant le pain au chocolat et la moitié de mon bol de lait chocolaté, ce qui mécontenta Jasper.

-Tu n'as plus faim ?

Je secouai la tête et il soupira. Il prit le plateau et sortit, me laissant seule pendant de longues minutes, peut-être même une heure. J'avais hâte d'être en compagnie d'Alice et Edward, et pouvoir approcher une horloge et, qui sait, un calendrier !

Pendant l'absence de mon gardien, j'en profitai pour lire un peu, mais dus vite abandonner, la fatigue m'empêchant de comprendre ce que je lisais au bout d'un moment. Je fermai le livre et me mis à réfléchir.

Jasper avait raison : Edward avait changé de comportement depuis mon retour au manoir. Y avait-il une raison ? Lui qui était timide, était-il différent ? Ou bien était-il aussi changeant que son beau-frère ? J'espérais que non, parce qu'Edward commençait à être mon repère, et si ce repère devait m'être enlevé, je doutais de réussir à rester forte.

Lorsque Jasper revint, il poussait une chaise roulante à laquelle une potence, pour porter les flacons de perfusions, était accrochée. Avait-il tout l'équipement d'un hôpital ici ? A moins que…

-C'était à Alice, quand elle se déplaçait après son réveil, commenta Jasper. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse trop d'efforts, alors nous avons acheté ce fauteuil.

Il m'aida à sortir du lit et, tenant les poches de perfusion, me soutint le temps que je m'installe sur le fauteuil. La position me faisait mal, mais c'était plus supportable que debout, et surtout je n'avais pas à me servir de mes jambes flageolantes. Une fois la perfusion en place, il sortit une couverture de sous la chaise et la posa sur mes jambes.

Toutes les attentions dont je faisais l'objet de la part de celui qui me retenait captive, qui m'avait tiré dessus, m'étonnaient, mais aussi me redonnaient un peu confiance. On n'apportait pas autant attention à quelqu'un si on voulait lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Jasper avait peut-être finalement un fond de gentillesse, et j'espérais un jour voir le chic type dont m'avait parlé Edward.

Jasper me poussa jusqu'au hall d'entrée, puis il ouvrit une porte dérobée. Celle-ci, à ma grande stupéfaction, cachait un ascenseur.

-C'est la mère d'Alice et d'Edward, Mme Elisabeth Cullen, qui a fait les plans de la maison, m'expliqua-t-il. Elle a tout fait pour que l'on soit à l'aise, et que si Alice le souhaitait, elle n'ait pas à monter les escaliers. Il a beaucoup servi quand elle se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant.

Je hochai la tête, heureuse qu'il me donne enfin des détails. Quelqu'un lui avait-il fait un lavage de cerveau durant son absence ? Je ne reconnaissais pas l'homme qui ne lâchait une parole qu'à contrecœur, comme à mon arrivée ici.

Il poussa le fauteuil jusque dans la cabine, s'installa à mes côtés et appuya sur le bouton du premier étage. L'ascension se fit doucement, et une petite cloche annonça que nous étions arrivés. La porte s'ouvrit et Jasper me fit avancer.

Le premier étage était aussi luxueux que le reste du manoir, excepté la partie qui comprenait les cellules. Cependant je ne m'attardais pas sur ces détails, essayant de mémoriser la disposition des pièces.

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte à double battants où il donna trois petits coups pour signaler notre présence. Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit la porte.

Une jeune femme était assise sur un tabouret et peignait, totalement absorbée par son travail. Elle nous tournait le dos. Edward était assis à ses côtés, mais face à la porte. Il nous fit un grand sourire sincère mais ne bougea pas. Jasper se pencha sur moi.

-Je ne veux pas entendre un mot, chuchota-t-il. Elle sait que tu es là, elle le sent. Tant qu'elle est plongée dans sa peinture, elle se sentira bien. Il faut qu'elle s'habitue à ta présence. Edward te donnera un livre d'ici un petit moment. Tu as intérêt à faire en sorte que je ne doive pas la rassurer.

Je hochai la tête en déglutissant. Finalement, Jasper restait Jasper. Il pressa mon épaule et sortit. Je l'entendis fermer doucement la porte et ses pas s'éloignèrent. Edward me fit un petit sourire compatissant avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur.

Durant de longues minutes, je le regardais interagir avec la femme de Jasper. Parfois il se contentait de regarder, mais d'autres fois, ils tenaient le pinceau à deux. Les observer était intéressant, et je ne vis pas les heures passer. Ce n'est que quand Jasper revint que je me rendis compte qu'il faisait nuit. Sans déranger Alice, il me ramena dans le couloir puis nous descendîmes à la cuisine où, sans un mot, il réchauffa deux parts de pain de viande qu'un domestique avait dû cuisiner. Ensuite il me conduisit à la table de la cuisine et dressa les couverts, le temps que la viande réchauffe.

Il apporta les assiettes et s'assit. Avec le pain de viande, il avait servi de la salade verte, ce qui m'allait parfaitement. Il me fit signe de commencer à manger, et même si je n'avais pas faim, je n'avais pas le courage de lui désobéir. Être restée assise durant plus d'une heure avait relancé les douleurs, et je peinais à tenir droite. Je mangeai du bout des lèvres, et Jasper s'en aperçut, évidemment.

-Si tu ne manges pas, ton corps ne pourra pas guérir. Si tu as besoin de l'avis d'un médecin, je suis sûr qu'Edward sera ravi de te l'expliquer. Je n'ai pas sa patience, alors mange avant que je ne m'énerve.

Je pris un morceau plus gros que le précédent et le fourrai dans ma bouche, espérant ne pas le mettre en colère.

-Je suis heureux de voir qu'Alice n'as pas eu peur. Elle est fragile, et je craignais que ta simple présence ne la perturbe. Apprécies-tu ce qu'elle peint ? Tu peux parler.

-C'est joli. Jasper, je peux aller me coucher ? J'ai mal…

Il soupira mais se leva quand même avant de me ramener dans ma chambre. Il me prit délicatement dans ses bras et me mit au lit, prenant soin de me couvrir jusqu'au menton. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque ma tête toucha l'oreiller. Jasper accrocha les poches de perfusions à la potence du lit.

-Je reviens.

Cette fois-ci, il ferma la porte à clé, mais il n'y avait aucun risque que j'essaie de me relever. Il revint bientôt, poussant un petit chariot sur lequel se trouvaient une tasse de chocolat chaud et de nouveaux flacons pour la perfusion, ainsi que deux seringues, l'une pleine, l'autre vide. Il changea d'abord les poches vides puis me fit une prise de sang.

-Une bonne nuit de repos et ça ira mieux, dit-il. On va attendre un peu que les antalgiques fassent effet, et tu boiras le chocolat.

-Mais…

Il haussa un sourcil, me dissuadant d'en dire plus. Tandis que les antalgiques passaient rapidement, il en profita pour vérifier que je n'ai pas de fièvre, puis il palpa ma gorge. La douleur commençait à partir, et je me sentais bien. Jasper, qui m'observait attentivement, me tendit la tasse, ayant sûrement vu que j'allais mieux. Je la pris après m'être redressée un peu. Il alla même jusqu'à remonter mes oreillers avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il resta jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé de boire ma tasse puis il se releva.

-Je pense que demain tu te sentiras plus en forme.

Il attacha la chaîne autour de ma cheville, vérifia qu'elle ne pouvait pas glisser, puis remit la tasse sur le chariot.

-Repose-toi bien !

Et il sortit en fermant la porte, sans tirer le verrou.

Le lendemain ce fut Edward qui vint me chercher, transportant mon repas du matin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il me sourit largement.

-Bien dormi ? Souffla-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, et tentai de me redresser mais la douleur m'en empêcha.

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Edward me releva, me donna mon petit-déjeuner et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit.

-Alice va bien ? Osai-je demander.

Edward releva un sourcil, comme le faisait Jasper pour me dire qu'il n'appréciait pas mon action, avant de répondre.

-Elle a eu du mal au début, quand tu étais là. Mais je l'ai aidé à se replonger dans son dessin, et je suis heureux que tout se soit bien passé. Ce matin, elle avait le sourire, alors je suppose que c'est sa façon de dire qu'elle a apprécié notre initiative. Et il y a une surprise pour toi ! Mais d'abord, un petit tour par la salle de bain sera agréable, non ?

J'acquiesçai, puisque j'avais la bouche pleine. J'avais encore un peu de mal avec mon appétit, mais mourir de faim n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Ensuite il me plaça sur la chaise roulante, direction la salle de bain.

-Que fait Jasper dans la vie ?

-Il est avocat, ce qui lui permet d'être souvent au manoir. Il prépare ses plaidoyers et fait ses investigations ici, par téléphone ou Internet. Il emploie aussi pas mal de détectives privés et d'hommes de main.

J'en conclus qu'il devait très bien gagner sa vie, pour employer autant de monde et faire tourner un tel manoir.

Je réussis à me déshabiller et me laver toute seule, tout en restant assise sur le fauteuil. Je préférais prendre une douche le lendemain, histoire d'avoir assez de forces pour me mettre à l'eau toute seule… Quoique, se faire laver par Edward était assez agréable. Je rougis en ayant ces pensées, et me traitai d'idiote d'avoir une telle idée, alors qu'il aidait Jasper à me retenir ici.

Je sortis de la salle de bain pour trouver Edward qui pianotait sur un téléphone portable. Quand il me vit, il le rangea rapidement dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

-Bien, en route mamzelle !

J'esquissai un sourire devant sa bonne humeur, puis il me conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur que nous prîmes pour monter jusqu'au premier étage. Mais au lieu d'aller directement dans la chambre d'Alice, Edward m'amena dans le bureau de Jasper. Il frappa deux fois à la porte et attendit d'avoir l'autorisation du maître des lieux.

-Bonjour ma belle ! S'exclama-t-il. Reviens d'ici dix minutes s'il te plaît Edward.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et sortit, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Jasper patienta jusqu'à ce que les pas de son beau-frère se soient éloignés.

-J'ai à te parler.

* * *

><p><strong>Me revoilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Rassurées de voir Edward arriver pour aider Bella ? A votre avis, que va bien pouvoir demander Jasper à Bella ? <strong>

**Je ne m'attarde pas, et je vous souhaite un bon réveillon, un joyeux Noel... Bref, passez de bonnes fêtes !** **J'hésite à mettre un chapitre le week end prochain, parce que je pense que ce sera chargé pour moi. Cependant, si vous êtes nombreuses à me le demander... Je pourrai peut-être trouver un moyen de caler un moment pour mettre à jour... Sinon, ce sera pour le dimanche 8 janvier 2012. **

**Si je ne mets rien d'icil à, je vous souhaite également une bonne année 2012, et surtout une bonne santé. Je crois que c'est une des choses les plus importantes. **

**Merci à toutes pour votre présence ! **

**A bientôt**

**Bisous**

_Caroline_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir !**

**Je ne dirais qu'une chose : WAOUH ! Et même mille WAOUH ! Vous avez été nombreuses à me couvrir d'éloges ! Merci beaucoup ! **

**Je remercie celles qui m'ont en en alertes et favoris, et j'en profite pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouvelles qui ont visiblement été nombreuses cette semaine. Et pour vous remercier de vos nombreux commentaires, comme promis je mets un chapitre cette semaine. Merci à wuguanfu, Fanoudusud, aelita48, calimero59, Natacha35140, Crocrou86, Stella82, Grazie, Miss Sadique, CeriseBella, Jackye, Angele130578, odrey010, sweet-tear, Lixichaa, erika shoval (**Je suis fière que tu me lises, après tout ce qu'on m'a raconté** !), Evelyne-raconte (**t'ai-je déjà remercié pour tes corrections ? Je le fais ici si je l'oublie encore sur ce chapitre ^^)** et familykoala. **

**Un grand merci aussi aux non-inscrites :**

**twilight-et-the-vampire : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :) Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise. Le but est en effet que Jasper soit imprévisible, et que ses réactions ne soient pas ce que vous attendiez. Merci de ta review !

**Ananadesiles : **Moi, cruelle ? Nan... Pas tant que ça :) Je suis contente que ça t'aies plu ! Edward est encore un peu timide, mais ça va s'arranger. Je ne réponds pas à ta questions, je te laisse découvrir tout ça par toi-même ^^. Merci d'avoir donné ton avis !

**lilly-rose : **C'est vrai qu'il est naturel de parfois vouloir frapper quelqu'un quand il a des réactions un peu débiles. Mais c'est souvent comme ça qu'on les aime ! Tu as raison : La présence de Bella est dûe à Alice, dans le but de lui tenir compagnie, et de l'amener à s'ouvrir. Mais retse à voir si ça marchera... Merci pour tes reviews !

**phelie : **Je suis heureuse que cette histoire t'intrigue encore autant. Ca veut dire que j'arrive à vous ménager :) Merci pour tes compliments et tes reviews !

**Chrystine : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward, il va être aux petits soins pour elle ^^. Ta première proposition est exactement la bonne ! Tu as vu juste. Voilà la suite !

**paulipopo : **Non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu verras que Jasper ne lui demandera rien de méchant. Je te laisse découvrir la teneur de leur (courte) conversation. Merci d'avoir partagé ton avis !

**Mlanie : **Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire ait pu te faire passer le temps et que tu aies apprécié. J'essaye d'être le plus originale possible, et tant mieux si j'y suis arrivée. Je te remercie pour tes compliments ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! Voici le chapitre !

**Alice vous a plu dans cette histoire, et le changement de personnalité ne vous a pas dérangé. J'en suis heureuse. **

**Je vous laisse en compagnie du chapitre, en rappelant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais que l'histoire sort de ma petite tête ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

_**Pov Bella**_

-J'ai à te parler, me dit-il gravement.

Je penchai la tête, curieuse.

-Alice est enthousiaste ce matin. Je crois qu'elle va vouloir t'inclure dans ses activités. Tu n'as pas intérêt à la repousser, peu importe ce qu'elle te demande.

J'avais une envie folle de demander pourquoi. Alice était-elle le genre de fille à utiliser quelqu'un pour tout et n'importe quoi ? Allait-elle me demander de faire le ménage ? De danser ? De poser pour elle ? Allait-elle me couper les cheveux d'une manière farfelue ? Les teindre en arc-en-ciel ?

-Gare à toi si tu me déçois. Maintenant, j'ai à faire, excuse-moi.

Et d'un geste de la main, il me congédia. Comme par enchantement, je sentis Edward derrière moi. Il saisit les poignées de mon véhicule et me conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur.

-Laisse-la venir vers toi si elle le veut, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur moi, son parfum envahissant mes sens. Mais ne parle pas, elle ne supporte que la voix de Jasper.

Il nous fit entrer. Alice était en train de se coiffer les cheveux, qu'elle avait courts et noirs. Lorsqu'elle me vit à travers la glace, elle se figea et se retourna vivement. Son visage se ferma, ses beaux yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, et elle ramena ses jambes contre elle. Edward alla aussitôt vers elle et lui frotta le dos, l'embrassant sur la tempe. Peu à peu, elle se détendit pour enfin reposer les jambes au sol, et Edward en profita pour l'amener devant son chevalet. Alice prit le pinceau que lui tendait son frère et elle commença à tracer des traits, après avoir mis de la peinture dessus.

Quand il fut certain que sa sœur était plongée dans son art, Edward revint doucement vers moi, sans parler. Il m'amena jusqu'à un divan et me fit m'allonger, laissant les poches de perfusion à la potence de la chaise roulante. Il plaça plusieurs coussins dans mon dos afin que ma tête soit surélevée, puis il retourna vers Alice.

La matinée passa plus rapidement que ce que je pensais. Je dus m'endormir un peu, ce qui fit avancer le temps. Une horloge sonna midi, et Alice posa son pinceau. Elle se leva lentement, aidée par Edward, et ils sortirent, mais Edward revint à peine une minute plus tard.

-Elle mange avec Jasper, m'expliqua-t-il doucement. Ça ne te dérange pas de manger avec moi ?

Je ris doucement en secouant la tête.

-J'en serai heureuse. Manger avec Jasper est assez stressant…

-Je te crois, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Allez, viens là !

Il me remit sur mon véhicule de fortune et m'amena dans une petite cuisine seulement meublée d'une petite table carrée au centre de la pièce, d'une desserte sur laquelle était posé un four à micro-ondes, un petit réfrigérateur et un placard. La table était dressée et les assiettes étaient déjà garnies.

-Au menu : Parmentier de poisson. Cela convient-il à mademoiselle ?

-Je saurai m'en contenter, fis-je en minaudant, entrant dans son jeu. Et en boisson ?

-J'avais pour projet de vous servir un Château-Chinon 1986, mais j'ai appris durant mes études qu'il n'était pas bon pour la santé d'une jeune fille blessée de lui servir du vin, aussi bon soit-il.

-Tu as vraiment fait des études de médecin ? Jasper me l'a dit mais…

-Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez intelligent ? S'offusqua-t-il.

-Non ! Me récriai-je aussi doucement que je pus. Mais… Tu es si jeune ! Tu t'es arrêté à quelle année ?

-J'ai eu mon diplôme de médecin.

Il observa ma réaction, qui fut d'ouvrir la bouche, la refermer, rougir, ouvrir de nouveau la bouche… le tout avec les yeux écarquillés. Edward émit un petit rire.

-T'aurai-je surpris ?

Je crois qu'il continua à parler, mais je n'écoutais pas. Edward avait eu son diplôme de médecin. Il aurait pu avoir une grande carrière. Il aurait pu avoir une femme, des enfants. Mais il était là. Pour quelle raison exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à oublier la vie extérieure ? Avait-il choisi de vivre en reclus, comme Jasper et Alice ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Je n'avais aucun doute qu'il était doué en tant que médecin. Il aurait pu sauver des vies en rester hors de ces murs. Mais non, il gâchait son potentiel, il restait là…

-Pourquoi es-tu là Edward ? Osai-je lui demander, lui coupant la parole. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dehors ? Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas d'aider les gens en les soignant ?

Il baissa la tête, comme honteux. Je me mordis la lèvre, me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. Edward garda le silence un long moment, avant de relever la tête et reprendre la parole.

-Il y a plusieurs raisons qui font que je vis ici, en compagnie de Jasper et Alice. Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'être obligé de rester ici : je peux veiller sur ma sœur, et lui tenir compagnie.

-Et vos parents ?

-Notre mère est décédée, mais notre père a régulièrement de nos nouvelles.

-Oh, désolée… Mais il ne sait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Devinai-je. Il ne sait pas que tu es aussi retenu prisonnier, et que le silence est une règle d'or.

L'air surpris de mon interlocuteur me prouva que j'avais visé juste : Edward ne restait pas ici de son plein gré, même s'il s'en accommodait. Avait-il tenté, comme moi, de s'enfuir ?

-Il ne sait pas tout, et nous avons décidé ça en accord avec Jasper. Si je partais, pour travailler par exemple, Alice serait malheureuse. Elle a réussi à surmonter son traumatisme comme elle a pu, et je ne tiens pas à ruiner ses efforts, ni ceux de Jasper. Et même si Jasper m'a un peu forcé la main, je suis ici de mon plein gré. Nous avons décidé point par point ce qu'il lui semblait le mieux pour ma soeur qui me concernait.

-Et toi, es-tu heureux ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Maintenant, je le suis.

J'en étais peu convaincue, cependant je ne dis rien. Dois-je préciser que toute notre conservation s'était déroulée à voix basse ?

Il recommença à manger, comme si de rien n'était, et je fis de même. J'allais tout faire pour aider le frère d'Alice à sortir de là, parce que je me demandais comment il pouvait être heureux en restant enfermé, avec un homme comme Jasper qui devait être aussi intransigeant avec son beau-frère qu'avec moi.

Nous finîmes de manger, et il me ramena dans l'atelier. Alice y était déjà, et elle dessinait au fusain. Edward m'aida à me remettre sur le divan et il se posta près de sa sœur, qui s'empressa de lui donner un autre fusain pour qu'il dessine lui aussi.

Tout en regardant le frère et la sœur, je réfléchissais. Jasper avait enfermé son beau-frère, mais pour quelle raison ? J'étais coincée ici parce que… je connaissais son secret je suppose. Il ne devait pas vouloir que quelqu'un sache où il habitait. Mais alors, pourquoi m'avoir secourue ? Jasper avait-il aussi aidé Edward à une époque ?

Je haussai les épaules : de toute façon, Jasper était incompréhensible. Si je voulais des réponses, il fallait que je lui pose les questions en personne.

Edward ne quitta Alice que pour me donner un livre, voyant que je commençais à m'ennuyer. Livre que je lus presque en entier, avant de m'assoupir.

Ce fut Jasper qui me réveilla en me secouant légèrement. Mon réflexe fut de regarder autour de moi, parce que j'étais un peu déboussolée.

-Alice est partie se faire couler un bain, m'expliqua-t-il.

Il m'aida à m'installer sur la chaise roulante et il m'amena jusque dans le couloir où Edward nous attendait.

-Nous avons une surprise pour toi, dit encore Jasper. J'espère que tu feras en sorte de la mériter !

Ce fut Edward qui me poussa dans le couloir, s'arrêtant devant une porte fermée. Jasper l'ouvrit et nous entrâmes. Il s'agissait d'une chambre.

-Voici ta nouvelle chambre, m'apprit le maître des lieux. J'espère qu'elle te plaît.

Je restai sans voix mais réussis à hocher la tête tout en admirant la pièce.

Les tons dominants étaient chocolat et vanille. Le lit était en bois blanc avec un voilage au-dessus, et une petite table de nuit supportait une belle lampe en fer forgé. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque, un rocking-chair, une armoire blanche et un placard à chaussures. Deux peintures, représentants de magnifiques paysages, étaient accrochées aux murs.

-Alice a tout choisi, reprit Jasper. Ça fait partie de notre approche pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur de toi. Comment trouves-tu le décor ? Tu peux parler.

-C'est très beau, soufflai-je. Remercie-la pour moi.

Il me sourit grandement. Edward s'approcha et m'enlaça prudemment, faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal. Il en profita pour murmurer, sans que son beau-frère ne puisse l'entendre :

-On se revoit demain. Bonne nuit !

Puis il sortit, me laissant seule avec Jasper qui me conduisit jusqu'au lit. Il m'aida à m'asseoir et accrocha les poches de médicaments à une potence que je n'avais pas vue, cachée par le voilage.

-Je te laisse te changer pour la nuit. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Il ferma la porte à clé, selon ses bonnes habitudes. Je remarquai alors un pyjama beige en flanelle plié sur le lit. Il était très doux au toucher, et je le mis avec précaution, ne voulant pas l'abîmer. J'eus un peu de mal à faire passer la perfusion mais je réussis à m'en sortir avec les tuyaux.

C'était la première fois que j'avais un vrai pyjama depuis mon arrivée ici, et j'en aurais presque pleuré. Non seulement je pouvais dormir à l'aise, mais en plus, j'avais une chambre, _ma_ chambre !

Mon gardien revint.

-Ce pyjama te va comme un gant, me complimenta-t-il. Tu aimes ta nouvelle chambre ? Vas-y, tu peux parler.

-Je m'y sens… très à l'aise. Merci beaucoup.

Il me fit un signe de tête que je pris comme un remerciement. Je m'allongeai et il commença les soins. Il arracha le pansement et désinfecta.

-La plaie commence à cicatriser et il n'y a presque plus d'infection. As-tu encore mal ? Parle.

-Ça va, c'est supportable, mais rester assise longtemps est encore douloureux.

Il hocha la tête.

-Bien. Edward enlèvera la perfusion demain. Je te laisse tranquille pour la nuit.

Il posa un pansement propre sur ma plaie, l'attacha avec du sparadrap avant de me couvrir avec la couette. Ensuite il alla au pied du lit et déroula… une chaîne en métal. Je poussai un soupir en levant les yeux.

-Désolé ma belle, je n'ai pas confiance. J'ai fait une concession, tu peux bien en faire une, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête. Jasper attacha ma cheville et revint vers moi.

-Le temps arrange toujours les choses, dit-il comme une maxime. Un jour, nous saurons nous faire confiance.

Il approcha sa main et je m'empêchai de reculer pour éviter son contact. Il caressa ma joue et me souhaita bonne nuit. Je m'endormis plus rapidement que jamais, bien au chaud et avec un sentiment accru de sécurité.

A partir du lendemain, une routine s'installa. Le matin, Edward m'amenait à la cuisine où nous mangions tous les deux, puis il m'amenait à la salle de bain du premier étage. Comme j'allais de mieux en mieux, je prenais de plus en plus de plaisir à me laver. Je ne pouvais toujours pas prendre de bains, mais pour le moment, ça m'allait.

Après la salle de bain, je tenais compagnie à Alice. Au fur et à mesure, Edward prenait de la distance, et nous laissant souvent seules. Alice mit plusieurs jours avant de faire attention à moi.

Un jour particulièrement froid, Edward avait dû aller aider Jasper à couper du bois à l'extérieur, seule sortie autorisée pour lui. Le chauffage était tombé en panne depuis le milieu de la nuit, à cause du gel, et les hommes du manoir, domestiques compris, débitaient du bois afin de chauffer les pièces en attendant que le chauffage soit réparé.

Alice était bien couverte, avec un gros pull à la dernière mode. Il faut dire qu'elle était toujours habillée selon les tendances, d'après ce que je voyais dans les magazines. Pour ma part, même en ayant plusieurs couches de vêtements, j'avais froid. En fait, depuis ma tentative de fuite et ma blessure, j'avais souvent froid, et Edward pensait que ça serait ainsi tant que je n'aurais pas repris toutes mes forces.

Depuis que j'étais entrée dans son atelier, Alice peignait. Mais à un moment, elle arrêta son travail et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se posa sur moi et ses yeux se plissèrent. Je n'osai pas bouger, me souvenant de sa réaction la première fois où elle m'avait remarquée. Elle nota que je tremblais, et sans que je ne m'y attende, elle alla chercher une couverture qu'elle mit sur ses épaules. J'ouvris la bouche pour la remercier, oubliant la restriction de Jasper tant j'étais surprise, mais elle me rappela à l'ordre en secouant la tête. Son visage exprimait la peur, et elle s'était à présent reculée jusqu'au mur au pied duquel elle était recroquevillée.

Je pris sur moi et me levai pour aller la réconforter, essayant de faire doucement, autant pour elle que pour moi. C'était sans compter sur ma maladresse et mes jambes encore trop faibles. J'avais à peine fait quelques pas que je me retrouvai étalée par terre, mon menton frappant durement le sol. Je gémis de douleur en essayant de reprendre mes esprits, des lumières dansant devant mes yeux.

Ce fut une main sur ma joue qui me ramena à la réalité : Alice s'était approchée de moi et me regardait avec inquiétude. Sa main caressait ma joue doucement. Lentement je me redressai, tout du moins je m'assis, me retrouvant au même niveau que la sœur d'Edward. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et je lui souris doucement, espérant la rassurer. Elle hocha la tête et se releva en me tendant la main.

Elle me fit asseoir sur le divan et partit en courant, prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé. Visiblement, même elle avait des consignes… Allait-elle chercher Jasper ? Allait-il me punir pour avoir effrayé sa femme ?

Je commençai à avoir des sueurs froides, pas rassurée du tout, mais la jeune femme revint seule, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle me le tendit et je le bus entièrement, ce qui m'aida à reprendre totalement mes esprits.

Quand elle fut certaine que j'allais bien, Alice prit ma main et me conduisit jusque devant son chevalet. Elle me désigna la place qu'occupait d'habitude Edward et elle s'assit à sa place normale, recommençant ses dessins.

C'est donc comme ça que commença notre amitié.

Lorsqu'Edward revint le soir, il me trouva à côté de sa sœur, et le sourire qu'il arbora valait tout l'or du monde. Quand Alice se retira pour aller manger, elle me fit un petit signe de la main. Edward me ramena à ma chambre sans passer par la case cuisine, et comme s'il savait que je m'étais sentie mal, il m'ausculta.

-Ta blessure s'est un peu ouverte, constata-t-il. Jasper va me gronder pour ça.

-Je suis désolée, soufflai-je. Dis-lui que c'est ma faute, entièrement. C'est la vérité en plus.

Il hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

-Je suis heureux de voir qu'Alice a surmonté son angoisse aujourd'hui. Je suppose qu'elle va en parler, si on peut le dire comme ça, à Jasper. Ça contrebalancera avec ta maladresse.

Il me fit un sourire en coin, le rendant encore plus beau.

Une complicité s'était progressivement installée entre lui et moi. Nous prenions toujours le temps de discuter, au moins quelques minutes, chaque jour. Il ne se passait donc pas une journée sans que je n'entende sa voix si chaude et veloutée. Bien sûr, nous faisions en sorte que cela se passe loin des oreilles de Jasper. La seule fois où il nous avait surpris à échanger une parole, alors que nous étions à table et que je lui demandais le sel, parole qu'il me demanda en chuchotant de répéter parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu, Jasper avait saisi son couteau et avait joué avec, nous regardant tour à tour. Edward et moi avions baissé la tête et n'avions plus réessayé de parler jusqu'au soir.

Plus je passais du temps avec Edward, et plus j'avais du mal à définir ce que je ressentais pour lui. La période où je le haïssais presque pour ne pas m'aider à m'échapper était terminée depuis bien longtemps, et il m'arrivait de plus en plus d'avoir envie de le toucher. Quand lui me touchait, un frisson se propageait le long de mon corps, et surtout, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il enlève ses mains de sur moi.

Il m'attacha, sortit plusieurs instants avant de revenir avec mon repas.

-Tu dînes dans ta chambre aujourd'hui, ordonna-t-il sans élever la voix.

J'acquiesçai et il me laissa seule pour manger. J'aurais pourtant aimé prendre mon repas avec lui…

Je m'endormis avant que Jasper ou Edward ne revienne chercher le plateau et m'enfonçai pour la première fois dans un rêve où Alice me parlait.

Le lendemain matin ce fut Jasper qui vint me chercher, et quand je fus prête, il m'amena dans l'atelier de sa femme qui me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté d'elle quand elle nous entendit entrer.

Il en fut ainsi durant plusieurs jours. Je n'avais toujours aucun repère, mais j'avais appris d'Edward que c'était la volonté de Jasper. Je supposai que c'était une pratique courante pour enlever les repères de la victime kidnappée.

Alice et moi passâmes de plus en plus de temps ensemble, avec ou sans Edward. Elle m'impliquait dans ses activités : en plus de la regarder, et parfois l'aider, dans sa peinture, je passais de longs moments à jouer à des jeux de société avec elle, à nettoyer plusieurs cadres géants contenants des photographies d'elle et Jasper, elle et sa famille, elle et Edward…. Elle avait aussi une activité qu'elle semblait beaucoup aimer : commander des vêtements, et quand ils arrivaient, elle prenait des heures pour les ranger. En effet, elle posait le vêtement à un endroit dans son dressing, s'éloignait de quelques pas pour voir l'ensemble, avant de le reprendre, le poser ailleurs, se reculer… Ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite.

Alice avait à présent trouvé un nouveau passe-temps qui m'incluait : elle me faisait essayer des vêtements. Des tas de vêtements même ! Au début, elle m'en présentait peu, sûrement par égard pour ma blessure. Mais au fil du temps, elle se mit à me donner des tas d'habits plus hauts que moi ! Et dans ces moments-là, elle interdisait à Edward de me voir avec, et je l'en remerciai : certains vêtements étaient trop osés pour que j'accepte de me montrer habillée ainsi.

Malheureusement, Alice Cullen en avait décidé autrement. Un jour, après que l'on ait passé des jours à faire des essayages et qu'elle ait mis des piles de vêtements de côté, elle m'obligea à passer une tenue : une robe moulante bleue, qui m'arrivait au-dessus du genou, avec un décolleté assez plongeant. Elle avait complété cela par des chaussures à talons, mais j'avais réussi à me faire comprendre, par signes vu que c'était comme ça que l'on communiquait, afin d'avoir le moins de hauteur possible.

Elle me fit comprendre que je devais rester dans la pièce tandis qu'elle allait faire autre chose, puis elle revint me chercher moins d'une minute plus tard, et elle me tira jusqu'à son atelier où Edward était assis. Alice me tenait par la main et m'imposait un rythme d'abord soutenu, puis plus calme. Quand Edward me vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sembla avoir des difficultés à déglutir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa réaction mais une part de moi était gênée de ma tenue vestimentaire.

Alice me fit faire une sorte de défilé devant son frère, et le pauvre passait par toutes les couleurs du blanc au rouge tomate. Un peu comme moi en fait.

Ce petit jeu dura toute une journée, et je n'avais jamais vu Alice si excitée. Elle sautillait presque sur place et tapait parfois dans ses mains. Au bout d'un moment, elle dut s'asseoir, avec une grimace, en se tenant les côtes. J'avais appris qu'elle souffrait toujours de ses blessures, et qu'elle en souffrirait sans doute toute sa vie.

Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble le soir, Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi. Bien sûr, le silence fut de mise, mais Alice faisait de grands gestes pour expliquer à Jasper ce que nous avions fait ce jour-là, et il passa son temps à sourire et hocher la tête.

-Je suis très heureux pour toi ma chérie, dit-il finalement lorsqu'Alice eut terminé. Je savais que notre invitée saurait te convenir.

Il embrassa sa femme sur le front avant de lui donner un baiser tendre. Il la fit se lever et l'entraîna en haut.

-Elle est de plus en plus joyeuse, murmura Edward à mon intention. Jasper est fier de toi, et moi aussi.

Je rougis sous le compliment, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Je voulais aussi te dire : tu es très belle, et la petite robe bleue te va à merveille.

Cette fois, je fus plus que rouge. Mes joues chauffèrent et je dus m'éventer avec ma main, au risque de suffoquer. Ma réaction fit rire Edward, même s'il s'obligea à ne pas faire trop de bruits. Nous nous levâmes, laissant les domestiques débarrasser la table plus tard, et montâmes pour la nuit.

Edward attendit que j'aie terminé à la salle de bain avant de me conduire à ma chambre. Il attacha la chaîne et partit, non sans me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je lus plusieurs pages avant de m'endormir.

Cette nouvelle vie était peut-être frustrante parce que je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant et que je ne pouvais pas m'exprimer, mais j'étais nourrie correctement, j'avais accès à la salle de bain autant que je le voulais, j'étais en compagnie de gens charmants (enfin, si on exceptait la mauvaise facette de Jasper), et surtout, il y avait Edward, sa beauté et mon envie permanente de le toucher, de plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux, de caresser son torse...

Moi qui ne voulais pas de cette vie au début, j'étais désormais heureuse. Et je n'aurais jamais cru que me retirer de cet environnement me rendrait aussi malheureuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, des réactions face à cette évolution ? <strong>

**Je vous laisse profiter de votre soirée, et je vous dis à dimanche prochain ! Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide précieuse. **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2012, plein de bonnes choses, avec surtout la santé. **

**Bisous**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Un million de mercis ! Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Merci à xenarielle93, bellaeva, Llala, RPatz, Jackye, CeriseBella, Grazie, bellaagain, familykoala, Natacha35140, wuguanfu, erika shoval, paulipopo, odrey010 et calimero59. Bienvenue aux nouvelles de FB !**

**Je remercie aussi les non-inscrites :**

**Ananadesiles : **Bonne année à toi aussi ^^. Alors, pour répondre à ta première question : Bella dit "non sans me dire bonne nuit", donc il lui souhaite bien la bonne nuit. Pour ta question sur les blessures d'Alice, je te laisse relire le chapitre 5, Edward dit tout à Bella. Et pour la troisième question... Je ne pense pas être si douée que ça avec les mots, mais je suis heureuse que mon style te plaît :) Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. La suite de l'évolution est juste plus bas ! Merci pour ta review !

**Sam : **Merci pour ton compliment :) Je me doute que tu attends un rapprochement entre nos deux amoureux. Il y a des chances pour que tu aimes ce qui suit. Merci pour ta review !

**Un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire un peu :). J'avance pas à pas. Bonne lecture. Et je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

_**Pov Bella**_

La vie était devenue agréable.

Bien sûr, il fallait ne pas tenir compte de l'interdiction de parler ni de mes défunts souvenirs, mais autrement, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. Jasper me faisait de plus en plus confiance, si bien que j'étais seulement attachée la nuit. La journée, je pouvais me déplacer librement à travers le manoir, sans dépasser la porte d'entrée bien évidemment.

Alice et Edward étaient la gentillesse même. Ils étaient devenus des amis, surtout Alice. Pour son frère, il planait toujours le mystère du pourquoi de sa présence, mais le plus souvent, je réussissais à passer outre cet élément perturbant.

Le temps s'était bien refroidi, et la neige avait commencé à tomber, recouvrant le sol d'un tapis plus ou moins épais. J'avais envie d'aller faire un petit tour, juste pour marcher cinq minutes dans la neige et rentrer me mettre au chaud. Malheureusement, je doutais que ce soit dans les plans de Jasper.

Un jour, alors que la neige tombait en abondance, Jasper m'amena dans son bureau et m'ordonna de s'asseoir en face de lui. Nous approchions de Noël, parce qu'un immense sapin était dressé dans le salon, et que plusieurs autres étaient disposés partout dans la maison : dans l'atelier d'Alice, la cuisine, la salle de jeu, et un tout petit dans le bureau de Jasper.

-Je suis très content de voir quel effet tu fais à Alice, commença-t-il. Elle est à nouveau pleine de vie, et elle t'apprécie beaucoup. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ici ? Tu peux t'exprimer.

-Je me sens très bien Jasper. Alice est très gentille, et je l'aime beaucoup.

Il m'observa, comme il l'avait beaucoup fait les premiers jours, avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier. Il était un peu tendu, mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Il y avait des jours ainsi, où son humeur changeait rapidement.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Je tenais à te faire un cadeau utile et que je sais que tu apprécieras.

Je penchai la tête, impatiente d'en savoir plus. Je compris alors que sa tension venait de ce fameux cadeau.

-Est-ce que te souviens de ton prénom ? Parle librement.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant mon arrivée ici, et tu le sais. Même mon prénom a disparu, bien que je suppose que mon prénom commence par un I.

Je pointai mon pendentif qui représentait la lettre.

-Je ne te dirais pas comment tu t'appelais, parce que à partir du moment où tu es entrée ici, tu es devenue une autre personne. En revanche, je t'en donnerai un autre. Edward et moi avons discuté du prénom qui t'irait le mieux. Que penses-tu de « Bella » ?

Il me fit signe que je pouvais dire ce que j'en pensais à voix haute.

-C'est joli, acceptai-je. Je suppose que je peux faire avec.

Il me sourit.

-Bien, alors tu seras Bella !

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Il fronça les sourcils mais me fit signe de continuer.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward est ici ? Osai-je demander.

-Je n'ai pas à te le dire, dit-il d'une voix plus froide qu'avant. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Mais c'est injuste de ne pas le laisser sortir ! M'écriai-je en me levant. C'est le frère d'Alice ! Il n'a pas à rester ici parce que c'est ta volonté !

Jasper plissa les yeux et serra les poings qui étaient posés sur le bureau. Je sus que j'avais dépassé les limites.

-Tu es allée trop loin Bella, me prévint-il d'une voix trop calme. Si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant…

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répliquer. Le maître des lieux se leva, la respiration rapide.

-Sage décision. Mais ça n'empêche pas ta punition.

Mes jambes se mirent à trembler, de peur d'un châtiment physique. Il attrapa mon bras et me conduisit malheureusement… jusqu'en bas.

Je le suivis, la tête basse. Le couloir que nous longions me semblait interminable, mais c'était juste parce que je savais ce qui allait se passer.

J'avais pourtant fait des efforts, de gros efforts, et il en avait été content. J'avais eu le droit à des récompenses que je n'aurais jamais imaginées de sa part.

Malheureusement, il avait suffit d'un instant, un simple concours de circonstances, pour que tout soit réduit à néant. Une tension de sa part, un emportement de la mienne, et voilà que je revenais à la case départ.

Jasper s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte en bois. Celle de ma cellule.

-Entre.

Ses yeux froids me transpercèrent et me donnèrent une nouvelle fois mauvaise conscience. Je passai devant lui et entrai dans cette détestable pièce. Qui n'était plus aussi détestable qu'avant, je devais l'avouer.

-Je te demande pardon, soufflai-je, espérant gagner sa clémence.

Une larme roula sur ma joue, seule traîtresse de mon état d'esprit.

-Je réfléchirai à ce que tu viens de dire.

Il referma la porte, inséra la clé dans la serrure et le bruit sinistre du verrou que l'on ferme résonna dans la pièce.

Bienvenue au manoir Cullen !

Je me laissai glisser au sol, appuyée contre le mur face à la porte, juste à côté du lit, et je me mise à pleurer sur la liberté que je venais de perdre. J'avais tant gagné ! Pourquoi avais-je posé cette question ? Je pouvais y répondre seule : parce que je voulais aider Edward.

Maintenant, j'avais fait du tort à Jasper, Edward et Alice. Cette dernière comprendrait-elle pourquoi je n'étais pas revenue l'aider à décorer le sapin qu'elle avait tenu à installer dans ma chambre ce matin ?

Combien de temps allait-il me laisser ici ? Me permettrait-il même de remonter parmi eux ?

En côtoyant quotidiennement Alice, Edward et Jasper, j'avais compris que Jasper était ainsi parce qu'il avait été blessé, traumatisé. L'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait à Alice lui avait fait perdre les pédales, le faisant atteindre les limites de la folie. De la vraie folie, celle qui fait faire tout et n'importe quoi. Jasper avait compensé par la violence.

La guérison d'Alice lui avait rendu un peu de lucidité, mais il avait gardé des séquelles qui se traduisaient par le fait d'interdire quiconque de parler. Le seul son qu'il voulait entendre était celui qui ne pouvait pas être émis : la voix de sa femme.

Ma haine envers lui s'était transformée, non en pitié, mais en compassion. Et même, je pensais le comprendre. Au moins un peu.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai dans mon lit, alors que je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir quitté le sol froid de ma cellule.<p>

Et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, mes songes avaient été dédiés à Edward.

Certes, j'avais déjà rêvé de lui, mais ça restait sage : des souvenirs de conversations, des jeux en compagnie d'Alice, et des rêveries de sorties que nous pourrions faire tous les deux, avec ou sans Alice et Jasper.

Or cette nuit-là, c'était tout… Sauf un rêve « sage » ! Il était venu me rejoindre alors que je préparais à manger, tâche que me demandait de faire Jasper de temps en temps, parce qu'il appréciait ma cuisine, différente de celle de la cuisinière qu'il embauchait. Edward se tenait derrière moi, très proche, et son parfum, que je trouvais absolument envoûtant, m'intoxiquait totalement, me rendant pantelante.

Je l'avais entendu respirer mon cou, puis ses mains s'étaient posées fermement sur mes hanches avant de se coller plus à moi, me coinçant contre le plan de travail. A aucun moment je ne songeai à protester, attendant seulement qu'il continue, le désirant même très fort.

Ses mains étaient remontées plus haut et étaient passées sous mon pull, caressant mes flancs et mon ventre, et son toucher m'avait provoqué mille frissons extrêmement agréables. Ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur mon cou et je n'avais pu que laisser ma tête partir en arrière en soupirant fortement, lui laissant le champ libre. Il en avait profité allègrement : ses baisers étaient remontés peu à peu jusqu'au coin de ma bouche, avant de redescendre vers ma clavicule, me faisant grogner de frustration.

-Nous avons tout le temps, avait-il soufflé à mon oreille. Je veux découvrir le goût de ta peau…

Sans prévenir, il avait léché le lobe de mon oreille, me faisant gémir doucement, avant de reprendre ses baisers dans mon cou et sur ma nuque. Ses mains avaient continué à caresser ma peau, mais il en eut marre et il avait enlevé mon pull. Le froid soudain m'avait fait haleter, mais ma peau s'était réchauffée instantanément quand Edward avait prit délicatement dans une main un de mes seins tandis qu'il avait effleuré ma bouche de l'autre. Il avait laissé son doigt toucher à peine mes lèvres qui picotaient à chaque passage. Sa langue, elle, avait sucé doucement mon cou, pour reprendre ses baisers sur mes épaules, ma clavicule, s'aventurant parfois plus bas en direction de ma poitrine.

C'est à ce moment que Jasper s'était fait entendre dans le salon attenant, et le rêve se délita, me laissant assez frustrée.

Je mis un long moment avant de me décider à me lever, essayant de me replonger dans ce rêve, en vain. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce songe. J'avais déjà admis que j'aimais beaucoup Edward, plus que ce que je le pouvais. Il était le complice de Jasper, nom d'un chien ! Mais inexplicablement tout en lui m'attirait : son odeur, son corps, son esprit, sa gentillesse, sa prévenance…

Mon ventre grogna, me rappelant qu'il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt quand Jasper m'avait emmenée ici, et il n'était pas venu me chercher… Peut-être essayait-il de plaider ma cause ? Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'il ne soit pas la cible de la colère de son beau-frère.

Je me levai et fis quelques pas pour bouger mes jambes engourdies. Je ne savais pas qui m'avait mise dans mon lit, mais je l'en remerciai : grâce à lui, je n'avais pas de courbature.

Je retournai m'asseoir sur le lit et m'entourai de la couette. Il faisait plus froid dans cette cellule que dans le reste du manoir, mais je supposai qu'il en était ainsi pour les quelques cellules qui se trouvaient à côté de la mienne.

J'avais récupéré les livres que Jasper m'avait offerts et les avais ramenés dans ma chambre. Quant aux ouvrages que j'avais empruntés dans le salon attenant à la cuisine et un des bureaux, Jasper avait veillé à ce qu'ils n'atterrissent ni dans la cellule, ni plus tard dans ma chambre. Je n'avais donc rien à lire pour m'occuper. J'aurais pu regarder par la fenêtre… Si elle n'avait été aussi haute. Elle servait juste à laisser passer la lumière sans permettre d'observer la vie autour. Mais là encore, c'était plutôt logique pour une « prison ».

Je m'ennuyai donc ferme, et les heures passaient sans que personne ne m'apporte à manger. Je sus que c'était là ma punition. Pas une punition physique, ou très peu avec le manque de nourriture, mais bien une punition mentale, morale. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que réfléchir, sur tout et rien.

Je repensai à ma famille, si j'en avais une. Quelqu'un me cherchait-il ? La police était-elle au courant ? Je tentai de forcer mes souvenirs à revenir, plus fort que ce que j'avais déjà essayé auparavant, mais rien à faire. Rien ne venait, juste des brides de ce que j'avais vécu à mon arrivé au manoir, et un bon mal de tête. Le plus bizarre, c'est que je me souvenais encore presque parfaitement de l'accident avec le piège à loups. Jasper ou Edward saurait peut-être me l'expliquer…

Je soupirai pour la… au moins la trois mille huit cent sept fois. J'avais faim, j'avais froid et je m'ennuyais. Je m'étais promis de nombreuses fois (environ quatre cent cinquante deux fois) que plus jamais je ne contrarierai Jasper. Si j'avais eu sommeil, encore, j'aurais pu dormir pour faire passer le temps plus vite, mais non, j'étais en pleine forme.

Le ciel s'assombrit enfin, et j'en déduisis que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Puisque nous étions en hiver, le soleil se couchait tôt, mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir une indication du temps. Si je continuais ainsi, j'allais finir par devenir folle. L'inactivité et la faim me rendaient grincheuse, et je maudissais désormais les membres de la famille Cullen, à l'exception d'Alice. La pauvre n'y était pour rien, bien qu'elle avait dû remarquer mon absence. En avait-elle demandé la raison à son mari ?

J'avais espéré avoir quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent pour le repas du soir, mais non. Le temps s'étirait, passant trop lentement à mon goût, et personne n'était venu. Résignée, je me couchai et tentai de dormir. C'est là que je l'entendis à nouveau. Cette mélodie, que je n'avais plus entendue depuis mon emménagement au premier étage. Lorsque j'avais eu la fièvre, après que Jasper m'ait tiré dessus, j'avais pensé, et j'en étais persuadée, que c'était Edward qui la jouait.

C'est donc en poussant un long soupir que je m'endormis doucement bercée par cet air magnifique.

A mon réveil, un plateau assez frugal m'attendait : deux petites bouteilles d'eau, quatre fruits, un morceau de pain, du jambon et un petit ramequin de crème dessert à la pistache. Je m'attaquai à une pomme et but presque la totalité d'une des bouteilles. Je décidai de garder le reste pour plus tard, soupçonnant que ce serait la seule nourriture que je recevrais aujourd'hui. A première vue, ma punition continuait. Je n'étais pas masochiste, mais à ce stade, j'aurais largement préféré qu'il me frappe mais qu'ensuite je puisse rester en compagnie d'Alice ou Edward.

Cette seconde journée passa encore une fois trop doucement. Et même si j'avais de la nourriture, c'était en petite quantité, ce qui fait que je ne mangeais pas à ma faim.

Je savais que la crème dessert contenait la drogue que Jasper continuait à me donner. J'aurais pu la laisser de côté, mais j'aurais eu ma dose d'une manière ou d'une autre, de force s'il le fallait. Je me souvenais d'une fois où j'avais refusé de manger le plat que je savais drogué (c'était le seul plat fait maison, le reste venant d'un traiteur chinois), et le soir venu, alors que j'étais déjà couchée, Jasper m'avait fait immobiliser par un domestique et m'avait injecté la dose nécessaire. Je mangeai donc la crème, notant au passage que Jasper avait fait exprès de me donner une saveur que je n'appréciai pas tellement. C'était dans la continuité de sa punition…

Celle-ci dura encore quatre jours. Quatre jours sans voir personne, avec juste assez à manger pour ne pas tomber malade, sans rien à faire à part penser à ma rébellion et ses conséquences. En bref, quatre jours interminables. Le seul moment où je pouvais m'évader un peu était lorsque le pianiste jouait de son instrument. Il jouait plusieurs mélodies, et cela durait plus longtemps à chaque fois, ce dont je le remerciais. J'avais envie de croire qu'il s'agissait d'Edward et que c'était sa façon de m'aider. Et inévitablement, mes rêves « chauds » étaient au rendez-vous, même s'ils étaient moins érotiques. Nous étions souvent couchés l'un contre l'autre, assis enlacés ensemble. Ses mains s'amusaient à me faire ressentir d'agréables frissons, s'aventurant parfois dans des régions… sensibles. Mais la plupart du temps, je rêvais juste que je l'embrassais, et c'était divin.

Le cinquième jour, je me réveillai comme les cinq derniers jours, avec à côté de la porte le frugal plateau-repas. Je m'assis et regardai ces aliments avec peu d'entrain. Je commençais à en avoir marre, parce que c'était tous les jours la même chose, exactement. Les mêmes fruits, la même crème dessert, le pain et l'eau.

Du coup, je refusai de manger. Si Jasper me surveillait grâce à une caméra, comme je le soupçonnais, il verrait que je commençais à être épuisée moralement, et que j'en avais marre d'être traitée comme ça. S'il était soucieux de ma santé (ce que je n'avais aucun mal à croire, vu la peine qu'il s'était donnée lorsque j'avais été blessée et malade), il n'apprécierait pas de me voir sauter des repas… Peut-être consentirait-il à me donner une autre chance ?

J'avoue en avoir eu beaucoup le jour où je l'avais mis en colère. Il s'était retenu de me frapper, c'était évident. Je l'avais vu à ses poings serrés qu'il avait plaqué contre le bureau, et je ne savais pas à quoi je devais cette magnanimité. Cependant, j'étais soulagée qu'il ait réussi à se contenir, peu importe la raison : la douleur physique inutile me faisait peur, comme la plupart des gens sensés.

Ce cinquième jour fut encore plus dur que les précédents, parce que je devais me forcer à rester assise et ne pas me ruer sur les fruits qui m'appelaient désormais avec une voix sensuelle. J'avais l'intention de résister et de ne pas perdre la guerre contre Jasper.

Je m'endormis sans entendre le piano et j'en fus déçue. Je rêvais quand même d'Edward, mais nous étions seulement assis à une table en train de jouer aux échecs. Le sixième jour, pas de changement dans mes repas. Donc, pas de changement pour moi non plus : je ne touchai à rien, si ce n'est à l'eau parce que je ne pus m'en empêcher tellement ma gorge et mes lèvres étaient sèches.

C'est au septième jour que je réussis à gagner. Enfin, disons plutôt, pour être honnête, que Jasper gagna sournoisement… Enfin, j'avais plus envie de dire que nous fûmes à égalité.

Complètement affamée et ayant des vertiges, je me trainai presque jusqu'à la porte où m'attendait ma nourriture, prête à tout dévorer sans rechigner, quand je vis un élément nouveau que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à présent : du chocolat ! Je me ruai dessus et le mangeai en quelques bouchées avant de faire de même avec le pain puis une pomme. C'est à ce moment que Jasper ouvrit, me découvrant assise au sol en train de racler le trognon. Il me fit un sourire narquois qui me montrait sa fierté d'avoir été plus malin que moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue, comme une enfant, et cela le fit rire.

-Eh bien Bella ! Je ne te savais pas si gourmande ! Allez, viens ! Tu as mérité le droit de revenir parmi nous.

Je lui souris doucement, trop heureuse pour débattre avec lui : j'allais retrouver Alice et surtout Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? Pour celles qui attendent un lemon, je dois vous demander de patienter encore deux chapitres (il me semble). Une réaction face à Jasper dans ce chapitre ? Sur la punition ?<strong>

**La semaine prochaine, une surprise attend Bella !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous dis à dimanche prochain. Merci encore pour vos reviews, vis mises en alerte et favoris, et merci de me suivre !**

**Bisous**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**A chaque chapitre, je dois me pincer, juste pour être sûre de ne pas rêver ! Cette fois encore, vous m'avez assaillie de reviews ^^ Il y a un mot plus fort que "merci" ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le donner, pour que je puisse vous remercier à la hauteur de ce que méritez :) **

**Je vous adresse une pluie de mercis pour vos commentaires : doudounord2, htray2000, CeriseBella, Miss Sadique, Gwenn99 (**bienvenue**^^), Jackye, xenarielle93, wuguanfu, choukinette76, Natacha35140, Grazie, Stella82, erika shoval, odrey010, paulipopo, aelita48, familykoala, anayata, Mamanlily et calimero59.**

**Un grand merci aussi aux non-inscrites :**

**twilight-et-the-vampire: **Je suis contente que tu aies autant aimé ^^. La suite est juste là. Merci pour ton avis !

**Sihame : **Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise :)

**Chrystine : **Je suis contente que la barre de chocolat t'ai plu ^^. Comme je ne résiste pas au chocolat, j'ai voulu que Bella fasse de même :) Pour la surprise, je te laisse lire la suite ! Mais tu as une bonne réponse parmi tes deux propositions. Merci pour ton avis.

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne.**

**Bon, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse lire la suite. Jasper remonte dans votre estime (malgré la petite baisse dûe à la punition), mais je suis certaine que cette fois, vous allez l'aimer autant que htray2000. Bonne lecture, sans oublier que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Le quotidien reprit ses droits. Alice se montra plus exubérante que jamais, visiblement très heureuse de me retrouver. Lorsqu'elle avait mal et qu'elle restait calme, je demeurais à ses côtés et nous lisions. J'avais aussi redécouvert le plaisir de regarder un film en DVD, les chaînes de télévision m'étant interdites.

Les jours où mon amie avait besoin de calme, Jasper ou Edward préparait un énorme saladier de pop-corn, des boissons, et il amenait le tout dans un des salons de détente. Ensuite, Alice choisissait le film qu'elle désirait, mais il arrivait qu'elle demande l'avis de quelqu'un. Puis, nous nous asseyons sur les divans, une couverture sur nos genoux et le pop-corn circulant entre nous, telle une bande de copains.

Edward était étrange ces jours-là. Ou bien était-ce peut-être parce que j'étais frustrée à cause de mes rêves…. En tout cas, il se mettait à côté de moi, trop près de moi pour mon bien et ma santé mentale, et parfois son bras était sur le dossier, juste derrière moi, et je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me tienne contre lui. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise, légèrement tendu peut-être, mais j'ignorais pourquoi.

J'aimais bien ces moments-là, parce qu'ils se rapprochaient le plus d'une vie normale. Même Jasper ressemblait à un mari normal, c'est dire !

Le reste du temps je tenais compagnie à Alice. Les moments où je pouvais être seule avec Edward avaient été restreints au début, et j'avais vite remarqué que Jasper faisait tout pour que nous ne soyons pas seuls. Mais au fil des jours, il cessa ses surveillances et je pus de nouveau le côtoyer normalement.

Le nouvel an arriva, et avec lui une petite soirée très agréable. Les domestiques avaient eu congé, et ils avaient préparé le matin-même des montagnes de nourriture raffinée très bien présentée. Il y avait de tout : des canapés de caviar, d'œufs de lumps, de foie gras, de saumon fumé, du homard, du pain surprise, du rôti de biche, des pommes duchesse, des desserts tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres, du champagne …

Alice m'avait entrainée dans ma chambre vers 16 heures et elle passa deux heures à me maquiller, faire des essais de coiffure, me mettre du vernis… Le tout après que j'ai pris une douche et que je me sois rasée de haut en bas (sauf les cheveux, heureusement). Elle me donna ensuite une robe noire à paillettes un peu moulante qui faisait habillée. Elle me fit comprendre de ne pas sortir tandis qu'elle-même se préparait, et moins d'une heure plus tard, elle revint, superbe dans sa robe rouge évasée à la taille.

Nous descendîmes, bras dessus-bras dessous, pour nous rendre à la salle à manger. La table était mise et parfaitement décorée avec du houx, des paillettes, un service de table blanc et or… Bref, tout était magnifique. Les plats nous attendaient sur des dessertes autour de la table, pour que nous n'ayons qu'à nous servir.

Alice nous fit patienter dans le boudoir attenant à la salle à manger et elle nous servit un verre de vin cuit. Mon hésitation à boire la fit sourire mais elle insista, si bien que je haussai les épaules en me disant que si Jasper avait quelque chose à redire, il s'adresserait à elle.

J'aurais aimé entendre la voix d'Alice. Ça aurait été un cadeau merveilleux pour Jasper, mais j'étais vaniteuse de croire que ma seule présence réussirait à guérir ce traumatisme, si son absence de parole venait bien de là.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Edward et Jasper firent leur apparition, tous deux très chics dans leurs tenues. Une chemise blanche dont le premier bouton était ouvert, et un jean noir pour Edward, et un pantalon de toile de smoking, une chemise blanche et un veston noir pour Jasper.

Jasper s'approcha de sa femme, les yeux brillants, et lui tendit une main qu'elle prit délicatement. Quant à Edward… Il restait immobile mais ses yeux voyageaient sur moi. Ce fut Alice qui gloussa qui le fit réagir. Il inclina légèrement la tête et me présenta son bras que je saisis.

Nous allâmes dans la salle à manger et les garçons, tels deux gentlemen, avancèrent nos chaises et attendirent que nous soyons assises avant de prendre place eux-mêmes. Ils se donnèrent la main, et je fus intégrée, donnant la main à Alice et Edward. J'imitai les Cullen quand ils baissèrent la tête.

-Merci Seigneur pour cette année écoulée. Elle nous a apportée le pire et le meilleur, et grâce à vous, nous comptons un nouveau membre parmi nous : Bella. Protégez-la comme vous nous protégez, et permettez-lui d'être heureuse. Bénissez ce repas qui marque la fin d'une année et le début d'une nouvelle qui, j'espère, nous apportera plus de joie que de malheurs. Amen.

Jasper avait été réaliste dans sa prière. Il savait qu'il pouvait arriver de mauvaises choses, mais il souhaitait que le bonheur prenne le pas sur ces mauvaises passes.

Personne ne reprit la prière de Jasper, et j'en conclus que le silence était encore de rigueur ce soir, même si c'était un soir de fête. Le maître des lieux nous fit signe que l'on pouvait manger, et il commença à faire circuler les plats tandis que débuta une mélodie d'ambiance de fête.

Le repas fut très bon. Même si nous ne parlions pas, nous nous exprimions par gestes, habitude que j'avais également prise. Je communiquais avec Alice sur le film Dracula quand je sentis un regard sur moi. Ce n'était pas Jasper, qui regardait sa moitié avec adoration tandis que celle-ci faisait de grands gestes. C'était Edward.

Il semblait regarder Alice lui aussi, mais son regard était fixé sur moi, et dès que je bougeais, ses yeux me suivaient. Tout le reste du repas, je tentai de ne pas y faire attention, mais son regard semblait brûler ma peau et un nœud se formait dans mon estomac.

Lorsque les douze coups de minuits sonnèrent, nous nous levâmes et Jasper nous souhaita une bonne et heureuse année. Je suis certaine qu'il ne précisa pas l'année en question à cause de moi. Mais j'avoue m'en moquer un peu ce soir-là. Je voulais juste me détendre, parce que plus les minutes passaient et plus j'étais nerveuse.

Quand Jasper se leva et tendit sa main à son épouse, je crus que j'allais l'embrasser pour le remercier.

-Passez une bonne nuit, nous dit-il en enroulant son bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Soyez debout pour 11 heures demain matin.

Il sortit, tenant dans ses bras Alice qui gloussait tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Dès que les petits cris d'Alice ne furent plus audibles, Edward se tourna vers moi, les yeux pétillants.

-Il semblerait que nous soyons désormais seuls tous les deux, dit-il tout bas en se levant.

Il alla jusqu'à la chaîne Hi-fi et mit un slow avant de m'inviter à danser en me tendant la main. J'hésitai à le rejoindre : en effet, je ne savais pas si je savais danser, mais quelque chose me disait que, vu ma maladresse, je n'allais pas faire de prouesses techniques…

Mais Edward ne me laissa pas plus le temps de me questionner. Il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient, prit ma main et me tira vers lui, m'obligeant à me lever. Il m'aida à poser correctement mes mains avant de placer les siennes sur mes hanches. Et nous commençâmes à danser.

Ma première réaction avait été de rougir et de baisser la tête, surveillant que je ne lui marchais pas sur les pieds, mais il me força à relever la tête avec un doigt et il captura mon regard. Il nous fit bouger lentement, nous mouvant avec grâce, les yeux dans les yeux.

Ses mains, qui survolaient presque ma peau au départ, se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes, et peu à peu nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre. J'écoutais à peine les chansons, j'avais juste le rythme qui me parvenait, le reste étant annihilé par Edward et sa présence charismatique.

Nous dansâmes en silence durant de longues minutes que je savourais. Ma tête finit par se poser sur son torse, près de son épaule, et j'en profitai pour sentir son odeur d'encore plus près. Le silence n'était pas inconfortable. A vrai dire, ici le silence était roi et j'avais appris à l'apprécier. Aussi, lorsqu'Edward chuchota à mon oreille, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter.

-Tu es très belle ce soir Bella. Tu l'es en toutes circonstances, mais là…

Je relevai la tête et croisai à nouveau son regard où je crus lire une invitation. Nos visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques millimètres, et ce fut lui qui brisa cette distance en m'embrassant. Si je ne sus comment réagir durant quelques millièmes de seconde, mon instinct prit le relais et mes mains allèrent saisir sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi tandis que je me pressai contre lui, ses lèvres contre les miennes, son corps contre le mien. Il en fit autant avec moi, ses mains pressant mes reins.

Ce baiser fut une libération pour moi, comme si c'était quelque chose que j'avais attendu depuis des années sans le savoir. Ses gestes étaient tendres, ses mains caressaient ma peau comme si c'était la chose le plus fragile qu'il ait eu sous ses doigts. Ce n'est que lorsque l'oxygène me manqua que je reculai pour mieux l'admirer, tout comme il le faisait. Il fit glisser ses mains jusque sur mes joues qui devaient être rouges écarlates. Il sourit largement avant de m'embrasser chastement.

-Il est l'heure d'aller au lit fillette, dit-il tout bas, la voix étrangement rauque.

Il prit ma main et nous montâmes au premier étage, direction ma chambre où je récupérai mes habits de nuit avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Il m'attendait devant la porte, le regard rêveur. Je n'osai pas commenter, mais une part de moi espérait qu'il avait songé à la même chose que moi. Je n'étais pas portée sur le sexe, mais depuis ce rêve que j'avais fait dans ma cellule… J'avais envie de découvrir des choses avec lui, et toutes nous mettaient en scène avec le moins de vêtements possibles.

Nous retournâmes dans mon antre et Edward attendit patiemment, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, que j'aie terminé de choisir le livre que je voulais lire, de poser un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et de me glisser bien au chaud sous la couette. Je pense qu'il savait que je faisais exprès de repousser le moment où il me laisserait seule, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, si on excepte son sourire narquois.

Une fois que je fus correctement couchée, il s'avança, souleva la couette au bout du lit avant de saisir ma cheville autour de laquelle il attacha la chaîne reliée au lit. Le clic se fit entendre, et soudain je sentis sa main remonter le long de ma jambe dans une caresse d'abord aérienne, puis plus présente. J'en frissonnai de plaisir et me préparai à m'asseoir, mais il se releva et vint au niveau de ma tête. Il s'agenouilla pour être à mon niveau.

-Tu as fait beaucoup pour nous depuis que tu es là, et je suis sûr que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit devant cette déclaration et il en profita pour suivre ma lèvre du bout du doigt.

-Tu rends Alice heureuse, elle a repris goût à la vie, et nous aussi. Merci Bella, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je dus penser à aspirer de l'air, sous peine de m'asphyxier.

-Je suis heureuse si j'ai pu vous aider, réussis-je à murmurer.

Je tournai la tête et ne pus résister à l'appel de sa bouche : je me jetai sur lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il agrippa ma nuque, et cette fois-ci ce fut moins tendre, mais plus intense. Il gémit quand je laissai sa langue pénétrer dans ma bouche. Il recula à bout de souffle, et ses yeux brillaient.

-Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir ma belle, sinon tu n'arriveras pas à te lever demain et tu risques de t'attirer les foudres de Jasper.

J'avais craint un instant qu'il ne veuille pas de moi, que ce soit une gentille méthode pour me repousser, mais son sourire en coin et le tendre baiser qu'il déposa sur mon front m'aidèrent à refouler cette idée.

-Fais de beaux rêves Bella, dit-il en se relevant. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Edward…

Il referma la porte et éteignit la lumière, me laissant dans le noir. Décidément, si on m'avait dit à mon arrivée au manoir comment cette soirée se passerait, je lui aurais ri au nez. Mais c'était la réalité. Ma vie d'avant était finie, effacée. J'avais devant moi une nouvelle vie, avec des amis et Edward. J'avais tout pour être heureuse. Après tout, Alice ne l'était-elle pas ? J'étais sûre qu'un jour, Jasper changerait, et j'espérais être à l'origine de ce changement qui serait profitable non seulement à moi, mais surtout à Edward.

C'est en repensant à ses baisers et à sa musique que je m'endormis.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai à dix heures et demie, complètement reposée. Le peu d'alcool que j'avais bu ne m'avait pas rendue malade, et ma nuit avait été très agréable, rythmée par des rêves incluant Edward.<p>

Je me levai, libre de l'entrave de la chaîne. En effet, depuis mon retour de la cellule après ma punition, je m'éveillai le matin libérée. Quelqu'un devait passer dans la nuit et m'enlevait le bracelet de fer sans que je ne sorte du sommeil. J'aimais beaucoup cette nouvelle routine et je ferai tout pour ne pas perdre ce nouvel avantage.

Je partis me laver et m'habillai avant de descendre à la cuisine. Alice y était déjà, le visage perdue dans son bol de café. Je me servis après lui avoir pressé son épaule, signe de salutation matinale. Jasper arriva dix minutes après et s'attabla à côté de sa chérie, bientôt rejoint par Edward. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula en silence, jusqu'à ce que Jasper prenne la parole.

-Est-ce que vous seriez partants pour une sortie dans le jardin ?

Alice poussa un petit cri en se levant, sautillant sur place en applaudissant. Visiblement cette sortie ne lui faisait pas peur aujourd'hui… Jasper me regarda et je hochai la tête avec ferveur, ravie de sentir l'air frais et de pouvoir marcher dans la neige. Edward aussi acquiesça.

-Bien ! Alors habillez-vous chaudement. Bella, viens avec moi s'il te plaît.

Je le suivis jusqu'à son bureau dont il ferma la porte. Il prit un objet posé sur son bureau, une sorte de bracelet.

-C'est un bracelet qui indiquera ta position. Je crois que tu as retenu la leçon de la dernière fois, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête, ne comprenant que trop bien sa position. Il fixa le bracelet en caoutchouc à mon poignet qui se ferma dans un clac qui me fit sursauter.

-N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal, m'assura-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Alice tient à toi, et tu es attachante. Et je crois bien qu'Edward a un petit faible pour toi.

Je rougis férocement à ses paroles, réaction qui le fit rire. Il me permit d'aller chercher mon manteau et mes bottes, équipement qu'Alice m'avait acheté même si je ne sortais pas et je pensais ne plus jamais avoir l'autorisation de sortir, même pour cinq minutes.

Je fus la dernière à rejoindre le hall, et Jasper ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer de l'air glacé. Il avait neigé dans la nuit, et nous fîmes nos premiers pas dans une neige immaculée. Alice prit ma main et nous fit courir un sprint, mais je me pris dans mes pieds et nous tombâmes dans la neige en riant. Jasper arriva sans se presser, un sourire aux lèvres, suivi par un Edward hilare.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… Tu devrais figurer dans un livre des records pour ta maladresse : la fille qui tombe sur ses propres pieds.

Alice émit un rire cristallin et se releva pour aller se blottir dans les bras de son mari. A peine fut-elle contre lui qu'il se mit à crier et il s'éloigna d'elle d'un bond en se secouant dans tous les sens.

-Alice ! Râla-t-il. Bon sang !

J'éclatai de rire quand je compris ce que lui avait fait mon amie : elle lui avait tout simplement glissé de la neige dans le cou, et celle-ci glissait maintenant le long de son dos. Alice l'espiègle profita de sa faiblesse pour lui sauter dessus et monter sur son dos. Jasper attrapa ses jambes et fit exprès de tomber avant d'essayer d'enfouir son épouse sous la neige. Alice tentait vainement d'échapper à la bouillasse mouillée.

Edward était à côté de moi, et sans que je ne m'y attende, il plaça ses mains glacées et mouillées dans mon cou. Je poussai un cri et commençai à courir tout en veillant à rester à proximité de Jasper et Alice, poursuivie par mon agresseur. Mais comment aller vite quand on est plié de rire ? On ne peut pas. C'est donc tout naturellement que je finis ma course à terre une nouvelle fois, avec Edward qui me chatouillait.

Ce fut Edward qui me permit la première de reprendre mon souffle, alors qu'Alice était toujours tordue de rire, aux prises avec son mari qui était sans pitié. Je m'assis et tentai de retrouver une respiration normale quand Alice émit un cri très différent de son rire. Aussitôt, Jasper cessa de l'embêter et il lui caressa la joue.

-Tu as mal ma chérie ?

Alice acquiesça et son époux la redressa lentement, la calant dans ses bras tout en la berçant. Il attendit que sa femme ait repris son souffle pour l'aider à se relever et nous rentrâmes, les vêtements trempés mais souriants et rouges.

-Bella, va aider Alice à se changer, et retrouvez-nous dans la cuisine.

Je soutins mon amie dans les escaliers avant de l'aider à se rendre à sa chambre. Elle avait l'air épuisé mais ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants et son faible sourire montraient qu'elle avait passé un bon moment. Elle resta assez passive lorsque je lui enlevai son manteau, puis son pull. Son t-shirt étant sec, je lui passai juste une veste en polaire, puis elle s'appuya sur moi pour enlever son pantalon qu'elle remplaça par un autre en coton doublé. Elle me laissa lui retirer ses chaussettes et lui en passer des sèches.

Je voulus la laisser quelques instants allongée, le temps qu'elle se repose, mais elle attrapa ma main qu'elle étreignit et elle me força à m'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle garda ma main dans la sienne et ferma les yeux tandis que je caressais son avant-bras, lui prouvant que je restais avec elle. Son visage était tendu, signe qu'elle avait mal.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se sentir mieux, et elle avait l'air plus serein. Elle se releva doucement et me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre, ouvrit mon armoire et sortit de nouveaux vêtements. Je fis une grimace, seule façon de montrer mon opposition sans parler, mais elle haussa juste les épaules. Alors je pris les vêtements et la poussai hors de la chambre, le temps de me changer parce que j'étais plus pudique qu'elle.

Une fois prête, nous retournâmes à la cuisine où nous attendaient deux chocolats chauds et un beignet que nous attaquâmes de bon cœur.

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, et pour la première fois, je vis Jasper sourire et rire, se comportant comme un homme normal, et j'appréciais cette facette de lui. Le soir, nous dinâmes dans la joie.

Jasper et Alice s'éclipsèrent en riant, et je supposai que leur nuit allait être mouvementée dans le bon sens. Fatiguée, j'en profitai pour m'excuser d'un signe de tête auprès d'Edward et allai me changer à la salle de bain, après avoir fait ma toilette.

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était de trouver Edward dans ma chambre, sur mon lit plus précisément. Il était allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, et me regardait avec un sourire en coin. La chambre de Jasper était proche, aussi faisions-nous attention lorsque nous parlions : soit nous chuchotions, soit nous ne parlions pas pour être certains qu'il ne nous entendrait pas.

Quand il me vit, Edward se leva et vint près de moi, me permettant de sentir son odeur virile et envoûtante. Il amena sa main à ma joue qu'il caressa doucement. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant sa caresse, et appuyai même sur ses doigts pour approfondir son toucher qui m'électrisait. Ce fut un baiser dans mon cou qui me fit rouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne dépose ses lèvres pour les miennes en m'entrainant vers mon lit. Je ne me fis pas prier : mue par une envie dévastatrice, je lui rendis son baiser et le laissai s'asseoir sur le lit, me faisant me mettre en travers sur ses genoux.

Chacun de ses baisers semblait me rendre plus clairvoyante à son sujet : je le voulais, comme Alice avait Jasper. Je n'avais plus honte de ce que je ressentais. Edward possédait tout ce qu'une fille pouvait vouloir chez un garçon, et il était là, seulement pour moi. Mes mains étaient agrippées à ses cheveux, et les siennes s'étaient sagement posées sur mes fesses. Lorsqu'il se recula, à bout de souffle tout comme moi, j'étais clairement frustrée, mais il valait mieux y aller par étapes : se lancer dans quelque chose pouvait s'avérer délicat, et il n'était pas question de nous quitter, vu les circonstances…

Sa bouche se déplaça sous mon oreille qu'il mordilla gentiment.

-Edward… Soufflai-je. Jasper n'est pas loin…

-Tu as raison, approuva Edward. Je lui expliquerai la situation.

Je le fixai dans les yeux.

-Qu'est devenu le jeune homme timide incapable de lui demander mon nom ? Le taquinai-je à voix basse.

-Il a trouvé une personne qui lui a donné envie de se montrer plus fort, sourit-il.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Tu mérites qu'on se mette en avant pour toi. Tu n'avais pas à te lier d'amitié avec nous, tu aurais pu nous haïr, et pourtant, tu sembles apprécier de vivre avec nous.

-C'est le cas Edward, affirmai-je en caressant sa nuque. J'avoue avoir eu du mal au début, mais il est impossible d'être éternellement en colère contre toi et Alice.

-Tu es encore en colère contre Jasper ?

Il avait l'air peiné que ce soit le cas, mais je le rassurai.

-J'ai mis longtemps avant de ne plus le détester. Il était celui qui m'avait enlevée à ma vie d'avant, qu'elle quelle soit. Mais je pense avoir compris ses motivations, et plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je changerai sûrement moi aussi, du tout au tout. Alors non, je ne lui en veux plus. J'ai toujours peur de lui, et je fais tout pour ne pas attirer sa colère. J'ai compris que je n'arriverai pas à m'enfuir, alors autant profiter de ce que j'ai ici, non ?

Il sourit tendrement et m'embrassa chastement.

-Et puis, maintenant, je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à te quitter, ou même Alice. Et si j'arrivais à partir, ce serait pour aller où ?

Il me fit un bisou sur le nez, puis sur le front.

-Je devrais avoir honte mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Pourquoi ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Je suis heureux que tu ne puisses pas partir…

Je logeai ma tête dans son cou et inspirai.

-Je suis heureuse maintenant, alors autant en profiter !

Il me serra dans ses bras et je profitai de son étreinte. Au bout de longues minutes, il me repoussa légèrement.

-Il est temps de se coucher Bella, dit-il en souriant.

Il se leva et me laissa la place. Je me couchai confortablement et il attacha la chaîne, mais je voyais bien que c'était à contrecœur.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi… commença-t-il.

-Je sais Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange plus.

Il revint, m'embrassa et je ne pus retenir mon sourire : je n'osais pas faire le premier pas, et j'avais souvent envie de poser mes lèvres sur lui, mais il semblait qu'il en soit de même pour lui. C'était très heureux qu'il initie nos rapprochements.

* * *

><p><strong>Un avis sur ce fameux jour de l'an ? Ou sur un autre sujet ? <strong>

**Dans la semaine, je posterai un OS, "Twilight radio", écrit avec htray2000 (allez voir son profil, elle écrit merveilleusement bien ^^). **

**Cette fiction devait être courte à la base (une dizaine de chapitres). Il semble que je dépasse légèrement... J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris, et votre fidélité ! On se revoit dimanche prochain pour la suite, et dans la semaine pour l'OS. **

**Bisous**

**Caro**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour, **

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir loupé notre rendez-vous de dimanche dernier. Parfois, la volonté ne suffit pas face au corps. J'espère n'avoir perdu personne.**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. Encore une fois, vous m'avez comblée, je ne m'attendais pas à autant. Merci à Twilight-and-the-vampire d'avoir mis la 200ème review (**j'espère que la suite te plaira, tu devrais aimer si le rapprochement te plaît**). **

**Sweetangel818 : **Merci pour ton compliment, je suis heureuse que tu aimes. J'espère que la suite te plaira**.**

**Il me semble avoir répondu aux détentrices de comptes. Sinon, dites-le moi. **

**Un chapitre qui, je pense, était assez attendu... Bonne lecture.**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide, et à toutes les autres pour votre soutien.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span>

_**Pov Edward**_

Bella semblait désormais dans son élément.

Après sa tentative de fuite, nous avions eu peur pour sa vie. Je l'avais opérée, et nous pensions que tout irait bien. Elle avait mis du temps à se réveiller, mais j'avais dosé assez fortement l'anesthésique, donc ça ne m'étonnait pas tellement. Ensuite, elle avait bien récupéré et les deux premiers jours s'étaient bien passés. Mais la fièvre était apparue, une très forte fièvre. Jasper et moi avions tout mis en œuvre pour la soigner, mais nous ne voyions pas d'amélioration au fil des jours et Bella nous échappait peu à peu à mon grand désespoir.

Jasper était prêt à tout pour la sauver, même à appeler notre père, mais dans ce cas mon beau-frère aurait pu nous perdre, et tout serait perdu pour Alice qui se laisserait dépérir sans son mari. Jasper passait régulièrement voir Bella avec un petit cadeau de la part d'Alice. Lui-même apportait aussi sa part de présents.

Enfin, après de nombreux traitements contre l'infection, je trouvai le bon qui soigna notre invitée. Bella remonta la pente pour un jour se réveiller presque sans fièvre. Je l'accueillis, le sourire aux lèvres, extrêmement heureux.

Nous prîmes toutes nos précautions les jours suivants, lui évitant tout effort et maintenant un traitement assez lourd, destiné à la guérir totalement. Elle apprécia le geste et reprit vie peu à peu. Dans le même temps, nous la mîmes en contact avec Alice. Celle-ci eut du mal au début, mais Bella, tel l'ange qu'elle était, sut l'apprivoiser, et elles devinrent rapidement amies. Notre nouvelle amie avait appris à vivre avec ma sœur et elle arrivait à la suivre, devançant parfois ses envies ou restant à ses côtés les mauvais jours d'Alice. Je n'avais jamais entendu Bella se plaindre, ou en tout cas montrer des signes d'énervement ou de réelle opposition à Alice.

Et surtout, la relation entre Bella et moi avait évolué. Nous nous étions rapprochés au fil du temps. Moi, le jeune homme timide qui n'osait pas donner mon opinion à Jasper, avait réussi à faire valoir mon opinion. C'est en prenant en compte mes suppliques pour que Bella ait la vie sauve que mon beau-frère avait choisi de ramener la jeune fille. Certes, il l'avait blessée, mais il avait tiré sur le coup de la colère et avait cherché à se racheter en la couvrant de cadeaux et de livres, dont certains rares.

En la voyant si faible, en comprenant qu'elle pouvait mourir, j'avais eu mal, mal au point de me rendre compte que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Et je m'étais promis, puisque Jasper avait décidé qu'elle resterait avec nous, que j'allais tenter quelque chose parce que j'étais inexplicablement attiré par elle.

Et j'avais tenté. Lorsque j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'avais cru être au paradis. Ses lèvres étaient douces, et si j'avais pu, je l'aurais embrassé pour le reste de ma vie. Ce baiser ne sembla pas lui déplaire puisqu'elle fut aussi enthousiaste que moi, et lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je vis clairement son envie de recommencer.

Il fut dur pour moi de la laisser ce soir-là. J'avais honte de devoir l'attacher comme une prisonnière, mais Bella me regardait avec tant d'amour et d'assurance qu'elle apaisa un peu ce sentiment de culpabilité.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Jasper irait aussi loin dans la quête du bonheur de sa femme. Sa première action « coup-de-poing » avait été de me séquestrer, m'interdisant tout contact avec l'extérieur afin que je ne puisse me concentrer que sur ma sœur. Je ne trouvai pas l'envie de me rebeller, parce qu'en voyant comment il agissait envers Alice, je ne pouvais que comprendre son geste, aussi extrême soit-il. Alors j'avais choisi de les aider.

Quand il avait ramené Bella au manoir, je n'avais pas compris l'ampleur de son plan. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas osé m'opposer à lui, et désormais nous ne pouvions plus faire marche arrière. Il fallait espérer de tout cœur que si, un jour, Jasper nous laissait sortir, même en sa présence, Bella n'allait pas voir la première personne venue pour hurler « au secours ». Je cherchais encore mon courage pour demander à Jasper si c'était lui qui avait tendu un piège à celle qui avait changé nos vies, en espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Le jour de l'an, il arriva un miracle. D'après ce que j'avais compris, ce n'était pas une idée d'Alice. Mon beau-frère avait proposé, sans que personne ne s'y attende, une sortie dans le jardin. Jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait jamais fait, parce que sa femme refusait de sortir. Elle refusait même de rester à proximité d'une fenêtre ouverte, de peur que quelque chose entre par l'ouverture et la blesse. Mais ce matin-là, elle avait juste poussé un petit cri et s'étais mise à sautiller, visiblement ravie de cette initiative. Je ne pus qu'être d'accord avec elle, et Bella aussi.

Alice s'était focalisée sur son amie, sans doute pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, et elles s'étaient amusées, puis Jasper et moi nous étions mêlés à elles. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Jasper et Alice rire pour de vrai. Jamais je ne remercierai assez Bella pour ça : rendre la vie à ma sœur et son mari était une chose que je pensais impossible. J'avais envie d'avoir un dictaphone pour enregistrer le rire d'Alice, une si belle mélodie… Ce son était aussi mélodieux que le rire de Bella.

Le soir, j'eus encore envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Nous discutâmes de ses ressentis, et je lui avouai être heureux qu'elle ne puisse plus partir. Etais-je aussi horrible que Jasper en pensant ça ? Bella me rassura un peu, mais je me sentais horrible de la laisser seule et attachée. Je savais que Jasper avait donné des ordres pour que désormais, notre amie se réveille libre de toute entrave. C'était sa façon de la remercier pour ce qu'elle faisait pour nous et pour son obéissance. J'étais persuadé que toute autre jeune fille aurait essayé plusieurs fois de s'échapper, quitte à en mourir. Bella, elle, avait pris son parti et restait, plus pour nous que pour elle.

J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'était sa vie avant qu'elle n'arrive ici, mais je savais que Jasper ne me laisserait pas faire de recherches. Il y avait pourtant de fortes chances pour qu'il sache déjà presque tout de son passé…

Je dormis bien cette nuit-là, rêvant de Bella et moi.

_**Pov Alice**_

Avant, ma vie se résumait à l'obscurité et la solitude.

Edward passait ses journées avec moi. Parfois il me regardait peindre, parfois il peignait avec moi. Mon moment préféré restait quand il me lisait un livre, sa voix était aussi rassurante que les bras d'une mère.

Mais mon monde était toujours sombre. Mon mari et mon frère étaient de petites lucioles qui venaient danser devant mes yeux, restant près de moi, mais c'étaient juste des petits points lumineux.

Pourtant une arrivée perturba ma vie. Cette chose, c'était Bella.

Au début, j'avais eu peur d'elle, comme de tout élément nouveau qui s'introduisait dans ma routine si bienfaisante. Mais elle semblait encore plus perdue que moi, plus fragile, si c'était possible. Alors je lui étais venue en aide, moi qui refusais tout contact, moi qui, égoïstement, ne voulais pas entendre les autres parler parce que je ne _pouvais_ plus émettre de mots.

Bella avait su m'apprivoiser. Elle avait su être patiente. Elle avait su me comprendre. Elle avait su m'aider sans me brusquer.

Et j'avais apprécié. J'avais aimé.

Grâce à elle, mon monde était devenu plus clair. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des périodes d'obscurité, même quand elle était là, mais c'était dû à la douleur, et dans ces moments-là, c'était à Jasper et Edward de m'épauler.

Ma nouvelle amie m'avait ouvert un monde que je pensais perdu, et encore grâce à elle, j'avais éprouvé des sentiments, des sensations dont j'avais fait le deuil. Bref, Bella m'avait fait revivre. J'avais longuement remercié Jasper pour ça, au travers d'une nuit magique le soir du réveillon du jour de l'an, et le lendemain soir aussi. Quant à Bella, son sourire quand elle me voyait sourire ou rire me prouvait qu'elle savait la prouesse qu'elle avait réalisée. Mais je prévoyais de la remercier d'une autre façon, même si je n'avais encore aucune idée du comment.

**_Pov Bella_**

Le jour de l'an avait été un jour formidable, et il marqua un tournant dans ma relation avec Edward. Comme il l'avait promis, il avait parlé à son beau-frère qui voulut me voir seule le lendemain. J'étais dans la cuisine, en train de préparer des lasagnes (plat que Jasper aimait beaucoup), quand il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, signe qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il s'assit au comptoir et me regarda d'abord m'affairer à confectionner la spécialité.

-Es-tu heureuse ici ?

Sa question me fit sursauter tant j'étais plongée dans ma préparation afin de ne pas être troublée par son regard. Je me tournai vers lui et l'interrogeai du regard.

-Je t'autorise à t'exprimer librement jusqu'à la fin de cette discussion, ok ?

Je hochai la tête, ce qui le fit sourire. Il m'encouragea d'un signe de la main, et comme la cuisson de ma sauce et de ma béchamel était terminée, je posai le tout sur le comptoir et commençai le montage du plat, vu que j'avais déjà amené ce dont j'avais besoin. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de parler, histoire de me donner du courage et parlai en travaillant.

-Maintenant oui. Alice est mon amie, et je ne veux pas la laisser seule. J'ai compris que je devais rester ici, alors j'ai décidé de prendre mon parti et de m'adapter. Ressasser ne servirait à rien, et je n'ai pas envie d'être malheureuse. En plus, voir Alice sauter de partout, même si c'est épuisant, est une très bonne récompense.

-Et puis il y a Edward.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Je rougis, faisant rire doucement Jasper. Je hochai la tête.

-Oui, lui aussi est là… Je l'aime bien.

-Seulement bien ? Si j'en crois tes réactions et la manière dont tu le regardes, je dirais un peu plus que ça. Je dirais que tu es totalement accro à lui, tout comme il l'est de toi.

Je baissai la tête, ne sachant comment réagir. Cette fois, il rit franchement.

-Il est venu me voir ce matin. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Au lycée, il n'était pas attiré par les filles.

Il souriait, semblant revivre ces années dans son esprit.

-Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Les pauvres se pavanaient en vêtements moulants, lui souriaient dès qu'elles le voyaient, et quand elles allaient lui parler, elles se faisaient un point d'honneur à exhiber leurs poitrines.

J'eus un pincement au cœur en imaginant la scène.

-Malheureusement pour elles, Edward ne regardait rien, ne voyait rien. Il était concentré sur ses études, et seule sa sœur et moi étions importants. Une seule fois, il avait semblé intéressé par une fille, mais Alice m'avait appris que cette fille avait annoncé qu'elle voulait aussi faire médecine, et qu'Edward pensait avoir trouvé une future collègue. Trois jours plus tard, cette même fille avait dit à Grégory, un autre étudiant, qu'elle allait faire des études de vétérinaires comme lui. En fait, dès qu'elle voyait un garçon, elle voulait faire les mêmes études que lui.

J'éclatai de rire et il m'imita. Je voyais très bien la jeune fille être éblouie par les garçons et essayer de draguer en mentant sur son futur métier.

-Alors, quand il m'a parlé de toi… Je me doutais depuis le début que vous aviez des choses en commun, et quand je l'ai vu en train de changer de comportement, devenant moins timide et osant s'affirmer, j'ai su qu'il avait trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait. Ce matin, ses yeux brillaient, et il mettait tellement de conviction… Bien sûr, il ne savait pas qu'il n'avait pas à me persuader. Je suis simplement content qu'il soit heureux avec toi, et que tu trouves le bonheur avec lui.

A cet instant, Jasper arborait un air fier de lui, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis le début, et que tout se passait comme il le voulait. Il m'observait cuisiner, et je devais avouer qu'il me faisait moins peur qu'aux premiers temps. Certes, il était toujours impressionnant et je gardais en tête qu'il avait tous pouvoirs sur moi, mais j'arrivais à rester naturelle désormais sous son regard.

-Alors, je vais être franc avec toi. Je te laisse libre de faire ce que tu veux avec Edward. Vous êtes assez grands pour savoir ce dont vous avez envie, et je te crois capable de dire non si quelque chose ne te plaît pas. En cas de problème, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler, mais je connais Edward et il est incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'il aime.

-Merci Jasper, dis-je avec sincérité. J'aime Edward, même si au début ça me paraissait mal.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

J'hésitai à répondre, de peur de le rendre furieux.

-Bella ?

-J'ai peur que ma réponse te fâche…

-Je ferai tout pour rester calme, promit-il.

-Eh bien… C'est un membre de ta famille, et il ne voulait pas m'aider à m'enfuir. Mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai compris ses motivations, et je les respecte. Et puis, j'ai eu du mal à savoir ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Etrangement, me confier à Jasper me faisait du bien. Là, assis juste en face de moi, il donnait envie de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me jugeait pas, un peu comme un psychologue.

-Je ne sais pas si j'avais un petit-ami avant ici, avouai-je doucement en saupoudrant le fromage râpé sur la dernière couche de béchamel. Mais ce que je ressens en voyant Edward, ou quand il pose sa main sur moi… Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà expérimenté, sinon je pense que je m'en serais souvenue.

Jasper hocha la tête, compréhensif. Je mis le plat au four et me lavai les mains avant de nous servir un verre de jus d'orange.

-Alors je vous laisse régler ça entre vous. Pensez juste à ne pas trop faire de bruit !

Je m'étranglai avec ma boisson quand il prononça sa phrase et rougis à l'extrême. Il éclata de rire et partit avec son verre tout en riant toujours, me laissant rouge de honte.

Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque stable et ne plus sentir mes joues chauffer, puis je montai retrouver Alice avec du jus d'orange pour elle aussi.

Edward était dans _sa_ salle. La pièce où il y avait le piano et où il jouait dès qu'il le voulait.

J'avais appris plusieurs choses à ce sujet. D'abord, j'avais douloureusement compris que personne ne pouvait entrer, même pas Alice. La porte était toujours fermée à clé et la seule fois où j'avais voulu entrer alors qu'il était là, il avait refermé la porte, me coinçant les doigts au passage. Heureusement pour moi, il n'appuya pas beaucoup, et je n'eus que des hématomes. C'est ce jour-là, pendant que Jasper me soigna, qu'il m'apprit que cette pièce était le repère d'Edward et qu'il n'avait jamais invité quiconque à entrer.

Ensuite, Alice m'avait fait comprendre que son frère jouait à nouveau du piano depuis peu, et que selon elle, ça coïncidait avec mon arrivée. Jasper m'avait aussi expliqué qu'avant, jouer était sa passion, qu'il passait de longues heures au piano et à créer des mélodies. Il les dédiait souvent à sa sœur. Malheureusement, l'accident d'Alice l'avait traumatisé lui aussi, et il avait cessé de jouer. Il fut un temps même, où il se mettait en colère dès qu'il entendait de la musique, surtout du piano. Aussi Jasper et Alice furent-ils très heureux de l'entendre jouer un soir. Le premier soir où je l'avais entendu, le soir de mon arrivée ici. J'avais été heureuse d'entendre régulièrement l'instrument, ce qui me permit de tenir pendant mon isolement.

* * *

><p>Edward ne refit surface que le soir, un sourire sur les lèvres. J'avais remarqué que lorsqu'on était au premier étage, on n'entendait pas la musique, alors que l'on pouvait aisément entendre du rez-de-chaussée, plus précisément de ma cellule.<p>

Alice nous laissa seule, sortant de son atelier presqu'en dansant. Une fois seuls, Edward et moi restâmes face à face, nous regardant dans les yeux. Je ne m'aperçus pas que nous avancions doucement, mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma joue, j'expirai le souffle que j'avais retenu. Son sourire s'élargit, et il m'embrassa, ses mains maintenant ma nuque en la caressant tendrement. Je répondis à son baiser tandis que je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux.

-Nous devrions aller manger, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant de ma bouche. Jasper va nous attendre, et tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ça.

Je hochai la tête, quittant à regret l'étreinte de ses bras, et nous rejoignîmes Alice et son mari qui étaient déjà assis devant leur assiette. Comme toujours, les plats étaient sur la table, apportés par les domestiques. J'en avais vu quelques-uns depuis mon entrée au manoir, mais je supposai qu'il y en avait plus d'une dizaine pour entretenir le domaine, que ce soit la partie habitation, les cellules et le jardin.

Jasper fit une prière silencieuse avant de nous autoriser à manger. Comme d'habitude, il fut le seul à parler, nous posant des questions auxquelles nous ne pouvions répondre que « oui » ou « non » par signe de tête. Cependant, ces « conversations » n'étaient plus aussi tendues qu'au début, et j'avais pris l'habitude, comme Edward, de décrire certaines choses par signes, comme le faisait si bien Alice.

Enfin, après ce qui me parut des années, et ayant résisté aux tortures d'Edward qui se régalait de me caresser la jambe avec son pied, allant même jusqu'à mes cuisses, le dessert fut mangé et nous pûmes nous retirer pour la nuit.

A peine avions-nous monté les marches qu'Edward prit ma main et m'amena, presque au pas de course, jusqu'à sa chambre. J'étais au moins aussi pressée que lui, sans savoir jusqu'où nous irions et pourquoi j'avais la peau en feu depuis qu'il avait fait son apparition dans l'atelier d'Alice.

Il ferma la porte et me plaqua contre celle-ci, et son baiser devint plus enflammé. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, faisant monter encore la température de mon épiderme, si c'était possible. Quant à moi, je caressai ses flancs avant de passer sur son ventre, ce qui lui provoqua des frissons. Il tira sur mon haut pour l'enlever, et nous ne nous séparâmes que lorsque je levai les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. Aussitôt après, il reprit mes lèvres et passa ses doigts sur ma colonne vertébrale, de haut en bas. Je défis les boutons de sa chemise qui alla bientôt rejoindre mon pull par terre.

Les doigts magiques d'Edward descendaient de plus en plus bas, allant frôler l'élastique de mon pantalon, passant parfois sur mes fesses avant de revenir sur ma peau nue. Sans prévenir, il empauma mes fesses et me souleva. Automatiquement, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, et il me porta jusque sur le lit où il me déposa doucement, sans cesser de m'embrasser.

Sa bouche quitta alors mes lèvres pour migrer vers mon oreille avant de taquiner le lobe de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner violemment.

-Aurai-je trouvé ton point faible ? Sourit-il.

Je n'arrivai pas à lui répondre, et je crois qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse puisqu'il fondit sur mon cou qu'il embrassa à plusieurs reprises. Dans le même temps, il s'attaqua aux boutons de mon jean qu'il fit descendre ensuite le long de mes jambes, déposant des baisers tout le long de sa descente : d'abord ma poitrine, puis mon ventre, mon nombril, l'élastique de ma culotte… Pour continuer sur mes cuisses et ensuite mes genoux, me faisant gémir de frustration.

-Jasper va finir par nous entendre si tu continues à respirer aussi bruyamment… Murmura-t-il en relevant la tête vers moi tout en restant à genoux entre mes jambes. Et gémir, même si j'aime beaucoup, est aussi un bon moyen de le mettre en colère.

-Alors arrête de me torturer ! Soufflai-je, veillant à garder ma voix basse, même si celle-ci voulait désespérément monter dans les aigus.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres Bella !

Il remonta vers mon visage et prit doucement mes lèvres, initiant un lent baiser langoureux. Une de mes mains entoura son cou tandis que l'autre pressa ses reins, l'amenant plus proche de moi. J'avais besoin de plus de contact, et il semblait plus qu'heureux de m'en donner. J'allais m'attaquer à son pantalon mais il me coupa dans mon élan en retenant mon poignet.

-Ce soir, c'est toi et juste toi, dit-il tout bas.

Il caressait mon ventre et descendait parfois jusqu'à mon pubis, restant au-dessus de ma culotte, mais quand il cessa de parler, il passa ses doigts sous le tissu et entra en contact avec cette partie très érogène. Il semblait que j'attendais son toucher à cet endroit depuis des siècles, et lorsque nos peaux se touchèrent, j'émis un hoquet et m'arquai contre sa main, cherchant plus de contact.

Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou qu'il couvrait de baisers tandis qu'il plongea un doigt en moi. Son autre main réalisait de légers vols sur mes seins, les caressant doucement, les effleurant lentement, augmentant la torture. Mes bouts rosés étaient tendus, et il s'amusa à les taquiner alors qu'il entrait et sortait de cette partie de moi qui se contractait au fur et à mesure de ses caresses et des va-et-vient de ses doigts.

Et soudain, tout explosa en moi. Je ne sais comment, mais la boule qui grandissait dans mon ventre se désintégra dans un souffle puissant, juste au moment où il reprit ma bouche. Il engloutit mon gémissement puis sa bouche se déplaça vers mon oreille.

-Tu es tellement belle… Susurra-t-il.

Il me regarda reprendre ma respiration, une main sous sa joue, tout en caressant mon visage et mes épaules. Quand je fus calmée, il m'attira à lui et je posai ma tête sur son torse, écoutant son cœur cogner violemment.

-Merci, fut tout ce qui je pus lui chuchoter avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Un avis sur le chapitre ? Sur des détails ?<strong>

**J'ai posté sur mon profil un OS, Twilight radio, co-écrit avec htray2000. Merci à elle encore une fois. **

**Je vous retrouve dimanche 5 février. **

**Bisous**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Le dernier chapitre vous a moins fait réagir, mais le rapprochement de Bella et Edward vous a plu dans l'ensemble. Cependant, les changements des personnages vous semblent trop lents. Pourtant, je l'ai voulu ainsi, et j'espère que ça ne gâchera pas votre lecture.**

**Un grand, non immense, merci pour toutes vos reviews : bellaeva, patoun, erika shoval, Grazie, Fanoudusud, familykoala, Jackye, anayata, Stella82, calimero59, CeriseBella, katner, Mamanlily, wuguanfu, sand91, et Miss Sadique. **

**twilight-et-the-vampire : **Je suis heureuse que l'évolution des personnages te plait**. **

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide. **

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Place au chapitre... **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

A mon réveil, j'étais dans ma chambre, mais Edward était là, couché contre moi et m'entourant de ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : il aurait pu retourner dans sa chambre mais non, il était près de moi, m'enfermant dans le cocon de ses bras. Je me blottis encore plus contre lui et respirai son parfum. Edward soupira dans son sommeil et resserra son étreinte.

Je demeurai juste immobile, profitant de cet instant. Je ne regrettais plus ma vie passée, parce que j'avais désormais quelque chose de précieux, d'inestimable. J'avais Edward. A lui seul, il comblait tous ces vides qui demeuraient encore depuis que j'avais pris la décision d'être heureuse.

Je n'avais pas le droit à un réveil dans ma chambre, ou à une horloge, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je supposai que Jasper voulait garder un certain contrôle sur moi. Aussi j'ignorais quelle heure il était, mais je devinais à travers la lumière qui filtrait des volets roulants que l'aube était levée il y a peu.

Je refermai les yeux, me laissant dériver vers le sommeil, mais Edward finit par se réveiller et j'ouvris les yeux pour le voir m'admirer, le sourire aux lèvres.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé mais ce n'était pas grave, nous avions l'habitude du silence. Il caressa ma joue avant de s'avancer et d'embrasser mon front longuement. Finalement, il osa ouvrir la bouche.

-Je crois que je vais vouloir passer toutes mes nuits avec toi, souffla-t-il. Te sentir près de moi… c'est fantastique. Tu veux bien me servir de doudou ?

Je pouffai à ses mots et entourai son cou de mes bras.

-Je serais heureuse de te servir de doudou, mais crois-tu que Jasper sera d'accord ? Je veux dire…

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire, me coupa-t-il, et je te promets que si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors rien n'est impossible. Et puis, Jasper n'est pas notre père, et il n'a pas à régir toute notre vie.

Mon cœur se gonfla un peu plus d'amour pour lui : son regard flamboyant et sa voix assurée me permettait de croire qu'il mettrait le monde à l'envers pour moi, dans la limite du raisonnable, à savoir rester dans l'univers de Jasper et Alice. Je lui souris, n'osant l'embrasser avec mon haleine du matin.

Sans un mot il se leva et sortit, me laissant m'habiller. Il revint alors que je mettais mon pull, et je remarquai qu'il s'était changé. Nous descendîmes à la cuisine où nous trouvâmes Alice qui boudait devant son café. Mais dès qu'elle me vit, elle sourit et tapota le tabouret à côté d'elle pour que je m'installe. Dès que je fus assise, elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je savais désormais ce que cela signifiait : soit elle avait encore fait des cauchemars, soit elle avait mal.

Je pris en vitesse mon petit-déjeuner et conduisis mon amie jusqu'à son atelier. Elle s'assit d'elle-même sur le sofa et je la pris dans mes bras. Edward nous accompagna, embrassa sa sœur sur la joue après lui avoir donné des antalgiques, puis il disparut. Je ne savais pas s'il avait un métier, mais j'imaginais que non puisqu'il n'avait pas de contact avec l'extérieur.

Nous passâmes un long moment ensemble, Alice dans mes bras. Il y avait toujours une couverture sur le divan, et je l'en avais couverte afin qu'elle reste au chaud. A sa demande, j'avais mis un dvd sur la télévision, Confession d'une accro au shopping, et je passais ma main dans ses cheveux puisque sa tête était sur mes genoux.

Elle refusa de manger à midi, et Jasper vint nous voir.

-Alice, il faut que tu manges ma puce !

Elle secoua la tête, et son mari soupira.

-Il y aura une assiette pour toi et Bella à la cuisine. Tu viens manger quand tu veux, mais pour le moment, tu manges ça.

Il lui tendit une barre de céréales qu'Alice prit en soupirant puis elle déchira l'emballage et croqua une bouchée.

-Quand je reviens dans une demi-heure, je veux que tu aies terminé. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de partir. Quand il fut sorti, Alice se tourna vers moi et fit une grimace, me faisant rire doucement. Elle me présenta la barre mais je refusai, ne voulant pas la priver. Finalement, elle mangea tout et s'endormit, me permettant d'aller prendre mon déjeuner.

Je mangeai doucement lorsqu'Edward vint me voir. Il s'assit face à moi, son sourire ravageur sur les lèvres.

-Jasper est sorti pour deux heures, m'apprit-il en parlant tout bas. Je voulais en profiter pour te parler.

-De quoi ? M'étonnai-je.

Nous avions abordé pas mal de sujets lors de nos conversations, toujours faites à voix basse par peur de se faire surprendre par Jasper et par habitude.

-Depuis ton arrivée ici, je n'ai pas cessé de me demander si Jasper t'avait piégée. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose de ce jour-là ? Ou des jours d'avant ?

-Tu sais que je ne me souviens de rien avant le jour où je suis arrivée ici. Mon premier souvenir est lorsque je me suis retrouvée blessée par le piège à loups. Il n'est pas arrivé de suite. Je me suis endormie et j'ai passé la nuit dans la forêt.

Il grimaça à mes paroles et me prit la main qu'il étreignit, me laissant uniquement ma main droite pour manger.

-J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça. Je me suis posé la question sur la culpabilité de ton beau-frère dans cet accident, et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'il était autant surpris que moi.

Edward hocha la tête et son regard était lointain il semblait assimiler mes réponses, les comparant peut-être avec ce qu'il savait. Enfin il reprit la parole, caressant le dos de ma main.

-Jasper m'a dit qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il chassait les braconniers de nos terres et il t'a trouvée endormie. Il a pensé que tu pouvais aider Alice, et il avait raison.

Il me sourit tendrement et, voyant que j'avais terminé mon repas, il débarrassa mes couverts qu'il laissa dans l'évier pour les domestiques. Ce système m'avait gênée au début, mais j'avais dû faire avec. Ensuite, il prit ma main et nous entraîna au premier étage où il vérifia qu'Alice dormait toujours. Il remit la couverture correctement sur sa sœur et revint dans le couloir, pour ensuite me conduire jusque devant une porte. Pas n'importe laquelle. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été sympa l'autre fois, quand tu as voulu me suivre ici. Je t'ai fait mal… Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me voies jouer, pas tant que je n'avais pas entièrement repris confiance.

Il était mal à l'aise et se tordait les mains tout en regardant à gauche et à droite au cas où Jasper arriverait sans prévenir. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et caressai ses paumes, attendant qu'il continue. Il fallut que ce soit moi qui parle la première.

-Pourtant, la première fois que je t'ai entendu jouer, on aurait dit que tu n'avais jamais cessé de d'entraîner.

Il esquissa un sourire et retira doucement une de ses mains pour sortir la clé de sa poche et ouvrir la porte. Il poussa le battant et me conduisit à l'intérieur, jusqu'à un magnifique piano. Il me fit asseoir sur le banc et prit place à mes côtés, tremblant.

-Tout va bien ? Lui murmurai-je.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis posa ses doigts sur le clavier. Et soudain, il y a eut la musique. Les notes s'élevaient, un mélange de graves et d'aigües, sur un rythme tantôt lent, tantôt rapide… Toutes ces notes m'enveloppaient et me faisaient voyager, m'élever haut dans mon esprit. J'étais complètement hors de mon corps, et pourtant je sentais parfaitement la présence d'Edward, comme s'il me tenait dans ses bras.

Trop tôt à mon goût, l'air prit fin. Edward laissa le silence s'installer. C'est quand il passa un doigt sur ma joue que je me rendis compte que j'avais versé une larme.

-C'était magnifique, soufflai-je.

-Ce morceau est à ton image, répondit-il. Je l'ai écrit à partir du jour où Jasper t'a ramenée après que tu te sois enfuie. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu meures… C'est quand ta blessure s'est infectée et que tu étais dans le coma que j'ai réellement pris conscience de ce que je ressentais.

Il prit ma main dont il embrassa la paume, puis ses baisers remontèrent le long de mon bras, relevant au fur et à mesure la manche de mon pull. Lorsque mon vêtement fut totalement remonté, il me fit lever les bras et m'enleva mon haut afin de déposer ses baisers sur mon épaule puis sur ma clavicule.

La température de mon corps montait très vite. Edward s'amusait à effleurer mes côtes, mais ça ne m'amusait pas beaucoup : je voulais plus de lui ! Mes mains agrippaient ses cheveux et j'essayais de le diriger vers les endroits où le feu semblait plus important.

Soudain il releva la tête et je pâlis : quelqu'un montait les escaliers, et si je me fiais à mon instinct, il s'agissait de Jasper. Tremblante, je remis mon pull et remarquai le sourire moqueur d'Edward. Je fis mine de le frapper mais il retint ma main et m'attira à lui avant de m'embrasser fougueusement.

Jasper frappa à la porte. Edward se recula et alla ouvrir, me traînant derrière lui puisqu'il n'avait pas lâché ma main. Le mari d'Alice fut très surpris de me voir dans cette pièce.

-Bella ? Il t'a fait entrer ?

Je ne savais pas si je devais être offusquée de son incrédulité, mais je me contentai de rougir et baisser la tête.

-Eh bien, je suppose que c'est un progrès de plus à ajouter à ton palmarès ! Continua Jasper. Allez, venez ! Alice veut que l'on joue au Monopoly.

Nous le suivîmes, main dans la main. Edward en profita pour embrasser mes cheveux après les avoir senti, ce qui me fit rire. Nous retrouvâmes Alice qui installait le plateau dans la salle de jeu, sur la grande table ronde, idéale pour jouer aux cartes.

Nous jouâmes pendant deux heures, deux heures où la loi du plus fort régnait. Chacun jouait pour soi, et Alice était brillante dans l'art de négocier ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était en train de gagner haut la main, alors que Jasper et Edward faisaient tout pour la faire perdre, s'alliant même discrètement, quand une sonnerie s'éleva dans l'air, faisant cesser le jeu. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Jasper qui fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce en sortant un téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Alice, Edward et moi restâmes de longues minutes sans rien faire, mais Alice en eut vite marre : elle haussa les épaules avant de venir me prendre la main et m'amener jusque devant le billard. Comprenant son intention, je saisis une canne, aussitôt imitée par Alice. Edward se contenta de s'asseoir sur un canapé en cuir deux places et nous regarda jouer. N'ayant aucun souvenir d'une partie jouée avant l' « accident », je perdis lamentablement, ce qui rendit Alice folle de joie. Elle se jeta sur Edward qui la réceptionna habilement avant de la chatouiller, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Les voir ainsi était un spectacle très plaisant. Edward aussi riait, la tête en arrière. Le rire d'Alice, haut et clair, tranchait avec celui de son frère, grave et suave, et leurs deux rires associés étaient harmonieux.

Leurs rires moururent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Jasper. Sa posture raide nous apprit qu'il était contrarié, et nous savions ce que cela voulait dire : il valait mieux faire profil bas, au risque de nous retrouver dans une fâcheuse position. Pour ma part, je savais que la moindre provocation signifiait un aller pour la cellule du bas.

-Nous pouvons reprendre le jeu si vous voulez.

Alice se leva après avoir fait un bisou sur la joue de son frère et rejoignit son mari sur les genoux duquel elle prit place. La partie reprit, mais avec moins d'entrain qu'avant. Cependant, Alice eut vite fait de rendre à nouveau la partie acharnée, et nous oubliâmes un peu la tension qui émanait de Jasper.

Comme je le prévoyais, mon amie gagna après avoir racheté tous les hôtels de son époux et une partie de ceux d'Edward. J'avais perdu la première et avais regardé le combat acharné que ce petit bout de femme menait pour avoir le dessus. Jasper n'eut plus d'argent, et Edward batailla mais Alice lui prit finalement ses derniers billets. Quand son frère lui donna la fausse monnaie avec un grand soupir, Alice sauta sur ses pieds et poussa un petit cri en levant les poings. Difficile de ne pas rire devant son spectacle !

Jasper se leva et prit sa femme dans les bras, son torse reposant contre le dos d'Alice.

-Calme-toi ma chérie, tu gagnes à chaque fois. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, non ?

Elle secoua la tête avec un grand sourire et donna une pichenette sur le nez de son mari qui lui fit une grimace.

-Allez ma puce, j'ai du travail.

Alice se tourna pour le regarder avec inquiétude. Elle leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de Jasper.

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il l'embrassa chastement avant de la lâcher et sortir, nous laissant seuls. Je la regardai, espérant qu'elle pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi son cher et tendre revenait dans cet état après un coup de fil. Malheureusement, elle haussa les épaules et je dus me contenter de cette réponse. Edward nous laissa à son tour, allant peut-être rejoindre Jasper.

Alice et moi nous occupâmes : elle dessinait sur du tissu, et j'étais chargée de le découper selon les traits. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que prévoyait mon amie, mais je savais que j'aurais la réponse bientôt.

A l'heure du dîner, nous nous assîmes autour de la table, mais Jasper manqua à l'appel. Nous commençâmes sans lui, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Le maître de maison n'avait jamais manqué un repas, du moins tant que j'étais là, et je supposai que c'était dans leur routine de manger tous les trois ensemble, au moins une fois par jour, au moment du dîner. Les autres aussi devaient s'inquiéter, vu les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Nous en étions au dessert lorsqu'il arriva. Il s'assit sans un mot et s'attaqua à son assiette. Son front était plissé et les doigts de sa main gauche tapaient nerveusement la table. Nous avions terminé nos assiettes depuis longtemps lorsqu'il finit la sienne, mais aucun de nous n'osait se lever. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tant la pièce était silencieuse.

-Nous allons recevoir une visite, dit soudain Jasper, rompant le silence gênant qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il leva la tête et nous observa chacun notre tour avant de continuer.

-Il s'agit d'un client que j'ai à défendre, mais comme il m'a engagé au dernier moment, il va falloir travailler rapidement. Alors soit j'allais en ville pour quatre jours, soit il venait ici. J'ai choisi la solution qui me permettait de rester près d'Alice.

Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire et prit sa main, voulant sûrement lui faire comprendre qu'elle appréciait le geste.

-Je ferai en sorte que vous ne le rencontriez pas. Bella, puis-je te faire confiance ?

Je hochai la tête en le regardant dans les yeux, faisant passer ma sincérité.

-Bien. Je ne veux pas te voir lorsque mon client sera là. Tu resteras avec Alice. Edward, je suppose que tu connais les règles ?

Il hocha la tête, et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas le presser de questions de suite.

-Il arrive dans deux jours.

Sur ces mots, Jasper se leva et attendit que sa dulcinée le rejoigne, puis ils sortirent tous les deux. Edward et moi restâmes silencieux tandis qu'il m'accompagnait jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me vola un baiser avant de rejoindre son antre. Tout en me préparant pour la nuit, je réfléchissais.

Est-ce que c'était la première fois que Jasper introduisait un client dans son manoir ? Pouvais-je tirer bénéfice de cette visite inattendue ? Je me fustigeai mentalement : j'avais fait une promesse silencieuse quelques minutes auparavant. Tenter quelque chose amènerait assurément les ennuis : soit pour le client de Jasper, soit pour moi. Et si je réussissais à partir, la question de me séparer d'Edward et Alice revenait, et je savais désormais que je ne voulais pas les quitter.

Et puis, qui Jasper prenait-il pour client ? Comment choisissait-il les affaires qui l'intéressaient ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, je me couchai, espérant pouvoir poser quelques questions à Edward. Je pris le livre qui trônait sur ma table de nuit et repris ma lecture de la veille. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Edward qui vienne m'attacher, mais ce fut finalement Jasper qui passa ma porte.

-Bonsoir Bella, me salua-t-il.

Je répondis par un signe de tête. J'étais assez contente de moi : ouvrir la bouche pour répondre n'était plus un réflexe, surtout avec lui.

Jasper vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal.

-Alice aura besoin de toi à partir de demain pour la distraire, plus que d'habitude. Elle redoute déjà l'arrivée de mon client, alors que je lui ai promis que personne ne viendrait lui faire de mal. Ne la lâche pas d'une semelle, elle ne doit pas se retrouver seule, surtout quand notre visiteur sera là. Il se peut qu'il vienne avec des gardes du corps, mais ça je ne l'ai pas dit à Alice, alors je compte sur toi pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien durant ces quelques jours.

J'acquiesçai vivement, désolée pour mon amie qui avait si peur du monde extérieur.

-Je tenais aussi à te mettre en garde Bella, dit-il très sérieux. Tu sais que ta place est ici désormais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et Jasper hocha la tête, donnant son accord.

-J'avoue avoir pensé un instant à aller demander de l'aide tout à l'heure, mais à l'idée de partir, mon ventre s'est tordu. Je ne veux pas quitter Edward, et je suis sûre que tu le sais. Et puis, Alice me manquerait si je devais ne plus la voir…

Jasper éclata de rire.

-Ah Bella ! Tu es irremplaçable ! J'ai compris ce que tu veux dire. Je vais te faire confiance, et nous verrons ce que ça donne.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de fermer le bracelet de fer autour de ma cheville après avoir fait un baiser sur mon front. J'éteignis ma lampe de chevet et me tournai pour trouver le sommeil.

Pourtant, à peine quelques minutes après, j'entendis quelqu'un arriver dans la chambre, sur la pointe des pieds. Je savais avant même de regarder de qui il s'agissait : mon corps électrisé me faisait comprendre qu'Edward était juste devant moi, à me regarder. Je me contorsionnai et lui fis face tout en soulevant la couette, et il comprit l'invitation puisqu'il me détacha avant de se glisser contre moi. Je me collai contre lui, heureuse qu'il soit là. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et je posai ma tête contre son torse en soupirant d'aise.

-Tu sens bon, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, avant d'en lécher le lobe, ce qui me provoqua de violents frissons.

-Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, souris-je.

L'obscurité diminuait ma timidité, et le fait de me retrouver contre cet homme qui m'envoûtait me rendait sûre de moi. Il rit doucement et resserra son étreinte, et c'est dans ses bras que je m'endormis, sereine.

* * *

><p><strong>Un avis sur le chapitre ? Des réactions ? <strong>

**Au prochain chaptitre... Une nouvelle étape dans le rapprochement entre Bella et Edward. **

**Passez un bon dimanche et une bonne semaine (les vacances approchent pour certaines, non ?). **

**A dimanche prochain pour la suite.**

**Bisous**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour,**

**Je vous livre ce chapitre que beaucoup attendent, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. **

**Mais avant, je tenais à vous remercier chaleureusement (pour compenser la vague de froid) pour vos reviews : Mamanlily, odrey010, CeriseBella, katner, calimero59, anayata, doudounord2, paulipopo, Natacha35140, bellaeva, Rose-Emilie, aelita48, Miss Sadique, Grazie, erika shoval, wuguanfu, alinette74, cchope, familykoala.**

**twilight-et-the-vampire : **Je suis heureuse que mon histoire continue à te plaire. Voici la suite. Merci pour ta review.

**Sweetangel818 : **Voici donc le fameux client de Jasper, et pas mal d'autres choses... Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours.

**Je tenais aussi à répondre à quelques questions :**

**-Vous saurez pourquoi Bella courait au début de l'histoire, mais vous ne le saurez que dans les derniers chapitres.**

**-Il y aura bien des vampires, mais là aussi, ils arriveront bien plus tard. **

**-Vous connaitrez le passé de Bella, dans les grandes lignes en tout cas, d'ici peu de temps.**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre. Je vous demande d'être indulgentes concernant le lemon, je suis assez novice. Et excusez-moi par avance pour la fin du chapitre. **

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide et ses conseils. Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Twilight et donc à S. Meyer. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Ce sont des caresses le long de ma colonne vertébrale qui me réveillèrent. Je me tournai en soupirant de bien-être et ouvris les yeux. Face à moi se tenait le plus parfait des visages : celui d'Edward. Celui-ci me regardait avec dévotion, et je ne pus que sourire.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il en me rendant mon sourire, et le sien était bien plus éblouissant que le mien.

-Bonjour, soufflai-je en retour.

Il me rapprocha de lui et m'embrassa, d'abord doucement, puis notre baiser devint plus fougueux. Je remontai ma jambe contre la sienne pour la placer au niveau de sa hanche où il me la maintint tandis que son autre main sur mes reins m'attirait toujours plus près, et parfois s'aventurait sur mes fesses. Je sentais son envie de moi grandir contre moi, et je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir gênée ou fière.

La pièce était encore assez sombre, et cette obscurité relative me permit de me faire plus entreprenante que d'ordinaire. Lorsque ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon t-shirt, c'en fut fini : une chaleur insupportable s'empara de moi et il fut impératif qu'Edward se retrouve nu. Il semblait que lui aussi pensait de même puisqu'en trois mouvements, mon pyjama ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Quant à mon amant, il se retrouva rapidement en tenue d'Adam tandis que j'apprenais par cœur les contours de son corps.

Lorsque nos peaux se retrouvèrent à découvert, Edward prit place entre mes jambes. A cet instant, je ne sus que faire. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qu'avait pu être ma vie sentimentale avant mon arrivée chez Jasper, et je redoutais d'être encore vierge. Mais Edward, tel l'homme idéal qu'il était, me caressa la joue.

-Eh ! Tout va bien ?

-Je…

-Je ferai doucement Bella. Comme une première fois.

Je le remerciai d'un pâle sourire, puis il m'embrassa passionnément. Je sentis le bout de son sexe entrer doucement en moi, de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à ce que je ressente une intense brûlure qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Edward cessa tout mouvement, et à l'aide de son doigt, il effaça une larme qui s'était échappée.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Murmura-t-il, inquiet.

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, et Edward reprit ses lents mouvements de va-et-vient. La douleur passée, je pus ressentir du plaisir. Certes, je n'allai pas jusqu'à l'orgasme, mais ce que j'avais ressenti avait suffi à effacer le souvenir de la douleur, et je pus participer à l'ébat, allant à la rencontre du bassin d'Edward lorsqu'il venait buter au fond de moi. Il fallut peu de temps à mon amant pour monter jusqu'au plaisir suprême.

Il se dégagea de moi rapidement, veillant à ne pas me faire mal, et me reprit dans la sécurité de ses bras pour finalement embrasser ma tempe. Je soupirai d'aise, à court de mots. Je savais à présent que je n'avais pas connu d'homme charnellement avant Edward, et j'en fus heureuse. Edward était spécial, et malgré les conditions dans lesquelles je l'avais connu, il était mon premier. Aurai-je eu le cœur qui battait aussi vite en voyant un autre homme ? Aurai-je pu sacrifier ma liberté pour un autre homme ? Je n'en n'étais pas sûre.

-Edward ?

-Oui ma belle ?

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réussir à poser ma question.

-Est-ce que… Enfin, pour toi…

Il coupa mes bégayements d'un baiser et se rapprocha de mon oreille.

-Ma première fois remonte à avant l'accident d'Alice, et donc le début de ma vie ici avec elle. J'ai eu une ou deux aventures, mais rien de comparable avec toi. J'avais l'impression que c'était ma première fois aussi, et ça a été merveilleux. Merci.

Nous nous embrassâmes doucement, puis je reposai ma tête contre son torse. Je m'endormis à nouveau, épuisée mais envahie d'une sensation de bien-être total, sous les caresses d'Edward.

Je m'éveillai seule, mais l'odeur d'Edward m'entourait encore. J'enfonçai mon nez dans mon oreiller que j'avais partagé avec lui, et reniflai sans vergogne le parfum de celui qui hantait mes nuits et mes jours. Je restai là plusieurs minutes, à sortir lentement des brumes du sommeil, avant de me lever, de prendre une douche et de m'habiller.

La cuisine était vide, fait inhabituel à cette heure-ci. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner avant d'aller rejoindre Alice. Celle-ci était dans son atelier, à peindre, mais elle était tendue. Je m'approchai d'elle et étreignis son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et restai sans bouger, juste à la regarder. Mais cela ne l'aida pas, et au fil des heures, je pouvais voir son inquiétude puis sa peur grandir. J'osai prendre sa main et simplement accompagner ses coups de pinceaux, comme j'avais vu Edward le faire les premiers jours. Cette méthode fonctionna parce que peu à peu ses épaules se détendirent et elle réussit même à sourire quand elle tournait la tête vers moi.

Midi arriva, et Alice refusant de sortir de son atelier, je dus aller nous chercher de quoi manger. Je trouvai un plateau repas plein de nourriture pour deux (même trois), et je le montai, non sans avoir pris des cookies qu'Alice et moi avions faits deux jours plus tôt, dans l'atelier de mon amie.

Nous mangeâmes de bon appétit. J'avais le droit à une crème dessert au chocolat, encore… Cependant, j'avais remarqué que les crèmes dessert ne m'étaient plus servies tous les jours, mais seulement une tous les trois ou quatre jours. Je supposai qu'un jour, je n'aurais plus à prendre cette substance qui avait effacé mes souvenirs, et j'espérais que ces derniers me reviendraient, même si j'avais de gros doutes.

L'après-midi fut sensiblement la même, mais à plusieurs reprises, je dus rassurer Alice, soit en accompagnant ses gestes, soit en lui frottant le dos. Avait-elle eu aussi peur à mon arrivée ? J'avais mal pour elle qui ne pouvait même pas parler de ses peurs, afin qu'on puisse l'aider au mieux.

Le soir, au moment du dîner, Jasper était très tendu, nerveux. Il adressa à Alice un sourire un peu crispé, mais l'enlaça tendrement. C'était sûrement sa manière de la soutenir. Il lui tint la main tout au long du repas, mais ça ne la dérangea pas, parce qu'elle jouait avec sa nourriture au lieu de manger. Finalement, son mari poussa un gros soupir.

-Alice, mange un peu. Tant que tu n'auras pas avalé au moins la moitié de ton assiette, Edward et Bella n'auront pas le droit de se lever.

Mon amie m'adressa un regard d'excuse, mais je lui fis signe que tout allait bien pour moi. Je vis Edward, qui avait terminé son assiette tout comme moi, faire semblant de manger avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier et de caresser son ventre en soupirant. Cela eut le don de faire pouffer sa sœur qui continua à le regarder faire le pitre. Jasper regardait son téléphone, peut-être sa boite de messagerie…

Enfin, elle se mit à manger doucement sans cesser de regarder son frère qui faisait à présent des grimaces. Et il était plutôt doué ! Alice mit encore une demi-heure à manger assez pour satisfaire Jasper qui nous autorisa tous trois à quitter la table. J'accompagnai Alice jusqu'à sa chambre, et elle m'étreignit longtemps. Je la pressai contre moi, sans comprendre son geste, mais heureuse qu'elle trouve en moi un réconfort. Elle se détacha de moi et me fit un bisou sur la joue avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte derrière elle.

Je trouvai Edward dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit. Il devait bien l'aimer, ce lit… Il me fit son sourire craquant avant de se lever et de venir à ma rencontre, puis il prit ma main et m'amena jusque dans sa chambre. Un peu étonnée, je trouvai mon pyjama sur son lit (dois-je préciser que lui avait un lit deux personnes ?) ainsi que le livre que je lisais actuellement. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir, et il réduisit la distance entre nous deux. Son regard était intense, et maintenant que je m'étais noyée dans ses yeux, je ne pouvais plus regarder ailleurs.

Il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, une, deux, trois fois, avant de m'embrasser vraiment, demandant rapidement l'accès à ma bouche. Ses mains caressèrent mes flancs avant de se glisser sous mon haut et d'embraser ma peau.

Le reste fut une étreinte des plus passionnée qui me permit cette fois-ci d'atteindre l'orgasme en soufflant son prénom. Quand il se retira de moi, Edward me colla à lui et je posai ma tête sur son torse qui montait et descendait alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

-Merci Edward, murmurai-je en embrassant sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi ma douce ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui, lui offrant un sourire sincère.

-Pour ce que tu m'offres. A mon arrivée ici, je croyais que je serais malheureuse toute ma vie, sachant que j'étais condamnée à rester là. J'en viens presque à être contente que Jasper m'ait fait rester avec vous, peu importe les moyens. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi, et la seule chose qui me ferait plus plaisir, c'est d'entendre la voix d'Alice.

-Nous espérons tous l'entendre à nouveau, mais…

Il se tut, et j'allai lui demander de continuer, mais il posa sa main sur ma bouche tout en me faisant signe, un doigt sur ses lèvres, de garder le silence. Je respectai sa demande et attendis qu'il reprenne la parole.

-J'ai entendu des pas, souffla-t-il, plus bas que précédemment. Moi aussi je rêve d'entendre Alice parler, et je crois qu'elle va y réussir. Elle est différente depuis que tu es là, en bien. J'ai vu son geste tout à l'heure, dans le couloir. Elle a besoin de toi, et tu l'aides, peut-être plus que tu ne le penses.

-Je l'aiderai autant que je le peux Edward. C'est mon amie, et si elle veut se reposer sur moi, elle le peut.

Il me fit un sourire radieux et m'embrassa chastement. Je reposai ma tête sur lui, écoutant son cœur calmé, et m'endormis dans ses bras chauds et forts.

* * *

><p>A mon réveil, il était encore là, me serrant contre lui. Je profitai de ce nouvel instant de sérénité avant de commencer cette journée. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.<p>

-Bella, sois dans l'atelier dans cinq minutes !

Sans chercher à comprendre plus avant, je me levai, m'enveloppai de ma robe de chambre (sûrement rapportée par Edward) et filai à la salle de bain me préparer, non sans avoir pris des vêtements de rechange dans ma chambre. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, j'ouvrai la porte de la salle de bain et faillis me cogner contre Jasper qui m'attendait devant.

Il était en colère, c'était visible à des kilomètres, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il m'empoigna le bras et m'entraîna le long du couloir. Je gémis de douleur lorsqu'il attrapa mon bras, et il me le fit payer en serrant encore plus fort. Il me conduisit (traîner serait plus juste) jusqu'à l'atelier d'Alice et me poussa dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte à clé.

Mon amie était dans un coin, assise par terre, et me regardait avec terreur. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés et de prendre sa main. C'est à moitié curieuse qu'elle me regarda dessiner des lettres sur sa main : « J.E. S.U.I.S. L.A. »

Un faible sourire éclaira son beau visage et elle se blottit dans mes bras. Je la réconfortai de mon mieux, frottant son dos, et elle se détendit un peu. Nous restâmes sur le sol pendant ce que je supposai des heures, sans que personne ne vienne nous voir. J'avais faim, et si je me fiais aux gargouillements qu'émettait l'estomac d'Alice, elle aussi avait besoin de manger.

Enfin une clé fit jouer la serrure et Edward entra, le visage sombre. Quand il vit notre position, il s'empressa de poser le plateau chargé de nourriture et de venir nous rejoindre. Il releva sa sœur et la pressa contre lui, puis il la conduisit sur un des divans. Je les rejoignis et repris Alice dans mes bras tandis qu'Edward allait chercher notre repas. Il fallut forcer mon amie à manger, mais à force d'opiniâtreté, nous réussîmes à lui faire avaler le contenu de son assiette, une pomme et un cake au chocolat.

Plusieurs fois, je croisai le regard d'Edward. Il semblait inquiet, mais j'ignorais pourquoi, et il me faudrait attendre d'être seule avec lui pour poser mes questions. J'engloutis ma part une fois qu'Alice eut terminé, et le frère et la sœur s'amusèrent à me chatouiller de temps en temps, me faisant éclater de rire, son qu'Alice appréciait.

L'après-midi se passa dans une ambiance plus détendue. Alice accepta de jouer avec nous au jeu « Uno », mais elle refusa de se détacher de moi. Ce fut donc assez dur de jouer séparément mais nous y arrivâmes. Edward souriait en nous voyant, et je supposai que le tableau que nous offrions était assez inédit.

Ce fut Edward qui alla nous chercher à manger, et cette fois il prit son repas avec nous. Alice semblait avoir presque oublié sa peur, et elle prit un grand plaisir à me coiffer et me maquiller pendant que nous mangions.

Une heure plus tard, Edward me fit signe de le suivre. J'étreignis Alice le plus fort possible et traçai sur sa main : « J.E. S.E.R.A.I. T.O.U.J.O.U.R.S. L.A. ». Elle me répondit de la même manière : « M.E.R.C.I. ». Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de laisser Edward me prendre la main.

A peine sortis de la pièce, il me plaqua contre la porte et m'embrassa à perdre haleine. Automatiquement, je crochetai mes bras autour de son cou. Lui passa une main derrière ma nuque et attrapa ma jambe pour la lever au niveau de sa hanche.

C'est un raclement de gorge qui nous interrompit. Aussitôt Edward se redressa et se mit devant moi. Il s'agissait d'un homme assez âgé, à la peau presque diaphane et aux longs cheveux blancs. Un frisson me parcourut, et je n'avais qu'une envie : m'éloigner au plus vite.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose monsieur Volturi ? Demanda Edward, juste assez fort pour être entendu par l'inconnu mais pas par sa sœur.

-Je me suis égaré, répondit simplement le vieil homme en me fixant. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-C'est Bella, ma compagne. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîna loin du client de Jasper, enfin, je supposai qu'il s'agissait de lui. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans ma chambre que je me détendis. Edward prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Souffla-t-il.

-Il fait froid dans le dos.

Je retirai ses mains de mes joues et me coulai contre lui en soupirant. J'avais beaucoup apprécié la façon dont il m'avait présenté.

-Il ne devait pas venir demain ? M'enquis-je.

-C'est pour ça que Jasper est si en colère. Aro Volturi est arrivé sans prévenir, et visiblement il compte s'attarder. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je te laisse pour rappeler à son client qu'il n'a pas à se promener dans le manoir comme bon lui semble ?

-Reviens vite s'il te plaît. Ça va te paraître puéril, mais je ne tiens pas à rester seule tant qu'il est ici.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, je reviens.

Il scella sa promesse par un baiser qui me laissa pantoise, puis il sortit et ferma à clé. Pour une fois, j'étais heureuse de ce fait : si je ne pouvais pas sortir, monsieur Volturi ne pouvait pas entrer.

Cet homme me faisait presque peur. Ses yeux étaient gris et lui donnaient l'air vicieux. J'avais à peine remarqué ses vêtements de luxe, mais ils ajoutaient à mon impression désagréable.

Heureusement, Edward revint vite, et à peine entré il ferma la porte, me souleva et me posa sur le lit, tombant sur moi par la même occasion. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Petite Bella, ce soir, tu es toute à moi !

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou, puis sur mon épaule.

-Tu sens toujours aussi bon, soupira-t-il. Pour un peu, je te croquerai.

-Non, non, c'est interdit ! Je crois que Jasper ne serait pas très content que tu ruines ses plans pour aider Alice. Et puis, qui oserait manger sa compagne ?

Je nous fis basculer et me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui. Son sourire s'élargit et je fondis sur lui, le reste du monde occulté par sa présence.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ce furent Edward et ses baisers qui me réveillèrent en douceur. Nous passâmes à la salle de bain en même temps, et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une douche pouvait s'avérer si… waouh !<p>

Au départ, ça n'avait été que d'innocentes caresses, mais rapidement nos mains insistèrent sur des zones très érogènes, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward prenne mes fesses en coupe et me pénétre doucement. Lorsqu'il fut certain que j'étais bien, il entama un doux va-et-vient. Chacune de ses poussées faisait grandir mon orgasme, et la délivrance nous frappa en même temps. Il captura mes lèvres, s'assurant que je gardais le silence, et il consentit à me laisser me remettre sur mes pieds lorsque nous fûmes à bout de souffle.

Une fois propres et habillés, nous nous rendîmes dans l'atelier d'Alice qui nous attendait, assise dans son coin. Je m'occupai de la rassurer tandis qu'Edward allait chercher notre petit-déjeuner. Elle se blottit contre moi et respira fort plusieurs fois avant de prendre ma main et de tracer : « J.E. T.A.I.M.E. », ce qui me fit sourire.

Nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner au retour d'Edward, puis celui-ci nous laissa seules pour vaquer à ses occupations. Quant à nous, nous nous occupâmes d'abord à regarder un film, puis à peindre.

Soudain, on entendit de grands bruits sourds, nous faisant sursauter. Alice alla se cacher derrière le divan, tremblant de tous ses membres, et j'hésitai sur la conduite à tenir. Après tout, Jasper et Edward n'étaient pas de faibles hommes, et mon amie avait plus besoin de mon aide à cet instant. Je courus jusqu'à elle et la serrai contre moi, lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, allant claquer contre le mur, et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier. Cependant mon cri mourut dans ma gorge quand je vis trois hommes s'avancer, pistolet au poing. L'un d'eux continua à marcher vers nous tandis que l'un des deux autres surveillait le couloir et que l'autre nous menaçait de son arme.

-Laquelle ? Demanda le gorille qui venait vers nous.

-La brunette aux yeux marron, répondit celui qui nous tenait en joue.

Alice ayant les yeux bleus, la déduction que j'étais visée fut trop facile. Je m'accrochai à mon amie, mais l'homme arriva à notre hauteur, agrippa mon bras et m'obligea à me lever malgré ma résistance. Il me força à le suivre, sa poigne me coupant la circulation du sang dans le bras.

J'entendis alors ce que j'aurais tout donné pour entendre : la voix d'Alice.

-Bella ! Cria mon amie en tendant ses bras vers moi, sûrement paralysée par la peur.

Malheureusement, je craignais que ce soit la seule et unique fois que je l'entendisse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hummm... Une déclaration à faire ? <strong>

**On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite. **

**Bisous**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour !**

**Vous avez été nombreuses à me le demander, alors voici le chapitre avec un peu d'avance. **

**Un immnse merci pour vos reviews, vous avez explosé mon record ! Merci à paulipopo, Rose-Emilie, doudounord2, Jackye, anayata, cricri2388, Natacha35140, wuguanfu, katner, bellaeva, Mamanlily, familykoala, aelita48, hp-drago, Grazie, sand91, Stella82, Athenais Lavallière, Miss Sadique, CeriseBella, SweetAngel818, Olivia.K.A., calimero59, alinette74, cchope, erika shoval, odrey010 (**Je n'ai pas réussis à te répondre, la faute au bug de ffn. J'ai abrégé le temps d'attente, alors au lieu de l'extrait, voici le chapitre en entier ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**)**

**twilight-et-the-vampire : **Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu, surtout de voir qu'Alice reparle. Pour savoir ce que les gorilles veulent à Bella, il faut lire le chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**cs85 : **On n'est pas dimanche, mais voilà la suite ! Merci pour ton commentaire** ! **

**Chapitre en plusieurs points de vue, qui vous apportera quelques réponses. Merci pour votre fidélité ! Bonne lecture.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire, oui !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

La voix de mon amie se répétait en boucle tandis que je me débattais, mais je ne fis qu'énerver l'homme qui me retenait. Il me balança sur son épaule et avança plus rapidement, suivant ses « copains ». Nous passâmes devant le bureau de Jasper, et par la porte ouverte, je vis Edward et son beau-frère étendus au sol.

-Edward ! Jasper !

Je redoublai d'efforts pour que le type me lâche, mais rien à faire. Mon cœur battait très fort, au point d'en être douloureux, et le fait de penser qu'Edward et Jasper pouvaient être morts me tordait le ventre. Aro Volturi apparut soudain et me regarda.

-Très bien messieurs, nous pouvons rentrer chez nous. Je suis ravi que tu te joignes à nous Bella !

Il fit un geste avec son menton, et je reçus un coup à l'arrière du crâne qui m'assomma.

**_Pov Jasper_**

Quand Aro Volturi avait sonné à ma porte, j'avais été furieux. Je n'avais pas pu m'assurer que Bella changeait assez les idées de ma femme pour qu'elle pense le moins possible à ce visiteur des plus désagréables.

Il m'avait forcé la main pour travailler au manoir, et j'avais accepté, non sans lui avoir fait promettre de respecter mon intimité. Je lui avais alloué une chambre au second étage, pour lui et ses sbires. Ainsi, il pouvait se rendre au bureau sans passer devant nos chambres.

Monsieur Volturi avait fait appel à moi pour le défendre lors d'un procès pour corruption, fraudes, blanchiment d'argent et escroquerie. Je savais par mes relations dans la police qu'il était soupçonné d'enlèvements, meurtres et trafic de drogues, mais le FBI comptait le plonger dans un procès futile pour avoir le loisir de fouiller plus en détail sa vie et trouver enfin les preuves leur permettant de le conduire en prison. C'est donc à moi que la police avait demandé de le défendre, après qu'Aro soit venu me voir.

Le premier jour se passa bien. Il me donna sa version des faits, et j'eus connaissance des preuves qu'avait le procureur. Mon client était détendu, et pour cause : j'étais sensé être un des meilleurs avocats de la région de Seattle, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il perde. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que je ferai en sorte que non seulement il ne gagne pas, mais qu'en plus il doive payer le prix maximum.

Je n'avais pas peur pour Alice : son frère restait avec elle, donc je savais qu'il faisait tout pour son bien-être. Ma femme était celle qui comptait le plus pour moi. Son bien-être, son bonheur, son sourire, tout ça était ma priorité. L'arrivée de Bella avait amélioré la situation à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Alice souriait, riait, s'amusait. Et même mieux, elle était sortie ! Certes, elle était restée dans le jardin, mais c'était un pas de géant vers sa guérison !

Nous travaillâmes jusqu'au soir, puis je lui proposai d'aller se coucher pour reprendre tôt le lendemain.

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de prendre ma défense, me dit-il en tenant la porte ouverte. Je suis persuadé que notre collaboration va être profitable à tous les deux.

-N'oubliez pas notre accord, lui rappelai-je.

Cet homme m'insupportait, mais si les fédéraux pouvaient avoir des preuves grâce à moi, je devais les aider. Quitte à devoir supporter un homme aussi détestable et mielleux que Volturi.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et me souhaita bonne nuit en fermant la porte. Je soufflai en me disant que d'ici moins d'une heure, Alice serait dans mes bras, en sécurité, et que je pourrais profiter d'elle.

Je mis par écrit une ébauche de mon futur plaidoyer mais fus interrompu par un Edward assez furieux.

-Je croyais que tu avais dis que nous étions tranquilles !

Mon beau-frère était agité, un comportement très nouveau. Depuis l'arrivée de Bella, lui aussi avait changé : il s'était affirmé, et même si sa priorité restait Alice, notre nouvelle amie était très importante pour lui. Lui aussi avait cessé de parler en présence d'Alice, mais comme il avait jusqu'à présent préféré la solitude ou sa sœur, garder le silence était une seconde nature pour lui. Il lui arrivait de me parler, et j'aimais quand, de temps en temps, nous discutions de tout et de rien, une fois Alice endormie. Je ne lui imposais pas le silence, mais je savais qu'il me craignait un peu, sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De ton client ! Il s'est permis de venir jusqu'à l'atelier d'Alice, et il a vu Bella !

Je me levai, surpris mais surtout furieux. Aro n'avait rien à faire là-bas, et je n'avais pas envie qu'il fiche en l'air mes plans pour assurer le bonheur d'Alice, et celui d'Edward par la même occasion.

-Il lui a fait peur, grommela-t-il.

-Comment va Alice ? M'enquis-je avec angoisse.

-La porte était fermée, donc elle ne l'a pas vu. Et j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle n'entende pas notre échange.

-Et Bella ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Elle a eu peur, mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour lui changer les idées.

Il sourit, et je grimaçai à l'image mentale qu'il pouvait imaginer. Je secouai la tête pour évacuer ces idées et sortit de mon bureau.

-Va rejoindre Bella, lui conseillai-je. Je vais remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Aro.

Edward acquiesça et s'éloigna. Quant à moi, je montai voir si Volturi avait trouvé sa chambre et le trouvai devant la baie vitrée, en train d'observer le jardin.

-Nous avions un accord, Monsieur Volturi. Vous deviez respecter les limites de mon bureau et du deuxième étage.

Il resta silencieux plusieurs instants.

-Vous m'avez caché une bien jolie créature, dit-il finalement avant de se tourner vers moi.

Il arborait un fin sourire qui ne me plaisait pas, et j'eus peur pour Bella.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mentis-je, voulant voir où il voulait en venir.

-Votre beau-frère m'a présenté sa compagne, et elle est très belle.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux, attendant ma réponse avec un peu trop d'impatience visible.

-Vous êtes ici pour votre affaire, monsieur, le reste ne vous regarde pas. Je vous prierai de rester à cet étage cette nuit, sans quoi je couperai court à notre travail.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître Hale, je resterai sage cette nuit.

Il fit une petite courbette ridicule, et je sortis de la chambre, furieux contre moi de lui avoir permis de venir. J'allai voir Alice pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et la trouvai assise devant son chevalet. Quand elle s'aperçut de ma présence, elle me sauta dessus et se coula dans mes bras, m'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

J'étais heureux d'avoir trouvé Bella dans la forêt. J'étais parti faire la chasse aux braconniers, une activité que je faisais une fois par mois. Il m'arrivait d'un tuer un, mais uniquement pour me défendre : je leur demandais d'abord de partir, et si cela ne suffisait pas, je tirai un coup de semonce en menace. Généralement, à ce stade-là, la plupart des braconniers filaient et allaient chasser sur d'autres terres. Mais les plus résistants tiraient sur moi, et eux ne faisaient pas exprès de me rater. Mieux, ils me visaient. Dans ce cas, je répondais, et jusqu'à présent, je sortais vainqueur.

Ce matin-là, en marchant dans la forêt, j'avais vu sa silhouette allongée par terre, la jambe prise dans un piège à loups. Je l'avais longtemps regardée dormir en réfléchissant longuement, puis elle s'éveilla et me regarda en retour. C'est sa supplique qui me persuada de l'aider, attendant beaucoup de sa présence. Alice n'avait pour compagnie que son frère et moi, et je m'étais dis qu'une jeune fille de son âge pourrait la changer de son quotidien. Je voulais aussi apporter quelque chose à Edward, pour le remercier de prendre soin d'Alice.

Certes, Bella eut du mal à comprendre son rôle dans notre famille, et j'aurais peut-être dû agir avec plus de compassion et de gentillesse envers elle, mais au final, notre nouvelle amie avait été forte, et avait finalement accepté son sort. Je lui en saurais gré pour l'éternité.

J'avais fait des recherches sur elle, les deux premiers jours. J'avais appris qu'elle s'appelait Isabella Swan, et avait 18 ans. Ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture, et elle était élevée par une tante. Celle-ci avait prévenue de la disparition de sa nièce, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, aucune apparition à la télévision. Une banale affaire de disparition… En cherchant plus loin, j'appris qu'Isabella était timide et réservée au lycée. Visiblement, selon son dossier scolaire, depuis le décès de ses parents, elle restait à l'écart, un peu comme Edward après l'accident de sa sœur, avant que je ne lui demande de venir vivre avec nous. Selon la psychologue scolaire, Isabella avait l'habitude de se promener de longues heures, seule. Il me fallut plusieurs jours avant de trouver le témoignage de sa seule amie au lycée sur le jour de son arrivée chez nous. En effet, elle et Isabella avaient décidé d'aller à Seattle pour faire des achats, puis d'aller visiter la forêt. Il était fort probable qu'elles se soient perdues.

Un jour, j'avais demandé à Bella ce dont elle se souvenait, et après m'avoir fusillé du regard, elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle courrait avant de mettre le pied sur ce piège. Avaient-elles rencontré un ours ? Ou jouaient-elles ? Son amie ne l'avait pas mentionné. Cependant, je n'envisageais pas de chercher, sauf si Bella le souhaitait vraiment.

Je revins dans le présent, serrant dans mes bras ma tendre Alice. Finalement, je décidai d'aller me coucher sans me détacher de ma femme.

Le lendemain, après m'être préparé, j'allai chercher mon hôte. Aro était dans sa chambre, assis à un bureau, terminant son petit-déjeuner qu'un domestique lui avait apporté.

-Ah, mon cher ami ! S'exclama-t-il, joyeux. Une bonne journée nous attend !

-Je ne suis pas votre ami, monsieur Volturi, mais votre avocat. Veuillez ne pas l'oublier !

-Allons, allons ! Ne soyez pas si sérieux !

Il se leva après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée de viennoiserie et s'essuya la bouche du coin de sa serviette.

-Je suis à votre disposition !

Nous allâmes dans mon bureau, et nous attelâmes à notre tâche. Avec le recul, j'aurais dû trouver étrange qu'il manquait ses gardes du corps, mais inconsciemment, je m'étais dit qu'ils étaient partis.

Edward passa peu après, m'apportant le journal du jour après l'avoir lu. Il m'expliqua qu'un des gardes d'Aro lui avait dit que j'en avais besoin. C'est là que tout partit de travers.

Aro se leva et sortit un pistolet, le braquant sur nous.

-C'est maintenant que je vous laisse.

Il se déplaça avec précaution et ouvrit la porte, révélant deux de ses gorilles qui entrèrent.

-Vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient, j'espère, à ce que je ne parte pas seul. Il me manquait une compagnie féminine, et je l'ai trouvée ici.

Edward comprit immédiatement de qui Aro parlait.

-Je vous interdis de la toucher ! Hurla-t-il en s'avançant doucement, surveillant les mouvements de Volturi.

Je le retins par le bras, de peur qu'il ne soit blessé, et me maudis une fois de plus d'avoir laissé ce monstre franchir ma porte. Tout à coups des cris s'élevèrent, des cris féminins : Alice et Bella criaient. Alice ! Je lâchai Edward et allai bondir pour secourir ma femme mais Edward s'effondra à côté de moi, avant que je ne reçoive un coup derrière la tête, me faisant sombrer dans le noir.

**_Pov Alice_**

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher : crier, crier, crier… Mais Bella ne revint pas. Ces inconnus avaient enlevé mon amie, et j'avais peur pour elle. C'est ce qui me poussa à me taire, me lever et courir jusqu'au bureau de mon mari. Il était là, inanimé sur le sol, face contre terre, à côté de mon frère.

-Jasper ! Edward !

Je m'agenouillai à côté de mon Jasper et le retournai pour voir son visage, que je tapotai pour le réveiller. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues

-Jasper, mon chéri ! Reviens à toi s'il te plaît ! Il faut aller sauver Bella !

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je me déplaçai jusqu'à Edward et le secouai légèrement.

-Edward, je t'en prie ! Il faut vous réveiller !

Enfin il ouvrit les yeux difficilement avant de se redresser doucement en se tenant l'arrière du crâne.

-Alice, tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Edward, ils ont emmené Bella ! Pleurai-je. Elle est partie ! Et Jasper…

Il regarda mon époux et se précipita sur lui, vérifiant son pouls. J'embrassai son front, espérant une réaction de la part de Jasper. Celui-ci gémit tandis qu'Edward tâtait son crâne.

-Il va bien Alice, il doit juste avoir un bon mal de crâne. Veux-tu bien aller nous chercher un antalgique chacun et de l'eau s'il te plaît ?

Edward était en mode médecin, et avant mon accident, je l'aidais lorsqu'il faisait ses études. J'aimais ça, et le fait de l'aider à nouveau me ramena plusieurs années en arrière, quand tout allait bien. C'est là que je me rendis compte que tout allait bien aussi maintenant : j'avais la sécurité, un mari merveilleux, un frère qui était allé jusqu'à s'enfermer ici pour veiller sur moi, et une amie qui m'avait rendu le sourire et qui m'aidait à vaincre mes peurs. Je séchai mes larmes et respirai un bon coup, voulant me montrer forte pour Bella.

Quand je revins avec l'eau et les cachets, Jasper s'était réveillé et se tenait la tête en grimaçant. En me voyant, il tenta de se lever mais Edward l'en empêcha.

-Alice ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Je vis mon frère retenir un sourire, mais je remarquai un coin de sa bouche se relever et il me fit un clin d'œil. Je m'approchai de Jasper et me mis à genoux devant lui en posant mes mains sur ses joues.

-Je vais bien Jasper, sanglotai-je. Mais Bella…

-Al… Mais tu parles !

Jasper se mit sur ses genoux et m'embrassa férocement. J'avais envie de me perdre dans ce tumulte de chaleur que m'offrait Jasper, mais il recula le premier.

-Que s'est-il passé Alice ? M'interrogea-t-il en serrant ma main.

Les larmes, qui avaient cessé, se remirent à couler.

-Ils sont entrés dans la pièce. Ils avaient une arme, et il y en a un qui a dit qu'il voulait une brune aux yeux marron, et l'autre a pris Bella et l'a traînée…

Les sanglots m'étouffèrent, mais Jasper me serra contre lui, frottant mon dos.

-Je vais la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je viens avec toi, affirma Edward.

-Non, tu restes avec Alice. S'ils reviennent, je veux qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour la protéger.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, s'affrontant visuellement. Fianlement, Edward se leva et Jasper en fit autant, tout en m'aidant à l'imiter. Mon mari se dirigea vers son coffre-fort et en sortit deux armes. Il en tendit une à Edward.

-Juste au cas où. Je t'interdis de quitter la maison et laisser ta sœur toute seule.

Edward me prit dans ses bras.

-Je vais veiller sur elle, comme toujours. Mais retrouve Bella je t'en supplie.

Jasper acquiesça puis me dit au revoir avec un profond baiser. Je le regardai sortir de la maison, angoissée pour mon amie, et maintenant pour lui. J'espérai les revoir vivants tous les deux.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous y voyez plus clair ? J'espère avoir apaisé votre frustration ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! <strong>

**Je vous souhaite un bon week end, et vous donne rendez-vous dimanche 26 février !**

**Bisous**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir,**

**Waouh ! Vous avez fait exploser mon record une nouvelle fois !**

**Encore une fois, le mot merci est trop faible pour vous exprimer ma gratitude concernant vos reviews ! Je pense notamment à Fanoudusud, odrey010, SweetAngel818, mathildecullen19, hp-drago, wuguanfu,** **xenarielle93 (**Merci pour la 300ème review** !)**,** Mamanlily, Athenais Lavallière, sarinette60, Grazie, familykoala, katner, cchope, Rose-Emilie, erika shoval, sand91, Miss Sadique, paulipopo, Natacha35140, bellaeva, Stella82, petitelulu27, LinouLapinou, Rpatz, calimero59, anayata, CeriseBella, bellardtwilight, et aelita48.**

**Jackye : **Je sais, j'ai eu le bug aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward, mais tu verras tout ça plus tard. Non, cet évènement ne va pas aider Bella à recouvrer la mémoire. Ce sera plus tard. Ici aussi, le redoux est là, sauf que le vent ne veut pas se calmer. Merci pour ta review ^^.

**Chrystine : **Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, et que tu sois contente qu'Alice ai retrouvé la parole. Merci pour ta review !

**twilight-et-the-vampire : **Savoir que tu aimes autant est très motivant! ^^. Merci pour ta review !

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Merci aussi aux lectrices qui ne laissent pas de trace de leur passage de me suivre.**

**Un gand merci à Evelyne-raconte et erika shoval pour leur aide. Sur ce, retrouvons Bella, et ce pour plusieurs chapitres. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Je devais faire un cauchemar. C'est ça. Je rêvais. J'étais chez… Mes parents, je suppose, et j'avais rêvé ma rencontre avec les habitants du manoir Cullen : Edward Cullen, et Jasper et Alice Hale-Cullen.

Et plus amusant, j'avais fait un cauchemar à l'intérieur de ce rêve, qui avait commencé lui aussi comme un mauvais rêve.

Alors mon enlèvement par monsieur Volturi ne pouvait pas être réel. Cependant, je trouvai mon esprit très tordu et légèrement masochiste. J'avais enfin trouvé le bonheur et il m'était enlevé ? J'avais assurément un problème psychologique, une tendance à l'autodestruction.

Plus je reprenais mes esprits, plus je sentais mon crâne me lancer, comme si quelqu'un enfonçait un clou… A moins qu'il ne tape avec un marteau… En tout cas, ça faisait mal.

Et puis, j'eus envie de savoir où j'étais. J'avais envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir ce qui se passait autour de moi. Alors je soulevai mes paupières, tournai la tête pour observer autour de moi… et refermai les yeux en gémissant. J'étais toujours dans mon rêve. Mon cauchemar plutôt.

Comment je le savais ? La présence d'un type baraqué qui se tenait droit comme un i, habillé d'un costume noir, les mains croisées devant lui, et une arme à la ceinture. Il était mat de peau, et ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs. Alors, soit j'avais un père caïd de la mafia, soit je rêvais encore… Mais je ne voulais surtout pas admettre que ça pouvait être la réalité et que j'avais perdu Edward, Alice et Jasper. Oui, même la pensée de ne plus voir Jasper me faisait mal, parce que je m'étais attachée à lui, surtout depuis que j'avais compris les raisons de son comportement.

-Tu es réveillée ?

Je sursautai à ces mots, d'une part parce que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais aussi parce que j'avais pris l'habitude d'entendre parler doucement.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux et m'assis doucement, sans répondre. L'inconnu me regardait, me fixait plutôt, et leva un sourcil quand il comprit que je ne répondrais pas.

-Je te conseille de te montrer plus coopérative avec Monsieur Volturi, parce qu'il n'est pas très patient ni conciliant.

Je déglutis péniblement à ces paroles. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ici, ni ce qu'on attendait de moi. Il ne servait à rien de se mentir : j'étais bien dans la réalité, et je n'avais aucun moyen de retrouver les Cullen. Comment retrouver un endroit sans savoir où il se trouve ? A part qu'il s'agissait d'une région pluvieuse, je ne savais rien d'autre. Pas d'adresse, pas de téléphone… Incroyable à dire, mais je voulais plus que tout retrouver Edward. J'avais besoin de lui, de sa voix chaude, de ses paroles réconfortantes, de sa douceur…

-Allez, debout ! M'ordonna le gorille.

Je me levai doucement, testant mon équilibre. Si on excluait le marteau-piqueur dans ma tête, j'allais bien. Je m'approchai du type qui ouvrit la porte et prit mon bras pour me conduire à travers un couloir puis un escalier suivi d'un autre couloir, jusqu'à une porte fermée sur laquelle il donna deux coups.

-Entrez !

Je fus poussée dans la pièce, qui se révéla être un bureau. Ce que je supposai être un garde du corps se posta devant la porte, m'interdisant toute retraite. Aro, assis derrière un immense bureau digne d'un ministre, leva la tête vers moi.

-Bella ! Tu as décidé de refaire surface ?

Il eut un rictus, avant de continuer.

-Je n'ai pas bien compris ton rôle chez mon cher avocat. Tu es l'infirmière de la femme de monsieur Hale ?

Je secouai la tête. Aro se leva et vint se mettre devant moi, me tenant par le menton.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur d'entendre ta voix, et je veux l'entendre. Alors réponds ! Tu n'étais pas une domestique, parce que je sais qu'ils étaient retournés chez eux. Etais-tu une amie d'Alice ?

-Je suis devenue amie avec Alice, et je suis la compagne d'Edward, soufflai-je.

Ma voix était rendue aiguë par la peur, et je tremblais légèrement. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que je faisais ici… Ne savait-il pas que j'étais aussi prisonnière avant d'atterrir ici ? Même si j'étais devenue consentante, il n'en restait pas moins que j'avais perdu ma vie d'avant. Une claque me ramena au présent, pour voir Aro me souriant. Il caressa la joue où il avait frappé.

-Tu es très belle, douce Bella… Vois-tu, j'aime les femmes, j'aime _mes_ femmes. Or, la dernière est morte il y a un peu moins d'un an, et je me sens bien seul.

J'écarquillai les yeux, ne voyant que trop bien où il voulait en venir désormais.

-Tu as donc le privilège d'être ma dixième femme. Enfin, tu le seras d'ici deux ou trois jours, le temps d'effectuer les formalités…

-Non !

Je m'étonnai par la puissance de mon cri. Croyait-il que j'allais rester là sans rien faire ? Aro fronça les sourcils.

-Que viens-tu de dire ?

Lui qui voulait entendre ma voix, il allait être servie.

-Je ne veux pas être votre femme ! J'aime Edward, et certainement pas vous. Laissez-moi rentrer chez les Cullen !

-Oh ! Le petit chaton sort ses griffes ! Ricana ce fou. Si j'avais voulu ton avis, je me serai mis à genoux et je t'aurais demandé « Veux-tu être ma femme ? ». Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord. Tout ce que tu as le droit de faire, c'est de te préparer à t'appeler Bella Volturi. D'ailleurs, si tu voulais bien m'épargner quelques recherches et me donner ton nom de famille…

Je haussai les épaules.

-Je ne m'en souviens plus. J'ai eu un accident qui m'a rendue amnésique, et Jasper m'a recueillie.

J'avais un peu modifié la réalité, mais il n'avait pas besoin de connaître la vérité. Il souffla et fit un signe au type derrière moi, et celui-ci ouvrit la porte.

-Jacob, amène-la se familiariser avec sa nouvelle chambre provisoire. Si elle souhaite visiter la villa, fais-lui faire le tour.

Le gorille hocha la tête et me fit signe de passer devant, puis il mit sa main dans mon dos et me poussa à moitié jusqu'à une nouvelle porte qu'il ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'une jolie chambre, avec un lit double à voilages, et tout le confort moderne. Une immense armoire prenait tout un pan de mur, et une porte menait à une salle de bain à la pointe de la technologie. Du centre de la chambre, je pouvais voir la douche à jets variables et colorés, et une grande baignoire. Un bureau et une chaîne hi-fi complétaient l'ameublement de la chambre. J'allai jusqu'à la fenêtre, toujours surveillée par ce fameux « Jacob ». Nous étions au deuxième étage, mais du coin de l'œil, je vis un arbre tout proche. Est-ce qu'en sautant, je pourrai arriver dans l'arbre ?

-Est-ce que vous allez rester longtemps comme ça ? M'énervai-je en sentant la présence de l'employé de Volturi.

-Je dois veiller sur toi, déclara-t-il simplement.

J'eus un rire bref, mais j'avais plus envie de pleurer qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce que je préférais ? La solitude dans ma cellule chez Jasper, ou un mec en permanence sur mon dos ? Si j'étais sûre d'arriver un jour à sortir à l'extérieur avec Jasper, puisqu'il m'avait laissée aller dans le jardin le jour de l'an, je sentais qu'ici, je n'étais pas prête de passer le seuil de la porte.

Chez les Cullen, j'avais eu peur pour ma vie. Ici, j'avais peur pour mon intégrité physique et mentale : Aro allait-il vouloir accomplir son « devoir conjugal » ? Qu'allait-il exiger de moi ? C'était ce qui me faisait le plus paniquer. Je n'avais pas envie d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward ! Je ne voulais que son corps, pas un autre !

-Ai-je le droit de sortir ? Demandai-je encore.

-Suis-moi, je vais te faire la visite.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre, et il commença à me montrer la maison.

-Le deuxième étage est réservé à monsieur Aro et sa femme. Il y a sa chambre, où tu t'installeras après le mariage (je frissonnai à ces mots), la chambre où tu es actuellement, ainsi que trois autres chambres.

-Pour qui sont-elles réservées ?

-L'une d'elles est réservée à la fille de monsieur Aro, Jane. Les autres servent à ses amis, ses associés ou à ses clients les plus importants. Il y a aussi une salle… mais je doute que monsieur Aro souhaite que je t'en parle.

Nous arrivâmes à un grand escalier différent de ceux que nous avions empruntés à l'aller.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il deux sortes d'escaliers ? M'enquis-je.

-Ceux que nous avons pris tout à l'heure sont les escaliers de service. Quand tu seras mariée à monsieur Aro, tu devras passer uniquement par ceux-là.

-Et si je veux passer par l'escalier de service ? Tentai-je.

Jacob haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton nonchalant.

-Alors je suppose qu'il te fera comprendre qu'on ne désobéit pas deux fois à ses ordres.

-Mais pourquoi ? Insistai-je.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça. Cet étage est réservé aux employés de monsieur Volturi. Je te déconseille de venir seule la nuit tant que tu ne seras pas mariée. Certains… n'ont pas tellement de respect pour les femmes.

-Où étais-je tout à l'heure ?

J'étais curieuse de savoir dans quelle chambre j'avais été déposée, bien que j'en aie une idée.

-Dans ma chambre. Monsieur Aro m'a mis à ton service. Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis le plus compétent.

-Mais pas le plus modeste, grommelai-je.

Il rit avant d'ouvrir une porte qui révéla une immense salle de jeux, avec un billard, un flipper, une télé et un lecteur DVD, et un réfrigérateur. Selon lui, mieux valait pour moi ne pas venir ici. Nous arrivâmes au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvaient une cuisine spacieuse et autant à la pointe de la technologie que celle de Jasper, une immense salle à manger décorée avec nettement moins de goût que chez les Cullen, un salon que je trouvai moche, et d'autres pièces auxquelles je n'avais pas accès.

-Viens, je vais te montrer le jardin.

Il s'agissait d'un jardin à la pelouse impeccable, avec à l'écart une piscine creusée. Des massifs de fleurs coloraient l'ensemble, et un salon de jardin permettait de manger dehors. Au bord de la piscine, des transats invitaient à la détente au soleil. Parce que oui, il faisait beau et assez chaud, et la végétation n'était certainement pas celle qu'il y avait autour de chez Jasper, et que je supposai être l'état de Washigton.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demandai-je, sans réel espoir d'avoir un lieu précis.

-En Californie.

Je fis appel à ma géographie, me rendant compte avec horreur que j'avais presque traversé les Etats-Unis.

-Mais… C'est impossible… Comment…

Jacob sourit, un sourire qui donnait froid dans le dos.

-Monsieur Aro tenait à sa tranquillité, et rien de mieux pour ça qu'un somnifère.

Je regardai autour de moi, de plus en plus angoissée, voulant à tout prix sortir de là. Malheureusement, le jardin était surveillé par plusieurs sbires d'Aro.

-Il y a aussi des caméras, me précisa mon gardien, comprenant sûrement ce que j'observais. Et nous sommes tous entraînés au sprint et à divers sports.

Je soupirai de découragement et retournai à ma chambre, sous la surveillance de mon toutou à taille humaine.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser seule ? Tentai-je.

-Je reste derrière la porte, accepta-t-il. Le repas sera servi à 19 heures.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet, et vis qu'il était 17 heures 30. J'avais encore du temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je me plantai devant la grande fenêtre une fois la porte fermée et observai attentivement à nouveau l'extérieur. Les murs qui délimitaient le terrain étaient assez hauts, mais quelques arbres étaient plantés assez près, donc des branches surplombaient ces murs, me donnant l'espoir de passer par-dessus.

Ensuite, je pris mon temps pour faire le tour de la chambre. Dans l'armoire étaient pendues plusieurs tenues, allant du simple jean à la robe de cocktail. A qui étaient ces affaires ? J'eus un frisson à la pensée qu'elles appartenaient peut-être à la précédente femme d'Aro.

Le lit était moelleux sans pour autant ressembler à une éponge dans laquelle on s'enfonce. La salle de bain était magnifique. La baignoire était profonde, et des buses indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'une baignoire à remous. Dans les deux placards qui meublaient cette pièce, je trouvai des sels, des gels douche de plusieurs parfums, des shampoings pour plusieurs types de cheveux, des masques, des gommages, et autres produits de beauté. Il y avait même un épilateur dernier cri et de la cire…

J'ouvris la petite fenêtre, mais elle n'était proche d'aucun élément capable de m'aider.

-Il est l'heure de te changer pour aller manger, m'interrompit Jacob, me sortant de mes pensées. Tu dois te préparer.

-Me préparer à quoi ?

Il rigola.

-Monsieur Aro a donné l'ordre que tu sois bien habillé pour votre premier repas ensemble.

Je n'aimais pas le sourire de Jacob.

-Eh bien, qu'il aille se faire voir, me rebellai-je.

Sans savoir pourquoi, me soumettre à Jasper me semblait plus naturel que me soumettre à Aro. Savais-je inconsciemment que le mari d'Alice pouvait m'apporter quelque chose ? Peut-être… Ou alors, c'est parce que je n'avais rien à perdre, rien à quoi me rattacher. Or là, Edward me manquait, et surtout, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Allait-il bien ? Quand nous étions passé devant le bureau, je l'avais vu allongé avec son beau-frère, mais je n'avais pas entendu d'armes à feu, et je n'avais pas senti ou vu de sang. C'était là la seule chose que je pouvais me dire pour me tranquilliser. Aro me répondrait-il si je demandais comment allaient les Cullen ?

Jacob haussa les épaules en marmonnant mais il me fit signe de passer devant, puis il m'escorta jusqu'à la salle à manger. Aro était déjà là et m'attendait, assis. Il fronça les sourcils après m'avoir détaillée de haut en bas.

-Jacob, n'avais-je pas donné d'ordres ? Grinça-t-il.

-Si Monsieur, mais mademoiselle n'a pas souhaité se changer.

Jacob me présenta une chaise, et je m'assis, un peu gênée.

-Bella, quand je demande quelque chose, j'entends que ça soit fait. Surtout quand c'est ma femme.

-Je ne serais pas votre femme Aro. Je veux retourner chez Jasper, maintenant !

Aro éclata de rire, mais un rire froid. Une employée de maison, en tenue de soubrette, m'apporta une assiette de soupe. J'hésitai à y goûter, de peur que lui aussi ait l'idée de droguer ses plats.

-Tu peux manger Bella, ça ne te tuera pas. Quant à tes exigences… Il en est hors de question. Je veux une femme, et ce sera toi.

-On dirait un enfant gâté, soupirai-je.

Aro ne répondit rien, mais il plissa les yeux, ce qui me fit déglutir difficilement. Nous continuâmes le repas en silence, mais au final je mangeai peu, l'estomac noué. Je ne touchai pas au dessert, une part de tarte aux pommes. Aro, lui, mangea tout, et on lui apporta une bouteille de liqueur à la prune. Il but un verre en prenant son temps. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment pour cette fin de soirée, et tout ce que je voulais, c'est aller me réfugier dans ma chambre et essayer de trouver un moyen de m'enfuir loin de ce vieux dégoûtant.

Finalement, Aro termina son verre avec un claquement de langue appréciateur, avant de se lever. Il se rapprocha de moi et tendit la main, que je pris avec contrainte et dégoût. Quand ma main fut dans la sienne, il la serra au point de me faire mal et me força à me lever, puis à le suivre. Il m'amena jusqu'au deuxième étage, dans une des pièces dont l'accès m'était interdit. Jacob nous suivait de loin.

-J'espérais ne pas avoir à te mener dans cette salle, expliqua Aro en tournant la clé dans la serrure. Il m'avait semblé voir chez ce cher maître Hale que tu étais très docile, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé.

Il soupira en ouvrant la porte, et quand je vis ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, je tirai pour partir en arrière. Seulement Aro attrapa mon poignet, et malgré son âge, il était plus fort que moi.

-Non, s'il vous plaît ! Suppliai-je, les larmes aux yeux. Je ferais ce que vous voulez…

-Mais je n'en doute pas, répondit le vieil homme. Je n'ai pas aimé ta façon de me répondre, et même si j'aime beaucoup ta voix, il va falloir que tu apprennes à tenir ta langue quand il le faut.

Il m'amena jusqu'au centre de la salle et d'une main habile, attacha mes poignets à des anneaux qui pendaient. Je tirai dessus, mais rien ne bougea. Je regardai, paniquée, Aro aller chercher un fouet.

-Cette pièce sert à deux choses, continua-t-il alors que je cherchais toujours à détacher mes poignets. C'est ici que nous interrogeons toutes les taupes et ceux qui m'ont trahi. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai une panoplie assez complète : fouet, chaise électrique, fer rouge… Bien sûr, le plus amusant restent les poings.

Il revint vers moi et fit claquer le fouet, me faisant sursauter.

-Je ne dirais plus rien, sanglotai-je. Je vous obéirai, pitié… Je serai sage…

Il passa devant moi et caressa ma joue inondée de larmes.

-Ne pleure pas, douce Bella. Dis-toi que tu l'as mérité, comme un enfant, dit-il doucement en reprenant mes propres mots. Je suis certain que tu sauras te souvenir de cette leçon, et qu'après tu sauras où est ta place. Ça va faire un peu mal. Je te conseille de ne pas te retourner, si tu ne veux pas être défigurée.

Il s'éloigna et le premier coup tomba, me faisant crier en pleurant. Je me décalai, cherchant à me soustraire, mais le deuxième coup me toucha quand même, parce que la chaîne reliant mes poignets au plafond était trop courte. Je retins mon cri, mais les sanglots furent tels qu'ils me lacérèrent la gorge, à la manière d'une lame à l'intérieur. L'air s'infiltrait à travers les déchirures provoquées par le fouet, pour venir souffler sur mes plaies, multipliant la douleur.

Le fouet frappa six autres fois, ouvrant de nouvelles plaies brûlantes, me laissant épuisée à force de crier et de pleurer. Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus, et je laissais lamentablement mon poids peser, seule la chaîne me retenait. Voulant épargner mon dos, je laissai mon corps tourner, mais la lanière vint frapper ma joue et mon bras. Aro arrêta dès qu'il s'aperçut de cette blessure. Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon menton entre ses doigts.

-Je t'avais dit de rester en place, gronda-t-il.

Il relâcha mon visage et se remit derrière moi, avant de me donner un dernier coup, coup qui fut donné avec plus de puissance que les précédents, comme pour me punir d'avoir désobéi. Enfin, il vint me détacher, et mon corps tomba par terre sans douceur, les yeux fermés, à peine consciente. J'entendis ses pas se diriger vers la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrir.

-Jacob ! Porte-la jusqu'à sa chambre et veille à ce qu'elle reçoive les soins nécessaires. Mais qu'elle ne perçoive pas ça comme une récompense !

Je fus soulevée et placée contre un corps chaud, avant de sentir ce dernier bouger. Mon corps était balloté de part et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que je sois posée sur une surface moelleuse, mon lit supposai-je. Je dus sombrer dans l'inconscience parce que ce fut une brûlure plus vive que celle générée par mes plaies qui me réveilla, me faisant sursauter et gémir. Je me débattis, cherchant à me soustraire à cette nouvelle torture, mais je fus maintenue en place par une main ferme et chaude.

-Ne bouge pas, m'ordonna Jacob. Moins tu te débattras, plus vite ce sera terminé.

-Je ne peux pas lui injecter un antalgique ? Demanda une voix inconnue.

-Non, Doc. Monsieur Aro veut qu'elle comprenne que toute désobéissance entraîne une punition douloureuse.

L'inconnu grommela. Ses gestes étaient légers, comme s'il essayait de me faire le moins de mal possible. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le remercier, mais j'avais trop mal : si je desserrai les dents, j'avais peur de hurler ma douleur.

Une couche légère fut posée sur mon dos, calmant la brûlure de mes plaies. Je fus tournée sur le côté, et celui qui me soignait fit attention à ce que mon dos ne touche pas le matelas. Un coton humide fut appliqué sur ma joue, et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer.

-C'est bientôt fini, chuchota-t-il.

Il appliqua plusieurs fois le coton avant de poser un pansement dessus.

-La plaie de la joue est assez profonde, dit-il à haute voix, sûrement pour Jacob. Elle aura sûrement une cicatrice à vie.

-On ne vous demande pas votre avis, Doc. Vous avez terminé ?

-Il faudrait que je lui donne quelque chose pour éviter les infections…

-Je verrai avec Monsieur Aro. Vous pouvez retourner chez vous. Et vous connaissez les consignes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne dois parler à personne de ce que je fais ici, ou vous vous en prendrez à ma femme. Je le sais pertinemment monsieur Black.

J'entendis marcher, puis la porte se fermer, et ce fut le silence. Je me laissai sombrer, rejouant dans mon esprit une des magnifiques mélodies d'Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier jour ? Une idée sur qui est ce mystérieux inconnu qui soigne Bella ?<strong>

**Je m'excuse de poster si tard, mais j'ai profité de ma famille réunie, du soleil et de ma magnifique région.**

**A dimanche prochain.**

**Bisous**

**C.**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous, j'ai eu un lecteur !)**

**Chaque dimanche, je cherche un moyen de vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, alors finalement, je vous donne le chapitre ^^. **

**Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles, et je remercie toutes les revieweuses : Miss Sadique, Rose-Emilie, erika shoval (**je suis de tout coeur avec toi dans cette dure épreuve**), Maman-lily, anayata, sarinette60, paulipopo, aelita48, asuna69, bellaeva, Cerise Bella, bellardtwilight, calimero69, Gwen99, Katner, mathildecullen19, Stella82, Natacha35140, xalexeex25, Jackye, cchope, Rpatz, odrey010, Grazie, SweetAngel818, familykoala, doudounord2, hp-drago, Jenn-Salvatore, Julien Esnault.**

**Merci aussi aux non-inscrites : **

**Clarounette : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Je suis heureuse de retrouver une lectrice de Skyrock. Alors, cette fiction est en cours d'écriture, donc il est dfficile de déterminer le nombre exact de chapitres. Néanmoins, ce devrait être aux alentours des 30 chapitres. Et pour te répondre, Aro n'est pas un vampire. Les vampires arrivent vraiment à la fin. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et bienvenue !

**Mamouneedward : **Oui, Bella n'a pas de chance, se faire enlever à nouveau alors qu'elle avait trouvé le bonheur... Mais ça reviendra, ne t'en fais pas. Merci pour ta review !

**Anonyme : **Tu n'as pas fini d'avoir des envies meurtrières je pense ^^. Tu as raison pour le nom de Bella, mais ça n'arrêtera pas Aro. Et oui, ses femmes meurent un peu trop vite et pas très naturellement. Merci pour ta review !

**Je vous laisse lire le chapitre. Nous restons chez Aro, avec Bella. La plupart d'entre vous espéraient voir Jasper, mais... **

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

A mon réveil, il faisait encore nuit. Les rideaux avaient été fermés et j'avais été placée sous les couvertures, toute habillée. Je m'assis et grimaçai sous la douleur due au tiraillement de ma peau. Je me levai lentement, m'assurant que je tenais sur mes jambes, et allai vérifier la porte. Elle était ouverte !

J'entrouvris doucement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, et regardai par la mince fente : un homme était assis sur une chaise, contre le mur opposé à ma chambre. Il faisait un jeu visiblement, un stylo dans une main et un journal de l'autre. Quand il releva les yeux, je fermai la porte sans me soucier du bruit. Il était clair que je ne pourrais pas passer par la porte maintenant… Et je supposai que le gorille m'avait vue, et donc que ses copains allaient être vigilants, me sachant éveillée…

Je retournai me coucher en soupirant, non sans avoir changé de vêtements, prenant dans le placard un pyjama en soie. Moi qui rêvait de m'échapper de chez Jasper il y a quelques mois, je ne voulais qu'une chose à présent : y retourner. Je voulais qu'Edward me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me protège contre Aro et qu'il me ramène avec lui près d'Alice et Jasper. C'est en imaginant Edward en super-héros que je m'endormis à nouveau.

Ce fut Jacob ouvrant la porte qui me réveilla.

-Monsieur Aro t'attend pour le petit-déjeuner, me prévint-il. Tu as cinq minutes pour t'habiller.

Je me dépêchai pour être prête à l'heure, ne souhaitant pas du tout subir une autre punition. Je ne pus empêcher quelques couinements de douleur, mais je tentais de mettre de côté la brûlure lancinante de mon dos pour me préparer du mieux possible.

J'allai rejoindre Jacob dans le couloir et vis que le type de cette nuit était parti.

-Il est allé dormir, m'apprit mon nouveau boulet. Il passera toutes ses nuits ici.

Je me renfrognai : à première vue, ils avaient anticipé le moindre de mes mouvements. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger et Jacob me présenta ma chaise, en face d'Aro.

-Bonjour mon rayon de soleil, susurra ce dernier. As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

-Oui, merci, répondis-je, la tête baissée.

-Eh bien, je vois que la punition t'a fait du bien ! S'exclama-t-il. As-tu mal ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, peu certaine de la réponse qu'il attendait.

-Je ne te ferai rien si c'est encore le cas. Le docteur passera te voir pour vérifier que tout va bien.

Il commença à manger, et j'en fis de même, du bout des lèvres. L'avoir en face de moi me terrifiait, et surtout me rappelait ce qu'il attendait de moi. Comme s'il savait à quoi je pensais, Aro reprit la parole.

-J'ai vu avec un notaire, et il m'a assuré que nous n'avons pas besoin de ton vrai nom. Dans notre cas, il suffira de présenter un nom à un juge et qu'il approuve. Ensuite, nous pourrons nous occuper des formalités du mariage.

S'il continuait, j'allais vomir tout ce que j'avais réussi à avaler…

-Je te verrai dans la matinée pour signer le formulaire disant que tu acceptes ton nouveau nom. Tu pourras en profiter pour lire tes obligations envers moi en tant que ma femme.

Je repoussai mon assiette, dégoûtée pour le reste du repas.

-Tu n'as plus faim ? Sembla-t-il s'étonner.

-Non.

Il se leva et vint vers moi. Je me mis à trembler, de peur d'être frappée. Aro releva mon menton avec un doigt et caressa ma joue. Mes yeux s'embuèrent par anticipation.

-Tu seras la plus belle de mes femmes… Et tu comprends vite. Ma neuvième femme cherchait toujours à me désobéir, mais elle a appris que je tenais sa vie entre mes mains. Sa dernière tentative de fuite s'est soldée par sa mort pure et simple.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir, mais apprendre jusqu'où il pouvait aller me permettrait de rester en vie un maximum de temps, avec l'espoir que Jasper ou Edward viendrait me chercher…

Aro me sourit et me prit la main, laissant enfin mon visage tranquille.

-Un bon chasseur ne rate jamais sa cible, répondit-il seulement.

Cette simple phrase me fit frissonner de peur. La façon de dire qu'il avait tiré sur elle en disant long : il avait autant de remord qu'un chasseur tuant du gibier.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas à ton sujet, je suis persuadé que tu sauras me satisfaire, à plusieurs niveaux.

Il lâcha ma main et sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec Jacob. J'éclatai en sanglots, me fichant pas mal de la présence de l'autre, et pleurai de longues minutes sur la table. Quand je n'eus plus de larmes à verser, je me relevai et me rendis dans ma chambre, la tête baissée pour ne pas voir le visage de Jacob. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, faisant en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas entrer avec moi. Pourtant la porte se rouvrit pour laisser entrer un Jacob énervé.

-Tu dois rester dans mon champ de vision, grogna-t-il. Que tu le veuilles ou non !

Je haussai les épaules pour toute réponse et m'assis sur mon lit, les jambes repliées contre moi. Le temps allait me sembler long…

Je restai ainsi plusieurs minutes, à essayer d'imaginer de quelle manière je pouvais fausser compagnie à ces messieurs. Ce fut un autre sbire qui vint me sortir de mes pensées.

-Le boss veut la voir, dit-il doucement.

Je supposai que je n'étais pas sensée entendre sa phrase, mais son chuchotement n'avait pas été assez bas. Jacob s'approcha du lit tandis que l'autre tournait les talons.

-Monsieur Aro désire te parler.

Je le suivis donc jusqu'au bureau d'Aro. Celui-ci était assis à son bureau, et un homme petit et chauve écrivait sur un bloc-notes. Aro se leva quand il me vit.

-Ma Bella ! Nous t'attendions pour signer les papiers.

Je grimaçai aux mots « ma Bella ». Seul Edward avait le droit de m'appeler ainsi… Mon ventre se tordit encore une fois et je dus ravaler la bile qui montait. Le maître des lieux me fit signe de m'asseoir à sa place et me donna un stylo.

-Désormais, tu t'appelleras Bella Doe.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais un regard appuyé d'Aro me dissuada de faire un commentaire. Je commençai à lire mais il claqua sa main sur le document.

-Tu signes Bella, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'obéis avant de me lever et sortir. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer à côté de lui, et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans ma chambre que je réussis à mieux respirer. Je passai par la salle de bain pour passer de l'eau froide sur mon visage, essayant de rester calme. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un nom… Mais il rendait la suite trop concrète à mon goût : il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour me faire signer un document rendant officiel mon nom de famille. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour me contraindre à parafer les papiers du mariage ?

Au moment où je sortais de la salle de bain, un homme blond aux yeux gris entra. Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Tous ceux qui étaient dans cette maison de fous étaient à la solde d'Aro, n'est-ce pas ? Mais l'inconnu leva les mains lentement en signe de paix.

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal, affirma-t-il doucement.

Je soupirai de soulagement et avançai vers lui. J'avais reconnu sa voix, c'était le docteur qui m'avait soigné la veille.

-Peux-tu t'asseoir s'il te plaît ? Je voudrai m'assurer qu'aucune de tes plaies ne s'est infectée.

Je m'assis dos à lui, et il eut la délicatesse de seulement relever mon t-shirt, me permettant de cacher ma poitrine avec. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jacob qui nous surveillait. Soudain, je sentis des mains glacées tâter mon dos, me faisant siffler.

-Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? S'inquiéta le médecin.

-Un peu oui. Mais c'est surtout le froid…

-Excuse-moi pour ça. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Bella, répondis-je pendant qu'il continuait son examen. Et vous ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer. Je m'appelle Carlisle. Jacob, peux-tu nous laisser ? Je voudrais faire un examen complet.

-Il faut l'autorisation de monsieur Aro, grogna l'homme de main.

-Je la lui ai demandée avant de passer. Va donc t'en assurer, si tu y tiens.

L'autre ronchonna mais sortit, claquant la porte. Carlisle remit mon t-shirt en place et se mit devant moi pour regarder ma joue.

-J'ai mis de la crème cicatrisante sur ton dos. Ça devrait accélérer la guérison.

-Et pour ma joue ? M'inquiétai-je. J'ai entendu hier soir que…

-Malheureusement Bella, que ce soit sur ta joue ou dans le dos, il y aura des traces. Bien sûr, je vais faire en sorte que ça se voie le moins possible.

-Tu crois que si ça se voit beaucoup, Aro abandonnera ses projets de mariage ?

Il soupira.

-J'ai de gros doutes. Aro a les idées fixes. Au pire, il te tuera une fois marié.

Je fermai les yeux, mais ne pus empêcher une larme de rouler le long de ma joue.

-Je vais essayer de t'aider Bella, je te le promets. J'ai cherché dans les affaires d'Aro ce qui te concernait, mais il semble n'avoir rien sur toi. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que je peux contacter ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, mais décidai de lui raconter ce qui m'était arrivé. Je n'omis aucun détail : ni ma détention dans la cellule en isolement, ni l'interdiction de parler, ni la disparition de mes souvenirs, ni le fait que Jasper m'avait tiré dessus, ni l'évolution de ma relation avec Jasper, avec Alice, et surtout avec Edward, ni mon enlèvement par Aro.

-Eh bien, je suis heureux que tu aies pu trouver l'amour, même si c'est dans des conditions… peu favorables. Peut-être même souffres-tu du syndrome de Stockholm, mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu éprouves de réels sentiments pour Edward. Pour tes souvenirs… Malheureusement, ils sont perdus, à moins de commencer une thérapie soutenue, avec des séances d'hypnose et de psychothérapie. Mais même là, il se peut que tu ne retrouves jamais ton passé.

La porte s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter. Carlisle serra mon genou quelques secondes en me souriant. Il alla chercher un stéthoscope et un instrument pour regarder les oreilles, puis il revint vers moi et écouta mon cœur à l'aide de son stéthoscope avant de regarder mes oreilles. Il tâta ensuite ma gorge, et se pencha vers moi.

-Je vais tout faire pour trouver Jasper.

Il se releva, rangea ses instruments avant de me donner une plaquette de comprimés.

-Prends-en un le soir pendant cinq jours. Je préfère être prudent. Je passerai pour te mettre de la crème au moins une fois par jour, mais mets-en matin et soir sur ta joue.

Il me tendit un tube de crème.

-Merci, dis-je, la gorge serrée.

Lui avoir tout raconté m'avait ramenée en arrière, et j'avais oublié l'espace de quelques minutes où je me trouvais, et surtout pour quoi. Carlisle frotta mon bras en signe de réconfort.

-Tout va bien se passer tu verras, affirma-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

J'espérais fortement qu'il parlait du fait qu'il espérait retrouver les Cullen… Il sortit sous l'œil noir de Jacob.

-Je ne l'aime pas celui-là, me confia Jacob comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire de ses états d'âmes. Je suis sûr qu'il profitera de la première occasion pour partir sans laisser d'adresse avec sa femme.

-Et il aurait bien raison, lâchai-je en haussant les épaules.

Le brun me fusilla du regard mais je n'en eus cure.

-Je peux sortir prendre l'air ? M'enquis-je.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux tant que tu n'entres pas dans une des pièces interdites et que je puisse te voir.

Je traversai donc la maison et allai dans le jardin m'allonger sur une chaise longue. Le soleil, faible encore à cette époque de l'année, parvint à me réchauffer et je réussis à me détendre un peu. Si je demandais un mp3, y aurais-je droit ?

Finalement, les chants d'oiseaux me bercèrent un peu et je somnolais jusqu'à ce que Jacob m'informe que j'étais attendue pour le déjeuner. Je me rendis donc à la salle à manger, espérant que cette fois-ci, je réussirai à avaler plus que quelques bouchées. Aro n'était pas là à mon arrivée.

-Monsieur Aro déjeune à l'extérieur, m'informa le toutou d'Aro.

Rassurée, je mangeai donc mieux, et m'autorisai à me détendre un peu. Certes, le grand dadais derrière moi m'agaçait, mais au moins, je n'avais plus tellement peur de lui. Sa grande taille le rendait impressionnant, et son visage grave pouvait laisser penser qu'il était sérieux, mais ça faisait deux jours que je le voyais et il me donnait plus l'impression d'être un chien à la botte de son maître qu'un homme fort qui réfléchissait à ce qu'on lui demandait.

Après manger, je fis une nouvelle fois le tour de la villa, à la recherche d'une télévision, mais n'en trouvai pas.

-Aro ne regarde pas la télé ? M'enquis-je.

-De temps en temps, quand il veut entendre les informations. Mais il a expressément demandé que tu ne puisses pas y avoir accès.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais alerter la police à travers l'écran !

L'imbécile eut le culot de sourire bêtement.

-Tu sais que tu es sacrément jolie quand tu es en colère ?

Je m'avançai vers lui, excédée, et levai la main pour le gifler, mais il retint mon bras avant de m'attirer contre lui, mon dos contre son torse. Je sentais quelque chose de dur au niveau de mes fesses, et j'eus peur qu'il abuse de moi. Mais il chuchota à mon oreille :

-Méfie-toi Bella, il se pourrait qu'Aro ne soit pas le plus dangereux ici.

Il me relâcha, et je pus m'éloigner de lui.

-Je n'ai pas à demander pourquoi.

Il avait répondu à ma précédente question comme si de rien n'était, mais je sentais encore sa chaleur dans mon dos, chaleur très inconfortable. Jacob m'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui me poussa à reculer jusqu'à sortir de la salle de jeu du rez-de-chaussée et courir jusque dans ma chambre dont je fermai la porte, la bloquant avec une chaise. Quand Jacob essaya d'entrer et que la porte refusa de s'ouvrir, il enragea.

-Bella, tu dois ouvrir !

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même : il y a plus dangereux qu'Aro. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous laisserai entrer ? Vous venez de me menacer.

Je l'entendis souffler avant de cogner contre la porte une fois, me faisant sursauter. J'étais à l'autre bout de la chambre, tremblante de peur.

-Ecoute, tu as le choix. Soit tu ouvres gentiment la porte, et il ne t'arrivera rien, soit tu refuses de me laisser entrer, et je ferai en sorte que ta prochaine punition soit pire que celle d'hier.

Mon cœur manqua une pulsation à ces mots. Pire qu'hier ? Il pouvait faire ça ? A vrai dire, je n'avais pas envie de savoir…

-Vous ne me ferez rien si je vous laisse entrer ? Insistai-je.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, monsieur Aro ne tardera pas à rentrer, ricana-t-il. Il serait malvenu que sa fiancée se fasse frapper par son garde du corps.

Je retirai la chaise, lui permettant d'ouvrir. Je reculai à l'opposé de la pièce, mettant un maximum de distance entre lui et moi. Jacob me lança un regard noir, mais se contenta de laisser la porte ouverte avant d'aller se poster dans le couloir tout en restant face à l'encadrement de la porte. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol et le surveillai, tout comme il me surveillait.

* * *

><p>Il ne fallut malheureusement que deux jours à Aro pour me faire signer les papiers du mariage devant un juge. Il ne m'avait pas prévenu, ce qui fait que j'ignorais jusqu'au dernier moment pourquoi il me demandait dans son bureau. Voir mon nom de femme mariée, « Bella Volturi » me tordit le ventre et bloqua ma gorge.<p>

Après avoir signé, j'avais couru dans ma salle de bain, et j'avais vomi tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. Mais même une fois soulagée, j'avais encore l'estomac à l'envers, et je dus foncer aux toilettes pour vomir de la bile plusieurs fois au cours de la journée. Jacob dut en référer à Aro car je reçus la visite de Carlisle. Il demanda au sbire d'Aro de sortir, et celui-ci s'exécuta de meilleure grâce que la dernière fois. Le docteur m'aida à m'asseoir, puisque je n'étais bien que couchée en chien de fusil, puis à enlever mon haut.

-Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je secouai la tête, faisant rouler plus vite les larmes qui coulaient. J'avais la gorge trop nouée pour parler de toute façon… Le médecin blond palpa mon ventre avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête.

-Tu n'as rien Bella, c'est psychosomatique. Il t'a menacée pour que tu signes ?

Il caressait mes cheveux, en signe de réconfort. Je pleurais fortement à présent, et je m'accrochais à la main que Carlisle m'avait tendue et que je broyais entre les miennes.

-Non, mais… Je ne veux pas être sa femme ! Oh Carlisle ! Je veux retrouver Edward !

-Je sais ma belle. Je fais tout pour que tu puisses retrouver l'homme que tu aimes.

-Tu as de leurs nouvelles ? Demandai-je avec espoir en relevant la tête.

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche, mais Jacob arriva juste à ce moment. J'avais une forte envie de le frapper, mais Carlisle pressa ma main et je me forçai à détendre mes muscles tendus, prêts pour que je lui saute dessus.

-Monsieur Aro demande si madame Bella est malade.

Rien que le nom dont venait de m'affubler mon « garde du corps » me redonna envie de vomir, et je me rendis une nouvelle fois aux toilettes, suivie par Carlisle qui retint mes cheveux.

-Elle est totalement bouleversée, c'est normal, non ? Cracha le docteur.

J'étais étonnée d'entendre cet homme, si calme jusqu'à maintenant, s'énerver. Il m'aida à me relever et me soutint jusqu'à mon lit. Il ouvrit les couvertures et me couvrit avec, avant de s'adresser à Jacob.

-J'ai besoin de voir Aro, affirma-t-il.

Il sortit de la chambre, et Jacob se posta près de l'encadrement, contre le mur, droit comme un i, les mains devant lui. Son regard me rendait encore plus nauséeuse, et je me tournai, de manière à ne plus le voir.

J'étais la femme d'Aro. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Attendait-il de moi que je partage son lit ? Un haut-le-cœur me reprit, et je pensai fortement à Edward, Alice et Jasper. Que faisaient-ils ? Jasper me cherchait-il ? Savait-il où Aro avait pu m'emmener ? Surtout, lui et Edward allaient-ils bien ? Lorsque je les avais vus, ils étaient au sol, assommés ou… Blessés ? J'espérais que les hommes d'Aro n'avaient pas touché à Alice, et qu'elle aussi allait bien.

-Aro m'a demandé de lui donner ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle aille mieux, entendis-je Carlisle dire.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais le docteur apparut dans mon champ de vision quelques secondes après. Il s'assit devant moi, veillant à ne pas m'écraser, et sortit mon bras de la chaleur des couvertures.

-Je vais t'injecter un tranquillisant, dit-il doucement en remontant ma manche.

-Non ! Soufflai-je en essayant de me reculer. J'ai peur…

-Il ne te fera rien Bella, me rassura le médecin en retenant mon bras. J'y veillerai personnellement.

J'observai son visage, essayant de trouver le moindre signe de mensonge, en vain. Son regard était confiant, rassurant. Je lui redonnai mon bras, et après avoir désinfecté ma peau, il m'injecta le produit. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la tint pendant que je m'endormais.

* * *

><p><strong>Des avis ? Des réactions ? A vos marques, prêt... Cliquez !<strong>

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte, et à erika shoval pour les idées qu'elle m'inspire sans le savoir.**

**J'ai écris un OS à l'occasion d'un concours : "Kidnappée", co-écrit avec htray. Avis aux amateurs(trices) !**

**A dimanche prochain.**

**Bisous**


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour, je suis Evelyne-raconte, je poste cette note de la part de Caro, qui est malade depuis quelques jours et ne peut donc pas poster de nouveau chapitre en ce moment.

Elle me demande, cependant, de vous faire un petit mot, afin que vous ne soyez pas trop dans l'attente, car dès qu'elle se sentira mieux, elle reviendra sur ffn.

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se joindront à moi pour lui souhaiter un rapide rétablissement.

Je sais qu'elle est désolée de devoir vous faire attendre ainsi, mais sa santé prime sur le reste, vous pourrez le comprendre.

Merci de votre patience, de votre soutien et de vos encouragements pour Caroline.


	18. Chapitre 16

**Bonsoir,**

**Je profite d'une accalmie de mon état pour me fondre en excuses pour ne pas avoir pu être au rendez-vous. Vos messages de soutien m'ont fait pleurer tant j'étais émue. Alors je ne ferai pas de grand discours, et je vous dis seulement merci pour vos reviews. Merci à Rpatz pour avoir mis la 400ème. J'espère n'avoir perdu personne.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous souhaiter bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Je n'avais pas eu conscience de dormir. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que j'aurais sans aucun doute fait d'horribles cauchemars.

C'est une voix féminine chantonnant une comptine qui m'accueillit dans le monde de la réalité. J'étais bien au chaud, les membres encore engourdis par le produit de Carlisle, et la voix qui chantonnait était rassurante. Je bougeai en soupirant, et la voix se rapprocha. Je sentis un poids à mes côtés, et une main douce caressa mon front, repoussant mes cheveux.

-Carlisle avait raison, dit doucement la voix. Tu es toute mignonne. N'aie pas peur Bella, tu peux te reposer tranquillement. Carlisle repassera plus tard pour te voir.

Je soupirai à nouveau, plus tranquille. Cependant, je n'avais plus sommeil, et j'ouvris bientôt les yeux. Devant moi se tenait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, enfin je supposai, les cheveux châtain, et le visage tendre.

-Que…Commençai-je.

-Je suis Esmée, la femme de Carlisle, sourit-elle. Il m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu te reposais calmement.

Je fus reconnaissante au docteur d'avoir tenu sa promesse. Je m'assis, aidée par Esmée.

-Quelle heure est-il ? M'enquis-je.

-Dix-neuf heures. Le repas va bientôt être servi, mais mon mari doit t'ausculter avant.

Je regardai autour de moi et notai l'absence de Jacob. Esmée dut comprendre ma surprise.

-Aro et sa clique sont les archétypes des machistes. Ils pensent qu'une femme ne peut pas leur nuire, et je fais tout pour leur donner raison, tout en mettant tout en œuvre pour t'aider.

-Vous avez trouvé Jasper et Edward ?

Esmée se leva et sortit un jean, un débardeur et un pull. Je me levai, un peu plus forte pour affronter la fin de journée, et m'habillai dans la salle de bain. Une fois prête, je retrouvai la femme du docteur dans la chambre. Elle alla chercher la brosse à cheveux et entreprit de me coiffer sans me demander mon avis.

-Tu as bien dit que le père d'Edward et Alice est un grand médecin ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement.

-D'après mes souvenirs, oui. Et j'ai compris qu'il vivait lui aussi dans la région de Seattle.

Esmée continua ses mouvements dans mes cheveux, me rappelant lorsqu'Alice décidait de jouer à la coiffeuse avec moi, et j'avais bien sûr le rôle du modèle à coiffer.

-Carlisle a téléphoné à un de ses collègues sur Seattle, mais il lui a appris qu'Edward Senior Cullen est décédé il y a trois mois.

-Oh… Fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire.

Et comme toujours avec cette famille, je me posai un bon millier de questions. Alice et Edward étaient-ils au courant ? Edward et Jasper communiquaient entre eux, donc j'étais presque certaine qu'il savait. Mais sa sœur ? D'ailleurs, avaient-ils des contacts avec la famille Cullen ? Je n'en avais eu aucun écho, mais peut-être qu'en restant un peu plus, je l'aurais su…

-Voilà, tu es toute belle comme ça, déclara la femme du médecin. Ne t'en fais pas Bella, Carlisle va réussir.

Elle serra mes mains dans les siennes avant de sortir. Je restai seule à me concentrer sur ma respiration en regardant le jardin. Un homme noir longeait un des murs d'enceinte, un chien en laisse et son arme bien en vue. Un autre se tenait près du double portail gigantesque, et je repérai une caméra qui surveillait le passage des voitures. Aro paraissait mieux gardé que Fort Knox. Avait-il des ennemis ? Ou souffrait-il seulement de paranoïa ? A mon humble avis, ce type avait besoin d'un asile avec un psychiatre attitré et une bonne camisole, le tout consolidé par de jolies pilules de plusieurs couleurs.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur qui me sourit.

-Vas-tu mieux ? S'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa sacoche de médecin.

Je m'assis sur le lit.

-Oui, je me sens plus calme, mais j'ai toujours peur.

-Pour quelles raisons ? S'enquit-il en prenant ma tension.

-Eh bien… Il se dit mon mari… Et… Ses anciennes femmes, est-ce qu'il… Bafouillai-je.

Carlisle émit un petit rire qui me fit penser à celui d'Edward, et posa ses mains sur les miennes que je malmenais.

-Calme-toi Bella, tu es toute rouge. Je ne vais pas me moquer, je veux juste t'aider. Tu sais que si je peux faire quelque chose…

-Est-ce qu'il… ? Je veux dire… Il dort ?

Le médecin fronça les yeux avant de me répondre tout en passant de la crème cicatrisante sur mon dos.

-Bien sûr qu'Aro dort la nuit, comme tout le monde. Je ne vois pas le but de ta question. Après, je crains de ne pouvoir te donner avec exactitude ses horaires ou … Oh !

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de reprendre. Etait-ce si mal ?

-Tu veux savoir s'il compte coucher avec toi ?

Je ne pus que hocher la tête pour seule réponse.

-Jusqu'à présent, il partageait la chambre de ses femmes, mais il a fait chambre à part avec sa dernière femme un an avant la mort de cette dernière. Il se fait vieux, et ses capacités en matière sexuelle ont grandement diminué, voire peut-être, avec un peu de chance, quasiment disparues. Avant de t'angoisser inutilement, attend le dîner. Il te dira s'il y a des changements pour la chambre, enfin si au moins il veut que tu intègres la sienne. Je dois encore passer voir un de ses employés malade. Si tu as le moindre souci, si tu vomis, si tu veux juste parler… Je suis là jusqu'à 21 heures.

Il remit mon haut en place et je me levai.

-Merci Carlisle. Et remercie aussi Esmée de ma part, elle est charmante.

Le docteur sourit.

-C'est une femme en or, mais elle en a bavé avant de trouver la stabilité. Maintenant, va rejoindre Jacob dans le couloir, avant qu'il ne fasse un trou à force de tourner en rond.

Je pouffai légèrement, heureuse que le médecin m'ait changé les idées l'espace de quelques minutes. Il m'accompagna dans le couloir où nous nous séparâmes, lui se dirigeant vers l'étage des hommes de mains d'Aro, moi rejoignant celui-ci dans la salle à manger, suivie du pot-de-colle Jacob.

Mon… mari se leva lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce.

-Bonjour mon ange, me salua-t-il. J'ai appris que tu étais malade. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

Je m'assis et il fit de même. Une assiette de soupe me fut apportée, accompagnée de croûtons.

-Carlisle m'a soignée, merci. J'ai encore quelques nausées mais ça va mieux.

Aro hocha la tête.

-J'ai pris la liberté de demander une soupe pour toi. Si tu as l'estomac fragile ces temps-ci, autant le ménager, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et commençai à manger, imitée par le vieil homme. Après avoir terminé son entrée, il s'essuya la bouche et reprit la parole.

-Bella ?

Je relevai la tête et reposai ma cuillère. J'espérais de tout cœur que Carlisle avait raison au sujet de son appétit sexuel.

-Désormais, tu es ma femme. Lorsque quelqu'un viendra me voir, je te présenterai en tant que Bella Volturi. Tu devras montrer que tu es heureuse et fière d'être mon épouse. Ensuite, dès demain, tu déménageras dans la chambre à côté de la mienne. Si j'ai envie de passer la nuit avec toi, je te le dirais au dîner. Pour le reste, rien ne change : tu n'as pas le droit d'aller dans les pièces interdites, et Jacob doit connaître tes moindres faits et gestes.

Je hochai la tête. Pour le moment, ça avait plus l'air d'une épouse de décoration… Cela me donnait du répit, le temps de trouver comment me sortir d'ici, avec l'aide de Carlisle…

-Ma fille Jane doit passer d'ici une semaine. Tu verras, elle est charmante, très vive. Elle a 19 ans, donc ça doit être proche de ton âge. Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ton âge non plus ?

-Non.

Et c'était vrai : Jasper ne m'avait donné aucune indication, mais j'estimais avoir 17 ou 18 ans, pas plus.

La suite du repas se déroula calmement. Aro entreprit de m'expliquer ses différents métiers, en essayant de les faire rendre positifs pour la société. Il me détailla ses activités plus que lucratives dans le commerce de plantes et de poudres, destinées à toutes sortes d'utilisations (et je compris qu'il parlait de drogue), il m'expliqua qu'il était à la tête de plusieurs clubs de danse très sélects pour les plus hautes sphères de la société (comprenez ici la prostitution, vu certains qualificatifs qu'il utilisa), avant de finir par le nombre impressionnant de sociétés qu'il achetait à bas prix et revendait hors de prix, ou des échanges de monnaies entre certains pays comme la Russie ou l'Italie (cela sentait le blanchiement d'argent à plein nez). Bref, Aro Volturi aimait l'argent, utilisait tous les stratagèmes légaux et illégaux pour en obtenir et éliminer ses concurrents.

Quand il eut épuisé le sujet, enfin quand je n'eus plus la force morale de l'écouter serait plus juste, il m'autorisa à aller me coucher, en me rappelant que désormais, il attendait aussi des preuves d'affections devant ses « invités ». C'est en frissonnant que je me rendis à ma chambre, et en pleurant que je pris une douche avant d'aller me coucher.

**_Pov Edward_**

Lorsque Jasper était parti pour chercher un moyen de retrouver Bella, je m'étais retrouvé seul avec ma sœur. Celle-ci avait passé de longues heures à pleurer, et je devrais être honteux d'être heureux de l'entendre se maudire de n'avoir pas eu le courage de s'interposer. Cependant, je la laissai verser ses larmes sur ma chemise, rassuré d'entendre sa voix. Nous étions allongés sur son lit, parce qu'elle avait dit avoir besoin de l'odeur de son mari pour ne pas sombrer.

Finalement, elle se calma, et je pris la parole.

-Tu n'as rien à regretter Alice. Si tu t'étais mise en travers de leur route, tu aurais été blessée, et Jasper ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Nous retrouverons Bella, je te le promets.

-Elle me manque déjà tellement ! Gémit Alice en s'accrochant un peu plus à ma chemise.

-Je sais. A moi aussi, elle me manque énormément, et quand on l'aura retrouvée, je ferai la peau de ce fumier de Volturi. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne lui fait pas de mal.

Le silence plana quelques minutes, rompu parfois par les reniflements de ma sœur. Je lui caressais le dos, essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Au moins, elle avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir été molestée.

Intérieurement, je bouillais de devoir rester ici, de ne pas être aux côtés de mon beau-frère pour tout mettre en œuvre afin de retrouver mon ange. Mais il avait raison, Alice ne pouvait rester seule. J'en voulais à Jasper d'avoir permis à un client riche et capricieux d'être venu rompre notre isolement, et d'avoir détruit notre nouvel équilibre.

Nous avions pourtant établi un accord tous les deux : ne jamais amener un étranger sans notre consentement à Jasper et moi. Si l'un des deux refusait, l'étranger ne devait pas connaître notre retraite. De toute façon, Jasper avait fait en sorte que l'on soit tranquille, et que personne ne connaisse notre résidence. Cela avait été mis en place à la mort de notre mère à Alice et moi, Mme Elisabeth Cullen, et seul notre père, Edward Senior Cullen savait où nous vivions. Cependant, il ne venait pas, et prenait seulement des nouvelles par téléphone, parce qu'Alice ne supportait pas non plus sa présence. Pourtant, notre père avait toujours été présent, mais à son réveil, ma sœur n'avait accepté que deux personnes : Jasper et moi. Au décès de notre père, il y a quelques mois, ni Jasper ni moi n'avions eu le courage de l'avouer à Alice.

Finalement, Alice s'endormit dans mes bras, et je restai là, à la bercer doucement, et prier pour que ma Bella aille bien. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis monter les marches que je me défis délicatement de l'étreinte de ma sœur et que je rejoignis mon ami dans le couloir.

-Alors ? M'enquis-je avec espoir.

Mais Jasper secoua seulement la tête avant de la baisser.

-Viens dans mon bureau, me demanda-t-il.

Nous nous assîmes, et restâmes silencieux pendant qu'il allumait son ordinateur et sortait un énorme répertoire et un dossier volumineux.

-Il y a dans ce dossier les quelques milles adresses connues d'Aro, commença Jasper. J'ai pu en éliminer quelques-unes cet après-midi, mais trop peu comparé à toutes celles qu'il y a. J'ai mis mes détectives là-dessus, mais ça va prendre plus d'une journée, tu t'en doutes.

Il eut un soupir las en se passant la main sur le visage, puis il releva la tête et me regarda vraiment pour la première fois. Je pus alors constater qu'il culpabilisait.

-Comment vas-tu ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Pour le moment, je gère. Mais je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour la retrouver.

Mon ton assuré dut lui faire comprendre que j'étais déterminé à l'accompagner, parce qu'il reprit la parole.

-Je vais m'arranger avec les domestiques, et ferai en sorte qu'il y ait toujours deux hommes et une femme au manoir, le temps de notre absence. Maintenant, mettons-nous au travail.

Nous nous partageâmes la tâche, alternant entre les recherches sur Internet, les coups de fils à ses « indics » pour lui et aux autorités locales pour moi, et la lecture du dossier sans fin de Volturi.

**_Pov Jasper_**

Le temps passa rapidement, trop rapidement, et ce fut une voix, que je n'avais pas oubliée mais que j'avais trop peu entendue ces derniers temps, qui me rappela à l'ordre, chuchotant à mon oreille.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit depuis longtemps, mais je t'aime mon Jasper.

Je sursautai, mais ma réaction fut immédiate : je me retournai vers la propriétaire de la voix douce et claire, et me jetai sur ses lèvres. Edward rit de ma réaction, mais je m'en moquais : Alice parlait à nouveau, et elle était là, en sécurité dans mes bras.

Quand je me séparai de ma femme, à bout de souffle, je fus heureux de la voir sourire, mais elle me ramena très vite à la réalité.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé de parler et que c'était naturel de demander cela.

-Nous avançons, mais trop doucement à mon goût, répondis-je à contrecœur. Aro peut se cacher n'importe où, mais je suppose qu'il a préféré les lieux les plus éloignés d'ici.

Edward se leva et nous allâmes manger, avant de reprendre nos recherches. Alice resta près de nous, dans le bureau, et chantait doucement, nous faisant entendre sa merveilleuse voix.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce soir. J'espère pouvoir vous mettre la suite dimanche, mais malheureusement ça ne dépendra pas de moi. Merci encore pour vos messages de soutien (je vous répondrais dès que ça ira vraiment mieux). <strong>

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte et à erika shoval. **

**En espérant que vous me pardonnerez et que vous saurez patienter si je ne peux pas venir dimanche...**

**Bisous**


	19. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore la possibilité de rester assez longtemps sur l'ordinateur pour répondre à chacune individuellement. Alors mille mercis à erika shoval, Lilyssy (**Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite**.), Jenn-Salvatore, Rpatz (**Ta review m'a touché. Je fais tout pour ne pas pénaliser les lectrices, et écrire me permet de m'échapper de mon quotidien. Votre présence est également une aide précieuse, alors merci à vous** !), Maryfanfictions, katner, xenarielle93, hp-drago, Jackye, cchope, Natacha35140, Malula (merci pour tes compliment, heureuse que tu aimes), Miss Sadique, sarinette60, nana10, xaleex25, Anais88 (**je suis heureuse que tu aimes, merci pour toutes tes reviews**), bellaeva, sand91 (**merci pour ton soutien. Je préfère ne pas répondre à ta question de suite, afin de ménager un peu le suspens**), bellardtwilight, wuguanfu, calimero59, SweetAngel818, doudounord2, Rose-Emilie, anayata, aelita48, paulipopo et Linhea. **

**Pas de commentaire sur le chapitre à venir. On se retrouve après. Bonne lecture.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mercià evelyne-raconte et erika shoval pour leur aide. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

J'avais eu peur après ce mariage forcé d'être violée, mais Aro ne m'avait toujours pas demandé de partager sa chambre.

Certes, il avait exigé une fois que je mange en corset coquin et bas résilles, et j'avoue avoir été extrêmement mal à l'aise et effrayée par ce qu'il pouvait me demander après. Mais il s'était seulement contenté de me demander de le rejoindre en sous-vêtements coquins. Cependant il veilla à ce que je rejoigne la salle à manger en peignoir, m'épargnant ainsi au regard de Jacob et de ses acolytes que nous croisâmes. Aro m'ordonna de retirer le peignoir à peine la porte passée, Jacob restant à l'extérieur de la pièce, et il me dévora des yeux tandis que je marchais jusqu'à ma place. Une fois le repas terminé, mon « mari » sortit précipitamment, et je tentai désespérément de penser à tout sauf à ce qu'il pouvait faire, et retrouvai mon « toutou » qui m'accompagna à ma chambre.

Ce fut le troisième soir après notre « union », et il me laissa tranquille de ce côté-là.

Plus d'une semaine s'écoula, et plus le temps passait, plus je désespérais. Je voyais très peu Carlisle, une fois mon dos guéri, et les rares fois où je le voyais, après que j'ai vomi, ce qui m'arriva deux ou trois fois en une semaine, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la trace des Cullen. Monsieur Cullen Senior décédé, personne ne semblait savoir où se trouvaient ses enfants.

Neuf jours après que mon nom soit devenu Bella Volturi, Aro m'annonça que sa fille, Jane, venait passer la journée ici. Il me vanta ses qualités, et affirma qu'elle était ravie de notre mariage. Étrangement, je n'y croyais pas un instant. Quelle fille aimerait les conjointes de son père, surtout si celles-ci défilaient dans sa vie et n'étaient que des épouses de luxe ?

Le matin de son arrivée, je reçus l'ordre de m'habiller de manière sexy, de me maquiller et de préparer quelques mots de salutation. Ce fut Jacob qui m'expliqua tout ça.

-Quel est l'intérêt de faire ça ? Me plaignis-je. Je veux dire, elle doit se douter que je n'ai pas épousé Aro de mon plein gré, si ?

Jake, que j'appelais maintenant parfois par son surnom parce que c'était lui que je voyais le plus souvent, et qu'au final il n'était pas très méchant si j'obéissais, soupira.

-L'apparence veut dire beaucoup pour lui, et il adore voir les jeunes filles se promener dans un minimum de tissu.

-Je l'ai remarqué, merci, grommelai-je.

Et sous mon regard ahuri, il sortit une jupe très courte et un haut décolleté qu'il me tendit. Je le regardai, sans prendre les habits.

-Bella, tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as refusé de t'habiller comme il le veut.

-Mais est-ce que je dois forcément mettre _ça_ ? J'ai l'air d'une prostituée !

Je le savais pour avoir essayé ces choses… à défaut d'autres mots, lors d'une des nombreuses heures où je n'avais rien à faire pour m'occuper. Et croyez-moi, le résultat n'était pas beau à voir.

-Ton avis ne compte pas, me précisa Jacob en soupirant. Mets ça et on n'en parle plus !

J'eus beau bougonner, je savais qu'il avait raison. Si je n'obéissais pas, même la présence de Jane n'empêcherait pas Aro de me donner une nouvelle preuve qu'il décidait de tout me concernant. Alors je pris rageusement les bouts de tissus et partis m'habiller dans la salle de bain.

-N'oublie pas de te maquiller, me rappela l'autre grande perche. Et si tu veux un coiffeur… N'hésite pas !

Il éclata de rire, me vexant. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne passais pas des heures à me coiffer que je ne savais pas le faire. Juste que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me faire belle pour un vieux pervers et une bande de types nourris aux stéroïdes qui servaient de sécurité à Aro.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, je fus accueillie par un sifflement assez dégradant, mais je ne répondis pas, parce que ça aurait été donner plus d'importance à Jacob qu'il n'en méritait. Je passai devant lui et rejoignis Aro dans la salle à manger. Évidemment, il me dévora des yeux, tout comme l'avait fait Jacob dont le regard avait brûlé mon dos le long du chemin.

-Bonjour, me salua le vieil homme. Tu es très en beauté mon amour.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il me donnait des surnoms, je grimaçai en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Edward avait l'habitude de me donner ces noms, et chacun d'eux me faisaient mal.

-Merci Aro, mais je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise là dedans, tentai-je. Je ne pourrais pas me changer ? J'ai peur que ça fasse trop… voyant ?

J'avais donné l'adjectif le moins offensant pour lui, celui qui passerait le mieux sans le vexer. Mais il ne s'offusqua pas et rit.

-Ah Bella ! Tu es tellement rafraîchissante et naïve ! Il est hors de question que tu changes de vêtements. Tu es magnifique, et Jane sera d'accord avec moi. Maintenant, mange, elle ne tardera pas à arriver.

Je m'exécutai, de mauvaise grâce, et avalai quelques bouchées, le ventre noué. Comment pouvait être la fille d'un tel homme ? Je ne voyais que deux choix : comme son père, ou tout l'opposé…

Un majordome entra après avoir toqué pour s'annoncer et s'inclina devant Aro.

-Monsieur, mademoiselle Jane est arrivée, et elle vous attend dans votre bureau.

-Merci Jeff. Bella, tu as terminé ?

J'acquiesçai en avalant ma bouchée et me levai pour prendre la main du père de Jane.

-Nerveuse ? Me demanda-t-il tandis que nous montions au deuxième étage.

-Un peu, répondis-je honnêtement.

Pas que j'en avais quelque chose à faire de l'avis de cette fameuse Jane, mais plutôt de ce qu'elle pouvait faire faire à son père à mon encontre, ou me faire elle-même. La porte était ouverte, et nous trouvâmes une jeune fille blonde, habillée d'un tailleur gris et talons hauts, assise sur le grand bureau ciré. Quand elle nous vit, elle sauta à terre et sourit à son père. Il avait lâché ma main et ouvert les bras pour recueillir sa fille.

-Père ! S'écria-t-elle.

Ils s'étreignirent puis il l'embrassa sur le front, après quoi il la relâcha et me fit signe d'avancer.

-Jane chérie, voici Bella, ma nouvelle femme. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle il me semble.

-Oui père, un bon nombre de fois même, répliqua-t-elle en soupirant. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, finit-elle dans un faux sourire.

-J'ai deux affaires à régler ce matin, nous apprit Aro. En attendant, faites plus ample connaissance ! Ensuite nous irons nous promener.

J'écarquillai les yeux, extrêmement surprise, mais ne commentai pas. Peut-être la venue de sa fille allait-elle me permettre de m'échapper ? Il ferait peut-être une erreur qui pourrait m'aider…

-C'est une excellente idée père, assura hypocritement la jeune fille. Viens Bella !

Elle m'entraîna dans le couloir en m'expliquant qu'elle avait fait trois heures de voiture pour venir jusqu'ici, mais qu'elle ferait 12 heures d'avion tous les 15 jours pour voir souvent son père. Elle parla fort jusqu'au salon, avant d'entrer et de fermer la porte derrière moi, puis de me faire signe de m'asseoir. Elle s'assit à son tour, gracieusement, les jambes croisées et l'air hautain.

-Alors, Bella, tu te plais ici ? La maison est confortable ? Mon cher père n'est pas trop exigeant ?

Son ton était beaucoup plus mordant que dans le couloir, et je compris qu'elle n'avait fait que jouer la comédie devant son père et ses hommes de mains. Étrangement, Jacob n'avait pas refait son apparition, alors je supposai qu'il saurait quand je serais seule…

-Eh bien…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, et la blonde éclata de rire, faisant pétiller ses yeux noirs profonds.

-Mon père multiplie ses épouses, un peu comme Henri VIII d'Angleterre…

Sa comparaison la fit sourire, et moi elle me fit froid dans le dos. Oui, comme Henri Tudor, Aro éliminait ses épouses gênantes… Qu'en serait-il pour moi ? Elle se releva et servit deux verres de vin blanc.

-J'imagine qu'il t'a ramassée dans la rue, ou qu'il t'a payée à prix d'or dans un bordel, ou ailleurs… Mais je ne veux pas le savoir. Il remplace ma mère, mais je ne suis pas obligée d'aimer ses potiches, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est évident, répondis-je sincèrement après avoir bu une gorgée. C'est lui qui se marie, pas vous.

Le vin avait un goût étrange, mais peut-être était-ce une cuvée moins réussie…

-Bien ! Tu comprendras donc que je ne compte pas être amie avec toi. Cette fois-ci, il a choisi une femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence… Il voulait peut-être que le peu de différence d'âge entre nous fasse que l'on soit amies… Mais il ne comprend pas. La prochaine fois, il la prendra peut-être au lycée !

Elle éclata de rire une fois de plus, avant de poser son verre vide et d'ouvrir la porte.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve…M'asséna-t-elle juste avant de sortir, en se tournant vers moi.

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner, ses talons claquant sur le sol. Je me levai et allai à la fenêtre, regarder le soleil illuminer les fleurs, les arbres et les murs de l'enceinte…

-C'est une garce, mais au moins elle est honnête.

La voix de mon gardien me fit sursauter, une main sur le cœur.

-Arrête de me faire peur ! Lui ordonnai-je. Je ne vais pas m'envoler tu sais.

-Je sais. Aro a terminé, il veut que tu te prépares à sortir.

-Dehors ? Je veux dire, hors des murs ?

Je restais dubitative, voire même franchement incrédule. Il allait me faire sortir, en plein jour, alors quand tout le monde pouvait me voir ? Que je pouvais tenter quelque chose ? Cependant, ça m'allait très bien.

Je fonçai dans ma chambre, et trouvai un manteau ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures à talons, mais pas aussi hauts que ceux de Jane, prêts à être portés. Mais avant que je ne fasse un mouvement pour m'habiller, Jake me tendit une petite gélule rose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogeai-je, soupçonneuse.

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais sortir sans précaution ? Ricana-t-il. Allez, prends ça, et tu pourras aller voir le monde des vivants !

Je grimaçai à ses mots, mais ne pus qu'obéir. Si je ne la prenais pas, il y avait peu de chance pour que je sorte. Une fois la gélule avalée, je mis le manteau et les chaussures, et Jacob m'accompagna jusque dans l'entrée.

-Ce manteau te va à ravir Bella ! S'enthousiasma Aro.

Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je cessai de respirer aussi longtemps qu'il me tint dans ses bras, dégoûtée par son contact. Parfois, il se permettait ce genre de démonstration d'affection, mais je restais de marbre, parce que ses sentiments, s'il en avait, n'étaient pas réciproques. Puis il prit mon bras qu'il posa sur le sien et nous sortîmes, pour trouver une voiture garée devant la porte qui nous attendait.

-Où allons-nous ? M'enquis-je, curieuse du lieu où il voulait nous emmener.

-Tu verras bien, sourit le vieux en m'aidant à monter en voiture.

La voiture démarra, et nous dépassâmes le grand portail en fer. J'étais placée sur la droite, mais personne ne pouvait me reconnaître de l'extérieur avec les vitres teintées, et je me doutais qu'il me serait impossible de sauter de la voiture en marche. Jane entreprit de raconter comment elle avait épaté tout son personnel en lançant sur le marché une gamme de produits de beauté pour les enfants, et son discours m'endormit à moitié. En fait, c'était une sensation étrange : j'entendais ce qu'elle disait, le comprenais à peu près, mais j'étais comme dans du coton, incapable de parler ou même de bouger. Et je compris alors à quoi servait cette fameuse gélule…

Nous arrivâmes devant un grand restaurant luxueux, entouré de quelques maisons, trop peu pour que je puisse qualifier cet endroit de village. Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte, et prit mon bras, me hissant hors de la voiture. Bizarrement, j'arrivai à tenir sur mes jambes, et restai debout. Le chauffeur ne relâcha mon bras que lorsque mon mari forcé entoura mes épaules, me poussant légèrement pour que j'avance. Jane tenait l'autre bras de son père, et Jacob était juste à côté de moi, sûrement prêt à m'attraper au moindre signe de rébellion. C'est comme ça que nous entrâmes dans l'établissement.

A peine les portes en verres franchies, un serveur vint nous accompagner jusqu'au premier étage, nous faisant traverser le rez-de-chaussée digne d'un restaurant trois étoiles. Ce premier étage contenait une unique salle, séparée par des paravents en toile. La décoration était très riche, et le sol brillait tellement que j'étais sûre qu'on pouvait manger par terre sans risquer les microbes. Deux couples déjeunaient là, mais ils chuchotaient tellement bas qu'il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Nous fûmes placés à l'opposé des clients déjà présents, vers une alcôve. La table était déjà dressée pour trois, et le serveur prit nos manteaux. Ce fut Aro qui retira le mien, vu que j'étais incapable de faire un mouvement de mon propre chef, puis il pressa mes épaules, m'obligeant à m'asseoir. Aussitôt, toute une équipe de serveurs et serveuses s'activa autour de nous, qui pour prendre notre commande, qui pour nous servir du vin, qui pour nous faire choisir notre pain…

Le repas fut bon, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il soit mauvais et que je puisse faire ce qu'il me plaisait. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Aro n'avait pas eu peur de cette sortie. Si j'avais bien compris, j'étais à des centaines de kilomètres (en imaginant que le manoir des Cullen se trouvait bien dans l'état de Washington), alors il y avait très peu de chances que quelqu'un me reconnaisse de lui-même, à part des policiers, mais il était facile de ne pas se faire voir. Si je ne pouvais pas de moi-même aller vers les gens en leur expliquant que j'avais été kidnappée, personne ne le saurait, et je ne pouvais que me taire et regarder le père et la fille vivre comme si de rien n'était. Ça en était dégoûtant…

Après le repas, Jane voulut se promener pour digérer. Nous attendions la voiture, un peu à l'écart du restaurant.

-Non, refusa Aro, je n'avais pas prévu que nous resterions aussi longtemps au restaurant, et le cachet de Bella va bientôt cesser de faire effet. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle m'envoie en prison, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me regarda langoureusement en disant ceci, et j'eus à nouveau envie de vomir. Chose que je ne pus me retenir de faire d'ailleurs, sur les belles chaussures de Jacob. J'en aurais bien ri, mais Aro me donna une gifle qui m'envoya par terre.

-Laurent ! Ramasse-la, la voiture est là.

Il monta dans l'automobile, suivi par sa fille, puis je fus poussée à mon tour, après que Laurent m'ait sommairement essuyé la bouche. J'étais très gênée, mais une grande part de moi était contente de pouvoir incommoder Aro. Après tout, c'était de sa faute tout ça, non ?

Je laissai ma tête reposer contre l'appuie-tête, et le chauffeur eut la gentillesse d'ouvrir légèrement ma fenêtre. Jane râla tout le long, expliquant que je n'avais pas à régir sa vie et celle de son père, et qu'Aro aurait tout aussi bien pu me laisser à la villa. Chose qui ne m'aurait pas tellement dérangée, vu le désastre qu'avait été la sortie…

Je dus m'endormir avant d'être arrivée, parce que c'est Jacob me secouant comme un prunier qui fut mon souvenir suivant.

-Sors de là, tu vas pouvoir aller vomir dans ta chambre la prochaine fois !

A première vue, il me tenait rigueur de ce regrettable incident… Mais il n'arriverait pas à me faire culpabiliser. Sauf s'il appelait Jasper ou Edward, mais j'avais des doutes. Je lui avais déjà demandé de m'aider à plusieurs reprises, après qu'il se soit montré gentil, mais il s'était contenté de me rire au nez et de me dire que j'étais très bien avec Aro.

Il me tira sans ménagement hors du véhicule et me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre avant de me pousser sur le lit.

-Quelqu'un viendra s'occuper de toi, grogna-t-il.

Je supposai qu'il partait se laver, lui et ses chaussures… Une femme de chambre arriva peu après, et elle m'aida à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Cette fois-ci, je fus très mal à l'aise de savoir qu'elle était obligée de s'occuper de moi alors qu'elle avait peut-être d'autres choses à faire, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me mouvoir seule. Elle me déshabilla et me poussa dans la douche, et quand elle comprit que je ne bougerai pas toute seule, elle grommela dans une langue étrangère, du russe il me semblait. J'imaginai qu'elle devait se dire que les jeunes buvaient trop… Si Aro lui avait donné cette excuse.

Une fois propre, elle me passa une nuisette et me coucha, comme on s'occupe d'une enfant. Elle éteignit en fermant la porte, et je m'endormis en repensant à la mélodie qu'Edward m'avait si souvent chantée pour m'assoupir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<strong>

**Les choses se compliquent à partir du prochain chapitre, et le retour des Cullen approche. **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément touché. Merci de continuer à m'encourager. **

**A dimanche prochin pour la suite.**

**Bisous**

**Caroline**


	20. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Grand soleil aujourd'hui, et je vais un peu mieux chaque jour. Merci vraiment pour vos messages de soutien, ça a vraiment de la valeur à mes yeux.**

**Je remercie toutes les lectrices qui ont laissé une review : Stella82, erika shoval, calimero59, hp-drago, Cerise Bella, Rpatz, twilight-et-the-vampire (**Merci pour ta review, la suite est juste là !** ), bellardtwilight, cchope, bellaeva, sarinette60, xalexeex25, anayata, Miss Sadique, Lilyssy, sand91, Rose-Emilie, Malula (Je **t'en prie, c'est un plaisir de partager, et je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire. Merci pour ta review et ton soutien^^**), anon(yme ?) (**Merci pour ton compliment, je suis contente que ça te plaise. La suite est là** !), Anais88, aelita48, nana10 (**Oui, il est temps que les Cullen arrivent... Mais ce sera pour le chapitre suivant. Merci pour ta review**), Jackye, katner, Jenn-Salvatore, wuguanfu, SweetAngel818 (**bravo à toi pour avoir trouvé ! Je crois que ce n'était pas évident. Donc maintenant tu sais à quoi t'attendre pour la suite** !) et Mamanlily. **

**Merci aussi pour les mises en alerte et favoris. **

**Chapitre un peu mouvementé, qui précipitera les évènements. **

**Merci à Stéphenie Meyer d'avoir créé l'univers et les personnages de Twilight (qui ne m'appartiennent pas), et merci à Evelyne-raconte et erika shoval pour leur aide et leur soutien. Un merci spécial aussià Jackye. **

**Je ne sais pas si le site beugue encore avec les alertes...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18<span>

_**Pov Bella**_

Le lendemain, je ne reçus pas la visite de Carlisle. Soit Aro était en colère et me punissait ainsi, soit il en avait marre de faire venir le docteur pour de simples crises uniquement psychologiques.

En revanche, j'eus droit à un Jacob très énervé et revêche, qui prit plaisir à me contrarier à la moindre occasion. Je ne mangeai rien au petit-déjeuner, me sentant encore trop barbouillée, mais je doutai qu'Aro s'en soit aperçu : il bavardait avec sa fille, demandant des nouvelles de telle ou telle connaissance.

-Je peux sortir de table ? Sollicitai-je alors que le repas s'éternisait.

Aro tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

-Bien sûr trésor. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, non ?

Je hochai la tête, me mordant la lèvre pour m'empêcher de dire ce que je pensais. Jasper me faisait peur, mais c'était une peur différente d'avec Aro. Le mari d'Alice avait une aura qui nous faisait rester calmes, qui faisait craindre par le respect. Avec Aro, on avait peur d'un coup, et la fuite était très tentante.

Je me levai et sortis, pour retrouver Jacob qui arborait un sourire narquois que je voulais lui faire ravaler.

-Tiens, tiens… Petite Bella aurait-elle des envies de liberté ? Est-ce que tu sortais avant tout le monde aussi chez l'autre gringalet d'avocat ? Peut-être même que depuis que tu es gamine, tu n'aimes pas rester à table à écouter les autres ?

-La ferme Jake ! J'aimerais bien te voir, sans souvenir de tes parents, de ta famille, tes amis. Ou alors, peut-être que justement, tu t'en souviens tellement bien que tu te sens obligé de jouer aux caïds pour compenser. Est-ce que tu te sentais inférieur adolescent ?

Je vis ses poings se serrer et sa mâchoire se contracter. Il inspira profondément avant de hausser les épaules.

-Tu prends de l'assurance, c'est bien, lâcha-t-il finalement alors que j'arrivais dans la bibliothèque.

Mais le ton dont il avait dit ça ne me plaisait pas du tout, et j'avais peur qu'il ne se venge. Cependant, il se contenta se s'asseoir en face de moi et de jouer avec son téléphone dernier cri. Je m'installai confortablement sur le canapé de la pièce et repris ma lecture. Aro m'avait acheté un livre sur les lieux mythiques de la planète, avec leur histoire. Ce livre était bien expliqué, et les photos étaient tellement bien prises que j'avais presque l'impression d'y être.

Je ne vis pas Jane de la matinée, à mon grand bonheur. C'était bien la fille de son père, et ils me hérissaient le poil à eux deux. En les regardant, on pourrait se croire dans un soap, mais c'était tout le contraire.

Un des majordomes vint me prévenir qu'Aro m'attendait pour le déjeuner, mais je lui fis savoir que je ne me sentais toujours pas assez bien pour manger sans être malade. Laurent vint donc relayer Jacob qui alla prendre son repas avant de revenir.

Vers 13 heures, Aro entra dans la pièce, très mécontent. Je levai les yeux vers lui et posai le livre, essayant de savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

-Je dois sortir, m'annonça-t-il. J'accompagne Jane pour régler un différent, mais je devrais être de retour d'ici cette nuit, si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu. Je compte sur toi pour être sage, et ne pas faire de stupidités.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Aro, ricana Jake, elle sera sage comme une image, j'y veillerai.

Mon cher mari hocha la tête de satisfaction et sortit en coup de vent. Quant à Jacob, je le vis sourire largement, mais d'un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Jake ?

Son sourire disparut quand il me fixa.

-Rien, je pensais à quelque chose, répondit-il évasivement.

Désireuse d'éviter d'être seule avec lui tout à coup, je pris mon livre et me rendis dehors, me couchant sur une chaise longue au soleil. Aro avait accepté que je puisse avoir un mp4, et j'avais pu avoir une belle collection de chansons, dont certaines parues après mon arrivée chez les Cullen, et quelques films parmi les plus récents et les meilleurs. Celui qui me servait d'époux voulait en effet me donner ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, m'enfermant dans une cage dorée, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Jasper.

Je ne me souvenais plus de la date à laquelle je m'étais prise dans ce stupide piège à loup (stupide parce qu'il m'avait fait mal, pas parce que j'avais pu connaître Jasper, Edward et Alice grâce à lui), mais je savais la date de mon enlèvement par Aro : 15 mars 2009. Jasper savait-il quel âge j'avais ?

Je fus vite lassée de lire, aussi j'enlevai les écouteurs de mes oreilles et me redressai, me mettant en position assise.

-Jacob, est-ce que je peux sortir ?

Il releva un sourcil, comme si j'étais folle.

-Tu rigoles ? Je tiens à ma tête, moi.

Je soufflai.

-Allez ! Personne ne me connaît ici, et ça m'étonnerait que je réussisse à te semer à la course.

Il se gratta le haut du crâne, à la limite du cuir chevelu, et réfléchit. Enfin, je supposai qu'il réfléchissait, parce que ses yeux se plissèrent et que ses lèvres s'avancèrent, formant une grimace ridicule. Finalement, il ricana.

-Moi je suis d'accord, mais tu dois d'abord en parler à Monsieur Aro.

J'avais apprécié qu'il ne m'appelle plus « Madame Bella ». Il m'avait nommée une seule fois comme ça, et j'avais vomi de la bile. La deuxième fois où il m'appela ainsi, je ne l'avais pas laissé finir et l'avais supplié de dire simplement Bella. Il n'y a qu'en présence d'Aro qu'il refusait de m'obéir, mais heureusement, ces fois-là n'arrivaient pas souvent.

-Je vais lui téléphoner alors, décidai-je en me levant.

Je courus jusqu'à l'intérieur, suivie par Jake qui allait plus tranquillement. Je tentai d'ouvrir le bureau d'Aro, là où il y avait le seul téléphone fixe de la maison, mais la porte était fermée à clé. Je me démenais encore sur la clenche quand une clé se balançant au bout d'un doigt apparut dans mon champ de vision.

-Aurais-tu besoin de ça ? Me nargua le grand brun.

Je pris la clé sans un mot et ouvrit la porte, pour ensuite me précipiter sur le téléphone. Non, je n'étais pas pressée d'appeler le vieux vicieux qui était censé être mon mari. J'avais bel et bien l'intention de me mettre à courir dès que Jacob détournerait ses yeux de moi une seconde. Et c'était l'adrénaline commençant à courir dans mes veines qui me rendait si impatiente.

Aro décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

-Aro Volturi, j'écoute.

-Aro, c'est Bella.

-Bella ! S'exclama-t-il, gazouillant presque. Je te manque déjà ?

J'avalai durement ma salive, essayant de ne pas rire de sa naïveté.

-En fait… Il paraît que je dois vous demander l'autorisation si je veux sortir de la villa.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Je savais que le fait que je le vouvoie toujours l'enrageait, et j'y prenais presque plaisir.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas moi… Je pourrais aller me promener dans les rues autour, aller au marché s'il y en a un… Une église ou un musée…

Je l'entendis souffler. Il devait être dans une voiture, ou un avion, parce qu'il y avait un bruit de fond assez fort, et je l'imaginais mal prendre le bus.

-Passe-moi Jacob, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'obéis, croisant les doigts pour que Jacob le fasse accepter. Avec un peu de chance, il avait vraiment cru que j'étais honnête, et il persuaderait son patron que j'étais incapable de m'échapper.

Je passai l'appareil à Jacob qui me poussa fermement hors de la pièce et ferma la porte, non sans m'avoir fait signe de rester dans le couloir. J'aurais pu rester devant la porte, à écouter ce qui se disait, mais ça n'influencerait en rien ce qui allait se dire. Aussi décidai-je d'aller me faire servir à boire.

En effet, si chez Jasper j'avais la liberté de manger et boire à volonté ce qui me faisait envie, toute seule comme une grande, ici c'était très différent. Il y avait toujours une cuisinière (elles étaient deux, jusqu'à présent, à se relayer), qui nous servait, même pour un verre d'eau. Et elles avaient reçu des ordres stricts me concernant : Aro leur avait communiqué une liste de ce que je pouvais manger, et je ne devais pas grignoter entre les repas. Il se voulait un mari, mais j'avais plutôt hérité d'un père. Le mien était-il aussi sévère ? Qui était d'ailleurs mon vrai père ? Etait-il en vie ?

-Bonjour Madame Bella, me salua Gina, la cuisinière mexicaine.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas lui hurler de ne pas me nommer comme ça. La seule fois où je lui avais demandé de m'appeler juste Bella, elle m'avait répondu que si elle le faisait, elle serait renvoyée, voire pire.

-Bonjour Gina. Je peux avoir de l'eau et du gâteau ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-No Madame, vous savez que Monsieur Aro l'a interdit, m'expliqua-t-elle patiemment en me servant un grand verre d'eau.

-Je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin, me plaignis-je, et j'ai un peu faim maintenant. Et puis, Aro n'est pas là, il n'en saura rien !

Je la vis hésiter, puis elle sortit un gros gâteau d'un placard qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail. Il manquait un quart de la pâtisserie, mais elle n'en restait pas moins volumineuse. Gina coupa une grosse part qu'elle me donna.

-Merci beaucoup Gina, dis-je sincèrement en m'asseyant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aro m'empêche de manger ce que je veux ?

-Ça, je ne sais pas. Cet homme est bizarre, mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir comment il pense.

Je mangeai ma part de gâteau rapidement, afin d'éviter à Gina des ennuis. Heureusement pour nous, Jacob arriva à peine une minute après la dernière bouchée.

-Bella ! Gronda-t-il. Tu devais rester dans le couloir !

Je haussai les épaules, pas impressionnée par le brun qui s'était mis devant moi, essayant de m'intimider avec sa taille.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Le portail est mieux gardé qu'une porte de prison, et les murs sont trop hauts pour que j'essaye de sauter.

-Là n'est pas la question. Je dois t'avoir à l'œil en permanence.

Il avait attrapé mon bras qu'il serra doucement, me faisant mal.

-Alors tu n'avais pas à me mettre à la porte, assénai-je en me dégageant. Qu'a dit Aro ?

-Il est d'accord, mais je peux prendre toutes les précautions que je juge utile pour que tu sois obéissante. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il me fit un horrible sourire et je compris à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Non ! Pas cette fichue gélule que j'ai dû ingurgiter et qui m'a rendue malade ! A moins que tu ne veuilles que je vomisse à nouveau sur tes chaussures.

Je haussai les épaules, jouant les désinvoltes, mais il ne fut pas dupe.

-C'est toi qui vois. Quand veux-tu aller faire un tour ?

-Maintenant, c'est possible ? M'enquis-je avec espoir.

-D'accord.

Je devais sans doute ressembler à Alice à cet instant-là, parce qu'il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Arrête de sautiller, grommela-t-il en me suivant. On dirait le lapin des pubs pour les piles.

Je tentai de réfréner mon excitation et partis mettre mon manteau, puis je dus patienter pendant que Jacob allait mettre le sien à l'étage des employés. J'avais pour ordre de rester devant sa porte restée ouverte, et je n'aimais pas du tout les regards que certains types posaient sur moi en passant. J'en fis part à Jake tandis que nous approchions du grand portail.

-Ils sont tous en manque tes copains ou quoi ? Quand ils passent à côté de moi, ils me regardent de haut en bas avec des yeux de pervers qui font froid dans le dos.

Mon toutou humain rigola.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont leurs jours de permission, et ils en profitent à fond, je peux te l'assurer.

-Et toi, tu as une copine ? L'interrogeai-je.

Le portail s'ouvrit devant nous, et Jacob attrapa ma main.

-Au cas où tu aies l'idée de filer à l'anglaise, précisa-t-il en relevant nos mains liées. Et pour te répondre, j'en avais une, mais elle m'a plaqué. Plus précisément, elle m'a trompé. C'est la vie !

Nous marchions vite, et j'avais du mal à suivre le rythme imposé. Il faut dire que je regardais partout autour de moi pour bien visualiser les lieux. Nous étions en périphérie d'une petite ville, et nous arrivâmes vite dans un quartier de magasins. Jacob me permit de m'arrêter devant la première vitrine, une quincaillerie.

-Un seul cri, et ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses t'allonger sur le dos pendant plusieurs jours après qu'Aro se soit occupé de toi.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent : si je voulais tenter quelque chose ce soir, il valait mieux que je réussisse. Encore fallait-il que Jacob me lâche…

Après la quincaillerie, je bavai devant une librairie, puis une petite boutique d'un peintre/créateur de bijoux/sculpture en fer ou en terre… Mon gardien m'autorisa à y entrer, et je pus me balader tranquillement tandis que Jake en faisait autant de son côté. Evidemment, il jetait de très fréquents coups d'œil dans ma direction, et restait près du comptoir et donc de la porte. Aucune chance de parler au vieil artiste, ni de téléphoner et encore moins sortir…

Et soudain, il y eu un miracle. Un couple entra dans la petite boutique, et commença à admirer les objets, s'arrêtant entre Jake et moi. Je ne réfléchis pas deux fois : je m'élançai le plus silencieusement possible, et une fois dehors, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais, sans un regard en arrière. Je tournai au premier croisement que je rencontrai, et c'est là que je l'entendis.

-Bella !

Je ne jetai pas un regard à Jacob qui criait, et continuai à foncer, changeant de rue pour disparaître de sa vue. J'entendais l'homme de main d'Aro m'appeler, mais rien ne m'aurait fait arrêter. Rien sauf… Laurent. Je rentrai de plein fouet dans le complice de Jacob alors que je vérifiais que ce dernier ne me suivait plus, parce que je ne l'entendais plus.

Je voulus m'éloigner, mais Laurent empoigna mes cheveux et me tira vers lui.

-Tu pensais vraiment que tu avais une chance, petite ? Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon dos était contre son torse, et je pus voir Jacob arriver en courant, pas du tout essoufflé alors que j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration, le visage marqué par la colère. Quand il me vit en compagnie de son acolyte, il ralentit et vint vers nous en marchant, un peu plus détendu.

-Eh bien, commenta Laurent, j'ai bien fait de rester dans les parages, non ? Moi qui voulais aller me détendre un peu…

Je me débattis, ne supportant plus sa main dans mes cheveux, et enragée de m'être fait avoir une fois de plus. Ce cauchemar ne finirait donc pas ?

-Lâche-moi !

Mais Laurent se contenta de rire alors que Jacob arrivait devant nous.

-Tiens, la furie est de retour !

Et il me poussa vers l'autre abruti brun qui me réceptionna sans douceur, enroulant sa main sur ma nuque.

-Dommage, j'avais trouvé un chouette cadeau pour mon père… Allez, on rentre, décida Jacob.

Il me poussa, sa main toujours sur ma nuque, serrant quand j'essayais d'aller plus vite. Un shérif passa en voiture, et avant que je ne comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'un représentant de la loi, les deux employés d'Aro s'arrêtèrent, puis Laurent se mit face à nous, comme si nous discutions, et Jacob posa sa main sur ma bouche, libérant ma nuque et me permettant de chercher à me dégager.

-Tu vas arrêter ça immédiatement, grogna Laurent. Si tu bouges encore ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, je te jure que tu ne rentres pas entière.

Sa voix était tellement sérieuse et ses yeux tellement froids que je cessai instantanément de bouger, le faisant acquiescer de satisfaction. La voiture passa lentement devant nous, et je vis Laurent la suivre des yeux. Puis il fit signe à son acolyte qui enleva sa main de ma bouche et agrippa mon bras, me tirant derrière lui tandis qu'il reprenait le chemin de la villa, Laurent à ses côtés.

-Tu ne diras rien à Aro, hein Jacob, commençai-je à supplier alors que je reconnaissais les rues empruntées à l'aller. Tu sais ce qu'il va me faire sinon, n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plaît ! Dis-moi que tu ne diras rien…

Je continuai mes suppliques un long moment, et Jacob s'entêtait à ne rien dire. C'était tout simplement une torture de ne pas savoir s'il allait rapporter ma tentative de fuite auprès de son patron, et je n'osais même pas penser à ce qu'il pouvait me faire.

Nous passâmes le portail sous les yeux étonnés des « Cerbères » qui se contentèrent de faire des réflexions sur mon potentiel à mettre Jacob en rogne. Je fus traînée jusqu'à ma chambre, dans laquelle Jacob me poussa avant de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Je m'élançai contre le panneau de bois et frappai de toutes mes forces.

-Jacob ! Pleurai-je. Par pitié, promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien !

Mais je ne reçus aucune réponse. La nausée qui me retournait l'estomac devint encore plus forte, et je vomis une nouvelle fois. Morte de peur qu'il aille téléphoner à Aro, je m'assis en boule sur mon lit, les jambes repliées contre moi, la tête sur mes genoux, et pleurai fortement. En plusieurs mois de présence chez Jasper, je ne me souvenais pas avoir été aussi paniquée, aussi triste et aussi désemparée que ce jour-là. J'avais très froid tout à coup, mais je ne voulais pas bouger. J'avais l'impression que si je faisais un pas, un mouvement, quelque chose allait me tomber dessus.

Soudain, la porte se rouvrit, me faisant lever la tête. Jacob était dans l'encadrement, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

-Tu ne veux pas que je raconte ton exploit à Aro, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête, faisant rouler les larmes sur mes joues et dans mon cou.

-Non, s'il te plaît !

-Soit, dit-il simplement.

Il s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit, et me fit signe de le rejoindre. J'obéis à contrecœur, pas certaine de ce qui allait m'arriver. Quand je fus près de lui, il empoigna mon bras, serrant jusqu'à ce que ce soit douloureux, et me tira à sa suite à travers le couloir du deuxième étage, pour ensuite dévaler les escaliers. Je trébuchais plus d'une fois, mais Jacob me maintenait debout, et c'est sans encombre que nous arrivâmes au premier étage, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Et quand je vis que Laurent était là, je compris ce qui m'attendait.

* * *

><p><strong>Euh...Dur de faire une transition... Des commentaires à faire ? <strong>

**Vous aurez certainement compris que le prochain chapitre va être dur, mais je pense faire en sorte que les plus sensibles ne lisent pas tout. **

**J'ai conscience que j'ai coupé à un (très) mauvais moment. Et comme je ne pourrais pas mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre dimanche, je le mettrais... vendredi soir ou samedi. **

**Bonne fin de week end.**

**Bisous**


	21. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Me revoilà avec la suite ! Mais avant, je tenais à dire merci à cchope, Maryfanfictions, Rpatz, Mamanlily, calimero59, SoSweetSoCrazy, hp-drago, xenarielle93, SweetAngel818, doudounord2, sand91, Miss Sadique, Jackye, CeriseBella, Barley Sugar stories, aelita48, bellaeva, Natacha35140, xalexeex25, sarinette60, katner, Anais88, paulipopo, erika shoval, anayata, Rose-Emilie. **

**Merci aussi à nina (**Non, rassure-toi, elle évitera cette dure épreuve... Je te laisse lire la suite** !), nana10 (**Ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'en sortira**), Mamouneedward** (Non, Edward n'est pas le père d'Edward. Carlisle s'appelle CArlisle Platt, et non Cullen. Mr Cullen Sénior est le père d'Edward et Alice, et il n'a rien à voir avrec CArlisle. Merci pour ton intérêt !) **et twilight-et-the-vampire(**Pour une fois, je ne serai pas sadique**...), qui a mis la 500ème review ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas du succès de cette histoire ! Merci à toute, vraiment ! **

**Bien, alors plusieurs points à développer avant de vous laisser lire. D'abord, je me suis trompée dans la date de l'enlèvement de Bella par Aro : elle a été enlevée en 2007, et non en 2009. Ensuite, il y a une scène assez dure. Elle dure peu, et n'aboutira pas au viol (la plupart ont deviné les intentions de Laurent et Jacob, donc je ne surprends personne). J'ai donc signalée cette scène par des étoiles.**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte et erika shoval. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Si quelqu'un m'avait demandé, à l'époque où j'étais encore avec les Cullen, quelle période fut la plus éprouvante, je lui aurais dit sans hésiter que c'était mon arrivée au manoir Cullen. D'une part parce que j'étais isolée, apeurée de ne pas savoir pourquoi j'étais là-bas et ce qu'on attendait de moi, et d'autre part parce que je perdais mes souvenirs, et que c'était très perturbant.

Mais si on me demandait à présent quelle période fut la plus horrible, je répondrais sans hésiter ce qui se passa à partir de ce jour-là. A partir du jour où je faillis m'échapper de cette villa de fous qu'était la demeure d'Aro Volturi.

Quand Jacob était venu me chercher dans ma chambre, je n'avais pas su quoi penser. J'étais tellement paniquée à l'idée de recevoir une correction de la part d'Aro, pire que celle que je reçus le lendemain de mon enlèvement, que je fus soulagée quand il prononça le fameux « soit ». Je pensais qu'il avait accepté de ne rien dire, par gentillesse. Quelle erreur ! Quelle naïveté !

Il m'avait traînée jusqu'à sa chambre, sans un mot, et je n'osais pas protester de peur de le faire changer d'avis. Sauf que Laurent était là, et quand je l'avais vu, assis à la tête du lit deux places, un sourire aussi malsain que celui qu'avait arboré mon boulet humain, j'avais compris ce qu'ils voulaient. J'avais compris pourquoi ils ne diraient rien à Aro.

Jacob ferma la porte à clé une fois que nous eûmes franchis le seuil, et je n'eus pas le temps de faire demi-tour pour essayer de sortir de la pièce, que Laurent était devant moi. Il enroula mes cheveux autour de son poing et me tira vers le lit tandis que Jacob nous regardait avec amusement.

-Lâchez-moi ! Hurlai-je. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

********* ATTENTION******* **

Je cherchais à griffer Laurent, mais il me poussa sur le lit, me faisant tomber, et avant que je ne puisse me relever, il m'immobilisa à l'aide d'un genou dans mon dos. Il attacha mes poignets, m'empêchant de les ramener devant moi, puis il me retourna. Je continuais à hurler, espérant que quelqu'un vienne voir ce qui se passait, mais je me doutais que c'était vain.

Jacob entra dans mon champ de vision. Il avait enlevé son pantalon, et il tenait dans ses mains un foulard avec lequel il me bâillonna avant de commencer à enlever mon jean. Je bougeai mes jambes autant que je le pouvais, essayant de l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins, mais rien à faire. Je pleurais, sanglotant à me faire mal à la gorge, étouffée par le bâillon, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'étais seule, seule contre deux types baraqués qui faisaient ce que bon leur semblait, et ils me voulaient moi.

Mon pantalon fut retiré, et ma culotte suivit trop vite. Jacob caressait ma peau, mais ce n'était pas des caresses douces : elles étaient violentes, trop appuyées. Sa main passa sous mon haut et il pinça un de mes tétons, me faisant crier derrière le foulard, puis baissa son boxer d'une main tandis qu'il malmenait mon sein, me faisant mal. Son sexe fut dévoilé, dressé, et je redoublai d'efforts pour me relever et échapper à ce qui allait suivre.

L'autre apparut au-dessus de moi et releva mon pull, dévoilant ma poitrine. Il commença à masser mon autre sein, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça « masser », parce qu'il appuyait si fort que j'aurais des bleus le lendemain. Si je survivais jusque-là.

-Aro ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, grogna Jacob. Te supporter à longueur de journée mérite bien une récompense, n'est-ce pas ?

Laurent vint à côté de Jacob, et il me tourna légèrement pour avoir accès à mes fesses qu'il effleura avant d'accentuer ses gestes. Je me crispai involontairement, essayant de l'éloigner avec mes pieds.

-Ce n'est pas cher payé pour la peur que tu nous as faite Bella, affirma-t-il. Si Aro apprend que tu as failli réussir à filer, il nous tuerait.

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, parcourue de douleur, mais j'eus quand même l'esprit de me dire que si Aro les voyait à cet instant, aucun doute qu'ils ne seraient pas brillants…

*********ATTENTION******** **

Je crois que je me suis évanouie après, parce que je ne me ressentis plus rien. Enfin si, j'avais mal, mais j'étais ailleurs.

La douleur cessa d'un coup, et mes poignets furent libérés. Des cris furent poussés, et j'entendis un coup sourd, suivi d'un deuxième plus prononcé. Je fus soulevée et transportée, avant d'être déposée sur une surface moelleuse. Un lit ? Je n'osais pas faire un geste, j'en étais incapable de toute façon, tant j'étais engourdie.

Je reconnus une voix féminine proche de moi, tandis qu'on me couvrait avec une chaude épaisseur, puis qu'on me lavait le visage. Me sachant inconsciemment hors de danger, je replongeai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>-Elle s'est réveillée ?<p>

La voix d'Aro était sèche et bien trop forte pour que je me berce d'illusions. Il était en colère.

-Non, annonça calmement Carlisle. Je lui ai injecté une forte dose de tranquillisants, alors je pense qu'elle ne sera pas consciente avant deux bonnes heures.

La porte fut claquée, et le calme se fit dans la pièce. Que s'était-il passé ? J'avais de vagues images de ma sortie avec Jacob, de ma course pour lui échapper…. Et quand j'essayais d'aller plus loin dans mes souvenirs, j'avais l'impression qu'un marteau frappait ma tête, me faisant gémir.

-Calme-toi Bella, tu es en sécurité, me rassura Esmée d'une voix douce. Ne peut-on rien faire pour l'aider Carlisle ?

-Malheureusement, non. Déjà, elle a évité le pire, et Aro est revenu juste à temps pour lui éviter d'être violée. Par contre, je crains de ne pas réussir à la soustraire de la fureur de Volturi.

-Jacob a osé la dénoncer ? S'indigna la femme du docteur.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a cru que ça lui éviterait le pire. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris qui était vraiment son patron.

Il baissa le ton, et continua.

-Nous avons eu la visite de deux personnes très attendues. Tu sais, Aro a des centaines d'adresses, et maître Hale a dû éplucher tous ses dossiers.

Il y eu du brouhaha, et je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières se soulevèrent légèrement, mais la lumière vive me fit mal, et je les abaissai aussitôt.

-Prends ton temps pour te réveiller, me conseilla le médecin. As-tu entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

Il parlait toujours à voix basse, et j'entendais Esmée qui chantonnait un ton plus haut, peut-être pour masquer les paroles de son mari. Je hochai la tête doucement, souhaitant qu'il m'en dise plus.

-Jasper a mis plusieurs jours pour trouver la bonne adresse, et encore, il n'était pas tout seul. Il a fait appel à ses contacts dans tous les États-Unis, qui ont vérifié toutes les adresses connus et moins connues. Et sais-tu qui a sonné à notre porte ? Un certain Edward Cullen…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, les yeux fermés, à essayer de visualiser la scène. Carlisle baissa encore la voix, et se pencha sur moi.

-Jasper l'a rejoint aujourd'hui, et ils recrutent des hommes de mains. Je leur ai donné les plans de la villa, et le nombre d'employés d'Aro. Ils veulent essayer de voir le meilleur moyen d'entrer sans te faire courir de risque, mais vu les évènements, je vais devoir leur expliquer que nous n'avons pas le temps. Je ne crois pas qu'Aro attendra encore quelques heures, vu sa réaction de tout à l'heure.

Je frissonnai instinctivement, sachant que j'étais en danger. J'entendis du tissu se froisser, et j'en déduisis que le docteur s'était relevé. Finalement, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, et la lumière m'agressa moins. Je tournai la tête vers Esmée après qu'elle eut tapoté ma main, et lui souris maladroitement. Elle chantonnait toujours, et ce son m'apaisait. Je sus pourquoi quand je reconnus la berceuse jouée par Edward.

-Vous l'avez vu aussi ? Demandai-je, connaissant la réponse.

-Oui, il est resté à la maison en attendant Jasper. C'est un homme charmant, et quand il parle de toi, on voit qu'il est fou amoureux.

-Que s'est-il passé Carlisle ? Voulus-je savoir en m'asseyant.

Je remarquai que j'avais été changée, mais je me doutais que c'était Esmée qui l'avait fait. Le praticien soupira mais me répondit quand même.

-Tu as failli être violée par Jacob et Laurent hier. Heureusement, Aro est rentré à ce moment, très en colère. Je crois qu'il a eu des ennuis avec Jane, et elle est ici elle aussi. J'ai été appelé aussitôt, et comme j'habite à deux rues d'ici, j'ai pris Esmée avec moi et nous sommes venus de suite.

-Et Aro ?

-Il a ordonné que tu sois portée dans ta chambre, et nous sommes arrivés à ce moment-là. Je t'ai administré un tranquillisant, et comme j'ignorais ce que tu avais subi ou non, je t'ai examinée sommairement. Il est venu te voir plusieurs fois. Les deux premières, il s'inquiétait pour toi, mais la fois d'après, Jacob lui avait tout dit au sujet de ta tentative de fuite. Tu peux imaginer dans quel état est à présent Aro…

Je déglutis, me rappelant de la voix de celui qui se disait mon mari.

-Oui, je m'en doute… Où sont Jacob et Laurent ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le mari d'Esmée. Mais je n'aimerais pas être à leur place. Tu ne veux pas te reposer encore un peu ?

Je ne comprenais pas trop son insistance à me faire garder le lit, aussi répondis-je par la négative.

-Non, ça ira, merci. Ils ne m'ont pas touché, tu es sûr ?

J'avais besoin de savoir que je n'avais pas été aussi souillée que ce dont j'avais l'impression. Rien que d'avoir senti les mains des deux acolytes sur moi me faisaient me sentir sale.

-Certain, me rassura le médecin.

-Est-ce que je peux aller me laver ? Je…

Il hocha la tête, et son regard se fit compréhensif. Esmée se leva et vint m'étreindre.

-Je comprends, m'assura-t-il. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Veux-tu qu'Esmée t'accompagne dans la salle de bain ?

Je secouai la tête, touchée par la générosité de ces gens. J'aurais voulu savoir comment cela se faisait qu'ils devaient soigner Aro et sa clique, cependant je n'oserais jamais poser la question. C'était à eux d'en parler, si jamais ils le voulaient.

Je pris des vêtements dans l'armoire et partis me doucher. Je n'osai pas me regarder dans le miroir, et le jet d'eau chaude m'aida à me détendre un peu. Je frottai longuement chaque partie de mon corps, me savonnant et me rinçant plusieurs fois. Et quand je me sentis un peu mieux, un peu plus propre, je consentis à quitter la douche et m'habiller.

Je rejoignis Carlisle et Esmée dans la chambre, et m'arrêtai net quand je vis Aro, les bras croisés, qui était là lui aussi. Le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais se renforça encore, et je reculai d'un pas instinctivement.

-Bella ! Susurra-t-il, les dents serrées. Je suis ravi de te voir debout !

Il marcha jusqu'à moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules, m'entrainant avec lui hors de la chambre.

-Je t'attendais avec impatience pour pouvoir punir ces deux traîtres, continua-t-il gaiement. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien…Répondis-je avec incrédulité.

-Je suis content alors. Maintenant, le plus important est de faire comprendre à ces deux chiens qu'on ne touche pas à la femme d'Aro Volturi.

-Je dois venir aussi ? Demandai-je en essayant de marcher moins vite. Je n'ai rien à faire…

Non seulement je refusais d'assister à ce qu'Aro avait prévu pour Jacob et Laurent, devinant que ce ne serait pas beau à voir, mais je ne voulais pas retourner dans cette salle des horreurs où il avait pris plaisir à me fouetter.

-Bien sûr ma chérie ! C'est toi qu'ils ont voulu violer, et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles que tous mes hommes pensent que l'on peut te brutaliser sans représailles.

Nous arrivâmes bien trop tôt devant la porte maudite qu'Aro ouvrit, puis il me poussa à l'intérieur. La scène qui m'attendait me donna un haut-le-cœur, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner : Laurent était attaché sur une chaise, torse nu, le torse couvert de coupures et de marques noires que je n'identifiais pas quant à Jacob, il était au centre de la pièce, à la place que j'avais occupée le lendemain de mon enlèvement et que j'avais été battue. Il y avait également trois sbires habillés en noir, comme tous les hommes de main de Volturi.

Le mafieux me tira jusqu'à un fauteuil qui n'était pas là la seule fois où j'étais entrée ici et me força à m'y asseoir. Je me relevai aussitôt, ne voulant pas rester là, mais sur un signe de leur chef, l'un des trois types vint me maintenir enfoncée dans ce satané siège.

-Je ne veux pas ! Criai-je. Pourquoi vous m'avez amenée ici ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Je me débattais aussi fort que possible, griffant l'employé qui me retenait en place.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal ? Vraiment ? Questionna froidement Aro. Jacob et Laurent m'ont pourtant raconté une charmante aventure dont tu es l'héroïne. Tu n'as pas essayé de fausser compagnie à mes hommes ?

-Ils ont menti ! Ils essayent juste de se donner une excuse pour leur geste !

Je pleurais à présent, alors qu'Aro s'était adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Laurent éclata d'un rire diabolique.

-Comme si ça pouvait nous sauver, réussit-il à dire finalement. Tu es une garce, comme toutes les femmes ! Dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de toi comme tu le mérites !

Aro vint vers lui et lui donna une gifle d'une telle force que la chaise partit en arrière. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un vieil homme puisse être aussi fort, et pourtant j'en avais la preuve devant mes yeux.

-Tais-toi, espèce de chien ! Hurla mon « mari ». Tu dois le respect à ma femme !

Puis il réajusta ses habits et parla à nouveau calmement en s'avançant vers moi, pendant qu'un des hommes en noir remettait la chaise sur ses pieds.

-Vois-tu, ma très chère Bella, je serais plus tenté de croire Jacob et Laurent concernant cette histoire de tentative de fuite plutôt que toi. J'avais pourtant bien dit à Jacob qu'il devait prendre les précautions nécessaires, mais il a voulu jouer au plus fort. Il pensait peut-être que tu n'oserais rien faire. Sais-tu que Jacob devait te suivre partout pour t'empêcher de te suicider, au cas où tu aurais eu cette idée saugrenue ? Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas bien compris la consigne, puisqu'il te faisait du mal…

Il était devant moi à présent, et caressait ma joue en souriant tendrement, s'il savait éprouver ce genre de sentiment. Je ne bougeais plus, mais à l'intérieur de moi, je bouillais. Ma poitrine était oppressée et mon ventre se tordait de manière très inconfortable, et j'ignorais toujours ce qu'il allait me faire.

-Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire que tu es allée en ville sans essayer de me fausser compagnie, continua-t-il sans cesser ses caresses, essuyant mes larmes par la même occasion. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai amenée ici ? Eh bien, je vais simplement te montrer comment je traite ceux qui me défient.

J'entendis un bruit étrange, avant de voir qu'on m'attachait au fauteuil avec du ruban adhésif. Beaucoup de ruban adhésif, anéantissant toute idée de fuite.

-Jane m'a suggéré de m'occuper de toi comme je l'ai fait avec ma troisième femme. Quand elle a su ce que je faisais comme activité, elle a voulu me dénoncer. La malheureuse a eu un petit accident, elle a joué de trop près avec un couteau. Mais tu es bien trop jolie et trop douce pour que je me sépare de toi sur un coup de tête. Je préfère te donner un avertissement, et je ne pense pas qu'une nouvelle punition soit adaptée.

Et le spectacle morbide commença. Sbire n°1, Georges, arracha la chemise de Jacob alors qu'Aro allait prendre un fouet. Il le fit claquer une fois dans le vide, nous faisant sursauter Jacob et moi.

-Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Recommençai-je à pleurer. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça ! Ils n'ont pas été jusqu'au bout…

Le premier coup fut donné, et l'employé d'Aro siffla de douleur.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord Bella. Si je n'étais pas rentré à temps, ils seraient certainement en train de te passer sur le corps, encore et encore.

Il donna un deuxième coup qui fit crier Jacob cette fois-ci. Laurent s'agitait sur sa chaise, et je supposai qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Quant à moi, je refusais de rester là sans rien faire.

-Vous m'avez sauvée, et je vous suis redevable, mais par pitié, laissez-moi juste aller me coucher. Je vous promets que j'ai retenu la leçon !

Je secouai la tête, les bras et les jambes, m'acharnant sur mes liens. J'avais du mal à respirer à présent, et mes pleurs m'étouffaient un peu plus. Je voulais juste partir, sortir de cette pièce, ne plus jamais voir cet homme pourri jusqu'à la moelle…

-Je te garantis que ce sera le cas quand j'en aurai terminé. Jared, fais-la taire, ses jérémiades commencent à m'énerver !

Sbire n°2, dénommé Jared à première vue, enfonça du tissu dans ma bouche, m'empêchant désormais de parler. J'arrivais seulement à émettre des sons inarticulés, alors que j'essayais toujours d'arrêter le monstre aux cheveux blancs. Mais je pouvais juste pleurer et fermer les yeux.

Le fouet claqua à nouveau, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et à chaque coup, j'entendais Jacob gémir ou crier. Quand le silence revint, j'ouvris les yeux prudemment, espérant que tout soit fini, mais je me trompais lourdement. Aro était devant moi et me regardait avec colère.

-Je veux que tu regardes Bella. Ce sera ta punition et ton avertissement. Jared, si elle ferme les yeux, fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle les ouvre.

Il repartit au centre de la pièce, vers un Jacob à moitié inconscient qui vacillait dangereusement. Volturi lui prit le menton et observa le visage de son homme de main.

-Nous allons nous occuper un peu de ce cher Laurent, je crois qu'il est impatient. Georges !

Ledit Georges s'approcha de Laurent, un couteau dans une main et un poing américain de l'autre.

-Dis-moi Laurent, as-tu aimé tenir ma femme dans tes bras ? Si tu avais pu, est-ce que tu l'aurais embrassée ? Est-ce que tu l'aurais baisée ? Peut-être même que tu aurais aimé la prendre par derrière ?

-J'aurais fait bien plus que ça, grogna Laurent en regardant Aro dans les yeux. Et je suis certain que Jane aurait aimé regarder, parce que c'est elle qui nous a dit que tu ne l'avais pas touchée. Ça aurait été du gâchis de ne pas lui donner du plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il partit dans un rire hystérique, remplacé par un grognement lorsque Georges lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Sbire n°3, dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom, empêcha la chaise de tomber.

Laurent n'eut plus l'occasion de parler parce que les coups ont plu ensuite, et je fus forcée de regarder. Dès que j'essayais de tourner la tête, Jared mettait ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et le tournait en direction du tabassage.

* * *

><p><strong>Tournez la page ! C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! (Une grosse pensée pour choukinette76 le 9 avril, née le même jour que moi)<strong>


	22. Chapitre 20

**Re !**

**Je vous laisse lire, mais attention, passage dur encore une fois, mais pas de violence sexuelle. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20<span>

**_Pov Edward_**

Nous avions enfin retrouvé la trace de la femme qui avait changé ma vie. J'avais fait le voyage jusqu'à Wasco, une petite ville dans le sud de la Californie, pour vérifier de visu plusieurs adresses en Californie où cette ordure de Volturi avait logé ou était susceptible de résider parce qu'une maison ou un commerce lui appartenait. Sortir du manoir me troubla : il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une rue, une ville, un train… Voir un monde que j'avais presque oublié me fit du bien, sans pour autant me donner envie de ne plus jamais retourner au manoir. Maintenant, les choses avaient changé, et peut-être pourrions-nous tous retrouver une vie normal, pleine de sorties en tout genre.

C'était à l'hôpital de Bakersfield que j'avais retrouvé la trace de Bella, et j'avais fait des recherches, montrant sa photo et demandant si quelqu'un l'avait vue. C'est lorsque j'avais donné mon nom qu'un médecin m'avait confié qu'un autre médecin, le docteur Carlisle Platt, cherchait une famille Cullen. Il m'avait donné une adresse où je m'étais rendue immédiatement.

C'est une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux châtains clair, qui m'avait ouvert la porte d'une maison à la peinture blanche et aux volets noirs.

-Vous désirez ? M'avait-elle demandé.

-Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, et un médecin…

Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche avant de me tirer à l'intérieur de la maison, puis elle claqua la porte. Ensuite, elle posa ses mains sur mes deux joues et me fixa avant de me serrer contre elle.

-Vous êtes vraiment un Cullen ?

J'avais hoché la tête et elle avait souri.

-Bella sera tellement heureuse de le savoir !

La femme avait prit ma main qu'elle avait tapoté avant de me conduire dans la cuisine.

-Je ne me suis même pas présentée ! S'était-elle exclamée en frappant son front de la main. Je suis Esmée, la femme de Carlisle. Vous désirez un café ? Du jus de fruits ? Une bière ? Quelque chose de plus fort ?

-Un café suffira, merci. Comment va Bella ?

Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Comment Volturi la traitait-elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-il enlevée ? Allait-elle bien ? Mme Platt sourit en me donnant une tasse de café tiré d'une machine Expresso.

-Mon mari essaye par tous les moyens de la préserver, mais la situation devient difficile.

Elle se versa un verre de jus de fruits et s'assit en face de moi.

-La fille de monsieur Volturi est arrivée, et la tension a augmenté. Carlisle n'a pas pu empêcher Aro de la punir après son premier geste d'opposition, mais depuis, il a tout fait pour faire obstacle.

-Quel genre de punition ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Le silence d'Esmée me fit froid dans le dos.

-Jasper doit arriver à l'aéroport de Bakersfield demain matin. Il amènera le plus d'hommes possibles qui pourront nous aider.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Eh bien… Si cela ne dérange pas votre mari, nous aurions besoin de lui pour nous aider à monter un plan afin de sauver Bella sans lui faire courir de risque.

-Nous ferons tout pour vous aider, assura la femme du docteur. Volturi nous menace, et jusqu'à présent, Carlisle n'ose pas se rebeller, de peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose. Ce serait un soulagement de partir d'ici !

* * *

><p>Nous avions bavardé jusqu'au soir, moment où nous fûmes rejoints par le docteur Carlisle Platt. C'était un homme charmant, très ouvert d'esprit, et je trouvai en lui une grande écoute, d'autant plus qu'il semblait un très bon médecin. Ce soir-là, nous avions parlé de nos années d'études, puis d'anecdotes, surtout pour lui.<p>

Jasper nous avait retrouvé le lendemain, et il était allé en ville recruter des hommes prêts à se battre. Volturi n'était pas populaire, et beaucoup étaient heureux de le voir mis à mal. En une journée, il avait pu enrôler une vingtaine de personnes, dont plusieurs possédant une ou deux armes.

Et comme le docteur nous avait remis un plan de la villa Volturi et des jardins, avec le nombre d'hommes de mains et leurs habitudes de ronde de surveillance, nous avions échafaudé un plan. Nous voulions entrer de nuit, parce que la garde était divisée par deux. Nous avions trente-deux hommes à notre disposition, et l'idée était d'entrer par divers endroits de la propriété : par la grille d'entrée principale sur le côté nord, par le portail de l'entrée de service sur le mur est, et en sautant le mur côté ouest et côté sud. Ensuite, nous comptions avancer en silence, quitte à détruire ceux qui se mettaient sur notre chemin, et entrer dans la maison avec l'aide du médecin qui avait les clés et connaissait les codes d'alarmes.

Mais auparavant, nous devions être sûrs que Bella serait bien dans sa chambre, seule, et qu'Aro ne pourrait pas l'atteindre si quelque chose se passait mal. Nous ne voulions rien laisser au hasard, voulant plus que tout préserver Bella.

Ce jour-là, nous pensions être prêts, et nous avions prévu notre attaque le soir même. Tout était en ordre, les types que nous avions recrutés savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et ils semblaient assez intelligents pour que Jasper et moi ne craignions pas de dérapage.

Mon beau-frère et moi avions pris des nouvelles d'Alice. Elle allait bien, et elle nous avait demandé d'être prudents et de ramener Bella saine et sauve. Pour préserver ma sœur, nous avions décidé de ne rien dire sur la date, seulement que nous rentrerions bientôt. Entendre ma sœur au téléphone fut un nouveau choc, dans le bon sens. J'espérais pouvoir retourner le plus rapidement possible au manoir, juste pour la serrer dans mes bras et l'entendre rire. Je savais que Jasper était encore plus impatient que moi.

Nous étions sortis en début de matinée pour acheter des munitions, et quand nous étions arrivés chez les Platt, nous ne trouvâmes personne. Nous n'avions vu ni Carlisle, ni sa femme depuis la veille au soir.

-Tiens, c'est étrange, fit remarquer Jasper. Esmée avait dit qu'elle ne sortait pas aujourd'hui…

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, sans parvenir à définir de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Mais je préférai le mettre de côté et me préparer pour le soir.

-Elle est peut-être partie acheter une valise de plus. Il me semblait qu'elle voulait prendre un peu plus de choses pour leur fuite.

Il haussa les épaules et partit refaire son sac, m'imitant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple rentra, complètement affolé.

-Jasper, Edward ! S'écria le docteur. Il faut faire venir vos hommes ! Il faut aller sauver Bella !

Esmée pleurait, et son mari la serrait dans ses bras. Jasper attrapa son téléphone et commença à appeler nos renforts tandis que j'interrogeai Carlisle du regard.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Angoissai-je.

-Aro a permis à Bella de sortir en ville hier, et elle a essayé de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas que Jacob n'était pas le seul à la surveiller, et elle s'est fait rattraper. Ils ont essayé de la violer, mais Aro est revenu en avance, et il a empêché le pire. Seulement, il a appris la tentative de Bella, et il veut la punir. Jasper, il faut faire vite !

Je tendis la liste des gars ayant accepté de nous aider, et le docteur commença à appeler, sa femme toujours dans ses bras. Je fis de même, tentant de faire au plus vite. Entre deux de mes appels, j'essayais de savoir pourquoi Esmée pleurait autant.

-Vous savez quelque chose Esmée ?

-Oh Edward ! Si vous saviez ce qu'il peut lui faire ! C'est un monstre ! Et sa fille ! Je l'ai entendue conseiller à son père de tuer Bella, comme il a déjà tué la plupart de ses épouses. Je suis certaine que Jane en a tué aussi, en les empoisonnant…

Mon cœur battait vite et fort, et mon ventre se tordait de frustration. Bella était en danger, et je voulais accélérer le temps pour pouvoir la voir, la toucher, la serrer contre moi, m'assurer qu'elle était vivante.

-Nous sommes restés avec elle jusqu'à son réveil, continua-t-elle, et ensuite Aro l'a emmenée jusqu'à la pièce où il interroge et punit ceux qui l'ont trahi. Nous avons voulu venir vous prévenir, mais Aro avait donné l'ordre que personne ne sorte de la villa. Nous avons réussi à négocier avec le gorille chargé de nous surveiller, promettant que nous serions de retour avant qu'Aro ne sorte.

Enfin, après de trop longues minutes, tous nos hommes étaient avertis et nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous à quelques mètres de la villa, hors des caméras. Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre beaucoup : deux minutes après, nous étions tous en place, et j'étais chargé de me présenter au portail de l'entrée principale.

-Bonjour messieurs, les saluai-je. Je souhaiterai voir Jane Volturi.

-Qui la demande ? Grogna l'un des trois sbires.

Ils tenaient leurs armes automatiques bien en main, prêts à s'en servir. Je levai les mains en signe de paix.

-Je l'ai rencontrée récemment, et elle m'a donné son adresse. Elle souhaite que je lui tienne compagnie, pour ne pas être seule… Surtout la nuit.

Je bougeai mes sourcils, suggestif. J'avais honte de faire ça, c'était trahir la femme que j'aimais. J'avais un poids sur l'estomac, mais j'essayais de me convaincre que je faisais ça pour Bella, pour la sortir de cet enfer.

Les gardiens se regardèrent en ricanant.

-Ouais, c'est bien son genre, s'esclaffa l'un d'eux. Mais le patron a interdit toute entrée sur sa propriété et…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose qu'un sifflement bas se fit entendre, et le mec s'écroula. Les deux autres armèrent leurs automatiques mais Jasper et moi tirâmes plus vite qu'eux. Et ce fut le branle-bas de combat.

Des tirs de mitraillettes résonnèrent au loin, et au même moment, d'autres gorilles débarquèrent face à nous. Nous avions pris trois hommes avec nous, en plus de Carlisle, et ils nous ouvrirent la voie pour courir vers la villa. Une domestique hurla en nous voyant, mais elle ne tenta rien et alla se cacher dans une pièce qui devait servir de salon d'attente. Nous ne nous en formalisâmes pas et suivîmes Carlisle à travers les couloirs de l'imposante villa, nous protégeant des tirs ennemis qui pleuvaient de tous côtés, nous mettant à l'abri quand c'était trop risqué.

Et soudain, mon sang se glaça, me figeant sur place. Bella venait de pousser un cri, mais un cri quasi-inhumain, horrible. Un cri de mort. Jasper aussi cessa tout mouvement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, pour se remettre à courir quand un coup de feu fut tiré. C'était un coup de feu différent, qui me poussa à prendre des risques. Je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien, je savais juste que je devais rejoindre Bella, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Ce fut Carlisle me tirant en arrière qui me ramena dans le monde réel.

-Edward ! Me morigéna-t-il en criant, tenant mon visage entre ses mains et captant mon regard. Te faire tuer ne l'aidera pas !

-Mais… Carlisle !

Un deuxième cri se fit entendre malgré les tirs de mitraillettes, redoublant mon envie de la retrouver. Nous étions bloqués dans un couloir du deuxième étage, avec en face de nous des types qui tiraient sans cesse, nous empêchant d'avancer. Que faisait ce monstre de Volturi à ma douce Bella ? La torturait-il pour un acte naturel de rébellion ? Lui faisait-il du mal parce qu'elle avait fait une chose qui ne plaisait pas à ce « grand » homme ?

Au fil des secondes, des minutes ou des heures, je ne savais plus, nos renforts arrivaient, et enfin nous eûmes l'avantage sur nos ennemis. Les coups de feu adverses devinrent moins fournis, et nous pûmes avancer de nouveau. Certains sbires d'Aro fuyaient, mais les nôtres partaient à leur poursuite, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'ils ne reviendraient pas nous tirer dans le dos. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film, où les héros débarquent avec une armée de flics pour sauver la damoiselle en détresse. Sauf que nous faisions une attaque illégale, mais j'étais sûr que personne ne dirait rien, la police en tête.

Enfin, nous atteignîmes le fond du couloir, là d'où provenaient les cris. La porte était fermée à clé, mais un tir de Jasper fit sauter la serrure et d'un coup de pied, mon beau-frère poussa la porte, l'ouvrant sur un spectacle horrible.

Bella était là, à genoux, couverte de sang, la tête baissée. En face d'elle, un homme au teint mat, mort, pendu au plafond par les poignets. Aro Volturi nous faisait face, à quelques pas de la jeune fille, un fouet à la main. Un homme blond était attaché à une chaise, son corps recouvert de coupures, de brûlures et d'autres blessures que je n'identifiai pas de là où j'étais.

-Restez où vous êtes, cria ce salaud de Volturi. Il serait fâcheux qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma chère épouse, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon ventre se tordit à cette phrase, et mon regard ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur ma belle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Que lui avait-il fait ? Pourquoi était-elle immobile ? Au moins, je savais qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais ce n'était pas d'un grand réconfort. La position de son corps trahissait sa souffrance, mais à cause d'Aro, je ne pouvais pas avancer pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Jasper le mit en joue, pendant que nos alliés entraient dans la salle doucement, tenant en respect les trois hommes en noirs qui étaient restés calmes. Je sentais Carlisle tout proche de moi, prêt lui aussi à relever Bella.

-Vous êtes fini Monsieur Volturi, affirma Jasper. Je vais vous livrer à la police, avec toutes les preuves que j'ai contre vous. L'enlèvement de Bella a été filmé, et vous allez finir vos jours en prison.

-Vous n'avez rien, balaya le truand. Ce n'est pas avec une simple bande vidéo que vous aurez ma peau.

Mon ami ricana et enleva la sécurité de son arme.

-J'ai beaucoup plus, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est moi qu'on vous a recommandé. Nous sommes nombreux à vouloir vous mettre sous les verrous, et vous nous avez donné le bon prétexte.

Aro éclata de rire, et d'un geste vif, il sortit un pistolet qu'il arma lui aussi.

-Personne ne m'arrêtera, répondit-il.

Il se baissa, non sans nous lâcher du regard, et essaya d'attraper le bras de Bella qui se dégagea en poussant un cri et alla se plaquer contre le mur, bousculant au passage le cadavre de l'indien suspendu. Le visage de ma belle était sans vie, rouge de sang, et je pouvais y apercevoir des coupures. Son geste me choqua, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'y attarder : les coups de feu reprirent, et je fus projeté à terre par le médecin. Ne voyant que Bella, je rampai jusqu'à elle, imité par le médecin.

Et soudain, alors que j'étais à quelques centimètres d'elle, le bruit cessa. Mes oreilles sifflaient à cause des détonations, mais j'entendais quand même très bien les halètements de Bella. Je finis de parcourir les derniers centimètres nous séparant sur mes genoux et me stoppai à quelques millimètres de la femme de ma vie qui ne me jeta pas un regard. Carlisle me rejoignit, tout comme Jasper après qu'il ait tué Aro.

-Bella ? Appela doucement le docteur. Tu m'entends ?

Elle ne dévia pas son regard du sol mais commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Qu'avait-elle vécu ici ? Je lançai un regard affolé au praticien.

-Elle n'était pas comme ça quand elle est partie avec lui, expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait subir, mais elle est en état de choc.

Jasper avança la main sans toutefois la toucher.

-Bella ? Tout est fini, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Rassurées ? Donnez-moi votre avis sur les deux chapitres. <strong>

**Au prochain chapitre, vous saurez comment a fini Aro, entre autre. **

**A dimanche prochain.**

**Bisous**


	23. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Ciel gris aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas grave : vous êtes là pour ensoleiller ma journée ! **

**Encore une fois, vous avez été fantastiques ! Un immense merci aux nombreuses lectrices qui m'ont laissé un ou des commentaires ! Merci à Olivia K.A., paulipopo, hedwige09, Mamanlily, nina (**En effet, tu verra que tout n'est pas entièrement terminé**^^.), Fanoudusud, Rose-Emilie, anayata, sand91, CeriseBella, doudounord2, Miss Sadique, nana10 (**Je t'en prie, je suis heureuse que ces deux chapitres t'aies plu. Pour Bella, je te laisse seule juge** !), xalexeex25, Natacha35140, wuguanfu, SoSweetSoCray, Anais88, erika shoval, Jackye, luna04, katner, Jenn-Salvatore, calimero59, Maryfanfictions, bellardtwilight, SweetAngel818 (**Tu as un souci, tu ne reçois pas les MP... Alors, je te réponds ici. Pour Aro, je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il advient de lui. J'attends tes réactions ! Pour Jane, il va falloir patienter pour savoir ce qui lui arrive. Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié les chapitres, Merci pour tes compliments** !), bellaeva, sarinette60, Linhea, cchope, Stella82, Rpatz, twilight-et-the-vampire (**La suite est juste là** !).**

**Les deux chapitres vous ont fait réagir, et vous vous êtes posé des questions. Voici certaines réponses ! **

**Bonne lecture, et je rappelle que les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21<span>

**_Pov Jasper_**

Nous avions fait pas mal de morts chez cette pourriture de Volturi. Mais ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser passer pour tirer Bella des griffes de ce salaud. Or, rien ne m'arrêterait, et rien n'arrêterait Edward.

J'avais touché Aro au ventre, et il se plia en deux, se laissant tomber sur les genoux. Je m'avançai vers lui, décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Vous êtes mort Aro, assénai-je. Vous auriez pu avoir un procès, vous en tirer avec la perpétuité, ou même finir dans le couloir de la mort. Mais vous avez choisi votre fin.

Je visai son épaule droite, le faisant tomber à la renverse en gémissant. Je tirai deux autres fois : une dans la jambe, et une dans un bras, rendant cet homme si fier de ses crimes agonisant.

-Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, me supplia-t-il dans un souffle. Je me rends.

Je pouvais en rester là, et le livrer aux autorités. Mais il avait fait naître une nouvelle vague de violence le jour où il nous avait pris Bella, et j'avais besoin de retrouver la paix, de manière violente.

-Vous n'avez pas compris mon intention Aro. Vous avez fait souffrir un être cher, et à présent, c'est à vous de le payer.

Et sans remord, je pointai le canon en direction de sa tête et tirai. Sans m'attarder, je me précipitai vers notre protégée. Edward était là, Carlisle aussi. Bella avait un comportement étrange : elle ne nous avait pas jeté un regard, n'avait pas poussé un soupir de soulagement… Et son geste de recul quand Aro avait cherché à la prendre par le bras m'avait choqué, tant par son ampleur que parce qu'elle avait touché le cadavre d'un homme sans sourciller, comme si Volturi était pire qu'une dépouille.

Nous étions à présent devant elle. J'avais vérifié qu'aucune menace ne pesait sur nous, pour pouvoir m'occuper uniquement de la jeune fille traumatisée. Je voyais Edward se tordre les doigts, ayant sûrement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et j'hésitais aussi, de peur qu'elle ne réagisse aussi violemment qu'avec Aro.

Ce fut Carlisle qui fit progresser les choses en approchant sa main de ma protégée. Celle-ci tenta de reculer encore, mais elle était déjà plaquée contre le mur, et elle se cogna la tête.

-Bella, tu es en sécurité, reprit le médecin. Tu comprends ce que je dis ? Regarde-moi Bella.

L'aimée d'Edward cessa ses mouvements d'avant en arrière sans pour autant lever les yeux vers nous. Mon beau-frère avança encore pour se retrouver juste à côté de sa belle, la frôlant, et passa sa main devant les yeux de Bella. Elle réagit enfin en suivant la main du regard, pour rapidement reposer son regard sur le sol.

-Je vais chercher de quoi l'endormir, décida Carlisle. Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite, et je doute qu'elle coopère. Jasper, pouvez-vous revenir avec une voiture ?

Je suivis le médecin, espérant qu'il pourrait venir en aide à Bella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov Edward<em>**

Carlisle et Jasper étaient partis, et je me retrouvai seul avec Bella.

-Nous allons te ramener à la maison ma chérie, commençai-je à lui expliquer, essayant d'avoir son attention. Je suis désolé pour ce que nous allons faire, mais c'est pour ton bien. Est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'on te dit ?

Je n'obtins aucune réponse, alors je continuai après avoir repoussé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Tout ira bien, tu verras. Aro est mort, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Je suis certain qu'Alice saura te faire penser à autre chose. Depuis qu'elle a retrouvé la parole, elle prend plaisir à parler. A croire qu'elle cherche à se rattraper de ses années de mutisme… Est-ce que je peux te toucher Bella ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, aussi pris-je le droit d'avancer ma main et de caresser son visage, essuyant le sang qui le maculait.

-Là, tout va bien. Nous allons prendre soin de toi, et tu retrouveras ton si beau sourire. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Comme un miracle, Bella leva les yeux vers moi, et ce que j'y vis tordit mon estomac. Son regard était vide, même si on pouvait y voir une part de souffrance. Elle me laissait la toucher, mais sentait-elle quelque chose ? Ou bien était-elle tellement choquée et enfermée sur elle-même qu'elle était comme anesthésiée ?

J'entendis Carlisle revenir, mais je continuais à fixer Bella qui avait baissé à nouveau le regard.

-Bella ? L'interpella le praticien. Je vais t'injecter un tranquillisant, ça va te faire dormir. D'accord ?

Ma belle ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle avance la main. Quand il la frôla, Bella se mit à hurler et chercha à s'échapper, me poussant pour pouvoir prendre la fuite. Je refermai mes bras sur elle et me penchai vers son oreille.

-Chut mon amour, tout va bien. C'est Carlisle, tu te souviens de lui ? Il nous aide, il ne te fera aucun mal.

Dès que je commençai à parler, son cri mourut dans sa gorge, et elle cessa de s'agiter. Pourtant, elle continuait à essayer de se dégager, mais avec moins de force qu'il y avait quelques secondes. Le médecin me fit un signe de tête, me demandant silencieusement de l'aider. Doucement, je pris le bras de Bella et l'approchai de notre allié, tout en parlant.

-Il va te faire une piqûre, d'accord ? Ça va te faire du bien, et à ton réveil, nous serons de retour au manoir, auprès d'Alice.

Carlisle frotta la peau au niveau de la pliure du coude avec un coton sans doute imbibé d'alcool et introduisit l'aiguille à travers la fine peau de Bella. Celle-ci ne broncha pas.

-Je suis fier de toi ma chérie, ne bouge pas. Je suis certain que tu aimeras Alice telle qu'elle est redevenue, mais nous verrons plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut rentrer, et que tu te remettes.

Enfin, le mari d'Esmée retira l'aiguille du bras de Bella et essuya la peau avec le coton.

-Monsieur Platt, nous interrompit un des types que nous avions engagés. Monsieur Hale est revenu avec la voiture et il vous attend. Il faut faire vite, la police va arriver.

-D'accord, allons-y ! Edward ?

Je me relevai, obligeant Bella à faire de même, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et je la portai comme une jeune mariée. Elle gémit aussitôt, se tortillant pour m'échapper.

-Tout va bien Bella, nous partons. Dors ma belle, tu es en sécurité.

La jeune fille se calma et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je suivis Carlisle à travers les couloirs, tenant fermement Bella contre moi. Le médecin regardait souvent dans ma direction, et à peine une minute après notre sortie de cette salle des tortures, il hocha la tête et accéléra l'allure. Je baissai brièvement les yeux pour voir Bella endormie, sa tête toujours contre mon torse.

Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps pour arriver dans la cour, et celui qui était venu nous prévenir m'ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture pour que je puisse m'installer rapidement. Carlisle se glissa lui aussi dans le véhicule, et dès que les portes furent fermées, Jasper démarra en trombe. Devant moi se tenait Esmée qui se retourna vers nous.

-Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Son regard se porta sur Bella, et elle pâlit.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Carlisle s'était décalé vers Bella et moi et l'auscultait rapidement.

-Je ne ferai pas du bon travail, finit-il par dire, dépité. Jasper, vous avez pu nous trouver un vol ?

-Mieux que ça ! Assura mon beau-frère. J'ai réservé un avion privé, il doit déjà être sur la piste. Combien de temps faut-il pour rejoindre Bakersfield ?

-Une heure à peu près, répondit la femme de Carlisle. Mais il n'y pas souvent de contrôles radar…

Je devinai le sourire de Jasper à ces mots, puis il appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers moi à travers le rétroviseur intérieur.

-Edward ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-Comme l'a dit Carlisle, elle est traumatisée, mais il faudra attendre son réveil pour savoir de quelle ampleur est ce traumatisme.

-Et le sang ?

-Ce n'est pas le sien, en tout cas une bonne partie. Je suppose qu'il s'agit du sang de l'indien, si j'ai bien cerné la scène que nous avons découverte dans cette chambre de torture. Mais je pense qu'elle est blessée, et pour vérifier cela, il faudra attendre d'être dans l'avion.

-J'ai ta trousse mon chéri, intervint Esmée. J'ai aussi pris ce que tu m'as demandé.

J'interrogeai le praticien du regard.

-Je lui ai demandé de prendre des antalgiques par perfusion, et des kits de perfusion.

-Vous avez tout un hôpital chez vous ou quoi ? Fit remarquer Jasper.

Le couple rit doucement, brisant un peu la tension qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

-Je suis souvent appelé en urgence pour soigner des gens, surtout chez Aro. Comme vous vous en doutez, ses sbires ne vont pas à l'hôpital. Il me faut donc avoir tout chez moi, c'est plus pratique que de passer à l'hôpital avant, ce qui attirerait aussi l'attention de mes collègues.

Jasper hocha la tête, de même que moi. Au moins, grâce à lui, Bella aurait de quoi soulager ses blessures rapidement. Le trajet se fit dans un silence relatif, seulement brisé par les bruits de la voiture. Ma Bella dormait profondément, et de temps en temps j'embrassais ses cheveux, inspirant son odeur. Elle était là, dans mes bras, et j'entendais qu'elle le reste jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

Enfin, après ce qui me parut des jours, nous arrivâmes à Bakersfield. Heureusement pour nous, nous n'avions pas à entrer dans les petites rues : l'autoroute nous menait jusqu'à une large avenue conduisant à l'aéroport municipal de la ville. Carlisle usa de son statut de médecin connu dans la région pour faire entrer la voiture directement dans l'enceinte de l'aéroport et nous pûmes nous garer non loin de la piste.

-Carlisle, pouvez-vous venir avec moi ? Nous avons des documents à remplir. Edward, Esmée, nous revenons vous chercher au plus vite.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et s'éloignèrent, entrant dans le bâtiment. Esmée se tourna vers moi.

-Croyez-vous que notre arrivée va perturber Alice ? C'est vrai, nous sommes des étrangers, et…

-Il est possible qu'elle ait du mal, mais je suis certain qu'elle saura dépasser ses limites. Et puis, nous savons comment gérer ça. Je pense que Jasper a déjà prévu comment nous allions procéder pour ne pas brusquer Alice.

-Sa femme avant tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, soupirai-je. J'espère juste qu'il saura faire la part des choses si Alice réagit mal.

Jasper avait changé. La preuve en était qu'il m'avait permis de sortir pour retrouver Bella. Il se doutait sûrement que j'étais capable de me passer de son avis, mais il avait quand même donné son accord. Si les Platt perturbaient ma sœur, mon beau-frère était capable de tout, et je voulais croire qu'il saurait se retenir et rassurer Alice tout en prenant soin de Bella avec moi. Carlisle nous serait d'une aide précieuse, parce qu'il connaissait Aro et savait de quoi il était capable. De plus, il pourrait nous expliquer plus en détails ce qu'avait vécu Bella lors des jours où elle avait été séquestrée chez cette ordure de Volturi.

-Parlez-moi d'Alice, Edward.

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez ?

Elle sourit.

-D'accord, si tu fais de même.

-Je suis d'accord. Alice… Elle était pleine de vie avant son accident, et elle savait être très persuasive.

Je ne pus que sourire en repensant à cette époque révolue.

-Après son réveil du coma, elle ne parlait plus, et était amorphe. Il nous a fallu des jours à Jasper et moi pour la faire sortir de sa chambre, au manoir. C'était notre héritage, à ma sœur et moi, et notre père nous l'a légué à ce moment. Ensuite, Alice restait renfermée sur elle-même, même avec son mari. Heureusement, Bella est arrivée, et elle a tout changé. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai vu Alice faire la tête à Jasper parce qu'il avait puni Bella à Noël.

Esmée rit discrètement, et c'est à ce moment-là que revinrent Jasper et Carlisle.

-Nous pouvons y aller, affirma mon beau-frère en ouvrant ma porte. Tout est prêt.

Je lui passai Bella et il commença à marcher vers un petit jet. Evidemment, il n'avait pas hésité à y mettre le prix, comme à son habitude envers ceux qu'il aimait. Et Bella faisait incontestablement partie de ces personnes, à présent.

**_Pov Bella_**

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à maintenant était la réalité. C'était juste que j'étais maudite. Que Dieu, ou peu importe son nom, s'amusait avec moi. Et autant le dire, je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je ne pensais pas avoir mérité cela, et je voulais que tout ça s'arrête. La dernière torture d'Aro était la pire de toute, parce qu'elle n'était pas physique, mais bien morale. Et c'était atroce.

Lorsque mon « mari » m'avait amenée avec lui dans cette maudite pièce, je pensais y recevoir un châtiment physique, et je m'y préparais mentalement. Mais il avait prévu autre chose pour moi, quelque chose d'horrible.

Voir des hommes se faire frapper, c'était dur, c'était violent, et même après ce que m'avaient fait subir Laurent et Jacob, je ne leur souhaitais pas ça. Quand Aro eut fini de s'acharner sur eux, directement ou par l'intermédiaire de ses hommes, mes deux agresseurs étaient inconscients, le sang dégoulinant de leurs blessures, et leurs visages tellement tuméfiés qu'ils en étaient méconnaissables.

Et alors que je pensais leur calvaire, et le mien du même coup, terminé, Aro vint vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-As-tu aimé Bella ? Te sens-tu mieux ?

Croyait-il que j'avais besoin d'une telle vengeance ? J'avais juste besoin qu'ils aillent tous croupir dans une prison jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, sans espoir d'en sortir. Sauf que la réalité n'était pas aussi juste.

-Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir faire la partie la plus facile, et surtout la plus apaisante.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette un pistolet devant mon visage. Croyant qu'il voulait s'en prendre à moi, je tentai une nouvelle fois de me défaire de mes liens. Pourtant Aro me regardait d'un air presque doux, et il me caressa le visage, me dégoûtant.

-N'aie pas peur, ma douce. Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai. Tout ce que je viens de faire, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te venger. Je sais que tu ne feras rien pour me déplaire, n'est-ce pas ?

J'en étais certaine désormais : Aro était bipolaire. Sinon, comment expliquer ce changement si rapide de comportement ? En quelques mots, il venait de me dire qu'il se prenait pour mon défenseur, et que je risquais le même sort si je faisais encore une stupidité.

Sur un signe du fou, Jared défit mes liens et enleva mon bâillon. Je n'osai pas bouger, attendant de savoir ce que voulait réellement Volturi qui prit ma main et m'attira jusque devant Laurent.

-Bien, à présent, à toi de finir.

Il tenait fermement ma main, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de tenter de la retirer. Mais Aro était toujours plus fort que moi. Je sentis un des sbires se placer derrière moi, sûrement prêt à me rattraper au cas où.

-Tu vas le tuer Bella, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ce n'est pas une proposition.

-Non, s'il vous plaît… Faites-le !

Ma voix était enrouée à force de pleurer, et j'avais du mal à parler. Cependant, il me comprit très bien.

-Certainement pas !

Il plaça la crosse dans ma main et referma mon poing, plaçant un doigt sur la gâchette avant de retirer sa main. L'arme tomba immédiatement, et j'avais l'impression de m'être brûlée à son contact.

-Je ne peux pas tuer un être humain ! Me mis-je à pleurer. Je ne suis pas un assassin !

Je reculai mais finis dans les bras de Jared, dont je m'éloignai aussitôt.

-Bella, je ne le dirais pas deux fois. Tue-le !

-Non !

-Tue-le, c'est un ordre ! Tue-le ! Tue-le ! Répétait-il en boucle à côté de moi.

J'avais envie de disparaître à ce moment-là, que ce sadique arrête de penser que je pouvais être heureuse avec lui. Je savais que j'avais un mince espoir encore de sortir d'ici, mais je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir assez pour me souvenir de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait.

Aro se lassa me crier dans mes oreilles. Il reprit ma main, me mit l'arme au poing et laissa sa main par-dessus, amenant mon index sur la fatale détente. Et il appuya.

Je ne sais pas ce qui fut le plus fort, mon cri ou la détonation. Je sais juste qu'à partir de ce moment-là, tout devint détaché.

-Je suis fier de toi Bella. Passons à Jacob à présent.

Il m'amena devant lui, et cette fois, je ne résistai pas. J'avais tiré. J'avais ôté la vie à une ordure, certes, mais il restait humain. Je ne pensais pas avoir assez résisté, ce qui me rendait coupable. Coupable par faiblesse.

Une fois devant l'indien, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Il avait été beau, et avait su être suffisamment gentil pour que je puisse penser être son amie. Enfin, autant que les circonstances le permettaient. A présent, il reprenait conscience en grognant, et son visage était rouge de sang, couvert d'hématomes, et enflé.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, et ensuite tu pourras sortir d'ici.

Juste ça ? Il me suffisait de tuer Jacob et tout cela prendrait fin ? Je levai la tête vers Aro qui hocha la tête en souriant.

-Oui Bella, tu as bien entendu. Tu n'as qu'à tirer, et ensuite tu auras le droit d'aller te reposer.

Ça avait l'air facile, dit comme ça. Un coup de feu, une balle destructrice… Pouvais-je le faire ?

-Tu as déjà tué Laurent, et ce n'est pas plus difficile. Un traître reste un traître, peu importe son visage. Vas-y, fais-le.

Ses paroles sonnaient comme une mélodie, une récompense. Il suffisait juste de tirer… Je levai le bras, le doigt sur la détente, et inspirai. Ce n'était pas difficile… Une seule chose à faire et ce sordide cauchemar prendrait fin.

-Il mourra de toute façon. Soit tu le tues et tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, soit je m'en charge, et je t'enferme avec lui pour plusieurs jours.

Je paniquai intérieurement, sans quitter Jacob du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre vraiment conscience, et alternait entre réveil grognant et évanouissement. Si je n'appuyais pas sur la détente, le calvaire continuerait et le résultat revenait au même pour lui : sa vie se terminait ici. La nausée me prit avec plus de violence que d'habitude, et pourtant, je réussis à ne pas vomir. A la place, je fermai les yeux et tirai.

Ensuite ? Je ne sais plus. Il y eut du bruit, des cris, des mots… Mais je ne voulais plus comprendre. J'étais un monstre à présent, et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Je ne méritais plus d'être mêlée au monde réel.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous savez désormais ce qu'a vécu <strong>**Bella. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous ont été déçues qu'Aro ne finisse pas ses jours en prison... Mais j'avoue que je préfère le voir finir comme ça. J'espère n'avoir choqué personne...**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte et erika shoval. Merci aussi pour les alertes et favoris des nouvelles lectrices ! Bienvenue à elles. **

**A dimanche pour la suite. **

**Bisous**

**PS : Une pensées aux passagers du Titanic, qui a coulé il y a 100 ans aujourd'hui. **


	24. Chapitre 22

**Bonsoir !**

**Je suis en retard ! Alors, sans bavardage, voici le chapitre. Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoisiner les 600 ! Merci pour vos compliments, vos alertes et favoris !**

**Merci à erika shoval, Evelyne-raconte, et Fanoudusud qui s'occupe gentiment de prévenir les filles de FB ! **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

><p><span>C<span>hapitre 22

**_Pov Bella_**

Finalement, il semblait que Dieu m'avait écoutée. Pendant un long moment, j'avais eu le repos que j'avais tant prié pour avoir.

J'avais pu fermer les yeux. J'avais pu dormir, surtout qu'aucun cauchemar n'était venu me troubler.

Malheureusement, mon corps décida de ne plus dormir, et je dus me réveiller. Quelqu'un était dans la pièce avec moi, et mon premier réflexe fut de m'éloigner le plus possible de cette présence avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Je fus arrêtée par le mur derrière moi avant de me résoudre à regarder ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Un jeune homme me regardait avec crainte. Etais-je si mauvaise ? Mon meurtre se voyait-il sur mon visage ?

-Bella ? Appela-t-il avec hésitation. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Je ne savais pas. Peut-être. Physiquement, j'allais à peu près bien. J'avais mal un peu partout, mais ça ressemblait plus à des courbatures qu'autre chose. Devais-je répondre à la question ?

-Bella, réponds-moi s'il te plaît. As-tu mal quelque part ?

Sa voix avait durci, mais étrangement, je n'avais pas peur. Je savais que je ne devais pas avoir peur avec lui. Et puis, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir assez pour trouver un moyen de prendre la fuite. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, quand je me rendis compte que je connaissais mon interlocuteur. Edmond… Stuart… Edward ! C'était dans sa chambre que nous étions.

-C'est vraiment toi ?

Il devait y avoir un défaut de connexion entre mon cerveau et ma bouche. J'avais voulu lui dire que j'allais bien, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'avais dit. Je fronçai les sourcils, confuse. Mais Edward dût trouver ça drôle parce qu'il éclata de rire.

-Oui, c'est vraiment moi, dit-il doucement en approchant sa main. Es-tu réveillée pour de bon cette fois ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as ouvert les yeux plusieurs fois déjà, mais tu n'étais pas lucide. Tu délirais la plupart du temps.

Sa main fut à quelques millimètres de moi, et je me raidis en la voyant si proche.

-Tu sais que je ne te ferai aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Edward.

-Oui, couinai-je. Mais je serais plus rassurée si tu éloignais ta main.

Il obtempéra en soupirant.

-Où sommes-nous ? M'enquis-je pour briser le silence, voulant une confirmation.

J'étais toujours recroquevillée contre le mur, mais j'avais réussi à me détendre un peu parce qu'Edward s'était éloigné.

-Au manoir. Jasper a mis le prix pour que nous ayons un jet privé, et nous sommes revenus il y a deux jours. Alice a fait la connaissance de Carlisle et Esmée, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

Mon cœur s'affola, mais je tentai de ne pas le laisser voir. C'était idiot, le couple Platt était la gentillesse même, et ils m'avaient aidée. Alors je n'avais aucune raison de paniquer…

-Bella ?

Edward me ramena dans la réalité, mais j'avais toujours des sueurs froides, et le voile blanc qui avait commencé à s'installer devant mes yeux ne se levait pas.

-Tu es en sécurité, m'assura-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau. Aro est mort…

Le nom de ce monstre fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Je m'entendis crier, je me vis mettre les mains sur mes oreilles avant me laisser engloutir par le trou noir où dansaient les images de Volturi, de Laurent et de Jacob.

* * *

><p>-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda une voix inconnue, me sortant de ma léthargie.<p>

-Physiquement, elle s'en sort. Les blessures qu'elle a sont superficielles, les plus profondes ayant été soignées par Carlisle il y a plusieurs jours, avant notre arrivée là-bas. Mais moralement…

Quelqu'un caressa ma joue, me faisant frémir. Je ne méritais pas de réconfort. Pas après avoir tué quelqu'un.

-Tu n'as tué personne Bella, soupira Edward. Et tu n'es pas un monstre.

Avais-je parlé à voix haute ? Peut-être. La voix inconnue, une fille, émit un petit rire.

-Maintenant, tu peux parler à voix haute autant que tu le veux Bella, dit-elle doucement. Tu veux bien ouvrir les yeux ?

J'essayai, juste pour savoir qui parlait. Ce n'était pas Esmée, alors qui ? Je soulevai difficilement mes paupières, et je vis le beau visage d'Alice. Je fronçai les sourcils, perdue pour de bon.

-Bonjour ma belle, sourit-elle. Alors, tu te décides à te réveiller ? Je voulais venir plus tôt mais ton cher et tendre a refusé que j'entre, et mon idiot de mari m'a dit que tu avais besoin de te reposer, mais je voulais te voir et m'assurer que tu allais bien et si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement en me relevant sur mes coudes.

-Tu as une très belle voix Alice, fis-je, sincère.

-Merci ! La tienne aussi est jolie. Tu te lèves ?

Je lançai un regard désespéré à Edward qui vint à mon secours. Il se leva et prit sa sœur par les épaules.

-Alice, peu importe à quel point Bella aime ta voix, je doute qu'elle soit en état de sortir de sa chambre de suite. Viens avec moi, on va trouver Jasper.

Il entraîna la jeune fille vers la porte, tournant la tête vers moi avant de sortir.

-Je reviens Bella. Carlisle passera peut-être pendant mon absence. Ça ira ?

Je hochai la tête, regardant le tableau, et repensant à ce que je venais de voir. D'entendre plutôt. Alice parlait ! Je l'avais entendu parler, crier plutôt … mais j'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à présent. Jasper devait être tellement heureux ! J'étais heureuse pour elle, et pour les garçons : Alice avait surmonté son traumatisme, et qui sait, peut-être que la vie au manoir allait changer…

Malheureusement, les images du meurtre que j'avais commis revinrent me hanter, et je me recroquevillai de nouveau. Je me vis tirer sur l'indien, son sang sur moi…

-Tout va bien Bella, tu ne crains plus rien. Ecoute-moi, ne te concentre que sur ma voix. Inspire profondément, expire… Là, c'est bien.

J'écoutai la voix de Carlisle de toutes mes forces, avant de sentir une main chaude sur ma nuque.

-Bella, tu es à la maison, tout va bien, me rassura Edward. Tu veux bien laisser Carlisle te toucher ?

Ce fut la voix de mon amant qui m'aida à reprendre mon sang-froid. Bizarrement, je supportais son contact, même si je ne le méritais pas. Je relevai la tête et me concentrai sur le regard vert du jeune homme. Un mouvement me fit tourner la tête vers l'ancien praticien de Volturi. Je le vis avancer sa main pour prendre mon bras, mais je me raidis instinctivement, ne supportant aucun contact à part celui d'Edward.

-Bella ? Regarde-moi, insista celui-ci. Ne t'occupe pas de Carlisle.

Je replongeai mon regard dans celui d'Edward, et ce que j'y vis me fit oublier le reste du monde. Tout à coup, la main de Carlisle sur mon bras ne me dérangea plus, parce que la main d'Edward caressant mes flancs, sous mon t-shirt, éclipsa les autres sensations.

-Tu es si belle, chuchota-t-il avant d'embrasser mon cou puis de se relever pour me regarder à nouveau.

-Non, je suis défigurée, murmurai-je, honteuse, en repensant aux cicatrices laissées par le fouet lors de ma punition à mon arrivée chez Aro.

-Hey ! Ne pense jamais ça Bella, tu m'entends ? A mes yeux, tu restes la magnifique jeune femme que j'aime, et que je continuerai à aimer jusqu'au dernier jour. J'ai eu si peur pour toi, que j'ai failli me battre avec Jasper quand il a voulu me laisser derrière pour que je reste avec Alice.

Ses caresses s'accentuaient, passant dans mon dos et sur mon ventre. Elles remontaient peu à peu vers ma poitrine, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à penser clairement. J'entendis la porte se fermer, signe que Carlisle venait de sortir, nous laissant seuls.

-Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, jour et nuit…

Cette fois, il embrassa ma clavicule, repoussant mon vêtement, avant de lécher ma peau. Je frissonnai violemment, mais ce n'était rien comparé au frisson qui me traversa lorsqu'il prit le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents.

-Edward… Je ne…

-Laisse le médecin que je suis te faire oublier ce que tu as vécu, au moins l'espace d'un instant…

Vu comme il réussissait bien jusqu'à maintenant, je n'allais pas lui dire non… Et même si je le voulais, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir. Edward prit ma bouche d'assaut, et je remarquai que je pus me servir de mes deux mains, puisque Carlisle était parti, pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de moi. Ses lèvres sur les miennes m'électrisaient, et même si je me sentais sale, même si je savais que me laisser faire était mal parce que je ne méritais pas son attention, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'avais besoin de sa tendresse, de son contact, juste un moment, pour me sentir bien et affronter la suite.

Je me mis à genoux, et gémis quand il passa ses pouces sur les pointes durcies de mes seins. Quant à mes mains, elles allèrent se loger dans le creux de ses reins, rapprochant nos bassins, et il initia une délicieuse friction qui nous fit soupirer en même temps. Très vite, mon haut fut à terre, aussitôt rejoint par celui de mon amant, et nous reprîmes notre baiser. Les mains d'Edward pétrissaient mes seins, même si l'une d'elles s'aventurait parfois sur mes fesses.

Quand l'air fut absolument nécessaire, sous peine de finir asphyxiés, la bouche d'Edward migra sur mon sein droit, le léchant, le mordillant, le tétant. J'essayai de me faire discrète, mais des halètements bruyants s'échappaient de ma gorge, et finalement, je renonçai à me restreindre. L'homme de ma vie défit mon pantalon et me l'enleva comme un expert sans quitter ma poitrine de sa bouche. Quand il passa au sein gauche, sa main descendit droit vers mon entre-jambe, me faisant geindre comme une enfant en manque de sucre.

-Edward, s'il te plaît… Je veux oublier qui je suis …

J'avais extrêmement chaud, et la boule qui envahissait peu à peu mon ventre était délicieusement douloureuse. J'avais juste besoin de plus, mais Edward sembla être amusé par mon impatience.

-Toujours aussi pressée mon amour ? Dit-il tout bas en remontant vers ma bouche. Le meilleur reste à venir, tu vas tout oublier.

-Arrête de me faire languir, sinon je vais m'embraser toute seule !

-Durant tout le temps qu'ont duré mes études, je n'ai jamais entendu que c'était possible, me taquina-t-il. Est-ce que ceci te fait du bien ?

Sa bouche entama une lente descente, ses lèvres alternant avec sa langue, tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec mes lèvres intimes. Et quand son visage rejoignit sa main, mon intimité surchauffa, et des étincelles devaient en sortir, vu les décharges électriques que je ressentais.

-Oh Edward ! Oui… Soupirai-je.

Sa langue passa sur toute la longueur de mes lèvres, tandis que sa main jouait avec mon bouton de chair, puis il intervertit, ses dents mordillant le paquet nerveux tandis que ses doigts pénétraient en moi et en ressortaient.

-Merveilleux, réussis-je à souffler, avant que la boule dans mon ventre n'explose et que mon corps se raidisse dans une multitude de sensations.

Je cherchais à reprendre ma respiration, tandis qu'Edward s'était allongé à mes côtés, une main tenant son visage, l'autre caressant ma joue.

-Tu es magnifique Bella, vraiment. Surtout dans ces moments-là.

Je lui souris, inspirant et expirant profondément. Ce fut moi qui me redressai et repris sa bouche pendant que je déboutonnai son pantalon. Il m'aida à le faire descendre sur ses chevilles, enlevant son boxer dans le même temps. Le tout tomba au sol dans un bruit doux, puis il me força à m'allonger tandis qu'il prenait place entre mes jambes.

Je réussis à avoir une pensée cohérente, voulant le prévenir. Je rompis le baiser et il m'observa, inquiet.

-Edward…Je… Tu ne devrais pas faire ça…

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça mon amour ?

-Je… Je ne méri…

Il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant taire. Son baiser fut dur, comme s'il cherchait à s'imposer.

-Je t'interdis de continuer à penser ça Bella. Je vais te prouver que tu mérites tout mon amour, et même plus que ça.

Il posa un baiser à la limite de ma mâchoire pour descendre vers ma clavicule.

-Je t'aime… (Il embrassa mon épaule), pour toujours… (Cette fois, ses lèvres revinrent se poser dans mon cou), peu importe ce que tu penses. Ce sera toi et toujours toi.

Il reprit mes lèvres en me pénétrant doucement. Nous soupirâmes de concert quand il fut au fond de moi, m'emplissant totalement, me donnant un sentiment de sérénité et la sensation d'être complète. Ce fut moi qui bougeai la première, remontant le bassin pour l'inciter à se mouvoir. Il commença un lent va-et-vient tout en embrassant mon front, mon nez, ma bouche…

-Tu es unique Bella… (Un baiser). Tu mérites plus que quiconque d'être heureuse ma belle… (Encore un baiser). Plus jamais quelqu'un ne pourra te faire de mal… (Nouveau baiser). Je t'aime…

Je forçai son visage à revenir vers moi, et le regardai droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il allait et venait en moi.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, de toute mon âme…

Et je ne pus penser plus en avant, parce qu'il augmenta la puissance de ses coups de reins, et des milliers d'étoiles emplirent mon champs de vision. Tout mon corps brûlait, et je sentais qu'à nouveau, j'allais jouir sous les caresses de l'homme que j'aimais.

-Pour moi ma chérie…

Je lâchai prise à ces mots, comprenant sa demande, et nous jouîmes ensemble, soufflant le nom de l'autre. Je me moquais de savoir si Jasper entendait, mais la chambre d'Edward étant plus éloignée de celle de son beau-frère que la mienne, je supposais que le mari d'Alice n'entendrait rien, et Alice non plus.

Edward était allongé, et m'avait rapprochée de lui. J'avais alors pu poser ma tête sur sa poitrine qui montait et descendait vivement, tandis qu'il reprenait le contrôle de sa respiration. J'étais encore sur un nuage, la tête vide et le corps toujours parcouru par la douceur de l'extase. Mon amant caressait mon dos, prolongeant ce moment.

-Merci, dis-je simplement.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi Bella, peu importe la situation. N'hésite jamais à me dire que tu as besoin de moi.

Je levai la tête vers lui, plongeant dans son regard hypnotisant.

-Fais-moi oublier Edward. Dès que je suis seule, dès que je ferme les yeux… Je revois tout.

Il me serra dans ses bras en soupirant et posant son menton sur mon crâne, m'empêchant de voir ses yeux.

-Je te promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour t'aider, et Jasper aussi t'aidera. Repose-toi mon amour, je reste là pour veiller sur toi.

Je fermai les yeux, rassurée d'être contre Edward, profitant de sa chaleur corporelle pour me réchauffer.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit, en sueur, après un cauchemar, où je me voyais devant Jacob, et celui-ci me fixait, les yeux écarquillés, avec un sourire terrifiant. Tremblante, je me dégageai de l'étreinte d'Edward endormi à côté de moi, et me levai.<p>

J'étais nue, aussi enfilai-je une robe de chambre en satin (sûrement un cadeau d'Alice) et un string, avant d'aller à la salle de bain où je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide pour me réveiller. Les images étaient bien trop réelles et persistantes pour mon bien, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Combien de temps ces images me hanteraient-elles ?

Je sortis de la chambre pour me rendre à la bibliothèque, où je savais que je trouverai un dérivatif : lire pourrait me mettre d'autres images en tête. Sauf que visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée de lire. Le docteur Platt était là, un livre à la main. Il releva les yeux quand il m'entendit.

-Bella ? Tout va bien ?

Il se leva, vint à ma rencontre, puis prit mes mains avec hésitation pour me conduire sur le canapé.

-Je… Un cauchemar, réponds-je simplement, ne trouvant pas d'autre mot, mal à l'aise à cause du contact des mains du médecin.

-Comment te sens-tu physiquement ?

-Un peu faible, mais je vais bien. Je voudrais juste… enlever ces fichues images de ma tête.

Carlisle pinça les lèvres et caressa le dos de ma main.

-Quelles images ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Sans prévenir, les larmes commencèrent à couler, et ma gorge se serra. Le médecin patienta, le regard doux et rassurant.

-Je… J'ai tué Jacob… Je ne…

Et je fondis en sanglots, encore choquée de mon geste chez ce monstre de Volturi, le visage contre le torse de Carlisle.

-Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'Aro, pleurai-je. Je suis un monstre ! J'aurais dû mourir là-bas…

Carlisle me repoussa légèrement et me secoua doucement.

-Bella ! Arrête de pleurer ! M'ordonna-t-il sèchement. Et regarde-moi !

Je réussis à calmer mes sanglots et levai les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit et me relâcha, frottant mon dos.

-Maintenant, tu vas cesser de dire des bêtises. Je sais que tu es choquée, traumatisée même, et en tant que médecin, il est de mon devoir de t'aider.

-Comment ? Hoquetai-je.

Il se leva et me fit allonger sur le canapé avant de s'agenouiller au niveau de ma tête.

-A présent, je veux que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé dans la pièce.

-Non Carlisle ! S'il te plaît ! Je ne veux pas…

Je tentai de me relever pour retourner dans la chambre, mais il m'empêcha de m'asseoir.

-Je ne te demande pas de le faire en détails, je veux juste l'essentiel. Je ne te laisserai pas t'accuser pour une chose dont tu n'es pas coupable.

-Mais je l'ai tué ! J'ai appuyé sur la détente !

J'essayai à nouveau de le fuir, mais il fut le plus fort.

-Explique-moi Bella. Après, je te donnerai de quoi passer une bonne fin de nuit.

La proposition était alléchante… Et si je faisais vite, j'allais pouvoir dormir sans penser à tout ça.

-Aro et ses acolytes ont frappé, fouetté, brûlé Jacob et Laurent. Il voulait que je tue Laurent, mais je ne voulais pas… J'ai résisté… Mais il est mort, Aro a mis le pistolet dans ma main et m'a forcé à appuyer sur la détente… Et après…

Les sanglots revinrent, violents, m'étouffant.

-Continue Bella. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, d'accord ? Il ne t'arrivera rien.

Il dut patienter une bonne minute avant que je puisse reprendre la parole. Pour me calmer, je repensai à Edward, et à ses mains sur moi.

-Il m'a menacée, en me disant que si je ne tuais pas Jacob moi-même, il le ferait, et il me laisserait avec le corps plusieurs jours… Mais je ne voulais pas… Alors j'ai tiré… J'ai tué Jacob !

Je lançai un regard désespéré au praticien qui me releva et me prit contre lui, me berçant doucement.

-Tu n'es pas responsable Bella. Aro t'a manipulée, il t'y a obligée, utilisant la force, le chantage et les menaces. Tu savais que Jacob allait mourir de toute manière, et tu t'es protégée. Ta réaction est tout à fait normale ma belle ! Mais jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne dois te blâmer pour ce que tu as fait. Aro ne t'a jamais laissé le choix.

Je le vis lever la tête, et bientôt ce fut Edward qui prit sa place, ses bras chauds et sécurisant m'encerclant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà donc le réveil de Bella. J'espère n'avoir déçu personne pour sa réaction. <strong>

**Au prochain chapitre, vous en saurez plus sur le nouveau quotidien des habitants du manoir. **

**A dimanche pour la suite ! **

**Bisous**


	25. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Nouveau dimanche, nouveau chapitre ! Un immense MERCI aux lectrices qui me donnent leur avis, ça fait chaud au coeur. Merci à xenarielle93, bellaeva, Grazie, Linhea **(Je suis heureuse que le réveil t'ai plu ^^. Merci pour ta review !)**, CeriseBella, Mamounedward **(Eh bien, quelle review ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé mes chapitres. Tu as bien cerné les idées ! Merci pour ton commentaire)**, Anais88, SweetAngel818, noix de coco sister **(bienvenue^^)**, Natacha35140, Rpatz, cchope, sand91, Nathou Cullen, Maryfanfictions, twilight-et-the-vampire **(Merci pour ta review! J'espère que ça te plaît toujours)**, erika shoval, katner, wuguanfu, sarinette60, Fanoudusud, aelita48, Mamanlily, bellardtwilight **(Merci pour avoir mis la 600ème review :D)**, Jackye, Miss Sadique, Rose-Emilie, paulipopo, calimero59, xalexeex25, anayata, et SoSweetSoCrazy. **

**Voici donc le nouveau quotidien de Bella au manoir. Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide et sa patience, à erika shoval pour ses conseils, et à Fanoudusud pour avoir une tête à ma place ^^. **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les insérer dans mon histoire.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 23<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Edward avait mis plusieurs minutes à me calmer, me rassurer. Sa voix chaude m'apaisait, et il me prit finalement dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée, puis me ramena dans sa chambre. Il me posa délicatement sur le lit et s'allongea à mes côtés.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? M'inquiétai-je.

Mon amant posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, au niveau de mon cœur.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu peur quand je n'ai plus senti ta chaleur, mais tu es là.

Je soupirai et passai ma main sur le cuir chevelu de l'homme parfait pour moi qui m'étreignait et caressait mon ventre et mes flancs tendrement.

-Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais il fallait que tu en parles. Nous pourrons mieux t'aider en sachant ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Le silence s'installa, pendant que je calais le rythme de mon souffle sur le sien. C'était reposant, de ne penser à rien sauf à sa respiration.

-Edward ?

-Oui ma belle ?

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? Que s'est-il passé après… mon enlèvement ?

Edward soupira, puis embrassa la peau entre mes seins. Ça n'avait rien de sexuel. Nous étions juste là, à nous détendre, à ressentir l'autre en paix.

-Aro était dans le bureau, et Jasper et moi avons été assommés. C'est Alice qui m'a réveillé. J'ai été tellement heureux de l'entendre parler… Mais Jasper avait besoin de moi, et il a eu du mal à refaire surface. Je ne voulais pas penser à toi, parce que je savais que sinon je partais sur-le-champ à la recherche de cette ordure de Volturi.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

-Une fois remis, Jasper a tenu à me laisser ici, avec Alice, pendant qu'il allait se renseigner. J'ai d'abord refusé, mais j'ai préféré rester avec ma sœur encore quelques heures, juste pour m'assurer que le client de Jasper ne reviendrait pas. Quand le mari d'Alice est rentré, nous avons épluché toutes les adresses du mafieux en les recoupant avec les informations que Jasper venait de ramener. Ensuite, nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté, épaulés par les indics de Jasper.

-Et Alice ? M'enquis-je.

-Nous l'avons confiée aux bons soins des domestiques. Comme elle parlait à nouveau, Jasper ne se faisait pas de souci.

-J'ai été contente de l'entendre, avouai-je en souriant.

-Méfie-toi qu'elle n'entende pas ça ! Rit-il doucement. Depuis que nous sommes revenus avec toi, elle parle sans arrêt ! Tu ne devrais pas t'ennuyer désormais.

Je ris avec lui. Le ciel s'éclaircissait, annonçant l'aube, mais je ne pensais plus réussir à dormir. Je préférais parler avec Edward, et profiter de lui au maximum. Il commença à chantonner la berceuse qu'il avait composée pour moi, et c'est ainsi que nous restâmes jusqu'au moment du petit-déjeuner.

-Ton ventre fait beaucoup de bruit, se moqua Edward. Si nous allions manger ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim, assurai-je.

Il se releva et me regarda sérieusement.

-Bella, tu dois manger. Te priver de nourriture ne t'aidera pas. Viens, tu verras que les choses ont changé !

Il m'aida à me lever et nous nous habillâmes, lui me détaillant sans vergogne. Il prit ma main dont il embrassa le dos en me regardant dans les yeux, puis nous descendîmes à la salle à manger. Cependant, avant même d'y arriver, j'entendis des rires et des éclats de voix. J'entendais surtout la voix assez aiguë d'Alice, qui me fit sourire malgré moi. C'était un son que j'avais maintes fois rêvé d'entendre, et dont je ne pensais pas me lasser.

Edward ouvrit la double-porte et ils arrêtèrent de parler. Jasper se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et vint nous accueillir.

-Bella ! Tu vas bien ?

D'instinct, je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui hocha la tête en souriant.

-Je vais bien, dis-je laconiquement.

Le beau-frère d'Edward me poussa gentiment, une main dans le dos, jusqu'à ma place à table, et je m'y assis sous le regard bienveillant des époux Platt et des frères et sœur Cullen. Dès que Jasper fut installé, le majordome et une des domestiques apporta les corbeilles de viennoiseries, de pain, et du thé, café et chocolat, bref, de quoi faire un bon petit-déjeuner. Carlisle eut le droit à une assiette d'œufs brouillés, et Jasper prit du bacon grillé sur des toasts.

Il y eu un silence gêné mais Esmée réussit à nous mettre à l'aise.

-Vous avez une demeure tout à fait charmante, complimenta-t-elle une fois que chacun eut commencé à manger. Une des plus belles pièces reste la bibliothèque.

-Merci beaucoup Esmée, répondit Jasper. Ce sont les parents d'Alice et Edward qui nous l'ont offerte, quand nous avons décidé de vivre à l'écart des autres pour le bien-être et la guérison d'Alice.

-Je ne vous ai pas fait tout visiter ! Intervint Alice. Jasper a fait aménager au grenier une salle avec des dizaines de mannequins pour que je puisse coudre mes créations et les modifier selon les rendus.

Je ne pus que sourire en écoutant mon amie. Je pense que je pouvais rester des heures à l'écouter.

-Ce qui fait que le grenier est rempli de mannequins en bois habillés de tous les styles de tenues, conta Edward en riant.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, et Alice nous promit de nous faire visiter son antre. Esmée et elle se mirent à parler chiffons, mode, essayant de m'inclure dans leur conversation, tandis que les hommes décidaient de l'achat d'une voiture pour Carlisle, une pour Edward, et peut-être une pour Esmée.

Evidemment, malgré leurs airs innocents, j'étais surveillée par cinq paires d'yeux, notamment ceux d'Edward et Carlisle, autrement dit les deux médecins. Autant dire qu'ils ne furent pas dupes, et que quand Jasper s'excusa en annonçant qu'il devait appeler le FBI pour les tenir au courant, qu'Alice invita Esmée à aller admirer les croquis des vêtements qu'elle avait imaginé pour moi et qu'ils se levèrent, alors même que j'allais me lever moi aussi, je fus retenue par deux mains fermes sur mes épaules.

-Non Bella, toi, tu restes ici et tu manges un peu, m'ordonna gentiment Edward.

Je suppliai Carlisle du regard, mais il prit le parti de mon traître d'amant.

-Il a raison petite. Te priver de nourriture ne t'aidera pas.

Edward retira ses mains et s'assit à côté de moi, posant sa main sur ma cuisse. En soupirant, je pris un croissant, le coupai en deux et étalai de la confiture d'orange dessus, avant de mordre rageusement dedans.

-Ne nous en veut pas Bella, me pria Carlisle. Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?

-Fais-moi oublier mon passage chez Aro, si tu peux, le mis-je au défi.

Je pris une nouvelle bouchée du croissant, puis une autre, et encore une, jusqu'au dernier morceau. Le médecin nous regardait, Edward et moi, et je supposai qu'il réfléchissait.

-Je vais te prescrire un léger anxiolytique, fit-il finalement. Et dès que ça ne va pas, surtout, viens voir l'un ou l'une de nous. Tu n'es pas toute seule, et nous voulons tous t'aider.

-Alors enlève ces images de ma tête ! Criai-je en me levant. Il suffit d'un mot, d'une intonation…

J'aurais dû avoir honte de mon comportement. Ce n'était pas moi. Mais je n'arrivais pas à éloigner les images longtemps, mettant mes nerfs à vif.

Ce fut un baiser dans mon cou qui me fit reprendre mes esprits. J'étais debout, entre les bras d'Edward qui m'étreignaient fortement, à la limite du douloureux.

-C'est fini Bella, je suis là.

Mes jambes me lâchèrent, et il me soutint jusqu'à une chaise où il s'assit, me posant sur ses genoux, et il caressa mes cheveux. Je sentis la présence du mari d'Esmée, mais j'avais bien trop à faire pour me sentir gênée. J'inspirai plusieurs fois l'odeur d'Edward, m'accrochant à sa chemise, avant de me mettre à pleurer.

-Je veux redevenir celle que j'étais avant mon enlèvement par ce monstre… J'ai tellement peur de fermer les yeux, d'être seule…

J'entendis Carlisle sortir, et Edward en profita pour relever mon visage et m'embrasser chastement, puis sa bouche se posa dans mon cou. Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire, comment il allait détourner mes pensées, et il m'avait suffisamment manqué pour que je ne le repousse pas.

Ce fut Alice qui brisa notre moment en pépiant.

-Je te montrerai les photos Esmée, je te promets que notre Bella était magnifique sur un cliché en particulier. J'ai cru qu'Edward allait la manger toute crue ce jour-là !

Je ne pus que rire doucement en l'entendant, imitée par Edward. Je me rappelais de ce moment, et la tête de mon chéri était tout simplement un souvenir inoubliable.

-Je ne voulais pas te manger, chuchota-t-il, mais plutôt te faire l'amour encore et encore…

Je secouai la tête, mes pensées à nouveau concentrées sur le présent. Alice entra dans la pièce à ce moment.

-Vous mangez encore ? S'étonna-t-elle. Viens Bella, j'ai promis à Esmée de te faire essayer une ou deux de mes créations auxquelles j'ai pensé pendant ton absence.

Elle prit ma main et me tira pour que je me lève. J'acceptai de bon cœur et suivis Esmée et Alice jusqu'à la chambre où j'avais, semble-t-il, élue domicile : la chambre d'Edward. Il y avait une pile de vêtements, des robes, des jupes, des hauts, des pantalons… On était loin d'une ou deux créations !

-Allez, aux essayages ! S'enthousiasma mon amie. Et Esmée prendra les photos !

-Il est hors de question que j'essaye tout ça ! M'insurgeai-je. Il y en a beaucoup trop.

Alice grimaça.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop faire le modèle, mais je te promets que tu vas apprécier quand même ! Je ne vais t'en sélectionner que quelques-uns, d'accord ?

Je suppliai silencieusement Esmée de m'aider, mais elle se contenta de sourire, et s'approcha de moi.

-Elle est heureuse de te voir debout, me dit-elle tout bas. Je vais tenter de modérer son ardeur.

Mais le spectacle semblait lui plaire. Cependant, elle avait raison : voir Alice aussi pétillante de vie n'était plus une chose inhabituelle, puisqu'elle avait toute son énergie les derniers temps, mais avoir le son et l'image était plaisant. Alors je me pliai à sa volonté, et commençai à me « déguiser », me changeant dans la salle de bain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov Carlisle<em>**

On dit souvent que le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres, et vice-versa. Dans notre cas, à Esmée et moi, ce serait le « vice-versa » qui serait exact. Le malheur de Bella avait fait notre bonheur, dans le sens où c'est parce qu'Aro l'avait enlevée que nous avions pu, ma femme et moi, nous soustraire à la tyrannie du sieur Volturi.

La famille Cullen nous avait accueillis avec joie au sein de leur petit groupe, dans leur grand manoir. Alice avait été très enthousiaste, et ne cessait de nous remercier pour avoir pris soin de Bella et d'avoir aidé son frère et son mari. J'avais vite compris qu'elle aimait parler, et que le choc de l'enlèvement de Bella avait été un bien et un mal. Jasper se consacra entièrement à sa femme le premier jour, profitant de sa présence et de sa voix. Il la fit chanter à table, et dès qu'elle se taisait, il lui posait une question et elle ne manquait pas de lui répondre plus que largement. Edward souriait à chaque fois, et l'avocat était béat. Esmée l'avait taquiné en lui disant qu'on pourrait voir de la bave sortir de sa bouche s'il continuait à la garder ouverte.

Jasper passa quand même voir Bella, que ce soit seul ou en compagnie de sa femme. Il s'inquiétait, c'était visible, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Je lui avais assuré, ainsi qu'à Edward, que Bella n'était pas en danger de mort, et qu'elle dormait uniquement pour évacuer son traumatisme. Ce fut Edward le plus dur à convaincre, alors même qu'il était médecin. Il refusait de quitter sa chérie, et Alice dut user de stratagèmes pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui et savoir comment il allait. Finalement, il proposa à Alice de rester avec lui la nuit au chevet de sa belle, et ils purent se parler, rattrapant un peu les années perdues.

Quant à Esmée, elle fut un ange avec tout le monde, comme toujours. Elle passa beaucoup de temps avec la jeune Alice, et elles s'entendaient à merveille. Jasper était heureux que sa femme se sente à l'aise avec la mienne.

A son réveil, Bella fut bien sûr désorientée. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à rester calme, mais Edward sut trouver les bons mots et les bons gestes. La nuit se passa sans incident, mais le lendemain matin, elle ne mangea rien. Je ne fus pas certain qu'elle en était consciente, parce que je savais qu'elle mangeait peu chez Aro, entre sa détention et ses vomissements. Elle n'avait pas souvent grand-chose dans l'estomac, et Aro interdisait à ses cuisinières de laisser sa « femme » grignoter entre les repas. Alors il était normal que son appétit soit moindre.

Finalement, nous avions pu lui faire avaler une viennoiserie, mais une crise avait pointé quand elle m'avait supplié de lui faire oublier l'épisode d'Aro. Encore une fois, Edward réussit à la faire passer, puis Alice arriva et embarqua son amie. Edward soupira.

-Tu crois qu'elle réussira à passer à autre chose ? Me demanda-t-il, les mâchoires crispées.

-Elle est forte et volontaire, mais elle aura besoin d'aide. Aro ne l'a pas torturée au sens propre, et elle a évité pas mal d'ennuis en ayant un comportement calme et en ne se rebellant pas plus que ça.

Nous nous levâmes, et je nous conduisis vers le bureau de son beau-frère, marchant lentement.

-Elle a eu le même comportement ici aussi, me répondit Edward. C'est ce que Jasper a apprécié, et qui l'a conforté dans ses projets pour aider ma sœur. Bella semble savoir d'instinct le comportement qu'elle doit adopter.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait de cet avis, réfutai-je. Elle n'a pas hésité à mettre Jacob en rogne, ni à défier Aro. Je pense qu'elle s'est retenue ici parce qu'elle avait une motivation.

Je toquai à la porte du bureau de Jasper. Celui-ci nous autorisa à entrer, et nous le trouvâmes en train de regarder la caméra de surveillance du couloir.

Le blond nous avait fait visiter, à Esmée et moi, le manoir succinctement, et il nous avait parlé des caméras. Au départ, il les avait mises pour se rassurer, sachant à tout moment comment allait sa femme. Il y en avait une dans son atelier, une dans le couloir du premier étage, une dans la cuisine, une dans la salle de jeu, et une dans chacune des quatre cellules du rez-de-chaussée. J'avais demandé à voir la détention de Bella, quand elle était confinée dans une des cellules, et ce que j'avais vu concordait avec ce que m'avait raconté la jeune fille.

-Je suis inquiet pour Bella, commençai-je.

Jasper leva la tête et nous regarda, Edward et moi.

-Nous le sommes tous je crois, renchérit le frère d'Alice. Le traumatisme est plus important que nous le pensions.

Maître Hale nous invita à nous asseoir, lui prenant place derrière son bureau. Ses épaules étaient voûtées, et Edward m'avait avoué qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu abattu ainsi depuis l'accident d'Alice. Le comportement de Bella devait lui rappeler ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa femme.

-Que préconisez-vous ? S'enquit l'avocat.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Celui-ci prit la parole.

-Carlisle lui a dit qu'il comptait lui donner des anxiolytiques. J'avoue que je ne sais pas tellement si ça fonctionnerait.

-D'après toi Edward, si je lui donne la même chose qu'à son arrivée ici la première fois, ça pourrait l'aider ?

Jasper et Edward m'avaient donné le détail de tous les médicaments et substances administrés à Bella. Jasper avait tenu à effacer toute trace du passé de la jeune fille de sa mémoire afin qu'elle ne puisse vivre que dans le présent, et même si le procédé était très peu catholique, l'idée partait d'une bonne intention. Je répondis à Jasper.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse l'aider. D'après ce que tu m'as dis, même si le corps de Bella a bien réagi au traitement, l'effet a été lent mais total. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit d'accord pour vous oublier aussi, vous et ce que vous avez vécu ensemble.

Edward acquiesça vivement. On entendit rire dans le couloir, et notre conversation en resta là.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà donc une petite partie du nouveau quotidien de Bella, malgré les cauchemards. Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant, mais c'est une transition.<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre fera une petite ellipse dans le temps. **

**A dimanche, et portez-vous bien !**

**Bisous**

**Caro**


	26. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour,**

**Nous ne sommes plus dimanche, ni lundi, mais le chapitre est enfin là. Encore une fois, je suis désolée que mon état de santé se répercute sur vous.**

**Sinon, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci à anayata, CeriseBella, calimero59, xalexeex25, SoSweetSoCrazy, Rose-Emilie, Jackye, Anais88, paulipopo, katner, Maryfanfictions, aelita48, Fanoudusud, sand91, Mamanlily, Miss Sadique, SweetAngel818 **(Désolée pour le chapitre trop court. Celui-là est un tout petit peu plus long. Merci pour ta review !)**, wuguanfu **(Je n'arrive pas à te répondre par MP, visiblement tu ne peux plus recevoir les MP. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé le chapitre. Bella peut avoir des chances de guérir en étant si bien entourée. Mais tout ne sera pas si facile. Merci pour ta review !)**, erika shoval, xenarielle93, cchope, Stella82, bellaeva, Rpatz, Grazie et hp-drago.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous apportera certaines réponses, vu les questions que vous vous posez. **

**Je pense très fort à toutes celles qui m'aident, qui me soutiennent, celles qui me lisent, qui laissent ou non une trace de leur passage. Et merci à S. Meyer pour avoir créé ses personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 24<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

La vie reprenait son cours doucement. J'avais pu apprendre à mieux connaître Esmée, et elle était extraordinaire. Elle était la mère qu'Alice et moi n'avions plus, et je l'avais vue accomplir l'exploit de calmer Alice lors d'une de ses frénésies acheteuses sur Internet.

En effet, mon amie acceptait de reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur, mais Jasper souhaitait que cela se passe par étapes, et sa femme semblait d'accord avec lui. Carlisle aussi estimait que c'était plus sage, afin de ne pas la déstabiliser. Le médecin avait, quant à lui, pris la place de patriarche, de la figure d'autorité, laissée vacante par Jasper qui préférait mille fois son rôle de mari. Il avait été l'un des seuls à changer : depuis qu'Alice avait retrouvé la parole, Jasper était de bien meilleure humeur. Il souriait souvent, il plaisantait avec nous, et il s'était excusé plusieurs fois auprès de moi pour ce qu'il m'avait fait vivre depuis mon arrivée ici. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait fait que lorsqu'il était certain que nous étions seuls, mais je mettais ça sur le compte de la fierté masculine.

Quant à Edward, il n'était jamais loin de moi. Sa méthode, pour me faire oublier durant quelques heures le meurtre que j'avais commis ? Me faire l'amour, bien sûr, encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce que nous tombions de sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était très plaisant, et je me sentais incroyablement bien dans ces moments-là. J'aimais particulièrement le fait de me sentir aimée, comblée, désirée et désirable… A mon réveil, je me sentais invariablement bien, mais la réalité et les images revenaient trop rapidement à mon goût. A cela s'ajoutaient les vomissements, qui venaient me gâcher certains repas, ou se manifestaient dans la journée.

Jusqu'à présent, je réussissais à me trouver des excuses, mais je voyais bien que Carlisle y croyait de moins en moins, et Edward était pire. J'étais étonnée du fait qu'il ne m'ait pas encore attachée au lit et demandé à Carlisle de m'ausculter, voire qu'il m'examine lui-même.

Cela faisait dix jours que Jasper et Edward m'avaient sauvée. J'étais seule au manoir avec Jasper. En effet, Alice souhaitait acheter de nouveaux tissus, et les choisir elle-même. Elle avait proposé d'y aller tous ensemble, d'autant que c'était la première fois qu'elle demandait à se rendre dans la petite ville la plus proche du manoir. Cependant, j'avais décliné l'offre parce que je ne me sentais pas encore prête à me retrouver entourée d'une foule. Je comprenais mieux, à présent, la peur d'Alice quant au monde extérieur, et pourquoi Jasper avait tenu à vivre reculé, sans intrus. J'étais certaine que vivre au manoir, consciente de la sécurité dont elle était entourée, avait contribué à ce que mon amie se reconstruise un minimum.

Jasper avait tenu à rester avec moi, d'une part pour que je ne sois pas seule au cas où il m'arriverait un problème (comme une crise d'angoisse), d'autre part parce qu'il avait une nouvelle affaire et qu'il devait commencer à prendre connaissance des faits reprochés au suspect. J'étais persuadée qu'il était resté à la demande d'Edward, même si celui-ci m'avait assuré que non.

C'était la première fois où j'étais libre de faire tout ce que je voulais : regarder la télé, surfer sur Internet, lire, jouer aux jeux vidéos… Et pourtant, je m'installai dans le bureau de Jasper pour lire.

-Bien sûr, tu peux rester, m'avait-il dit lorsque j'avais demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais tu ne veux pas profiter de la télévision ? Alice aime beaucoup la taille du nouvel écran plat.

Je pouffai légèrement : mon amie avait sautillé sur place quand elle avait vu son acteur favori à l'écran, sur la nouvelle télé que Jasper avait achetée. Il faut dire que « la bête » était presque aussi grande qu'un écran de cinéma. Carlisle, grand amateur de sport, à l'instar d'Edward et Jasper, avait adoré voir un match de football américain sur grand écran.

-Non, ça ira merci. Je n'ai pas très envie d'être toute seule.

Jasper lisait, sûrement un document pour son boulot.

-Je peux venir avec toi si ça ne tient qu'à ça, consentit-il sans cesser de lire.

Je souris : ce Jasper-là n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancienne version ! Où était celui qui imposait sa loi ? Qui avait peur de mes moindres mouvements, pensant que j'allais m'enfuir à tout moment ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très bien ici, affirmai-je en commençant ma lecture.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, seulement rompu de temps à autre par des bruits de stylo grattant sur le papier lorsque Jasper prenait des notes. Plongée dans ma lecture, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Vers 15 heures, Jasper apporta un plateau avec du thé et des cookies, ainsi qu'une couverture qu'il me mit sur les genoux. Je l'en remerciai d'un sourire, refusant le thé et les biscuits, avant qu'il ne se remette au travail, le nez plongé dans un épais dossier dont les feuilles s'éparpillaient sur le bureau.

-Bella, je ne te ferai pas la morale, je pense que mon beau-frère et Carlisle s'en chargent suffisamment pour moi. Cependant, j'estime que tu es assez raisonnable pour savoir les limites à ne pas dépasser. Alors, si tu ne tiens pas à te retrouver attachée à un lit, avec Edward pour te donner la becquée, je te conseille de faire un effort.

Je poussai un profond soupir en posant l'épais volume du roman Les quatre filles du Dr March, de Louisa May Alcott. Jusqu'à présent, j'hésitais à demander cela à Jasper, mais je n'en pouvais plus, et seul lui pouvait accepter. Je le regardai attentivement, et il leva la tête à ce moment-là, sans doute conscient de mon regard sur lui.

-Drogue-moi.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains, que je tordais, avant de revenir à lui.

-Je n'en peux plus Jasper. La nuit, je ne vois que ça. Le jour, il suffit d'un mot pour faire ressurgir ce que j'ai fait à Jacob. J'entends la détonation, je sens son sang gicler sur moi, j'entends… C'est horrible. Edward ne sera pas constamment à mes côtés pour me faire oublier.

Je rougis, n'osant préciser par quel moyen très agréable il me faisait oublier. Pourtant Jasper esquissa un sourire, devinant sûrement, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-J'en ai déjà parlé avec Edward et Carlisle. Si l'on te donne à nouveau la drogue que nous avons utilisée à ton arrivée ici il y a plusieurs mois, tu oublieras certes ton enlèvement, et tout ce qui s'est passé chez cette pourriture de Volturi, mais aussi ce que tu as vécu avant, autrement dit toute ta romance avec mon beau-frère. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Il n'y a pas moyen de sélectionner ce que je veux oublier ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non Bella, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je suis désolé.

Je soufflai, à court d'arguments. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne…

-Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu avais les moyens de me rendre docile, de m'enlever ma volonté. Tu te rappelles ?

-C'était après ta tentative d'évasion, je me souviens, oui, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant probablement pas où je voulais en venir.

-Je ne veux plus réfléchir. J'ai besoin d'une pause, tu comprends ? Si ça continue…

Une larme m'échappa, et l'instant d'après, Jasper était à côté de moi, me serrant dans ses bras.

-J'en ai assez… Je veux que tout s'arrête !

Le mari d'Alice me frottait le dos, essayant de me réconforter.

-L'effet sera temporaire, n'est-ce pas ? M'enquis-je. Juste quelques jours, je ne t'en demande pas plus…

Je ne reçus pas de réponse, mais j'espérais que ça le fasse au moins réfléchir. J'avais besoin d'une pause. Ça aurait été bien si quelqu'un pouvait appuyer sur le bouton « pause » du film de notre vie. Sauf que c'était impossible, à moins de tricher.

-On va passer un accord, OK ? Consentit-il. Laisse-toi encore une semaine. Si à l'issue de cette semaine, tu veux toujours prendre la drogue, je t'en fournirai, sous la surveillance d'Edward et Carlisle. Par contre, je veux que tu saches ce que cela va engendrer.

Je hochai la tête, la boule au ventre. Je sentais la nausée monter, mais je ne saurais définir si c'était à cause de la discussion ou non.

-Comme toutes les drogues, tu peux devenir dépendante. Ensuite, il est possible que cela te fasse de l'effet, mais qu'une fois que tu auras cessé d'en prendre, les images que tu veux tant éloigner reviennent avec plus de violence. Quant aux effets, ils commenceront environ une heure après la prise, et ils s'estomperont en douze heures, ce qui signifie que tu auras deux prises par jour.

Il prit un cookie et me le présenta.

-Merci.

Je commençai à manger, un peu mieux. Une semaine, finalement, ça pouvait passer vite, n'est-ce pas ? Jasper embrassa ma tempe et retourna se remettre au travail. Je bus un peu de thé avec le cookie avant de reprendre ma lecture, remettant le plaid sur mes jambes.

Je ne sais combien de temps passa, mais un haut-le-cœur me prit, et j'eus juste le temps de foncer dans les premiers toilettes pour vomir à plusieurs reprises.

**_Pov Alice_**

L'absence de Bella avait été douloureuse. Elle avait été celle qui m'avait redonné la force de redevenir moi-même, de ne plus avoir constamment peur. Alors ces quelques jours que dura notre séparation fut difficile.

Lorsque les garçons revinrent avec elle, je m'étais sentie apaisée : mon monde était complet, tout allait bien. Aussi, quand je vis deux étrangers qui accompagnaient mon amie, je n'eus pas peur. Edward et Jasper m'apprirent que c'était un médecin, et qu'il avait soigné Bella. Mon frère pensait qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Bella, en essayant de la tenir aussi éloignée que possible des hommes de main du défunt M. Volturi.

Aujourd'hui était un jour assez spécial : j'avais voulu avancer encore une étape, en allant faire les magasins. Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas aller dans la grande galerie commerciale de Redmond, à l'Est de Seattle, mais les petites boutiques de Cashmere, petite ville au bord de la forêt nationale de Wenatchee, suffiraient. Nous approchions de l'anniversaire d'Esmée, et je voulais lui faire une surprise à ma façon. Et comme Bella avait préféré rester au manoir, je désirais aussi commencer à préparer un certain évènement. Je savais, de source sûre (Jasper ne savait pas me résister lors de nos ébats), qu'Edward comptait demander Bella en mariage, et je savais au fond de moi qu'elle accepterait. Appelez-ça une intuition féminine si vous voulez.

Je comptais créer une robe pour Esmée, une robe correspondant à ses goûts et sa silhouette très féminine. J'avais déjà le modèle en tête, et je savais que ça lui plairait. J'avais surtout besoin de son avis pour le ton dominant qu'elle préférait et qui me donnerait des indications.

-Je trouve ce vert-là plus joli, expliqua-t-elle en déroulant un peu de tissu. Qu'en penses-tu ?

J'apposai le tissu sous son menton et m'éloignai de deux pas pour réfléchir. C'était vrai que le vert foncé lui allait mieux au teint. Avec du marron, ce serait parfait parce que ça s'accorderait bien avec ses yeux, marron eux aussi.

Nous n'étions que deux dans la petite mercerie, Edward et Carlisle ayant décidé d'aller voir du côté du vendeur de voiture à la sortie de la ville. J'avais hésité quand Edward m'avait demandé s'il pouvait me laisser seule avec Esmée, mais celle-ci m'assura qu'elle ne s'éloignerait pas de moi. Et surtout, je gardais en tête ma motivation principale : faire plaisir à Bella.

Aussi, quand nous eûmes choisi tous les tissus, autant ceux pour la robe d'Esmée que pour Bella, nous allâmes au drugstore pour y choisir un livre pour Bella. Il y avait quelques clients, mais aucun ne fit vraiment attention à nous, et tandis que j'avançais, je ne pensais qu'à mon amie. Esmée prit un livre de contes étrangers, tandis que j'achetai Ivanhoé, de Walter Scott. Une fois nos achats payés, nous allâmes retrouver les hommes qui s'extasiaient sur une vieille Ford Mustang.

-C'est bon ? S'enquit Edward. On peut rentrer ?

-Oui, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Nous reprîmes la voiture et rentrâmes au manoir. L'ambiance était bonne, et Edward fit le pitre en chantant une chanson country qui passa à la radio. Les hommes jouèrent aux gentlemen en portant les sacs, très peu nombreux, il est vrai.

-Jasper ? Appelai-je en posant mon sac et mon manteau dans ma chambre.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je retrouvai Esmée en cuisine, parce qu'elle préparait café et thé.

-Où sont les garçons ? Demanda Esmée.

-A la salle de jeu. Edward a un nouveau jeu de chirurgie très réaliste, et il voulait le montrer à ton mari.

-Comment trouvez-vous ces jeux ? J'ai pu voir que certains n'étaient pas encore sortis dans le commerce.

-Jasper a pas mal de moyens, et il a de bons contacts. Il a plusieurs créateurs de jeux vidéo comme clients, au cas où ils auraient besoin de son aide. C'est pratique.

Le silence se fit, le temps de boire quelques gorgées.

-Et ton mari ? Il ne devait pas travailler ?

-Si, mais il doit encore y être. Il n'a pas répondu quand je l'ai appelé, ce qui signifie généralement qu'il est plongé dans son travail.

Carlisle et Edward arrivèrent peu après pour se servir un café. Edward fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

-Bella n'est pas là ? Elle a dû nous entendre pourtant.

Il termina sa tasse, en servit une autre ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Nous le suivîmes tous, jusqu'à l'étage. Nous arrivâmes au moment où Jasper sortait de la salle de bain. Il sourit en me voyant et s'avança vers moi.

-Ma chérie !

Il m'enlaça en m'embrassant tandis qu'Edward attendait.

-Où est Bella ? S'enquit-il.

-Dans votre chambre. Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mon frère fonçait dans la pièce.

-Il y a un problème ? M'inquiétai-je en voyant l'air soucieux de mon chéri.

-Bella a encore vomi, et elle a fait une petite syncope. Je suppose qu'elle n'a que très peu mangé depuis ce matin.

Il nous fit entrer, et nous trouvâmes Bella un peu pâle, allongée sur le lit, qui dormait paisiblement.

-Je vais faire une prise de sang, décida Carlisle. Je la surveille aux repas, et elle mange suffisamment. Même si ses vomissements l'affaiblissent, ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour lui causer des syncopes.

Il partit, sans doute pour aller chercher les instruments dont il avait besoin. Esmée borda mon amie avant s'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Edward qui râla pour la forme.

-Ce soir, les domestiques ont demandé congés, et j'ai accepté, nous confia-t-elle. Que voulez-vous manger ?

-Des lasagnes au saumon ! M'exclamai-je, réveillant Bella du même coup.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux en sursautant avant de bailler et s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Jasper a détruit le salon ?

Celui-ci rit de la plaisanterie de Bella.

-Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, m'excusai-je. Nous avons acheté les tissus pour Esmée, tu veux les voir ?

Mon amie se leva, et je partis lui montrer nos achats, ceux pour elle ayant été cachés. Esmée nous avait laissées pour aller faire les lasagnes, et un gâteau au chocolat. Quant aux mecs, ils allaient sûrement regarder les résultats sportifs, dont ils débattaient durant un long moment. Ils avaient cette habitude depuis l'arrivée de Carlisle, et ils appréciaient ce moment de partage.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander en lui faisant toucher la soie que je comptais utiliser pour Esmée.

Bella haussa les épaules.

-Je vais bien, et ça fait des jours que je m'évertue à le dire à Edward et Carlisle. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

On toqua à la porte, et Carlisle entra dans mon atelier avec sa trousse.

-Je voudrais te faire une prise de sang Bella.

-Mais pourquoi ? Gémit-elle. Je le répète, je vais très bien ! Tu l'as dit toi-même : ces vomissements sont seulement causés par ce que j'ai vécu là-bas.

Je la fis asseoir, l'imitant aussitôt.

-Bella, sois honnête avec moi. Te souviens-tu quand est-ce que tu as vomi pour la première fois ?

Elle sembla réfléchir, avant de secouer la tête. Décidément, elle avait du mal à comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'exprimer.

-La première fois, ça a été le jour où tu as signé le papier qui te mariait à Aro. Ensuite, ça a été à chaque fois que quelqu'un te faisait penser à ce mariage. Mais plus le temps passe, plus c'est aléatoire ! Je sais que tu souffres toujours de cauchemars et que ton esprit rejoue trop souvent un moment en particulier. Je crois que c'est cette scène qui t'a traumatisée, plus que le fait d'avoir été mariée à Volturi.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long des joues de Bella, et je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, espérant la réconforter.

-Le traumatisme laissé par la mort de Jacob et Laurent a surpassé celui que tu as ressenti après avoir signé, et tes cauchemars en sont la preuve. Tes vomissements n'ont plus de raison d'être, or ils continuent. Même plus, ils deviennent plus fréquents, ce dont tu n'as même pas pris conscience.

Il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant nous, posant sa main sur un des genoux de mon amie.

-Bella, je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien. Si la prise de sang est négative, alors nous chercherons tous les moyens pour que tu te sentes mieux, que tu te sentes à nouveau chez toi ici.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, puis Bella hocha la tête.

-Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, la rassurai-je. Tu vas t'en sortir.

-Comment tu le sais ? Sourit-elle.

-Jasper ne te l'a jamais dis ? J'ai un talent pour connaître le futur.

Elle éclata de rire tandis que Carlisle passait un coton imbibé à la pliure de mon coude.

-Ne te moque pas, me vexai-je. J'ai des pressentiments, des intuitions si tu veux. Il suffit que je vois quelqu'un ou quelque chose, et je sais ce qu'il va devenir. Par exemple, la première fois que j'ai vu Edward te tenir dans ses bras… Non, mauvais exemple, me récriai-je en comprenant ma bourde.

Edward n'avait encore rien dit, alors je ne voulais pas gâcher sa surprise. Cependant, Bella était trop occupée à fixer ma main qui serrait la sienne et que j'avais posée sur mes genoux qu'elle n'avait pas dû faire attention au sens de ma phrase.

-La première fois que j'ai vu Jasper, je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Et la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour, une image est apparue dans mes pensées : je me suis vu, face à lui, pendant qu'il passait une bague à mon doigt. Il y avait quelques nuages dans le ciel, avec un arc-en-ciel, et une légère brise qui nous empêchait d'avoir trop chaud.

-C'était ton mariage ? S'enquit Bella.

-Oui. Et figure-toi que le jour où nous nous sommes mariés, tout était comme je l'ai vu dans mon esprit. L'orage a eu lieu juste avant la cérémonie, et l'arc-en-ciel est apparu au moment où je disais oui à Jasper.

Mon amie sourit vraiment, attendrie. Carlisle retira l'aiguille et apposa un coton avec du sparadrap là où il avait fait la prise de sang.

-Je vous laisse tranquille les filles. On se voit au repas. Vous verrez, les lasagnes de ma femme sont une pure merveille.

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai demandé ça ! Lui assurai-je. Non pas que je n'aime pas les tiennes Bella, elles sont très bonnes, mais celles d'Esmée sont au saumon, et je voudrais savoir quel goût ça a.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'en offusque pas, rit-elle. Ça me va très bien, d'ailleurs ça met l'eau à la bouche.

Nous discutâmes de l'anniversaire d'Esmée, et de la petite fête surprise que nous allions lui organiser. Bella avait pour mission de sortir avec notre nouvelle amie aux alentours, le temps que nous installions le décor. Maintenant que j'allais mieux moralement, je ne voulais plus perdre mon temps, et je comptais gâter celle qui avait aidé Bella lorsqu'elle avait été éloignée de moi.

Il fut l'heure de manger, et nous y allâmes en riant, imaginant ce que dirait Esmée par rapport à notre surprise. Nous nous installâmes, rejoignant Jasper qui lisait encore un papier.

-Jasper, on avait dit « pas de travail à table » !

Il releva les yeux et soupira.

-Ce n'est pas du travail à proprement parler. Juste un rapport de médecin légiste. La police a retrouvé le corps de Jane, enterré dans le jardin de la propriété d'Aro. Elle a été fouettée avec des branches et étouffée. Pas de trace de viol, mais des hématomes sur le corps.

Bella eut un hoquet, et je mis ma main devant la bouche, choquée.

-Je croyais qu'elle avait eu le temps de s'enfuir, couina Bella.

-A vrai dire, nous n'avions rien vérifié. Notre but était juste de te sortir de là, et à aucun moment nous n'avons pensé qu'elle ait pu se trouver à l'intérieur, elle aussi. Nous cherchions sa trace, parce que nous avions peur qu'elle ne veuille se venger de la mort de son père. Mais visiblement, elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Les gens là-bas ne l'appréciaient pas, tout comme ils n'aimaient pas son père.

Je détestais quand mon mari parlait de mort et de violence aussi calmement. Mon accident avait aussi eu des impacts sur lui, et je me doutais que, comme moi, certaines séquelles resteraient permanentes, comme ce rapport à la violence.

-Mais le fait qu'elle ait été tuée fait de toi l'unique bénéficiaire des biens de cette ordure.

-Je n'en veux pas, affirma mon amie d'une voix blanche. Je ne veux rien de lui.

C'est à cet instant que Carlisle et Edward entrèrent. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, et adoraient parler médecine. Une fois tout le monde installé, Esmée entra avec le plat qu'elle posa au centre de la table avant de s'asseoir. Chacun se servit, sauf moi que Jasper tenait à servir en personne.

-Eh bien, bon appétit ! Lança Carlisle.

Comme il l'avait annoncé, le repas fut délicieux, tellement que Bella se resservit, sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Il était rare qu'elle reprenne une deuxième part, alors qu'avant elle était gourmande et mangeait de très bon appétit, le tout sans prendre un gramme. Le monde était injuste !

-C'était excellent, complimenta Edward.

-Oh oui ! Renchéris-je. Et si chacune de nous faisait un plat à tour de rôle, une fois par semaine ? Proposai-je. Qui vote pour ?

Bella leva aussitôt la main, de même qu'Esmée. Les hommes hésitaient, alors je clarifiais les choses.

-Bien sûr, seules les filles feront à manger. Les hommes n'auront qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table.

Bizarrement, trois mains de plus se levèrent, nous faisant éclater de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>Vos réactions, à chaud ? Une idée sur ce qui suivra ? Quels seront les résultats de la prise de sang ? <strong>

**J'ai peur de vous donner rendez-vous dimanche, mais je ferai tout pour le mettre à temps. **

**Bonne semaine.**

**Bisous**


	27. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour,**

**Dimanche est là, le soleil aussi (le vent aussi, manque de chance...), donc, le chapitre aussi.**

**Encore une fois, vous m'avez comblée avec vos reviews! Et chose à laquelle je n'arrive pas à croire... On approche des 700 ! Quelqu'un veut bien me pincer ? **

**Un immense MERCI à CeriseBella, anayata, Rose-Emilie, Olivia K.A. **(Je préfère te laisser découvrir par toi-même ce qu'il en est, si Bella est enceinte ou non ! Merci pour ta review)**, hedwige09, sand91, bellardtwilight, paulipopo, aelita48, bellaeva, Anais88, Grazie, xalexeex25, Jackye, SoSweetSoCrazy, calimero59, RoseBlanche **(Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. J'essaye de garder le moral, mais je crois qu'il va encore y avoir pas de hauts et de bas. Mais intéragir avec vous me fait penser à autre chose, alors voici la suite :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a émue)**, nana10 **(C'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Pour mes ennuis de santé... C'est à vie, alors il faut composer avec. C'est surtout la douleur et un autre souci qui sont le plus pénible. Mais je tiens bon. Sinon, pour la grossesse... Je te laisse vérifier. Merci pour ta review et ton soutien.)**, katner, Mamanlily, Miss Sadique, Maryfanfictions, Natacha35140, Rpatz, Mamouneedward **(Les vomissements pourraient être causés par une grossesse, c'estvrai. Je te laisse découvrir si c'est ça ou pas. Merci pour ta review.)**, cchope, xenarielle93, twilight-et-the-vampire **(La suite est là ! Merci pour ta review)**, erika shoval, hp-drago, et Mel (**Bienvenue (un peu en retard^^), et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Tu penses que Bella est enceinte ? C'est l'idée la plus avancée. Mais comme à tout le monde, je te laisse vérifier ça de visu. Merci pour ta review.)**. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me gronder ! **

**Vous avez été nombreuses à penser que Bella été enceinte. Place à la vérité ! **

**Merci au trio evelyne-raconte, erika shoval et Fanoudusud pour leur contributions. Et à vous toutes pour votre présence !**

**Bonne lecture. Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 25<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

J'étais bien. Edward m'entourait de ses bras, après m'avoir fait l'amour tendrement.

Je finissais de brosser mes cheveux avait d'aller me coucher quand il était arrivé derrière moi, et il avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules nues, avant de caresser mes bras, remontant vers ma clavicule, et lorsque ses mains redescendaient, elles entraînaient les bretelles de ma nuisette. Sa bouche s'était posée dans mon cou, et ma tête était partie toute seule en arrière. Refusant de le laisser s'éloigner, mes mains s'étaient refermées sur ses cheveux.

Il m'avait fait lever lentement et ses mains avaient migré vers l'avant, pour se loger sur mes seins qu'il avait pétris tendrement. Sa bouche continuait à embrasser, lécher et aspirer la peau de mon cou, ma clavicule, et mes lobes. J'avais soufflé son prénom avant de me retourner et de l'embrasser.

Il m'avait donné une impulsion sous mes fesses, et j'avais crocheté mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'aimais le sentir proche de moi, contre moi, et sentir le désir qu'il avait pour moi. Dans ces moments-là, j'oubliais tout le reste, et je prenais parfois les commandes.

Il nous avait conduits jusqu'au lit et m'avait fait lâcher prise, et j'avais atterri dessus, rebondissant plusieurs fois. J'avais éclaté de rire, imitée par Edward qui se jeta sur moi, déjà torse nu.

-J'aime ton rire, m'avait-il murmuré doucement à l'oreille. Recommence !

-Ça ne se commande pas, avais-je ri.

J'avais passé ma main sur son ventre qui se contracta, me faisant rire à nouveau.

-J'aime tes réactions, lui avais-je confié.

-Lève les bras !

J'avais obéi, et il m'avait retiré la nuisette rouge qu'Alice avait tenu à m'acheter sur Internet dernièrement, après m'avoir promis que la prochaine fois, nous irions les choisir en personne au magasin.

Mes pensées s'étaient envolées lorsque la bouche de mon amant s'était posée sur mon aine, et je n'avais pu que me cambrer en gémissant de plaisir.

-Ed…Edward !

Mon cri était sorti quand sa langue avait léché mon clitoris, avant de s'insérer entre mes grandes lèvres. Il avait lapé, mordillé et aspiré, et j'avais joui sous ses assauts.

Il était revenu m'embrasser, et j'en avais profité pour défaire sa ceinture et ses boutons. Il m'avait aidé à baisser son pantalon et son boxer, et avait repris sa place entre mes cuisses, bien au chaud à l'intérieur de moi. Quand il avait buté au fond de moi, j'avais poussé un petit cri qu'Edward avait étouffé par un baiser.

Ses mouvements avaient été tendres, sensuels, mais notre besoin impérieux avait rendu notre cadence plus sauvage, plus rude, et je l'avais encouragée à y aller plus vite et plus fort, en quoi il m'avait obéi sans rechigner. Et nous avions joui ensemble.

Puis il m'avait prise dans ses bras, et nous restions là, sans bouger. Il caressa mon dos, traçant ma colonne vertébrale. C'était apaisant, et rien ne pouvait briser ce moment de plénitude.

-Tu sais mon cœur, je crois que je suis amoureux.

-Ah bon ? Et de qui ? Me moquai-je.

Il baissa le regard et sourit, de ce sourire en coin qui me tordait le ventre d'envie.

-De toi, petite sotte, ricana-t-il en tapant mon nez avec un doigt. Je t'aime inconditionnellement.

Je me relevai et déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Eh bien, je suis au regret de te dire que c'est réciproque, souris-je.

J'allai me recoucher mais il me retint, et me regarda dans les yeux, cherchant quelque chose au fond de mes prunelles. Soudain, il inversa nos rôles, et il se retrouva penché sur moi, sans lâcher mon regard.

-Bella, je peux te poser une question ?

Son ton sérieux m'inquiéta, et son doigt vint lisser la peau entre mes sourcils.

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer, deux fois de suite.

-C'est une blague Edward ?

Edward se redressa, me relevant au passage. Mon dos était contre son torse et il caressait mes bras, logeant son visage dans mon cou.

-Je t'aime, et tu m'aimes. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ? Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à te laisser partir un jour.

Je pris une de ses mains et la portai à ma bouche, embrassant sa paume.

-J'ai détesté être loin de toi, avouai-je. Mais Aro…

-Il ne te fera plus rien, d'où il est. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?

-Que je suis en sécurité ? Tentai-je.

-Et veuve.

Il me fit me retourner, et me fixa avec intensité.

-Si tu me dis non, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je t'aime, quoi qu'il se passe, que l'on soit marié ou non.

Je restai silencieuse, le temps de réfléchir, en regardant nos mains entremêlées qu'il avait posées sur mon ventre. Y avait-il une raison pour que je dise non ? Je veux dire… Je l'aimais, et notre séparation forcée avait renforcé l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Et détail non négligeable… Je pouvais changer l'horrible nom de famille que je portais depuis plusieurs jours. Bella Cullen… Je ne pus empêcher un sourire se former sur mes lèvres, tant j'aimais l'association.

-A quoi penses-tu mon ange ?

Je le regardai à nouveau, pour le voir sourire. Il m'embrassa chastement et je posai ma tête sur son torse.

-Tu ne regretteras pas si je dis oui ?

Mon amant émit un petit rire doux.

-Aucun risque. Tu te transformerais en gorgone que je continuerai à t'aimer. Ça peut paraître bête mais… Je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour toi.

-Je peux le comprendre. Tu as l'impression que je suis fragile, et que je risque de disparaître à tout moment. Et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu te sacrifierais pour que je reste en vie.

Je le sentis poser son menton sur le haut de mon crâne, et l'entendis soupirer.

-Dis-moi, serais-tu devenue devin ? Ou lis-tu dans les esprits ? Je savais qu'Alice avait un certain talent pour deviner une partie du futur, mais toi…

Je sentais son sourire dans sa voix, aussi fis-je mine de taper son bras.

-Idiot ! C'est ce que je ressens, alors en t'écoutant, je me suis dit que… Mais si tu ne ressens pas ça, je…

Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou, juste sous mon oreille, avant qu'il ne le mordille gentiment.

-Cesse de dire des bêtises, veux-tu ? Si tu répondais à ma question plutôt ?

Je lui fis face, à genoux devant lui. Ma main alla se glisser d'elle-même sur sa joue, et mes yeux s'embuèrent en le dévisageant avec attention.

-Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais dire non ? Balbutiai-je. Oui, bien sûr que oui, j'accepte de t'épouser !

Ma voix tremblait mais je m'en fichais. J'avais juste envie de me fondre en lui, et il sembla le comprendre parce qu'il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa à perdre haleine. Si seulement ce moment pouvait remplacer mes cauchemars...

* * *

><p>L'anniversaire d'Esmée était dans trois jours, et Edward avait fait sa demande la veille. Alice m'avait sauté dessus juste avant que j'entre dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner, et m'avait assuré qu'elle sentait que son frère et moi avions discuté d'une chose importante.<p>

-Eh bien… Il est possible que…

Heureusement pour moi, Edward arriva derrière nous.

-Alice, laisse-la s'il te plaît.

-Pourtant, tu as fait ta demande cette nuit, j'en suis sûre, déclara mon amie en fronçant les sourcils.

Il passa son bras autour du cou de sa sœur.

-Tu es affreusement têtue, tu le sais ça ? Ricana-t-il.

-Oui, rit Alice. Mais tu m'aimes comme ça. Alors, tu as fait ta demande ou pas ?

-Et si on allait manger ? Proposai-je. Il n'est pas interdit d'en parler en mangeant…

J'avais besoin de manger, parce que mon estomac commençait à se rebeller, et je voulais avoir quelque chose pour le caler. Alice passa son bras sous le mien et je poussai les portes pour entrer. Nous nous installâmes, et aussitôt les domestiques s'affairèrent. Nous étions les seuls, mais l'absence de bols à la place d'Esmée, Carlisle et Jasper indiquait qu'ils avaient déjà déjeuné.

-Bon, alors ? Insista la jeune fille.

Edward me regarda, me demandant silencieusement si je voulais en parler.

-J'ai dis oui, avouai-je en rougissant.

-Mais c'est génial ! S'écria mon amie. Vous avez déjà décidé d'une date ? Tu lui as offert la bague ?

-Chaque chose en son temps Alice, la calmai-je. Je crois que nous avons tout le temps pour choisir une date quant à la bague, je n'en ai pas vraiment bes…

Edward posa sa main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase.

-Je comptais la lui donner tout à l'heure. Maintenant, peux-tu t'occuper de tes affaires ?

-Mes affaires ? Mais ce sont mes affaires ! A présent, je vais pouvoir travailler sur la confection de la robe de mariée de ma meilleure amie ! Je te montrerai les croquis que j'ai déjà réalisés, Bella, tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

-Tu as déjà pensé à ma robe de marié ? M'étonnai-je.

-Bien sûr ! Je t'ai dit hier que j'avais parfois des sortes de vision. La première fois où je t'ai vue dans les bras d'Edward, j'ai su que vous alliez vous marier.

J'en restai bouche bée. Quand elle avait commencé sa phrase la veille, je pensais qu'elle inventait, juste pour me distraire de la prise de sang.

-Tu peux vraiment prédire des choses ? Je veux dire, ce sont juste des pressentiments ou plus des impressions ?

-Ça dépend des fois. Parfois, c'est comme une nouvelle image qui se superpose à ce que je vois, des fois juste une sensation de savoir comment va évoluer telle ou telle situation.

Je hochai la tête, un peu ébahie par cette révélation. Ça devait être pratique de pouvoir déterminer certains détails de la vie. Je terminai mon petit-déjeuner, finissant mon cinquième pancakes avec mon bol de lait.

-Et pour Esmée alors ? Demandai-je à Alice.

-Tout est presque prêt. J'ai demandé à la cuisinière si elle pouvait réaliser le gâteau à la mousse aux chocolats noir et lait, sur deux étages, et elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de souci. Et je devrais avoir terminé sa robe d'ici la fête. Ton colis est arrivé ?

-Non, toujours pas, mais je l'ai commandé il y a trois jours. Le site disait qu'il leur fallait cinq jours. Il sera là pile-poil.

J'avais commandé sur Internet un bracelet-charme en argent, auquel était suspendu cinq motifs : un cœur, un soleil, une lune, une étoile et une goutte d'eau, sur lesquels étaient gravées les lettres M, E, R, C et I. Je voulais la remercier pour son aide et l'écoute dont elle avait fait preuve chez Aro.

A la fin du repas, Alice et moi nous retirâmes dans l'atelier de mon amie pour avancer la robe d'Esmée. Je n'avais pas de nouvelle de ma prise de sang, alors je supposai que tout allait bien.

**_Pov Edward_**

J'avais accompagné Carlisle à l'hôpital de Wenatchee, à l'Est de la forêt nationale de Wenatchee, elle-même à l'Est de Seattle. Notre nouvel ami désirait recommencer à travailler, et il voulait travailler dans un hôpital. J'avais moi aussi décidé de reprendre un emploi, et Carlisle voulait appuyer ma demande, vu sa notoriété dans la région de Wasco.

Le directeur de l'hôpital de Wenatchee nous avait reçu en grande pompe, et avait tout de suite vu l'opportunité de prendre Carlisle dans son équipe. Et il m'avait trouvé un posté de médecin aux urgences. Carlisle serait mon supérieur, et ça me convenait tout à fait.

Avec Jasper, nous avions décidé de l'informer de tout ce que nous avions donné à Bella. Nous avions pensé qu'il était plus sage de l'avertir, au cas où nous aurions à donner des médicaments contre ses vomissements. D'ailleurs, le médecin nous avait révélé que Bella lui avait raconté sa captivité. Lui montrer les vidéos, dont l'opération pour extraire la balle, et donner notre version de la vie de ma petite-amie nous sembla donc naturel et coulant de source. Bien sûr, l'ancien docteur d'Aro n'approuva pas les méthodes de Jasper, au contraire, mais il concéda qu'il aurait pu y avoir pire. Et surtout, il était un homme pragmatique : le passé étant passé, rien ne pourrait le changer. Il fallait donc veiller à ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

J'avais fait ajuster la bague que je comptais offrir à Bella. Il s'agissait de la bague de notre grand-mère, à Alice et moi, et cette dernière avait tenu à ce que je l'offre à Bella, puisque elle avait la bague de fiançailles de Jasper. Ma sœur avait presque sauté de joie quand je lui avais confirmé que j'allais demander la main de Bella. Alice avait senti ce qui allait se passer, et m'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que oui, j'allais le faire, et que je devais l'avertir quand Bella aurait dit oui.

Ma peste de sœur avait sauté sur ma fiancée (j'aimais beaucoup ce qualificatif), certaine que je lui avais demandé sa main, et même si j'avais essayé de la calmer, Bella avait joué le jeu. Et quand Alice avait parlé de la bague, j'avais juste expliqué que je la lui donnerai plus tard, contredisant Bella qui disait n'importe quoi en prétendant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Je laissai Carlisle aller dire bonjour à sa femme, tandis que j'allai voir Bella dans l'atelier. Je trouvai celle-ci en train de boire un thé, assise en tailleur sur le tapis, tout en regardant Alice coudre la robe d'Esmée sur le divan, en chantant. Ce fut Alice qui me remarqua.

-Oh, Edward ! Alors, tu as été pris ? Tu…

Bella se leva et vint se lover contre moi. Je l'enveloppai de mes bras et embrassai le sommet de sa tête, la faisant soupirer de bien-être.

-Bon, eh bien je vous laisse, déclara ma sœur en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle commença à fermer.

-Oh, et Bella ! Elle va t'aller à ravir !

Je ris en secouant la tête, imité par Bella. Quand la porte fut fermée, Bella leva la tête vers moi et me tendit ses lèvres que j'embrassai avec ferveur, prenant son visage en coupe pour la tenir près de moi.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle lorsque nous nous séparâmes.

-Tu m'as manquée aussi, lui assurai-je.

Je la conduisis sur le divan qu'occupait Alice juste avant, et l'assis sur mes genoux. Ma fiancée me regardait avec curiosité.

-Quand notre grand-mère est morte, il y a neuf ans, elle a donné sa bague de fiançailles à Alice, qui l'a gardée jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Elle est arrivée un jour, et m'a présenté la bague. Je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était à elle, mais elle secouait la tête avec vigueur, et plus je refusais, plus elle se fâchait. Finalement, j'ai gardé la bague. Ça s'est passé deux mois après ton arrivée ici, et je n'avais pas compris ce qu'Alice avait en tête.

La tête de Bella valait toutes les questions du monde. Avec le pli entre ses sourcils et sa moue, elle était adorable, et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main sur sa joue.

-Mais quand Aro t'a enlevée, j'ai réellement compris que tu m'étais indispensable. Bien sûr, j'en avais conscience, je savais que je t'aimais, mais ce sentiment s'est accru, si c'était possible. Il y a eu plusieurs jours où j'ai mal supporté ton absence, et je m'enfermais dans notre chambre. Un jour, Alice en a eut marre, et elle est venue m'expliquer qu'elle m'avait donné la bague pour une bonne raison. Et là j'ai compris. Je voulais que nous soyons unis, par des liens plus forts qu'une simple cohabitation. Je voulais que tout le monde sache que tu étais pour moi, que tu étais la femme de ma vie.

Ma chérie émit un petit rire.

-Tu es important pour moi aussi. Tu l'ignorais ?

-Je l'avais compris, ne t'en fais pas. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être extrêmement heureux que tu aies dit oui.

Je lui pris la main et glissai à son doigt la bague qui lui allait comme un gant. J'avais bénéficié de l'aide d'Alice pour la taille de l'anneau, qui était très physionomiste. Ma chérie éloigna sa main pour admirer le résultat, tout comme moi.

-Elle te va très bien, affirmai-je.

-Comment a dit Alice déjà ? Me taquina Bella.

-Elle avait raison : la bague te va à ravir !

Ma fiancée me regarda avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Je voulais la voir aussi heureuse tous les jours, et je ferais tout pour y parvenir.

Notre baiser fut fougueux, et si je ne l'avais pas arrêtée, aucun doute que nous aurions terminé nus au lit, voire même dans l'atelier.

-Nous continuerons cette… discussion ce soir, d'accord ? Proposai-je. Il serait intéressant d'approfondir le sujet.

Elle rigola en faisant mine de me taper, avant de se lever.

-C'est une idée intéressante, et je pense que ce soir sera le bon moment. Mais nous devons finir le cadeau d'Esmée, ou Alice risque de nous persécuter longtemps.

-Et où est Esmée ?

-Elle était partie s'allonger, et c'est pour ça que j'étais avec Alice. Je suis chargée de la distraire, même si elle sait que nous faisons sa robe. Elle ignore qu'Alice ne sait pas se contenter d'une simple robe.

Je ris avec elle, puis nous allâmes trouver Alice, qui partit aussitôt s'enfermer à nouveau avec Bella. Je restai donc seul avec Jasper, qui me tendit une lettre dès que les filles eurent fermé la porte. Je pris le papier et m'assis pour lire. Il s'agissait des résultats de la prise de sang, et je n'aimais pas certains chiffres.

-Alors, ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda abruptement mon beau-frère.

Il était nerveux, comme le prouvait sa voix sèche, signe que lui aussi s'inquiétait.

J'aurais pu en vouloir à Jasper. J'aurais pu le haïr, mais cela ne servait à rien. Il était celui qui avait fait entrer le mal chez nous, en la personne d'Aro, et à cause de ça, Bella ne réussissait pas à dormir toute une nuit sans cauchemar. Mais même si j'avais été en colère, je savais que devenir violent envers lui ne m'apporterait rien, à part de faire souffrir Alice. Il faudrait du temps avant que son inquiétude ne m'agace plus, mais Carlisle m'avait conseillé de me montrer plus humain que mon beau-frère, et c'est ce que je faisais en ne montrant pas ma colère pour lui.

Pourtant il avait raison d'être inquiet. Il avait compris que certaines valeurs des tests étaient mauvaises, et que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sauf que comme il n'était pas médecin, il ne pouvait pas prendre en compte le reste pour comprendre.

-Eh bien, ça dit que Bella a été empoisonnée.

_**Pov Jasper**_

Je ne reconnus pas la voix de mon beau-frère et ami, tant elle était froide et calme. Je me levai et allai devant lui.

-Edward ?

Il leva la tête vers moi, le visage impassible. Puis, peu à peu, son visage pâlit, et ses traits s'étirèrent, exprimant le désarroi.

-Empoisonnée… Souffla-t-il.

Carlisle arriva à ce moment-là, et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je lui tendis le papier qu'Edward avait laissé tomber au sol. L'ancien médecin d'Aro lut rapidement avant de soupirer en baisant la tête.

-J'ai l'impression que ça ne te surprend pas, confiai-je.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai fait la prise de sang. J'ai eu un doute au bout d'un moment, en voyant Bella manger de bon appétit et vomir tout par la suite. J'hésitait entre ça et une grossesse, mais...

-Et que peut-on faire ? S'enquit Edward. Si c'est un poison, il doit y avoir une sorte d'antidote, non ?

Carlisle s'assit, et je posai mes fesses sur le bureau, pour être près d'Edward.

-Avec un peu de chance, nous avons décelé la présence du poison à temps, et Bella peut être traitée. Dans le cas contraire…

-Non ! Cria Edward en se levant. Elle ne mourra pas, je l'interdis ! Elle ne peut pas !

Notre nouvel ami regarda Edward dans les yeux, sans bouger du fauteuil.

-Nous ferons tout pour la sauver, tu le sais Edward, non ? Je ne suis pas prêt de laisser une patiente, une amie, mourir sans faire le maximum. Maintenant, il faut parler avec ta fiancée, pour savoir quand exactement elle aurait pu absorber le poison.

Mon beau-frère se laissa retomber dans le siège qu'il occupait auparavant.

-Je ne peux pas lui annoncer, déclara-t-il. Faites-le, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Je me redressai, posant ma main sur son épaule.

-Nous la sauverons Edward. Alice est certaine que Bella va aller mieux. Je vais aller la chercher.

Je partis à sa recherche, pour trouver la jeune fille dans la cuisine, entourée d'Esmée et Alice. Elles buvaient un chocolat chaud, sauf Esmée qui prenait du thé. La femme de Carlisle prenait soin des filles comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres enfants, et Alice n'avait pu que l'adorer. Toutes trois levèrent la tête vers moi.

-Bella avait froid, expliqua mon épouse sans que je ne lui demande. Alors Esmée a proposé une pause goûter.

-C'est très bien ma chérie, souris-je, mais nous aurions voulu parler avec Bella.

-D'accord, accepta Alice.

Ce qui, dans son langage, voulait dire : OK, mais nous venons avec vous pour veiller sur elle. Esmée porta sa tasse et celle de Bella, tandis qu'Alice allait chercher un plaid au salon, malgré les protestations plus ou moins énergiques de la concernée. En la regardant bien, je pouvais voir ses cernes, son teint plus pâle qu'avant, la fatigue dans ses mouvements, et ses joues creuses. Je tâtai le front de la jeune fille, pour m'apercevoir sans surprise qu'elle était fiévreuse.

J'arrivai dans le bureau avant elles, ce qui inquiéta Edward.

-Relax ! Le taquinai-je. Bella est plus chouchoutée que jamais. Elles arrivent.

-Elles ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Alice ne sait pas se tenir à l'écart des conversations importantes, ricana son frère.

-Eh ! Je suis sûre que ça t'a manqué quand j'étais apathique, s'indigna la sœur qui n'avait pas peur des mots et qui assumait sa période de mutisme et de repli.

-Je ne répondrais même pas, l'agaça-t-il.

Il allait parler à nouveau quand Bella arriva dans la pièce. Alice la força à s'asseoir sur le divan, posa le plaid sur ses genoux, et lui mit la tasse entre les mains.

-Alice ! Je ne suis pas enceinte, ni mourante. J'ai juste un peu froid.

-Tu as surtout de la fièvre, expliquai-je. Pas beaucoup, mais mieux vaut ne pas jouer avec le feu. Alice, peux-tu aller lui chercher du paracétamol s'il te plaît ?

Ma femme m'observa, avant de porter son attention sur Bella.

-Ne t'avise pas de commencer sans moi, Jasper Hale-Cullen !

Elle partit en marchant vite, et Carlisle soupira.

-Elle était ainsi avant son accident ?

-Tous les jours, assurai-je. Mais c'est bon de la voir redevenir ainsi. Comme elle l'a dit, ça m'a manqué.

Bella émit un petit rire discret, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Ses joues prenaient une belle teinte rouge, mais c'était dû à la fièvre qui devait monter en flèche.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? S'enquit Edward.

-Eh bien, j'essayais de l'imaginer adolescente. Elle a dû vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ! Une fois, elle nous a obligés à nous déguiser en filles parce qu'elle tenait à être accompagnée chez une amie, et le frère de cette amie nous a fait du gringue une bonne partie de la soirée.

-Mais vous étiez toutes mignonnes ! Commenta Alice qui venait d'entrer à nouveau dans le bureau. Je crois que nous avons conservé les photos que j'avais prises…

-Je veux les voir ! S'écrièrent Bella et Esmée, me faisant grimacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas trop déçue ? Bella n'est pas enceinte, au contraire. Je ne suis pas très contente du lemon en me relisant, mais je voulais essayer d'en faire un au passé composé. <strong>

**Au prochain chapitre, Bella apprendra aux autres comment elle pense avoir été empoisonnée. Des suggestions ? **

**A dimanche pour la suite. Profitez bien du week end prolongé si vous faites le pont ! (Pour moi, j'ai une semaine de deux jours de boulot... J'aime !)**

**Bisous**

**Caro**


	28. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour,**

**C'est sous un ciel couvert que je vous mets la suite des aventures de nos héros. **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait grand plaisir ! Merc i à hp-drago, doudounord2, Anais88, aelita48, SweetAngel818 **(Tu as gagné ! Bravo ^^. Merci pour ton compliment, et merci pour ton commentaire !)**, Rpatz, cchope, erika shoval **(merci pour la 700ème review !)**, xalexeex25, twilight-et-the-vampire **(Merci et à bientôt aussi !)**, bellardtwilight, SoSweetSoCrazy, xenarielle93, sarinette60, Mamouneedward **(Bella n'a pas sauté de joie parce qu'elle n'y croyait pas, et que son récent mariage avec Aro a laissé des traces. Ce n'est pas Aro le coupable... Je te laisse découvrir de qui il s'agit ! Merci pour ta review)**, Miss Sadique, Grazie, CeriseBella, vaniva63 **(ils vont chercher à la sauver. Je te laisse découvrir ça au fil des chapitres. Merci pour ton commentaire)**, paulipopo, mlca66, Natacha35140, calimero59, Jackye, Rose-Emilie, katner et anayata. Je suis contente que ma solution vous ai plu ! **

**Je vous laisse découvrir qui est responsable de l'empoisonnement de Bella... Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 26<span>

**_Pov Esmée_**

J'aimais beaucoup notre nouvelle vie. Nous n'avions plus à avoir peur, et Bella et Alice étaient merveilleuses. Elles étaient attendrissantes, et je me sentais proche d'elles. En les voyant, on ne pouvait que vouloir prendre soin d'elles.

Malheureusement, Aro avait causé des dégâts irréparables chez Bella, et quand Jasper était venu chercher la jeune fille pour discuter, j'avais compris que les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés.

Une fois que Bella eut avalé ses comprimés, Carlisle commença.

-Bella, d'abord, comment te sens-tu ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je crois que ça ira mieux quand vous arrêterez de me poser cette question. Je vais bien ! Je suis fatiguée, mais quand j'arriverai à faire mes nuits entières et à ne plus penser à Aro, je dormirais mieux.

Elle lança un regard à Jasper, qui semblait au courant de quelque chose que nous ignorions. Mais mon mari reprit la parole.

-Les résultats de ta prise de sang sont revenus, dit-il simplement.

-Oh ! Souffla Bella. Et si je dois me fier à vos têtes, ce n'est pas bon du tout…

-Ça dépend, répondit Carlisle. Est-ce qu'Aro ou Jane t'a donné un comprimé quand je n'étais pas avec toi ?

-Le seul que j'ai eu m'a rendue complètement amorphe. J'arrivais à penser, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger sans aide. C'était quand il m'a obligée à aller dîner dans un restaurant avec Jane.

-Une sorte de drogue pour te rendre docile, présuma mon époux. Ce n'est pas ça. As-tu bu ou mangé quelque chose que tu ne connaissais pas ?

Bella secoua la tête, mais on voyait qu'elle réfléchissait.

-Peut-être… Le premier jour où elle est venue voir son père, Jane m'a servi un verre de vin blanc. Je me souviens avoir tiqué, parce qu'il avait un goût bizarre, mais j'ai pensé que c'était une cuvée médiocre.

Tout le monde fixa Carlisle, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il connaissait la date de la venue de Jane, et à partir de là il pouvait calculer sans mal depuis combien de temps le poison de Jane agissait sur l'organisme de Bella.

- Ça pourrait être le poison, en effet. Si c'est vraiment ça, il y a une chance pour que le traitement auquel je pense fasse effet, déclara finalement mon mari. Je vais commander le produit à l'hôpital, et s'il est en stock, nous commencerons le traitement demain. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-J'imagine, murmura Bella.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Intervint Jasper, assez brutalement.

-Parce qu'elle m'a détesté dès le premier regard ? Proposa la malade.

Carlisle secoua la tête.

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit toi particulièrement. Jane en voulait à son père de se remarier, encore et encore. Certaines de ses femmes sont décédées de manière brutale, et je n'ai jamais eu le droit de les approcher pour déterminer la cause du décès. J'ai toujours soupçonné Jane d'avoir fait du mal à ces femmes. Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons jamais avoir la juste réponse, Jane étant morte.

Bella hocha la tête puis se leva, vacilla un instant mais fut vite stable, et Alice et moi sortîmes avec elle.

-J'ai confiance en mon époux, affirmai-je en prenant le bras de la jeune fille malade.

Celle-ci me regarda avant de sourire. Je n'avais pas les visions d'Alice, mais j'espérais de tout cœur que Bella s'en sorte. Elle avait traversé trop de choses pour mourir alors qu'elle touchait le bonheur du doigt.

**_Pov Alice_**

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire d'Esmée. Nous comptions lui fêter en deux temps.

D'abord, nous voulions faire une petite fête pour le goûter. Bella et moi avions tout préparé cette nuit, et tout installé, ou presque. J'avais réveillé Jasper et Edward vers 5 heures du matin pour qu'ils nous aident. A présent, le salon principal ressemblait à une petite salle des fêtes, avec des ballons partout, des rubans rouges, une banderole, et évidemment une piste de danse. Nous comptions danser, et j'allais animer l'après-midi. Je l'avais fait pour plusieurs de mes amies, au lycée, et nous avions passé de très bons moments. Jasper avait été enchanté que je retrouve « mes instincts », selon ses mots. Cependant, il avait été un peu moins enthousiaste ce matin quand je l'avais réveillé.

Nous comptions ensuite, au moment du dîner, lui offrir ses autres cadeaux. Esmée savait qu'elle aurait une robe, puisqu'elle avait choisi la couleur et avait vu une partie du patron, mais elle ignorait qu'elle aurait aussi droit plus tard à une tunique, une robe de cocktail, un bijou, un livre de cuisine, une voiture, parce que Jasper tenait à ce que la femme de Carlisle ait aussi un véhicule pour se déplacer quand bon lui semblait, et une surprise de la part d'Edward. Et pour cette partie-là, Bella devait aller à l'extérieur et se promener avec Esmée.

Ma future belle-sœur avait accepté de sortir hors des murs du manoir, mais refusait de croiser quelqu'un d'autre. C'est là qu'on voyait qu'elle était encore traumatisée. J'avais l'impression de me voir, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Au contraire de moi, elle refusait de montrer qu'elle était malade, et se forçait à sourire et faire comme si tout allait bien. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se montrait forte, reniant ses faiblesses. Si nous nous inquiétions pour elle, elle faisait semblant de ne rien entendre, et changeait de sujet. A mon avis, elle ne voulait pas accepter la vérité, ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait été empoisonnée.

Bella et moi avions pris notre petit-déjeuner les premières, pour finaliser le salon et les premiers cadeaux qu'Esmée recevrait au goûter. Puis nous allâmes à l'atelier, où nous regardâmes un film. Nous étions collées l'une à l'autre, affalées sur le divan.

-Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ? Demanda mon amie au bout d'un moment.

-Elle va adorer. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

J'avais l'intuition que tout se passerait bien au goûter, mais je ne ressentais rien pour le dîner, et je ne savais pas trop comment l'interpréter. Bella rit.

-C'est sûrement moi qui vais commettre une maladresse, du genre renverser mon verre sur quelqu'un, ou faire tomber du gâteau. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

-Bella ! Je te jure que si tu renverses du vin sur la robe de cocktail d'Esmée, ça va mal aller pour toi !

-Attrape-moi alors !

Et notre jeu commença comme ça. Elle se leva et se mit à courir, sortant de l'atelier en riant.

-On ne se moque pas d'Alice Hale-Cullen ! Rugis-je en la poursuivant. S'il le faut, je t'attacherai à la chaise !

La garce courait vite, et le manoir était grand. La cuisinière était dans la cuisine quand nous déboulâmes dans celle-ci, et la domestique cria.

-Sortez ! Vous allez faire tomber …

Il y eu un grand bruit, et je me retournai : j'avais, sans faire exprès, bousculé un saladier rempli de farine et d'œufs.

-La pâte à tarte pour le déjeuner, termina la femme.

Bella aussi s'était arrêtée, et elle éclata de rire. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi, je ne vais pas pleurer, se justifia-t-elle avant de recommencer à courir pour m'échapper à nouveau.

-Excusez-moi ! Demandai-je à la cuisinière. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus !

J'entendis la brave domestique rire. Elle aussi était heureuse de me voir ainsi, joueuse et souriante. Les employés qui travaillaient pour nous étaient à notre service depuis notre enfance, et je savais qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés après mon accident puis ma période d'apathie.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous jouions ainsi avec Bella. Avant son enlèvement, il était fréquent de nous voir nous chamailler ou nous courir après. Et cela finissait toujours de la même manière : moi dans les bras de Jasper qui me demandait gentiment de me calmer, et Bella dans les bras d'Edward qui la serrait tendrement, la détournant du jeu en l'embrassant.

Quand nous passâmes par la salle à manger, Jasper et Edward étaient attablés, la mine un peu renfrognée. Jasper m'attrapa lorsque je passai près de lui.

-Tu m'as réveillé à 5 heures, et quand tu n'as plus eu besoin de nous, tu as _gentiment_ accepté que l'on aille se recoucher. Cela ne te suffisait-il pas ? Pourquoi nous torturer ainsi en nous privant de sommeil ?

Ses jérémiades étaient complètement fausses, je le voyais bien. Bella se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, et attendait, sur les genoux d'Edward, la suite des évènements. J'embrassai le nez de mon mari avant de passer ma main dans ses cheveux.

-Est-ce que Bella se plaint ? Rétorquai-je. Elle est levée depuis 3 heures, et ne s'est pas recouchée. Et c'est elle qui m'a forcée à la poursuivre.

Cette fois, ce fut Edward qui éclata de rire.

-Comme si quelqu'un pouvait te forcer à quelque chose, railla-t-il.

-Il n'a pas tort, accorda Jasper. Et je maintiens que vous êtes folles, et que vous cherchez à nous torturer.

-Tu veux voir ? Soufflai-je à son oreille.

Je le vis frissonner, mais il se contenta de m'embrasser chastement.

-Vous avez mangé ? Demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

-Oui. Nous regardions un film, mais il doit être fini maintenant. On le remet Bella ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête, et nous retournâmes mettre le dvd à l'endroit où nous l'avions laissé. Il ne fallut pas dix minutes à Bella pour s'endormir sur moi. Voulant la laisser se reposer, j'allai chercher Jasper, histoire de lui montrer que je n'étais pas si cruelle que ça, et notre discussion se termina dans notre lit…

**_Pov Edward_**

Alice avait emmené Jasper, et je ne voulais _vraiment_ pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, vu le sourire maléfique de ma sœur. J'avais juste entendu la porte de leur chambre claquer. Je partis regarder le courrier et j'y trouvai deux lettres de l'hôpital, une pour Carlisle et l'autre pour moi. J'ouvris celle qui m'était adressée et lus avec joie que je commençais le travail deux semaines plus tard. Entre-temps, j'étais invité à aller signer mon contrat. Il n'y avait pas d'autre courrier pour moi, aussi décidai-je de rejoindre Bella.

Celle-ci dormait sur le divan. Alice l'avait couchée et avait posé sur elle un plaid. Je m'assis devant elle, à même le sol, et l'observai sommeiller. Elle était magnifique, même avec les cernes qui se dessinaient chaque jour un peu plus sous ses yeux. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je touchai sa joue, et comme par réflexe Bella avança la tête vers moi, cherchant le contact. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'entendis fredonner la berceuse que j'avais composée pour elle.

-Ne t'arrête pas, chuchota-t-elle en souriant. C'est beau.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit il me semble, assurai-je tout bas.

Ma chérie ouvrit les yeux et s'assit doucement, me tirant vers elle. Dès que nos lèvres se touchèrent, notre baiser fut intense, et trop bref à mon goût. Cependant, son clin d'œil était signe de promesse pour cette nuit.

-Il va être l'heure de déjeuner. Tu m'accompagnes ? Je dois poser des invitations sur chaque assiette.

-Pourquoi donner une invitation alors que nous sommes tous à la maison ? M'étonnai-je.

Bella haussa les épaules.

-C'est Alice, et j'ai cessé de me poser des questions sur ses motivations. Je sais juste qu'elle fait bien les choses, alors autant la laisser faire.

-Alice a toujours aimé organiser des évènements, et tout a toujours été parfait, même si parfois elle dépassait les bornes.

J'aidai ma fiancée à se lever et nous récupérâmes les enveloppes cachées dans l'atelier avant d'aller les déposer. Le nom sur l'enveloppe de couleur beige clair était calligraphié en noir.

-Je peux ouvrir, juste pour voir ? Quémandai-je.

-Alice refuserait, mais jeter un coup d'œil n'a jamais fait de mal.

Elle rit doucement, et je vins l'entourer tout en sortant le carton de l'enveloppe. L'invitation était en papier cartonné beige également, décoré d'arabesques dorées. Le texte avait été écrit à la plume, à l'encre noire.

_Cher Edward,_

_Tu es invité à célébrer l'anniversaire de notre nouvelle amie Esmée Platt,_

_Dans le salon, à 14 heures._

_Sois ponctuel, et amène ton sourire !_

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Bella en levant la tête vers moi.

-Oui, très joli. Ça change du rose bariolé qu'Alice utilisait auparavant.

-Cette fois, elle voulait utiliser du vert fluo avec des bonbons roses. J'ai réussi à la faire renoncer, en avançant qu'Esmée préfèrerait le sobre mais élégant.

-Tu as entièrement raison. J'aurais peur qu'Esmée s'enfuit en courant si Alice avait fait selon son idée.

Je replaçai le carton dans l'enveloppe que je posai sur mon assiette. Je retournai Bella dans mes bras et l'embrassai plusieurs fois, sur les lèvres, le cou, sous ses oreilles… la faisant presque glousser. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Carlisle et sa femme.

-Bon anniversaire ! Lança chaleureusement Bella en se dégageant de mes bras et allant serrer Esmée dans ses bras.

-Merci Bella, répondit l'épouse de Carlisle. Bonjour Edward, me salua-t-elle ensuite.

Nous nous installâmes à table, et Esmée découvrit avec surprise l'enveloppe. Elle interrogea Bella du regard, mais Alice et Jasper arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Ma sœur souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à la concernée avant de prendre place autour de la table. Esmée reprit l'enveloppe, semblant se demander ce qu'il fallait en faire.

-Vas-y, ouvre-la ! L'invita Alice avec enjouement.

Esmée s'exécuta, et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Tu sais Alice, tu n'étais pas obligée d'organiser une fête pour un simple anniversaire.

-Un anniversaire sans souvenir n'est pas un anniversaire, clama ma sœur.

Les domestiques arrivèrent avec les plats et commencèrent à nous servir.

-Aurai-je le droit de m'absenter quelques minutes ? Quémanda Jasper. Nous sommes mercredi, et je suis sensé travailler. Mon client attend mon appel pour son procès.

-Tant que ce n'est pas une ordure du style de ton cher M. Volturi, alors oui, je t'autorise à t'échapper. Mais gare à toi si ça dure !

Nous rîmes tous de cette scène entre Jasper et sa femme. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la parole, Alice menait à nouveau mon beau-frère par le bout du nez, comme elle le faisait avant son accident. Et Jasper était toujours aussi incapable de lui résister. A croire qu'ils avaient échangé les rôles l'espace de quelques années, pour mieux redevenir « eux ».

Le repas fut très bon, comme d'habitude. Mais le fait que Bella joue avec sa nourriture assombrissait un peu cette journée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Carlisle à la fin du dessert, et il hocha la tête, me prouvant que lui aussi avait remarqué le manège de ma fiancée. Je pris la main de celle-ci, jouant avec ses doigts glacés. Heureusement, les autres étaient enjoués, et j'espérais qu'eux, au moins, oublieraient l'espace de quelques heures l'état de Bella.

Alice se leva lorsque les assiettes furent débarrassées.

-Il est 13h30, alors je propose que nous allions nous maquiller un peu avant de nous rendre au salon, annonça-t-elle. Evidemment, pour vous, les hommes, vous avez le droit de juste vous recoiffer. N'est-ce pas Edward ?

Elle me fit une grimace avant de prendre Bella et Esmée par la main, les entraînant au premier étage. Lorsque les rires ne furent plus audibles, signe qu'elles s'étaient enfermées, Carlisle prit la parole.

-J'ai reçu l'antidote par coursier en fin de matinée, et je l'ai testé sur le sang de Bella que j'avais conservé de sa prise de sang.

Je savais ce qu'il allait annoncer avant même qu'il ne le dise. L'air qu'il arborait en disait suffisamment.

-Il est inefficace. C'est pourtant l'antidote universel, celui qui réagit à plusieurs types de poison. Je pense à aller chez Aro, voir si je ne trouve rien dans les affaires de Jane, et s'il n'y a rien, j'irais chez elle, à Phoenix. Avec un peu de chance, elle a conservé les informations, ou mieux, les coordonnées de celui ou celle qui l'a fournie.

-Non, refusa Jasper en regardant le médecin dans les yeux. Nous enverrons quelqu'un. En attendant, peut-on faire quelque chose pour Bella ? Y a-t-il des antalgiques, ou d'autres médicaments, qui calmeraient ses douleurs et ses vomissements ?

-Comme Edward pourrait te l'expliquer, les antalgiques fonctionneront jusqu'à un certain point. Nous avons déjà augmenté les doses, et bientôt il faudra passer à l'opium ou la morphine. Pourquoi refuser que je parte ?

Mon confrère était calme, mais je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas Jasper. Pourtant, son attitude était facile à comprendre. Comme il l'avait fait pour Alice, il protégeait Bella. Elle était malade ? Alors elle avait besoin d'un médecin. Le fait qu'il y en ait un deuxième était un bonus inestimable pour lui. Je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à redevenir violent pour sauver ma fiancée.

-Elle a besoin de toi. Edward est un bon médecin, mais tu sembles connaître le genre de poison que Jane a utilisé. De plus, Bella va avoir besoin d'Edward en tant que fiancé, pas en tant que médecin. Elle n'acceptera pas une des deux facettes, c'est donc toi qui représentera le médecin.

Puis mon beau-frère se leva, s'excusant d'avoir du travail. J'espérais qu'il allait réussir à ne pas montrer son changement d'humeur cet après-midi.

-Jasper ne voulait pas se montrer méchant, mais le fait que l'antidote ne marche pas… Commençai-je.

-Il veut s'assurer que Bella recevra tous les soins possibles, je peux le comprendre. Mais retenir les gens en captivité n'a jamais tenu quelqu'un à l'abri.

-Je sais, soupirai-je. Mais ça a marché pour Alice, et il est sûrement persuadé que ce sera ainsi pour Bella. Et puis, il refuse que tu partes loin, mais n'a pas interdit que nous allions travailler. C'est déjà une bonne chose. Et pour tout t'avouer… Moi aussi, je serai heureux si tu restais. Si l'état de Bella se dégradait lorsque tu seras chez Jane ? Ou chez Aro ? Je ne me sens pas de taille à affronter ça tout seul. Je sais guérir des plaies, et durant mon internat, j'ai eu affaire à un cas d'empoissonnement au plomb, mais c'était totalement différent. Là, il s'agit de la femme que j'aime.

-Tu as peur de ne pas être objectif ?

Les domestiques attendaient que nous quittions la pièce pour y faire le ménage, aussi nous partîmes vers le salon où devait avoir lieu « la petite fête ».

-C'est un principe, et tu dois le savoir, non ? Que ferais-tu si c'était Esmée ?

Notre nouvel ami soupira.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je veux croire que je serais à même de la guérir, mais j'aurais tellement peur de commettre une faute en voulant bien faire…

-Alors tu sais ce que je ressens.

Ma déclaration sembla le toucher, parce qu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Soit. Je vais rester. Pour les documents… Le monde moderne a ceci de merveilleux qu'il n'y a plus besoin de se déplacer pour consulter des documents, grâce à la visiophonie ou aux fax et autres scanners informatiques.

On entendit Alice éclater de rire, et je ne résistai pas à l'envie de regarder. Elles étaient toutes les trois magnifiques, dans des robes simples mais qui les mettaient en valeur. Evidemment, Alice avait réussi à déterminer à qui allait mieux telle ou telle couleur. Ainsi, Bella avait une superbe robe bleue nuit.

Ma fiancée s'avança vers moi, les yeux brillants mais la moue boudeuse.

-Alice a joué à la maquilleuse et à la coiffeuse avec moi. Protège-moi…

Elle me tendit ses lèvres, et j'allai l'embrasser quand Alice nous sépara.

-Interdiction de toucher à mon chef-d'œuvre ! Clama-t-elle. On regarde avec les yeux, et c'est valable aussi pour toi, Monsieur le docteur Platt. Vous ferez joujou ce soir. Où est Jasper ?

-Je suis là ma chérie, pile à l'heure !

Le sourire de ma sœur s'élargit, et nous entrâmes tous dans le salon. La réaction d'Esmée face au spectacle ne se fit pas attendre.

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Quand avez-vous fait ça ?

-Cette nuit, répondit nonchalamment l'organisatrice. Ça te plaît ?

On se serait cru dans une vraie salle de bal. Le salon était déjà décoré avec un certain style, mais la note de modernisme et les couleurs que les filles avaient ajoutés étaient parfaits.

-Evidemment !

La femme de Carlisle avança et tourna sur elle-même, comme une enfant. Soudain, de la musique s'éleva dans les airs. Alice me plaça avec Esmée, tandis que Jasper avait Bella pour cavalière et que Carlisle dansait avec ma sœur. La première danse était un slow rapide, et lorsqu'elle se transforma en valse, puis en un air celtique, nous fûmes entraînés par le rythme, et de couple, nous passâmes à un cercle où les danseurs échangeaient leurs places, tournaient sur eux-mêmes, passaient sous des tunnels de bras… Alice donnait des indications, et nous les suivîmes avec entrain.

Esmée fut la première à déclarer forfait, arguant que son âge ne lui permettait plus de faire de folies. Elle se laissa tomber sur le premier fauteuil à sa portée en éclatant de rire.

-Et si on mangeait le gâteau ? Proposa Bella.

-Oh oui ! Pépia Alice. Avec les cadeaux !

-Les ? S'étonna l'intéressée. Je croyais que tu …

-Tut tut, on ne discute pas, la coupa Bella en s'avançant vers elle en souriant grandement. Ça vient du cœur, alors tu ne peux pas dire non !

Elle posa sur la petite table un gros paquet jaune rectangulaire enrubannée de rouge, et une petite boite plate, entourée d'un ruban marron. Les cadeaux de Carlisle, Jasper, le deuxième cadeau d'Alice, le deuxième de Bella et le mien seraient donnés le soir, au moment du repas.

Alice avait disparu, mais elle revint, suivie par un domestique qui portait un énorme gâteau.

-Alice ! Mais tu es folle ! S'écria Esmée. Il nous faudra des jours pour le manger !

-Bah, rejeta l'insouciante Alice d'un revers de la main. S'il en reste trop, on pourra le congeler, et ainsi, quand on en remangera, on se rappellera de ce jour ! Mais nous avons jusqu'au prochain anniversaire pour le manger, c'est-à-dire…En juin, pour celui d'Edward !

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Ce fut à Esmée que revint la lourde tâche de couper le gâteau.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, bien, bien... Vos avis sur le sujet ? <strong>

**Je remercie les fidèles, et toutes celles qui m'aident jour après jour. **

**Je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la suite.**

**Bisous**


	29. Chapitre 27

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis heureuse de savoir que la première partie de l'anniversaire d'Esmée vous a plu. Voici donc la deuxième. **

**Mais avant, je tiens à vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews, certaines drôles, d'autres très pertinentes, mais que je prends toujours plaisir à lire. Merci à sarinette60, cchope, xenarielle93, Maryfanfictions, Lilyssy, Rpatz, katner, twilight-et-the-vampire **(merci pour ta review, et à bientôt)**, CeriseBella, bellardtwilight, xalexeex25, Lisa1905, Anais88, Rose-Emilie, bellaeva, anayata, sand91, aelita48, Jackye, SweetAngel818 **(Ne tinquiète pas pour le problème de connexion, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours ! Merci pour ton commentaire !)**, calimero59, erika shoval, et hedwige09.**

**Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce chapitre en quelques mots, alors... juste bonne lecture ! On se retrouve après le chapitre.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 27<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Une fois le gâteau découpé, Jasper nous servit, et nous dégustâmes ce qui s'avéra être une merveille. La mousse était légère, rendant le gâteau facile à digérer. Jasper en reprit une deuxième fois, imité peu de temps après par Carlisle. Visiblement, le docteur était gourmand !

Alice insista pour qu'Esmée ouvre mon cadeau en premier, malgré mes protestations. La femme du médecin, qui avait pris une grande place dans nos vies, versa une larme en découvrant le bracelet-charmes.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Ce n'est pas grave, je le changerai par…

Elle releva la tête et sourit derrière ses larmes.

-Il est très beau, dit-elle, émue. Merci à toi ! Sans toi, nous serions encore là-bas…

Je m'approchai d'elle et elle se releva, me prenant dans les bras. Notre étreinte dura longtemps, et elle ne cessait de me serrer contre elle. Finalement, Carlisle la força à me lâcher et la prit contre lui.

-Tu vas l'étouffer, la gronda-t-il gentiment, la faisant rire.

Il y eu un instant de silence, avant qu'Alice ne reprenne la parole. Elle était douée pour chasser les silences, les comblant par son dynamisme et sa gaieté.

-Une petite coupe de champagne ? Nous proposa-t-elle.

Nous acceptâmes tous, et Esmée en profita pour ouvrir le cadeau d'Alice. Cette fois, elle fut émerveillée.

-Elle est magnifique, assura-t-elle en dépliant la robe et en la mettant devant elle pour juger l'effet.

-Comme ça, tu sauras comment t'habiller lors des beaux jours, remarqua Carlisle. Toi qui dis que tu n'as rien pour sortir !

Edward rit, au moins aussi fort que Jasper. Je les interrogeai du regard.

-C'est une des phrases préférées d'Alice le matin, m'expliqua Jasper.

Je ris à mon tour, devant l'air boudeur de mon amie, qui décida de nous faire asseoir par terre pour jouer à un jeu de société, le Trivial Pursuit. La partie dura longtemps, et nous cherchâmes tous à gagner.

Cependant, plus les heures passaient, plus je me sentais nauséeuse, et je savais que je devrais m'éclipser sous peu. A première vue, personne ne devina mon état, et c'est à peu près souriante que je me levai.

-Continuez sans moi, je reviens, leur assurai-je.

Je montai dans notre chambre, à Edward et moi, et ouvris la fenêtre, aspirant l'air pur pour repousser la nausée. Cela fonctionna assez bien, et j'en profitai pour m'asseoir sur une chaise devant la fenêtre, regardant le vent jouer avec les feuilles. Ce spectacle m'assoupit, et je fermai les yeux, histoire de me reposer quelques instants avant de revenir vers Edward et les autres. J'avais encore un rôle à tenir, et je comptais bien le faire.

Les yeux clos, j'entendais des bruits de feuilles, et j'imaginais très bien une souris grignotant une baie, ou un couple d'oiseaux cherchant de quoi faire leur nid. Mais les bruits se rapprochèrent, et un frisson me parcourut, dressant les cheveux de ma nuque, et me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Devant moi se tenait un homme. Non, pas un homme… Quelque chose à l'allure musclée, qui aurait pu être un homme s'il n'était pas aussi pâle, si ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges et si sa lèvre supérieure n'était pas relevée sur ses dents tandis qu'il grognait comme un animal.

Nous nous regardâmes une poignée de secondes, secondes pendant lesquelles je ne bougeai pas, retenant ma respiration. Tout à coup il tourna la tête, et disparut, sans faire de bruit. Je fermai les yeux, espérant calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur et mon souffle court, réfléchissant.

J'aurais dû crier. J'aurais dû…

-Bella ?

La voix d'Alice me fit sursauter, et je crus que mon cœur s'était arrêté. Mon amie bondit vers moi et me retint alors que je basculais la tête en avant, tombant de la chaise.

-Bella, qu'as-tu ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Je me redressai, reprenant mes esprits.

-Ce n'est rien Alice, juste un petit étourdissement. Je vais mieux, je t'assure.

Elle me lâcha, et me regarda sceptiquement, même si je tenais debout toute seule. Je pris sa main et la reconduisis dans le salon, où nous attendaient les autres. Edward vint aussitôt m'enlacer, mais je suppose que le signe de tête de sa sœur était inutile, dans le sens où il avait déjà dû décrypter mon langage corporel.

Tout en regardant les autres jouer, bien calée contre mon fiancé, je réfléchissais. Cet homme… N'était pas un homme, mais bien le fruit de mon imagination. J'avais dû m'endormir, et mon esprit en avait profité pour me jouer des tours. Au moins, ce n'était pas le fantôme de Jacob… Serait-ce un signe que j'allais mieux psychologiquement ?

Les doigts d'Edward parcouraient ma peau, apaisant la tension qui m'habitait. Parfois, il me faisait répondre à une de ses questions, et s'amusait à souffler dans mon cou pour me faire perdre mes moyens. Jasper se moqua de moi, mais je le mis au défi de se retrouver dans la même position. Après un coup d'œil à sa femme, il déclara forfait, et je répondis à la question. Une fois, bien sûr, que mon petit-ami eu cessé ses tortures.

Le soleil déclina, annonçant la fin de la journée. Finalement, personne ne remporta la partie, mais le bon moment que nous avions passé valait toutes les récompenses et les victoires.

-Bien, fit Alice en claquant dans ses mains, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir.

C'était le signal que nous avions convenu. Je pris le bras d'Esmée.

-J'ai envie d'aller marcher un peu, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Bien sûr ! Se fit une joie de répondre la concernée.

Et nous sortîmes, bras dessus-bras dessous. Arrivées à la porte, elle m'interrogea du regard.

-Ça va aller ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Il va bien falloir que je sorte un jour, affirmai-je. Je sais qu'Alice veut que j'aille me faire couper les cheveux, et elle aussi veut y passer. Personne ne m'attend dehors avec une arme.

J'essayai d'être la plus désinvolte possible, et je réussis bien puisque la femme de Carlisle ouvrit la porte et nous avançâmes. Nous marchions doucement.

-Je peux te poser une question Esmée ?

-Evidemment ! Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Eh bien… Vous avez quitté Aro et votre maison si vite… Vous n'aviez personne là-bas ?

L'épouse du médecin rit sans se moquer.

-Nous n'avons pas d'enfant, si c'est que tu te demandes. Au départ, ça a été par choix, pour que Carlisle se consacre à son métier, puis quand Aro a entendu parler de mon mari et qu'il s'est assuré de l'avoir à son service, ça a été trop dangereux. Nous n'étions prêt ni l'un ni l'autre à mettre en danger la vie d'un nourrisson.

-Mais tu n'es pas trop vieille, lui rappelai-je.

Elle releva le regard vers moi, les yeux brillants. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, puis elle sourit.

-Tu es un cœur en or ma chérie, dit-elle en m'étreignant. Tu penses toujours au bonheur des autres.

-Je ne fais que me mettre à leur place, expliquai-je quand elle m'eut relâchée.

-Mais c'est déjà beaucoup ! A ton âge, et avec ce que tu as vécu… J'en connais beaucoup qui ne chercheraient que leur bonheur personnel.

-Je ne peux être heureuse que si ceux qui m'entourent le sont. Alors je suppose que c'est un peu égoïste.

Mes jambes se mirent à trembler, et Esmée me força à m'asseoir.

-Tu es toute pâle, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu as mal ?

-Non, juste des nausées. Elles s'étaient estompées, mais elles reviennent.

-Peut-être la fatigue, suggéra Esmée. On va se reposer un peu et on rentrera, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, espérant qu'Alice avait terminé. Nous restâmes assises par terre sans rien dire quelques minutes, et ce fut notre nouvelle amie qui donna le départ. Je me levai doucement, vérifiant mon équilibre, et nous rebroussâmes chemin.

Nous n'avions fait que quelques pas quand une douleur fulgurante traversa mon ventre, m'obligeant à me courber en deux en criant. Esmée me soutint.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Où as-tu mal ?

-Au ventre, soufflai-je. Mais ça va passer. Ça passe toujours.

-Tu as déjà eu mal comme ça ? Et tu ne nous as rien dit ? S'offusqua-t-elle. Enfin Bella, je te croyais raisonnable ! Carlisle a dit…

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase, parce que mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, et un haut-le-cœur me prit, une nausée tellement forte qu'elle me fit vomir… du sang. Je voulais m'arrêter, je voulais me reposer, mais j'avais l'impression que mon ventre se contractait toujours un peu plus, évacuant du sang, encore du sang. Esmée me soutenait de son mieux, mais je sentais mon corps peser sur ses mains, et j'avais peur de lui faire mal.

Quand enfin les vomissements s'arrêtèrent, je ne pus faire autrement que me laisser glisser au sol. Esmée, en femme pragmatique, fit en sorte que je m'assois le plus loin possible du sang que je venais de vomir, et elle me hissa jusqu'à un tronc contre lequel elle m'obligea à m'adosser.

-Je vais jusqu'au manoir, et je reviens avec les garçons, d'accord ? M'expliqua-t-elle en s'assurant que je la regarde.

J'opinai mollement, épuisée. Je voulais juste fermer les yeux et dormir.

* * *

><p>Je rouvris les yeux, mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression d'être épiée. En face de moi se tenait à nouveau… l'être… la créature… l'homme étrange. Il était accroupi, et me regardait de ses yeux rouge sombre. Je le vis se lécher les lèvres lentement, et je remarquai alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, pas même de chant d'oiseau.<p>

-Emmett ! Hurla une voix de femme.

L'apparition grogna avant de fermer les yeux, secouer la tête et s'enfuir. Enfin, disparaître, laissant cette fois un appel d'air glacial. Je refermai les yeux, trop choquée pour réfléchir à ce nouveau mirage.

* * *

><p>-Bella ?<p>

J'entendis la voix angoissée d'Edward avant de sentir sa main sur mon front puis mes joues. Il releva mon visage, repoussant les cheveux.

-Ouvre les yeux mon amour, s'il te plaît. Esmée, donne-moi la glace !

Je sentis un tissu glacé être posé sur ma nuque, et un baiser sur mon front. Quelqu'un tapotait ma main, et je les entendais s'activer. Je ne savais pas combien ils étaient, mais à eux deux, ils faisaient trop de bruit pour ma tête.

-Ma chérie, est-ce que tu as mal ? Fais-moi au moins un signe.

Je hochai imperceptiblement la tête, augmentant mon mal de tête mais le poussant à me poser d'autres questions.

-Est-ce que tu as mal au ventre ?

Refusant de bouger encore la tête, je pressai la main qui me tenait. Il y eu une seconde de silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-Des nausées ?

Je serrai à nouveau la main, heureuse qu'il comprenne.

-As-tu mal à la tête aussi ?

Je commençai un grand signe de tête avant de gémir de douleur.

-Je vais te donner un antalgique, m'expliqua-t-il, et on va te ramener au manoir. Carlisle est parti à l'hôpital demander certains médicaments par perfusion.

Je sentis une aiguille percer ma peau, et un liquide froid commença à se diffuser. La glace fut enlevée de ma nuque, et Edward me prit dans ses bras. Je le sus à son odeur qui me détendit plus que le produit.

* * *

><p><strong>Un mot à dire ? N'héditez pas à me donner votre avis !<strong>

**Je sais que c'est court, mais la suite sera plus longue. **

**Je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster le week end prochain. Donc soit le chapitre arrivera lundi, soit je réussirai à me débrouiller pour qu'il soit là dimanche. **

**A bientôt.**


	30. Chapitre 28

**Bonjour,**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du fond du coeur. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour en reparler. Ensuite, je comptais mettre le chapitre dimanche, mais j'ai observé le boycott, pour soutenir les auteurs dont on a supprimé les fictions. Moi-même, j'ai un OS qui a été effacé. **

**Je vous adresse un immense MERCI, à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review : CeriseBella, Jackye, sarinette60, anayata, paulipopo, katner, Natacha35140, sand91, Anais88, erika shoval, Lisa1905, Maryfanfictions, calimero59, aelita48, hedwige09, SweetAngel818 **(Les détails sur Emmett arriveront au fur et à mesure, comme le reste des actions. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as retrouvé le goût à la lecture de ma fiction, alors que tu perdais la motivation. Bonne chance pour tes examens, et merci pour ta review)**, bellardtwilight, xenarielle93, xalexeex25, miouchka **(Je t'ai oublié la dernière fois, désolée. Mais je n'arrive pas à te répondre, parce que tu ne reçois pas les MP. Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! Merci pour ton avis)**, Rose-Emilie, Stella82, Rpatz, Grazie, Mirzy **(Je ne peux pas te répondre, tu ne reçois pas les MP. Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Ils arrivent... Je te laisse voir la suite ! Merci pour ta review.)**, cchope, bellaeva et izzie **(Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Je ne donne pas d'indice concernant la suite, je te laisserai découvrir ça au fil du temps. Pour Emmett... Tu as trouvé. Merci pour ta review)**. **

**Sans plus attendre, voici la suite. Merci à Evelyne-raconte, erika shoval, et Fanoudusud. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 28<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Il faisait nuit, mais les rideaux ouverts laissaient passer la clarté de la lune. La douleur était encore présente, mais c'était plus supportable. M'aidant de mes bras, je m'assis difficilement. Un coup d'œil autour de moi m'apprit que j'étais seule, si on excluait Edward qui dormait de l'autre côté du lit, son nez dans mon oreiller.

J'allumai la lampe de chevet et trouvai avec joie un verre avec une carafe d'eau. Je me penchai, cherchant à attraper le verre, mais une main sur ma hanche m'arrêta.

-Bella ? Marmonna mon fiancé. Tout va bien ?

Il releva la tête, les yeux à moitié fermés par le sommeil.

-Rendors-toi Edward, j'ai juste soif.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, récoltant un sourire et un soupir de bien-être. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête, intensifiant le contact. Je le forçai à reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce. Je récupérai ma main et me servis un verre. J'étais en train de boire quand la tête d'Edward vint se poser sur ma cuisse, son souffle en caressant l'intérieur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter, répandant de l'eau partout, notamment sur ma nuisette (que je n'avais absolument aucun souvenir d'avoir mise) et sur les cheveux de mon amant qui s'éveilla en sursaut.

-Désolée, m'excusai-je en le regardant secouer la tête pour se réveiller. Mais tu … Disons que j'ai été distraite.

-Tu es incroyablement belle quand tu es distraite, répondit-il simplement. Tu es toute rouge.

Il se pencha, saisit le verre qu'il remplit à nouveau avant de me faire boire.

-Mais… protestai-je.

-Tut tut, on ne discute pas ! Tu dois t'hydrater à cause de la fièvre.

Je bus donc, essayant de ne pas rire. Quand j'eus terminé, il reposa le verre et m'embrassa, prenant doucement ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Sans l'avoir décidé, je fus sur mes genoux, agrippant Edward par la nuque et cherchant à le plaquer contre le matelas, le corps en surchauffe.

-Doucement Bella, je ne vais pas m'envoler. Mais toi tu as besoin de repos.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu as encore de la fièvre, murmura-t-il, inquiet. As-tu encore mal ?

-C'est supportable, répondis-je. Au moins, je réussis à rester assise sans me plier en deux.

-Tu nous as fait une belle peur, affirma-t-il en se levant.

J'allai sortir du lit également, mais il leva la main.

-Reste couchée. Je reviens.

Je l'entendis se diriger vers la salle de bain, aussi silencieusement que possible, avant de revenir avec une bassine et la trousse de médecin de Carlisle. Il posa le tout au sol à côté de moi, ouvrit la sacoche et prit le tensiomètre.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché la surprise d'Esmée, m'excusai-je tandis qu'Edward prenait ma tension en silence. J'espère que vous lui avez offert ses cadeaux, elle ne mérite pas de passer au second plan à cause de moi, mais j'ai tout fait pour…

-Chérie ?

Je cessai mon bavardage pour relever les yeux, que je gardais fixement posé sur les draps jusque-là. Edward retira la brassière et posa sa main sur la mienne.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Esmée a très bien compris, et tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est que tu guérisses. Quant à ses cadeaux… Elle a tenu à ce que tu sois présente quand elle les ouvrirait.

-Mais…

Edward me força à m'allonger et commença à passer le gant qu'il avait amené avec la bassine d'eau froide sur mon visage. La fraîcheur du tissu effaça la pellicule de sueur qui couvrait ma peau, laissant une impression de bien-être et faisant cesser mes protestations. Je fermai les yeux, savourant la sensation.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

La voix d'Edward n'était qu'un chuchotis, proche de mon oreille.

-Si tu savais ce que ça fait du bien… soupirai-je.

-Je m'en doute, admit doucement Edward. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais peu importe ma réponse, je sais que tu me forceras à manger quelque chose.

-Tu n'as pas tort, souffla-t-il dans mon cou. Nous te ferons une nouvelle prise de sang demain matin.

-Autre chose, monsieur le docteur ?

La tendresse qu'il me témoignait était à mille lieux de celle d'un médecin, mais j'avais besoin de faire de l'humour pour dédramatiser. J'avais peur de ce qui pouvait se passer, et la normalité m'aidait à rester calme. Les hallucinations dont j'étais victime me poussaient à croire que c'était une façon de me faire pressentir ce qui allait arriver, un peu comme les intuitions d'Alice.

-Nous aimerions que tu passes une échographie, et effectuer un prélèvement de ton estomac.

-Vous avez l'équipement ici ? M'étonnai-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

Edward m'observa avant de prendre ma main, la caressant doucement. Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

-Non. Il faudra nous rendre à l'hôpital.

Je ne répondis rien.

-Est-ce que ces examens vous aideront à me soigner ? M'informai-je.

-Ils nous donneront des indications sur ton état de santé, expliqua-t-il d'une voix trop monotone à mon goût. Et avec les prélèvements, Carlisle veut tester plusieurs antidotes à la fois.

J'entendis sa respiration se hachurer. J'attrapai la main qui continuait à me prodiguer les soins, l'obligeant à tourner le regard vers moi qui avait ouvert les yeux. Son air désespéré me glaça et je l'attirai à moi, le forçant à se coucher contre moi. Il me serra contre lui, mettant toute sa force dans son étreinte. Je faisais de même, m'accrochant à lui. Lorsque je sentis ma nuisette s'humidifier, je pris son visage en coupe et captai son regard.

Edward pleurait. Sans sanglot, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, lui donnant l'air vulnérable et fragile.

-Hey ! Protestai-je doucement. Tout va bien. Je suis là, ça va aller.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Cette fois, son baiser fut dur, et implacable. Ses mains touchaient chaque centimètre de ma peau, et je faisais de même, voulant mémoriser chaque parcelle de son corps. L'urgence qu'il mettait dans ses gestes me donnait envie de pleurer à mon tour, mais je refusais de penser à après. Ça voulait dire laisser Aro et Jane gagner, et je refusais cette idée.

Quand Edward voulut ôter ma nuisette, je l'arrêtai.

-Edward, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Il s'exécuta. Ses yeux étaient désormais noirs, les pupilles dilatées, signe de son désir. De toute façon, son membre, appuyé contre ma cuisse, ne trompait personne, surtout pas moi. Je mis mes mains sur ses joues, l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas peur, affirmai-je. Vous allez trouver, je vais guérir. Tu m'entends ? Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour y croire. Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ?

Il secoua la tête, l'air décidé.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais, je te le promets. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur tout à l'heure… Pardonne-moi.

Il me fit son sourire en coin, et sans me laisser protester, il fondit à nouveau sur ma bouche, ses mains remontant mon vêtement. Je le laissai me le retirer, heureuse de me sentir suffisamment bien pour profiter de l'étreinte de mon fiancé.

Lorsqu'il me pénétra, j'eus l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que nous n'avions pas été si proches, et ses coups de reins nous firent monter au septième ciel deux fois de suite.

Quand nous eûmes repris notre respiration, il se décala sur le côté et me prit dans ses bras, ses mains autour de ma taille, la pulpe de ses doigts caressant mon flanc, ma cuisse… Son regard ne me quittait pas, et je le sentais même si j'avais les yeux fermés, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine tandis que je me laissais dériver vers le sommeil.

-Je t'aime Bella, chuchota-t-il soudain. Je ne laisserai pas ce foutu poison gagner, et je ferai tout pour que tu vives.

Je ne pus répondre, trop enfoncée dans le coton précédant le sommeil, bercée par sa respiration calme. Je sentis ses lèvres dans mes cheveux, avant de m'endormir pour de bon.

* * *

><p>Ce fut ma main hors des couvertures qui me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Carlisle qui s'apprêtait à prendre ma tension. J'étais seule dans le lit, et le côté d'Edward était froid, signe qu'il était levé depuis un moment.<p>

-Pardonne-moi de t'avoir réveillée, s'excusa-t-il en constatant que j'avais ouvert les yeux. J'essayais de faire doucement.

-Non, ça va, le rassurai-je. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Dix heures. Edward ne voulait pas te réveiller.

Il se tut, le temps de prendre ma tension, puis commença à sortir le matériel pour une nouvelle prise de sang. Il posa le garrot et chercha une veine.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire Carlisle ? Gémis-je. Je vais mieux, je n'ai presque pas mal.

Le médecin désinfecta ma peau avant de piquer, détachant rapidement le garrot.

-Nous avons besoin de savoir comment progresse l'antidote. Edward t'a-t-il parlé des examens dont nous aurions besoin ?

-Oui, mais je ne tiens pas à sortir. Je veux dire… Je suis sûre que Jasper ne voudrait pas, et puis il y aura trop de monde là-bas, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me reconnaisse…

Carlisle retira l'aiguille, rangeant deux tubes de sang dans une petite sacoche isotherme. Il s'assit à côté de moi, replaçant mon bras sous les draps.

-Sois honnête, s'il te plaît Bella. Tu sais très bien que Jasper ne s'oppose pas à ces examens, sinon nous ne t'en aurions même pas parlé.

Je m'assis, lissant le drap sur mes cuisses. Il avait raison bien sûr, mais pouvais-je lui dire que je ne voulais pas avoir de réponse concrète si les résultats étaient mauvais ? Une larme roula sur ma joue.

-Nous resterons avec toi si tu le souhaites, continua le médecin en me prenant dans ses bras. Ces examens peuvent beaucoup nous aider à te sauver. Au vu de l'évolution de ton état, le temps nous est compté, alors tout ce qui pourra nous donner des indications ou des éléments pour te donner le bon traitement est une bénédiction.

Il me releva et me força à le regarder.

-Nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour t'aider. Mais si Edward et moi te demandons ta permission, il n'est pas sûr que Jasper soit aussi compréhensif.

-Il recommence à être violent ? M'alarmai-je. J'ai causé du tort à Alice ?

Le médecin rit doucement en secouant la tête.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout ma belle. C'est pour toi qu'il s'inquiète. Je voulais aller chez Jane, afin de vérifier si elle n'avait pas gardé une trace sur ses poisons, mais il refuse que je parte.

-Il ose t'imposer ça ? Mais il n'a pas le droit ! M'écriai-je en essayant de me lever.

Malheureusement, je fus trop prompte à me redresser, et j'aurais fini par terre si Carlisle n'avait pas été plus rapide que moi.

-Tu as encore de la fièvre, tu devrais rester couchée encore un peu. Alice et Esmée attendent mon feu vert pour t'amener à manger. Elles veulent prendre soin de toi.

Il me sourit, et sa chaleur me rendit le sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Tu as l'âge d'être ma fille Bella, et je t'aime déjà comme telle. Alors, s'il faut que je te supplie pour que tu acceptes d'aller à l'hôpital, ou s'il faut que j'utilise la méthode que suggère Jasper, alors je le ferai.

Je le retins lorsqu'il fit mine de se lever et l'embrassai sur la joue.

-Merci pour tout Carlisle.

Il me sourit à nouveau avant de se lever.

-Les filles vont t'apporter à manger, et si tu as besoin, elles pourront t'aider à te laver et t'habiller. Et n'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments.

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis s'éclipsa. Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, un petit cri m'apprit qu'Alice avait l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle passa en effet le chambranle presque immédiatement après, un immense sourire aux lèvres, Esmée sur ses talons qui tenait un plateau rempli de nourriture. Elle déposa le plateau au pied du lit tandis qu'Alice s'asseyait près de moi et prenait ma main.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu plein de choses, commença-t-elle. D'abord, tu dois manger, et notre cher docteur Platt nous a donné son feu vert pour te gaver comme une oie si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Esmée s'affairait à beurrer un toast après avoir rempli une tasse de thé.

-Ensuite, j'ai prévu de faire une séance shopping à domicile. Les beaux jours arrivent, et tes vêtements ne vont plus être de saison. Et à midi, Esmée ouvrira ses derniers cadeaux, comme ça tu seras présente.

-Alice, objecta notre nouvelle compagne, ça fait beaucoup pour une matinée, non ? Il faut ménager Bella.

Je fis un signe de tête de reconnaissance pour remercier Esmée qui m'apporta la tasse et l'assiette sur laquelle trônaient deux toasts beurrés et tartinés de confiture et une part de cake aux fruits confits.

Alice et Esmée parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant mon repas. Le principal sujet de conversation fut le changement de comportement de Jasper.

-Nous avons fait trois fois l'amour cette nuit, raconta Alice, me faisant rougir. Et il refusait de se lever ce matin. Je ne l'ai jamais vu traîner autant les pieds pour se préparer. Mais une fois sorti de la chambre, il a été un peu distant, et quand Esmée a demandé si elle pouvait aller en ville faire quelques courses, il a refusé.

-Je déteste qu'il soit redevenu comme ça, bougonnai-je. Il n'a pas cinq ans pour faire des caprices !

Esmée me tapota la main tandis qu'Alice brossait mes cheveux.

-Il ne pense pas à mal, assura-t-elle. Il a subi une épreuve très dure avec l'accident d'Alice, et quand il aurait dû consulter un thérapeute, il a choisi de s'éloigner de la société pour consacrer sa vie à Alice. La violence est une facette de sa personnalité qui restera. Selon Carlisle, au fil du temps, il s'apaisera, mais la violence restera latente, prête à revenir au moindre choc ou danger.

La tirade d'Esmée fut suivie d'un long silence, au cours duquel je finis mon repas. Je partis ensuite me laver, réussissant à obtenir gain de cause contre Alice qui voulait à tout prix me mettre une robe. Heureusement pour moi, la femme de Carlisle réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'il était mieux que je sois à l'aise. Une fois ma douche prise et habillée, je retrouvai Alice et Esmée dans l'atelier. Je fus installée de force sur le divan, un plaid sur les genoux, et elles se mirent de part et d'autre de moi, l'ordinateur sur mes genoux.

La fin de matinée fut agréable. Alice se montra assez exubérante, fidèle à son habitude, mais elle sut calmer ses ardeurs, dans la limite de ses capacités. Ma garde-robe s'agrandit de plusieurs robes, tuniques, jeans, leggins, t-shirts, chemisiers, sacs à main, chapeaux, ceintures, foulards, et bien sûr chaussures. J'allais devoir utiliser l'armoire de mon ancienne chambre pour tout ranger, et aussi un autre placard dans la salle de bains pour ranger les pinces à cheveux, les barrettes, serre-tête et du maquillage à n'en plus savoir que faire.

Ce fut Jasper qui passa nous avertir pour le repas, et il nous accompagna. Alice s'amusa à lui sauter sur le dos, nous faisant rire. Je fis semblant de ne pas voir son regard inquiet, et je me fis la réflexion que lors de mon arrivée ici, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse se faire du souci pour moi. Si l'on m'avait dit ça, j'aurais ri et pensé que cette personne avait des hallucinations. Un peu comme j'en avais eu avec l'homme étrange.

Le repas fut un délice, comme toujours. Nous eûmes droit à des hamburgers et frites faits maison, et en dessert un cheese-cake. Et quand Alice ne supporta plus d'attendre, elle obligea Esmée à se lever et la poussa vers la table où trônaient ses derniers cadeaux.

-Cette fois, tu n'y couperas pas, Esmée Platt.

Et elle frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains. Esmée se tourna vers nous et nous fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Elle prit le paquet que la femme de Jasper lui tendait et le posa sur la table pour l'ouvrir sans difficulté. C'était un livre de cuisine, cadeau de bienvenue des domestiques. Esmée les remercia, au moins ceux présents à ce moment-là. Le cadeau suivant fut la robe de cocktail, dessinée par ma jeune amie.

-Alice ! Gourmanda la femme de Carlisle. Tu m'as déjà confectionné une superbe robe ! Je n'en avais pas besoin d'une deuxième.

-Pas pour le moment, gloussa Alice. Mais mon intuition me crie qu'un jour, tu seras parfaite là-dedans ! Il faudra absolument que tu l'essayes ce soir pour que je l'ajuste si nécessaire.

Esmée soupira de défaite avant d'ouvrir un autre paquet. Elle découvrit une boite recelant un bracelet. Il s'agissait d'éléphants en argent, qui se tenaient par la trompe.

-Encore ? S'étonna notre nouvelle amie.

-C'est un bracelet de cheville, expliquai-je, et il est de ma part et celle de Carlisle. L'éléphant est un symbole de chance, d'intelligence et de force. Tu représentes tout cela.

Esmée vint me serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras avant d'aller remercier son mari d'un long baiser, provoquant les quolibets d'Edward et Jasper. Puis Jasper se leva et tendit une boite carrée à Esmée. Celle-ci le regarda avec curiosité.

-Si tu ne l'ouvres pas, tu ne sauras pas ce qu'i l'intérieur, la pressa Alice.

Nous rîmes de l'impatience de la femme de Jasper, qui agissait comme si c'était son propre anniversaire. Puis la concernée ouvrit délicatement (et lentement) le papier entourant la boite. Elle souleva le couvercle… qu'elle referma avec un petit cri en fixant Jasper, incrédule.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

Je retenais difficilement mon sourire. Edward s'était rapproché de moi, et je sentais son souffle dans mon cou. Il semblait que lui aussi retenait un fou rire. Esmée ouvrit à nouveau la boite et attrapa le porte-clés sur lequel étaient accrochées les clés de sa nouvelle voiture. Elle les regarda, semblant ne pas savoir quoi faire avec.

-Ces clés ouvrent quelque chose, rappela Alice. Tu veux la voir ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle prit Esmée par la main et la tira, l'emmenant dans le grand garage. Edward me fit lever et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Nous rejoignîmes Alice et Esmée, suivis par Jasper et Carlisle qui se moquaient de l'impétuosité d'Alice. Nous arrivâmes dans le bâtiment où étaient rangées les voitures. Une bâche recouvrait la nouvelle acquisition de Jasper pour la nouvelle venue. Le maître des lieux réussit à détacher Alice d'Esmée et la conduisit gentiment jusque devant la forme bâchée.

-A toi l'honneur, déclara-t-il.

Esmée le regarda, interrogea son mari du regard qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Finalement, elle tira sur la toile, laissant apparaître une superbe Mercédès classe R 350 noire.

-Elle a pas mal d'options, commenta Jasper tandis que Carlisle ouvrait la portière pour sa femme. Sièges chauffants, climatisation, GPS, toit ouvrant, et pas mal d'autres gadgets que tu pourras voir au fur et à mesure. Ton mari tenait à ce que tu sois à l'aise et en sécurité, alors il y a des airbags un peu de tous les côtés.

-Il ne changera jamais, rit Esmée tandis que son époux l'enlaçait.

Carlisle invita Esmée à se placer côté conducteur, avant de prendre sa place et jouer avec les commandes et gadgets. Edward avait le nez dans le moteur et commentait la mécanique. Je finis par m'asseoir sur un établi en regardant le tableau qu'offraient mes amis.

Finalement, ce fut Alice qui mit fin à la récréation.

-Il reste encore un cadeau, rappela-t-elle. On y retourne ?

Elle prit Esmée par le bras, me récupéra au passage et nous ramena dans la salle à manger. Une simple enveloppe A4 était posée à la place d'Esmée, mais elle était adressée à Esmée et Carlisle Platt. Je ne savais pas ce dont il s'agissait, et à voir la tête du couple, eux aussi ne se doutaient de rien. Il y eu un instant de flottement, où ils ne surent quoi faire. Mais Alice sut détendre l'atmosphère. Elle attendit que tous fussent assis, Jasper et Edward compris, pour prendre la parole.

-Le cadeau suivant est un peu spécial. Il est de la part d'Edward et moi, et vous est destiné à tous deux, Esmée et Carlisle.

Esmée ouvrit l'enveloppe avec précaution, et en sortit une petite liasse de documents. Elle interrogea le frère et la sœur du regard.

-Notre histoire est difficile, expliqua Alice. Nous avons formé un monde à nous trois, Edward, Jasper et moi. Mais Bella est arrivée, et si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse d'Edward, un jour ou l'autre, nous lui aurions demandé si elle acceptait de devenir ma sœur adoptive, devenant ainsi Bella Cullen. Elle n'en n'aura pas besoin, puisqu'elle va se marier avec mon frère, devenant ma belle-sœur.

Elle me sourit tendrement avant de continuer.

-Nous avons perdu notre mère assez jeunes, et même si notre père a su se montrer présent, elle nous a beaucoup manqué, et continue de nous manquer. J'ai appris il y a peu que notre père est décédé à son tour. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs années, ni même communiqué avec lui, alors mon lien pour lui était… spécial.

Elle s'avança vers le couple et leur prit la main à chacun.

-Notre monde s'est agrandi avec Bella, et maintenant avec vous. Nous savons que c'est tôt, nous savons que vous ne comprendrez peut-être pas la portée de ce que nous vous demandons, mais ça nous est apparu comme une évidence. Esmée, Carlisle, acceptez-vous de devenir nos parents adoptifs ? Acceptez-vous de changer de nom, et de désormais vous appeler Cullen ?

Une larme roula le long de la joue d'Alice, tout comme sur celle d'Esmée presque aussitôt après.

-Maintenant que j'ai réussi à revivre, maintenant que j'ai envie de profiter de chaque jour, mes parents me manquent. Avec toi Esmée, on a juste envie d'aller vers toi quand on a du chagrin. On a envie que tu nous prennes dans tes bras, et que tu nous dises : « ça va aller ma chérie, viens, on va boire un thé ».

Nous ne pûmes que rire devant l'imitation d'Alice, d'autant que sa voix tremblait. En jetant un coup d'œil à Jasper, je vis que lui aussi était ému.

-Et toi Carlisle, je sais que si je fais une bêtise, ou si je dis un juron, tu seras là pour me rappeler à l'ordre, comme le faisait notre père. J'ai l'impression d'être encore une petite fille…

Et elle se mit à pleurer. Aussitôt, le médecin la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es encore fragile Alice, que tu le veuilles ou non. Bella a fait un merveilleux travail avec toi, en t'aidant à te reconstruire, comme une sœur l'aurait fait. Alors il est normal que tu cherches maintenant une figure parentale. Et j'accepte d'être celle-ci, à condition que tu ne me fasses pas de crise d'adolescence.

Jasper éclata de rire en prenant sa femme dans son étreinte, prenant le relai de Carlisle qui entoura Esmée de ses bras. Edward me serra contre lui, attendant sûrement comme moi la réponse.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de donner votre réponse tout de suite, tempéra mon fiancé. Mais prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, s'il vous plaît.

Carlisle hocha la tête, affirmatif. Edward se leva, et je l'imitai. Aucun doute qu'il m'avait vu bailler discrètement, puisqu'il me conduisit jusqu'à notre chambre. Je ne songeai même pas à protester, parce que j'étais fatiguée, alors même que nous n'étions qu'en début d'après-midi.

-Tu dois te reposer, m'affirma-t-il en me faisant allonger. As-tu réfléchis pour les examens à l'hôpital ?

Il rabattit la couette sur moi une fois couchée, et dégagea mes cheveux de mon visage avant de caresser mon front de son pouce.

-Tu resteras avec moi tout le temps ? M'angoissai-je.

-Bien sûr ma chérie. Si tu le souhaites, je ne te quitterai pas d'un pouce. Maintenant, dors ma belle.

Je ne pus que répondre à son sourire par un autre, plus pâle. Je me tournai sur le côté vers lui, et fermai les yeux. Edward commença à me caresser le dos en fredonnant une nouvelle mélodie tendre. Je m'endormis doucement, les images d'une Esmée heureuse de ses cadeaux défilant dans mon esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la dernière partie de l'anniversaire, et le reste des cadeaux. Certains vous ont-ils surpris ? Emus ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<strong>

**Concernant le prochain chapitre, je n'ose pas donner de date. Jusque fin juin, je crains que mon état ne s'améliore pas, alors je ne garantis pas qu'il y aura un chapitre par semaine. Donc, je vais juste vous dire merci pour vos reviews, et à bientôt pour la suite. **

**Bisous**


	31. Chapitre 29

**Bonjour,**

**Plutôt que d'attendre dimanche, alors que je ne serais pas sûre de poster ce jour-là, je vous mets cette suite aujourd'hui. **

**Je tenais à vous remercier du fond du coeur, pour vos reviews qui m'ont soutenue. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, alors je ne m'attarderais pas. Merci beaucoup à elles. Je tenais aussi à remercier les sans compte : Roseblanche (**Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours. Quant à moi, je travaille pour accepter la réalité, et les soins que je reçois m'aident à tenir le coup. Merci de t'inquiéter, et merci pour ta review**), et SweetAngel818 (**Pas cool la punition, c'est dur ^^. Je suis contente que çate plaise encore et toujours, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de retours si positifs. Alors non, ce n'est pasça. Ce qui la brûle, c'est la sensation procurée par la fièvre. Pas mal, ton imitation d'Alice ^^. Merci pour ta review !**). **

**Je ne m'attadais pas un un tel succès sur cette fiction. Merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme !**

**Je voulais laisse lire, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire oui. **

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte, erika shoval, et félicitation à Stella82 pour sa choupinette ! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 29<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Ce fut une douleur au ventre qui me réveilla. J'étais seule, et j'avoue que j'en étais heureuse. Si Edward m'avait vue souffrir, ou même Jasper ou Carlisle, ils m'auraient administré des médicaments à n'en plus finir. Je me forçai à respirer calmement, jusqu'à ce que la douleur diminue. Et lorsqu'elle fut supportable, je me levai et allai me rafraîchir à la salle de bain, passant de l'eau sur mon visage.

Une fois un peu mieux, je partis à la recherche d'Edward. Le manoir était silencieux, mais au détour d'un couloir je croisai Jasper qui venait dans ma direction.

-Bella ? S'étonna-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas dormir ?

-Je n'ai plus sommeil, mentis-je. Où sont les autres ?

-Carlisle voulait qu'Esmée essaye sa voiture. Et Edward les a accompagnés pour voir ce que le bolide avait dans le ventre. Quant à Alice, elle est allée avec eux parce qu'elle espère acheter de nouveaux tissus, du papier à musique pour Edward, et je crois qu'elle veut trouver une idée de cadeau pour toi.

-Pour quelle raison ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

Jasper avait passé sa main dans mon dos et me ramenait dans la chambre d'Edward et moi tandis que nous parlions.

-Alice n'a pas besoin d'une occasion pour faire des cadeaux. Elle a juste besoin de montrer son amour ainsi. Je crois qu'elle est atteinte de fièvre acheteuse depuis ses deux ans.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, mais le mien fut interrompu par la douleur. Mon futur beau-frère me força à m'allonger et rabattit la couette sur moi.

-Reste tranquille, je reviens, m'ordonna-t-il.

Un bref instant, je retrouvai le Jasper des premiers temps, qui donnait des ordres pour me contrôler. Mais il avait changé, et quand il revint avec un verre d'eau et des comprimés, il souriait doucement, comme pour s'excuser.

-Ça te soulagera, me dit-il en me tendant les cachets. Te taire n'est pas une bonne chose Bella.

J'avalai les médicaments et me recouchai. Jasper se releva pour s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit.

-Tu vas rester là pour être sûr que je m'endorme ? Me moquai-je.

-Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, me corrigea-t-il. Si ma femme apprend que je t'ai laissée seule alors que tu n'es pas bien, elle va me tuer.

-Qui le lui dirait ?

-Certainement pas toi, c'est certain, ironisa le mari d'Alice. Tu ne veux déjà pas avouer que tu as mal, ce qui rend difficile la tâche de te soigner, alors te plaindre…

Je me tournai sur le côté pour mieux le voir, trouvant une position confortable, moins douloureuse pour mon ventre. Je l'observai lire en silence, et finis par me rendormir.

* * *

><p>Quand je m'éveillai à nouveau, il faisait nuit. Jasper était toujours là, mais il rafraîchissait mon visage brûlant avec un gant humide. Je me sentais nauséeuse, et quand je me redressai, Jasper me passa une bassine dans laquelle je vomis. Il tint mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus rien à rendre, puis éloigna le récipient et m'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir.<p>

-Ça va aller ? Me demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Il parlait bas, et j'en déduisis qu'il était tard. Je ne sentais pas la présence d'Edward à mes côtés, mais s'il avait été là, c'est lui qui aurait pris la place de Jasper, non ?

Je hochai la tête pour répondre avant de reposer ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je me sentais vraiment mal, et la douleur était forte. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que mes membres étaient engourdis, comme enveloppés de coton.

-Tu as de la fièvre, précisa Jasper. Beaucoup de fièvre. En fait, ça fait deux jours que tu dors. Carlisle t'injecte régulièrement des calmants et de quoi faire baisser la température, mais ça reste assez inefficace.

Il avait repris ses gestes, et le froid du gant humide apaisait un peu la sensation de brûlure sur mon visage. Cependant, tout mon corps était en surchauffe, et il aurait fallu pas mal de gants humides pour me soulager.

-Où est Edward ?

-Il t'a veillée la nuit dernière, et il avait vraiment une sale tête. On s'est mis à plusieurs pour réussir à l'éloigner et l'obliger à aller se reposer.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, m'excusai-je, la gorge nouée par les sanglots.

Edward voulait m'épouser, mais qui voudrait d'une fille qui passait désormais plus de temps couchée que debout ? Une intuition me disait que plus le temps passerait, et plus mon état empirerait. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir, et Jasper serait celui qui ne mentirait pas pour me protéger.

-Jasper ?

-Oui ma belle ?

-Dis-moi la vérité. Comment tout ça va finir ?

Il mit une seconde de trop à répondre, et son **sourire** était forcé.

-Ça va aller, tu vas guérir bien sûr ! Carlisle va trouver un remè…

-Jasper ! M'écriai-je faiblement, autant que mes forces me le permettaient.

Finalement, même lui ne voulait pas me faire peur. Il avait vraiment changé. Il soupira lourdement, cessa ses mouvements pour se lever, prendre une bassine dans laquelle il changea l'eau, revint prendre le récipient où j'avais vomis, sûrement pour le nettoyer plus tard. Quand il revint de la salle de bain, il s'assit à nouveau sur la chaise qu'il occupait auparavant, plongea le gant dans l'eau et le fit glisser sur mon visage. Je poussai un soupir d'aise en fermant les yeux, parce que c'était de l'eau bien froide et que ça faisait un bien fou !

-Mes hommes n'ont rien trouvé chez Jane ou Aro, dit-il finalement. Nous n'avons pas pu t'emmener à l'hôpital, à cause de ta fièvre. Tu étais intransportable. Mais l'évolution de tes prises de sang montre que le poison est en train de gagner le combat contre ton corps.

Je déglutis, assimilant difficilement ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

Il baissa la tête, et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace furtive. Mais il se redressa et revint fixer son regard sur moi.

-Oui. Lorsque la crise a commencé il y a deux jours, Carlisle a … Lui et Edward t'ont opérée en quelque sorte, et ils ont prélevé un peu de cellules de ton estomac. Quand Carlisle a relevé la tête de son microscope, il était tellement pâle… Edward refuse le diagnostic évidemment, et je le comprends. J'ai fait pareil avec Alice, quand ils ont voulu la débrancher. Mais tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu n'y es pour rien. Même, tu es une victime. C'est Jane qui t'as empoisonnée, et si elle vivait encore, elle ne serait pas désolée. Alors ne le sois pas. Nous sommes là pour toi, peu importe ton état, et nous t'aimerons toujours.

Ces paroles, parce qu'elles venaient de Jasper, celui qui n'avait pas hésité à me tirer dessus pour protéger son secret, pour protéger Alice, me touchaient énormément. Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue, et je me dépêchai de l'effacer.

-Je vais retrouver ta famille Bella. Tu as besoin d'eux, mais je pense qu'il faut d'abord que je te dise qui tu es.

-Non Jasper, le contredis-je en me levant, provoquant un tournis. Tu n'as rien à me dire. J'aime ma vie comme elle est !

-Tu n'es pas objective Bella. Mes peurs ont déteint sur toi, ma peur d'être séparé de celle que j'aime, de celui que tu aimes en ce qui te concerne. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser dans l'ignorance. Je comptais te dire la vérité plus tard, avant ton mariage, et te laisser juge de ce que tu voudrais faire de ces informations. J'ai été égoïste en te retenant ici, et je voudrais réparer cette erreur.

Je ne savais pas comment prendre ça. Est-ce que je voulais connaître mon passé ? Est-ce que je regretterai ma vie ici en apprenant qui j'étais avant ?

-Faisons un marché, d'accord ?

Je chassai mes questions pour fixer mon attention sur Jasper. Je lui donnai mon accord, ce qui le poussa à continuer.

-Je te raconte ce que j'ai appris, et tu décides si tu souhaites en connaître d'avantage ou si tu veux voir ta famille. C'est okay pour toi ?

Il prit mon silence pour une approbation puisqu'après avoir passé le gant sur ma nuque avant de revenir sur mon front et mon visage, il reprit.

-Tu t'appelles Isabella Swan. Tu as 18 ans, et tu vivais avec ta tante à Forks, tu habitais donc dans le même état que nous. Tes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture trois mois avant ton accident avec le piège à loups, et ils s'appelaient Renée et Charlie. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

J'avais beau chercher dans ma mémoire, rien ne venait. La drogue que m'avait servie Jasper avait fait son travail correctement, et nulle trace de mon passé ne restait dans mon esprit.

-Non, rien du tout. Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

-J'ai fait des recherches à ton arrivée. Je voulais savoir qui tu étais, quel était ton caractère, et si un jour je devais t'avouer la vérité, je voulais avoir des éléments à te donner. J'ai appris que tu as été très affecté part la mort de tes parents, et que tu étais très solitaire. Quand j'ai su ça, j'avais souri, parce que ça me rappelait Edward au lycée.

-Et ma tante ? Comment était-elle avec moi ?

A l'évocation de mes parents, j'avais ressenti un pincement au cœur, comme quand on pense à un être aimé disparu. En revanche, je ne ressentais rien pour ma tante, au contraire. Je toussai, et Jasper me donna à boire. L'eau hydrata ma gorge, et j'en profitai pour lécher mes lèvres desséchées. Mon ami s'en aperçut et passa le gant, qu'il venait de plonger dans la bassine, sur mes lèvres. Encore une fois, ça me donna l'impression d'être un peu mieux, une touche de paradis dans l'enfer de mon corps.

-Rien n'est précisé dans le court rapport de police. A première vue, l'affaire de ta disparition a été classée sans suite, mais ils penchent pour une fugue. Il semblerait que ta tante ne soit pas très attachée à toi, puisqu'elle n'a pas cherché à faire pousser les recherches, mais elle fait tout de même partie de ta famille. Elle n'a pas d'enfant et n'est pas mariée, et maintenant que tu n'es plus avec elle, elle a déménagé à San Francisco. Souhaites-tu la revoir ?

-Si elle n'a pas poussé les recherches, c'est qu'elle ne souhaitait pas me revoir, déclarai-je. Si j'étais solitaire, c'est peut-être parce que je n'étais pas heureuse. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Je vous ai vous, et ça me suffit. Et je n'ai pas envie de vous apporter des ennuis, à toi et ta famille.

Jasper ne répondit rien, mais continua à m'hydrater. Fatiguée, je sombrai dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>-Emmett ! Que fais-tu ici ? Ça fait trois fois que je te trouve là ! Laisse donc cette fille tranquille ! On va se faire repérer !<p>

-Mais non Rose, tout va bien. Le docteur a affirmé à quelqu'un qu'il passerait d'ici une heure, ça me laisse tout le temps ! Sens comme son sang est parfumé !

-C'est une fille Em' ! On avait dit : toi les garçons, et moi les filles ! En plus, c'est une innocente.

Ils chuchotaient, mais pas assez bas pour que je ne les entende pas. Qui étaient-ils ? Est-ce que je rêvais encore une fois ? Emmett était l'homme qui n'en était pas un. Et Rose ? Trop épuisée, ou abrutie par les médicaments, je ne pus que bouger, essayant de revenir à la réalité.

-Mais elle sent trop bon ! Gémit l'homme. Juste elle, s'il te plaît mon amour ! Elle est malade, elle va mourir, son cœur le dit. Après, je te promets que je serai sage et que je ne me nourrirai plus que d'assassins. Ce serait dommage de rater un tel sang !

Il y eut une minute de silence, et je sentis une caresse glacée sur ma joue, me faisant frissonner. Est-ce que finalement, j'étais éveillée ? Une douleur vive me vrilla l'estomac, me faisant me tordre et gémir. La caresse s'accentua.

-Elle a si mal, Rosie. Si c'était ton enfant, que ferais-tu ?

La voix du dénommé Emmett était suppliante, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Si c'était moi ? Tu m'as sauvé parce que j'étais mourant. Je ne te demande pas la même chose, mais juste de l'apaiser, de mettre fin à cette douleur.

-Elle peut encore vivre quelques jours, répondit la femme avant de s'adresser à moi. Je sais que tu nous entends jeune fille, ton cœur nous signale que tu es éveillée. Ton heure est proche, mais nous pouvons faire en sorte d'abréger tes souffrances. Profite de tes dernières heures pour dire adieu à tes amis. Nous reviendrons bientôt.

Et le silence retomba en même temps que la glace qui parcourait mon visage s'évaporait. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Le jour était levé, mais il faisait gris. Difficilement je me redressai et regardai autour de moi. Nulle trace de présence, ni même du passage de quelqu'un. Troublée, je dus trouver des trésors d'énergie pour me lever et me rendre aux toilettes, puis je me passai de l'eau sur le visage. Je touchai ma peau, là où la glace était passée, et je me rendis compte qu'elle était plus froide qu'ailleurs.

C'était donc bien réel ? Qui étaient ces deux personnes ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? A première vue, mon sang les attirait, mais pourquoi ?

-Bella !

Le cri d'Edward me fit revenir dans la chambre, aussi vite que je le pus, mais je n'eus pas à aller bien loin, puisque je croisai mon fiancé dans le couloir. Il vint vers moi, en colère, me prit par les épaules et me secoua légèrement.

-Tu es brûlante de fièvre, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te balader dans les couloirs ? Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable ! Jasper avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il était difficile de bien s'occuper de toi.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'avais attiré ses foudres, paniquée à l'idée de lui avoir causé du tort, affaiblie par la fièvre et le poison, et encore bouleversée par la conservation que j'avais entendue dans la chambre, je fondis en larmes. Edward me serra aussitôt dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée Bella, s'excusa-t-il, navré. J'ai eu peur quand je ne t'ai pas vu.

Il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres, passa son bras sous mes genoux pour me porter comme une jeune mariée et me ramena à notre chambre.

-Les caméras nous ont montrés des images étranges, et tant que nous ne savons pas ce dont il s'agit, nous sommes un peu sur les nerfs. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas crier. S'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer…

Il embrassa mes cheveux tandis que je m'accrochais à sa chemise. L'avoir contre moi, sentir son odeur, entendre sa voix calme qui s'était adoucie, tout cela me réconforta et mes pleurs diminuèrent. Il s'assit sur le lit, moi sur ses genoux. Il posa un plaid sur mes genoux et me garda contre lui, me berçant.

Lorsque mes sanglots ne furent plus qu'un souvenir, je relevai la tête, cherchant son regard, et accessoirement ses lèvres qu'il me présenta sans hésitation. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces, comparé aux miennes desséchées. Notre baiser fut court, mais il me redonna un peu d'espoir et de force morale.

-Il y avait deux personnes dans la chambre, lui racontai-je, ma tête désormais posée sur sa poitrine. Un homme et une femme. Mais ils tenaient des propos très étranges.

Edward me releva la tête d'un geste de la main.

-Tu les connais ?

-J'ai déjà vu l'homme, deux fois. Une fois derrière la fenêtre, l'autre fois quand j'ai vomi dans les bois. J'en déduis que la femme est celle que j'ai vu courir après l'homme dans les bois.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent ?

Ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude, sa peur même.

-Je pensais rêver, alors je n'ai pas très bien tout compris. Mais la femme m'a dit que j'allais mourir d'ici très peu de temps et que je devais vous faire mes adieux. Mais je ne veux pas vous quitter Edward !

Je venais de saisir l'ampleur des conséquences de mon empoisonnement à cause de ce mot définitif, « adieux ». J'allais quitter Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée. J'allais mourir. J'allais laisser Edward seul, et je serais séparée de lui. La panique s'empara de moi.

-Je ne veux pas mourir Edward, commençai-je à crier, presque hystérique. Je veux rester ici, et servir de modèle à Alice. Je veux rester avec toi, et te faire l'amour, encore et encore ! Je veux être ta femme ! Je…

Je voulus me lever et fuir, même si je ne savais pas quoi fuir, mais mon fiancé raffermit son étreinte.

-Calme-toi Bella, je t'en prie, calme-toi ! Je suis là ma chérie, je reste là. Tu vas souffrir encore plus si tu t'agites.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de la douleur ! Laisse-moi !

Je ne me contrôlai plus, et commençai à me débattre pour échapper à l'étreinte d'Edward. Je devais … Je ne savais pas, mais je devais trouver une solution. J'étais trop resté inactive. Sans le vouloir, je mis un coup dans la mâchoire de mon fiancé, le faisant lâcher prise et gémir en partant en arrière. Je me levai, chancelant un instant avant de me mettre à courir vers l'escalier. Je n'entendais pas Edward, mais avant de m'inquiéter pour lui je voulais me mettre à l'abri.

Je loupai une marche, mon sens de l'équilibre étant pire qu'avant, et finis de descendre l'escalier en roulant. Je chutai lourdement sur la dernière marche, et c'est toute étourdie que je repris ma course vers un point précis.

**_Pov Edward_**

Bella dormait de plus en plus. La fièvre ne la quittait plus, et les douleurs qui l'affectaient étaient horribles. Nous la voyions se tordre de douleur dans son sommeil, mais même la morphine avait de moins en moins d'effet maintenant. Cela nous désolait. Quant à moi, la voir ainsi m'anéantissait. Je savais que sa fin était proche. Carlisle m'avait prévenu, il m'avait expliqué comment ça allait se passer. Mais je refusais qu'elle souffre ainsi. Je voulais croire que Carlisle allait trouver un remède miracle, alors je l'avais supplié de ne pas abandonner ses recherches.

Malheureusement, plus les jours passaient, et plus je dus me rendre à l'évidence : Bella était condamnée. Jane avait gagné la partie. Ma fiancée s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, et les vitamines, les nutriments par perfusion n'aidaient pas. Nous lui avions posé une perfusion, mais nous la débranchions pour la laver ou la faire marcher un peu lorsqu'elle était à moitié éveillée, sans doute inconsciente des soins que nous lui apportions.

Lorsque j'étais entrée dans notre chambre pour passer un peu de temps avec elle, espérant qu'elle serait lucide, j'avais trouvé le lit vide. J'avais paniqué, sachant que nous avions vu des ombres passer sur les caméras, sans pouvoir savoir s'il s'agissait de jeux de lumière ou si quelqu'un rôdait autour du manoir. Je n'aurais pas dû crier en la retrouvant, mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. Elle sortait du lit sans aide, pouvant tomber à tout moment !

Cependant, le soulagement que j'avais ressenti en la voyant avait été de courte durée lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé que deux personnes étaient entrées dans notre chambre et s'étaient approchées d'elle.

C'est en me parlant de la conversation des deux intrus qu'elle avait pris peur, et sûrement accepté la réalité de sa mort prochaine. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'elle se mette à paniquer totalement et qu'elle se débatte assez pour me donner un coup de coude qui m'envoya en arrière et me fit voir des étoiles. Le temps que je retrouve mes esprits, Bella avait disparu, et comme elle était pieds nus, je ne l'entendais pas. Je courus aussi vite que possible trouver Carlisle, qui avait accepté avec sa femme de devenir nos parents adoptifs, en grande conversation avec Jasper concernant les volontés de Bella sur sa famille.

Carlisle estimait que Bella avait le droit de voir sa tante, mais Jasper refusait, parce que le choix de Bella était de ne pas la rencontrer. Carlisle pensait que le jugement de ma fiancée était faussé, victime du syndrome de Stockholm.

Mon arrivée en trombe les interrompit, et Jasper se leva, extrêmement pâle.

-Bella ? Interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

-Elle s'est enfuie, réussis-je à exhaler, à bout de souffle. Elle a paniqué.

-Tu nous expliqueras pourquoi plus tard, balaya Jasper de la main. Il faut la retrouver.

Nous repartîmes en courant, commençant à ouvrir toutes les portes, visitant toutes les pièces. Si elle était sortie, les alarmes se seraient déclenchées, puisque Jasper avait remis en marche tout le système de sécurité à cause des images floues des caméras.

-Si elle a paniqué, elle a besoin d'un endroit qu'elle considère comme un refuge où elle sera en sécurité, nous informa Carlisle.

Jasper s'arrêta et regarda gravement le médecin, puis son regard s'éclaira.

-Je crois savoir où elle est ! S'exclama-t-il avant de courir comme un fou vers les cellules du rez-de-chaussée.

J'entendis Alice, qui jouait aux échecs avec Esmée dans la salle de jeu du rez-de-chaussée, nous demander ce qu'il se passait, mais n'ayant pas de réponse elle nous suivit, de même que la femme du docteur.

Jasper ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir toutes les portes des cellules, mais se rendit directement dans celle qu'avait occupée Bella à son arrivée. Il s'arrêta devant le panneau de bois et reprit sa respiration. Je fis de même, tout comme Carlisle. Bella avait besoin que l'on reste calme, surtout si elle ne réfléchissait plus.

Mon beau-frère ouvrit doucement la porte qui grinça un peu, révélant la pièce. Au premier abord, je ne vis pas Bella, mais Jasper avança d'un pas sûr jusqu'au lit, se stoppant entre le lit et le mur. Il s'agenouilla tandis que j'avançais aussi doucement que possible. Carlisle me retenait, m'enjoignant de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque. Et je la vis.

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit mot pour me donner votre avis ? <strong>

**Merci d'être passée, et à bientôt. Les vacances sont bientôt là, et je pourrais reprendre un rythme normal.**

**Bisous**


	32. Chapitre 30

**Bonjour !**

**Ca y est, mon contrat est terminé... Donc je vais pouvoir vous livrer les chapitres de manière plus régulière ! Merci d'avoir été patientes. Comme je suis à peu près bien aujourd'hui, je vous livre le chapitre en ce samedi.**

**Un autre merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci à paulipopo, xenarielle93, Olivia K.A **(je crois avoir répondu par msn à ta review... Si ce n'est pas le cas, dis-le moi, je ne voudrais pas répondre ici, maintenant en tout cas. Merci pour ton commentaire !)**, sarinette60, CeriseBella, felictie **(je pense que tu voulais marquer felicitie, non ? Merci pour ton compliment, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. La suite est juste là. Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis !)**, mlca66, anayata, calimero59, aelita48, xalexeex25, ballardtwilight, katner, Mirzy, SweetAngel818 **(J'admire ta façon de contourner ta punition ^^. Merci pour ton compliment, je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire. Continue à être accro ! Tu me fais très plaisir, et c'est une drogue légale et non dangereuse^^)**, Natacha35140, Anais88, izzie **(Merci pour ton compliment ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Par contre, ne m'en veux pas si je ne te répond pas aujourd'hui... Je ne voudrais pas en dire trop, pour laisser une part de mystère. Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage !)**, erika shoval, Lisa1905, bellaeva, Rpatz, lisouarras, sand91, Maryfanfictions, twilight-et-the-vampire** (Je te laisse découvrir quelle supposition est la bonne... Bien que la réponse ne sera pas dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié)**, Rose-Emilie, Grazie, cchope, Miss Sadique, may cullen **(Je suis ravie que mon histoire t'ait plu autant ! J'espère qu'il en sera de la suite. Pour ta question sur les vampires... Je ne te répondrais pas de suite. Je voudrais garder encore un peu de suspens. Celles qui me connaissent savent que Bella peut mourir, ou être transformée, avec 50 % de chances chacune. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, c'est très gentil. Et bienvenue sur cette fiction !)**, et Orange-sanguine. **

**Merci à Izzie pour avoir mis la 800ème review ! Et merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa patience, ainsi qu'à erika shoval. Bonne lecture à toutes !**

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennet à Stephenie Meyer, qu'on l'aime ou pas !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 30<span>

**_Pov Edward_**

Bella était là, cachée derrière le lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Alice poussa un petit cri affolé et commença à courir vers son amie mais Esmée l'arrêta. J'avançai doucement en observant l'interaction entre Jasper et Bella.

-Bella ? Appela doucement mon beau-frère. Il faut que tu sortes de cette pièce, il fait froid.

Mais ma fiancée ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Carlisle l'appela également, moi aussi, mais rien n'y fit. On aurait dit qu'elle ne nous entendait pas. Je fis les derniers pas me séparant d'elle et fis mine de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle se mit à crier et je reçus un nouveau coup, dans le ventre cette fois, tandis qu'elle se débattait pour se dégager de mon étreinte.

Le souffle coupé, je reculai un peu, soutenu par Carlisle. Soudain, sous nos yeux effrayés, Jasper grogna, se baissa et agrippa Bella par les bras.

-Maintenant ça suffit, tonna-t-il.

Il la jeta sur le lit, et Bella s'y coucha, se faisant toute petite. Alors, seulement, elle commença à pleurer. Le médecin soupira.

-Elle a retrouvé ses esprits, expliqua-t-il à Alice qui semblait outrée par le geste de son mari qui, désormais, se forçait à respirer calmement. Edward, je pense qu'elle se laissera approcher maintenant. Mais il faut aller lui chercher une couverture, le froid n'est pas bon pour elle.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et commençai à caresser le dos de la femme que j'aimais.

**_Pov Bella_**

Pourquoi avais-je ressenti le besoin de revenir dans cette cellule si froide ? Peut-être parce que c'est là que tout avait commencé, que mes souvenirs commençaient. Et maintenant, je pleurais, sur ce lit que j'avais occupé de longues semaines, voire même des mois, consolée par mon fiancée.

-Je suis désolée, murmurai-je, mon visage tourné vers le mur à cause de la honte que j'éprouvais. Je suis une mauvaise fiancée… Mais c'est tellement injuste !

-Oui, c'est injuste Bella, répondit Edward. Je suis aussi perdu et en colère que toi, parce que moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Je voudrais pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras sans craindre de te faire mal, je voudrais t'épouser, dans une église, moi dans un smoking ridicule et toi dans une superbe robe blanche.

Je rigolai faiblement, visualisant la scène. Edward en profita pour me retourner, de façon à ce que je puisse le regarder.

-Profitons de ce que nous avons, là, maintenant. Tu es là, dans mes bras, et je compte bien t'y garder le plus longtemps possible. Tu as froid, tes lèvres sont bleues. Viens, allons te mettre au chaud.

Je me laissai faire, à bout de force. Ma course dans le manoir m'avait épuisée, presque autant que le fait de rester concentrée. Edward me porta comme une jeune mariée et sortit de la petite pièce. Je vis Alice et Esmée. Alice pleurait en silence, et Esmée avait les larmes aux yeux. Ma jeune amie prit ma main au passage et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'au retour dans notre chambre.

Edward sortit de la pièce, nous laissant entre filles, Esmée étant là aussi. J'imaginais sans mal sa déception de devoir s'occuper d'une petite-amie malade, qui allait mourir. J'aurais voulu pouvoir tuer Jane de mes mains, et soudain, le châtiment qu'elle avait reçu me parut moindre par rapport à ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

Alice me fit sortir de mes pensées en pressant ma main et en enlevant une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Sanglota-t-elle.

-Si, mais je commence à m'y habituer. Ce sont les crises les plus douloureuses. La douleur en fond devient gérable.

Mon amie secoua la tête, chassant ses larmes.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser, reprit-elle. C'est toi qui m'as permis de redécouvrir les joies de l'extérieur, et maintenant que tu m'as guéri, tu t'en vas ?

-Alice, la gronda gentiment Esmée. Bella n'a pas choisi. Ce n'est pas à elle qu'il faut en vouloir.

La femme de Jasper fondit en sanglots, et je me redressai malgré la douleur pour la consoler, la serrant dans mes bras et pleurant avec elle.

-Je voudrais tant rester Alice, tellement ! Mais il me reste peut-être encore quelques jours. En cherchant bien, je devrais trouver encore un peu de forces ici et là.

Je ne fis pas rire Alice, ni Esmée. Ce n'était pas drôle.

Carlisle et Edward arrivèrent avec tout un arsenal d'aiguilles, de poches de perfusion, et une potence, comme à l'hôpital. Avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf », j'étais branchée à plusieurs poches de médicaments et autres. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'un cathéter était déjà en place, protégé par du sparadrap.

-Il faut laisser Bella se reposer, déclara l'ancien médecin d'Aro tandis qu'Edward ressortait.

Alice se pencha et me serra dans ses bras, alors que je commençai à être écrasée par le sommeil. Mes yeux dévièrent vers le praticien à qui je lançai un regard noir.

-Même dans cet état, tu refuses que l'on t'aide, n'est-ce pas, sourit-il. C'est pour ton bien Bella, je te promets que ça ira mieux à ton réveil.

Alice embrassa ma joue, avant de se lever et laisser la place à Esmée qui me fit un baiser sur le front.

-Repose-toi bien Bella, et reviens-nous en forme. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

Carlisle vint remettre la couette bien en place, avant de me regarder longuement. Etait-ce le moment ? Non ! Je n'avais pas dit au revoir à Edward ! Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux, mais le médecin les essuya.

-C'est… C'est… balbutiai-je.

-Non, rassure-toi. Elles ont juste eu peur, comme nous tous. Edward refuse de le faire, alors je vais jouer le mauvais rôle du médecin insensible.

Il inspira profondément avant de continuer.

-Je sais que les antalgiques sont de plus en plus impuissants à te soulager, et ça va être de pire en pire. Alors le sommeil provoqué est une façon de t'aider. Si à un quelconque moment, tu ressens une gêne pour respirer, surtout, dis-le, nous te mettrons sous oxygène. Nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour que tu souffres le moins possible.

-C'est bientôt la fin alors ? Plus question d'antidote miracle ?

Ma gorge serrée m'empêchait de parler normalement, et ma voix tremblait.

-Non ma belle, je crains que non. Tes organes sont trop abîmés pour être réparés, et le poison est très agressif. Il a été conçu pour détruire. Je suis désolé.

Je sortis ma main de la chaleur de la couette pour prendre la sienne, la serrant.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Carlisle. Tu as fait le maximum, je le sais.

Il tapota nos mains jointes, l'air sceptique. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où est Edward ?

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à parler, et je devais fournir un effort supplémentaire pour ne pas m'endormir.

-Il arrive, ne t'en fais pas.

Il sortit, et je commençai à fermer les yeux quand j'entendis des pas. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Jasper.

-Si tu te lèves encore une fois toute seule, je t'attache à nouveau au lit, commença-t-il.

Puis il s'avança vers moi. Son regard brillait, et ses yeux étaient rouges. Avait-il pleuré ?

-Laisse-nous prendre soin de toi Bella. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir brusquée tout à l'heure.

-Ça m'a fait réagir, j'en avais besoin, marmonnai-je, sur le point de m'endormir.

-Je te laisse, Edward arrive. Il ne veut plus que je t'approche. S'il me trouve ici, il risque d'en venir aux poings.

Il m'embrassa le front avant de sortir en vitesse. Mon fiancé arriva quelques secondes après, un Cd à la main.

-Je l'ai enregistré il y a peu, expliqua-t-il en insérant le Cd dans le lecteur posé sur la commode.

Des notes légères de piano envahirent la pièce, instaurant une ambiance calme et reposante. J'expirai fortement, glissant un peu plus chaque seconde vers le sommeil. Mais avant, j'avais besoin d'explications. Edward s'assit sur le lit et commença à caresser mon visage, me dévisageant sans scrupule.

-Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'a dit Jasper, murmurai-je. Pourquoi es-tu fâché après lui ?

-Bella, c'est de sa faute ce qu'il t'arrive. Il ne m'a pas consulté pour faire venir cette ordure de Volturi. Même si ce sont les fédéraux qui lui ont donné l'affaire, il devait me consulter. Merde Bella ! A cause de lui, tu t'es faite enlevée et tu as croisé Jane. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui.

Il lissait soigneusement le drap, refusant maintenant de me regarder. Je voulais régler ça avant de m'endormir, de laisser gagner les médicaments.

-Edward, regarde-moi, soufflai-je.

Il m'obéit, et je pus lire toute sa détresse dans son regard.

-Il a fait ça pour mettre Aro derrière les barreaux. Qui pouvait prévoir que ce vieux rat était aussi cinglé ? Il a cru bien faire, tout comme il a cru bien faire en me retenant ici. Moi je ne lui en veux pas, il n'est pas responsable des actions d'Aro.

-Je suis désolée Bella, jamais je ne lui pardonnerai. A cause de lui, je vais passer ma vie à pleurer la femme que j'aime, alors que j'aurais dû couler des jours heureux avec elle. Si c'était moi à ta place, lui pardonnerais-tu ?

Il avait raison, j'aurais eu besoin d'un coupable moi aussi, surtout si je devais être veuve dans ces conditions. Mais il n'était pas à ma place, et j'avais besoin de savoir que, peu importe que je parte aujourd'hui, demain ou dans une semaine, ils ne feraient pas souffrir Alice, puisque c'était elle la plus grande perdante si son frère et son mari restaient déchirés.

-C'est le mari de ta sœur, réussis-je à marmonner, les yeux déjà fermés. Elle a besoin de vous deux, et plus encore quand je ne serai plus là.

J'ouvris la bouche pour continuer mais la torpeur me gagna totalement, et je partis dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov Edward<strong>_

Bella s'était endormie. Une larme roula sur ma joue, suivie d'une autre, et encore une. Les sanglots vinrent après, mais je me moquais de pleurer. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ma colère et l'immense trou que la perte de Bella commençait déjà à creuser.

Ma fiancée avait raison bien sûr. Alice serait inconsolable, mais elle ne serait pas la seule. Bella nous avait tous touchés, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et sa mort nous affecterait tous. Et moi, qu'allais-je devenir ? J'avais passé le début de ma vie en solitaire, persuadé que personne ne pouvait me correspondre. Puis j'avais rencontré Bella, qui avait illuminé ma vie, qui avait pris toute la place dans mon cœur. Et maintenant quoi ? J'allais la perdre, sans pouvoir rien faire ?

Soudain, je sentis une présence près de moi. Alice. Elle s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras, me frottant le dos. J'entendais ses hoquets, indiquant qu'elle pleurait aussi. Décidément, nous ne pouvions pas nous en empêcher…

-Je suis vraiment navrée Edward, chuchota-t-elle. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais je me sens si impuissante ! Je n'arrive même pas à la regarder en face !

-Je suis sûr qu'elle comprend, ne t'en fais pas, la réconfortai-je, retrouvant mon rôle de grand frère. Nous devons être positifs devant elle. Durant mes études, j'ai appris qu'un malade calme et positif vivait un peu plus qu'un malade défaitiste. Carlisle est d'accord avec ça aussi, il m'a affirmé que c'était prouvé. Alors soyons forts pour elle.

Elle hocha la tête, et peu à peu, nos sanglots diminuèrent. J'inspirai profondément et relevai la tête, obligeant Alice à faire de même.

-Va te faire chauffer un thé avec Esmée. Bella va dormir un moment, je vais veiller sur elle.

Ma sœur me fit un bisou sur la joue avant de sortir en reniflant. J'allai chercher une bassine d'eau froide et un gant pour essayer de rafraîchir ma petite-amie, lui assurant un minimum de confort. Je commençai des gestes lents et légers, essayant d'être le plus doux possible.

Le jour déclina lentement, et Esmée vint me chercher pour le dîner. Je lui garantis que je n'avais pas faim, mais elle assura qu'elle m'apporterait de quoi grignoter. Bella s'agita plusieurs fois, combattant la douleur. Son visage se tordait dans une grimace qui faisait peine à voir, et je ne pouvais l'aider qu'en tenant sa main, la serrant fort. Elle semblait sentir ma poigne, puisque ses gestes devenaient plus faibles, même si elle continuait à gigoter.

Esmée apporta un plateau plein de nourriture, comme promis, mais je me contentai de quelques fruits et d'un peu d'eau, l'appétit coupé. J'entendis les autres se dire bonne nuit, puis le manoir devint calme. Carlisle passa néanmoins quelques minutes plus tard.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Elle a mal, soupirai-je. Mais je suppose que l'on ne peut plus rien faire.

Le médecin posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de soutien.

-J'ai préparé des doses de morphine. Si tu vois que la douleur est de plus en plus intense, administre-lui une dose. Bonne nuit Edward.

Il posa les seringues tandis que je lui souhaitais aussi une bonne nuit, à lui et Esmée.

* * *

><p>-Rose ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censée chasser ?<p>

-Regarde-la Em' ! Je sais ce que c'est de souffrir, et toi aussi. Et puis, ça fait tellement longtemps que nous sommes seuls tous les deux… Un peu de compagnie ne nous ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eu un silence, et j'en profitai pour entrouvrir les yeux. Un homme, brun, et une femme blonde étaient à la tête du lit, chacun d'un côté. La femme était toute proche de Bella.

-Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, humain ! Cracha soudain la femme, Rose visiblement.

Je fus redressé, puisque je m'étais endormi, la tête sur le lit, le reste du corps sur la chaise, par une poigne glacée. Le type avait disparu de mon champ de vision et était derrière moi, mon dos contre son torse froid.

La dénommée Rose se leva et vint vers moi.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Me demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Bella, répondis-je laconiquement. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Mais la femme snoba ma question et se retourna vers ma fiancée.

-Bella, répéta-t-elle chaudement, changeant brutalement de ton. Un très beau prénom, n'est-ce pas Emmett ?

Son regard s'attarda sur celui qui m'empêchait de faire un mouvement, puis revint sur moi.

-Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Ces deux personnes étaient différentes de nous. Je le sentais, un pressentiment, et le froid inhumain qui émanait d'Emmett. Je ne pouvais pas voir les yeux de la femme, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et autant j'étais certain que la femme ne voulait pas faire de mal à Bella, autant je _savais_ qu'Emmett avait des intentions hostiles envers ma fiancée.

La pression que l'homme exerçait sur moi se renforça, et je crus entendre un grognement.

-Ma femme t'a posé une question ! Qui es-tu ?

-Edward. Je suis son fiancé. Vous pouvez la sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Avançai-je.

Bella s'agita à ce moment-là. Emmett me lâcha, et je me précipitai sur ma belle, lui prenant la main.

-Chut, ma belle, tout va bien, murmurai-je.

Sous le regard méfiant des deux intrus, je pris une dose de morphine que j'injectai à travers la perfusion. Bella se calma peu à peu, gémissant de temps à autre en fronçant les sourcils. Emmett et sa femme s'étaient rapprochés du lit, et la femme observait ma fiancée en souriant. Le silence régnait, et personne ne le rompait. Je relevai les yeux vers le couple, et c'est là que je pus voir leurs yeux, à la lumière de la lune qui éclairait le lit. Ils n'étaient pas normaux.

-Vos yeux… Soufflai-je.

Emmett se détacha de son épouse et s'approcha de moi, l'air menaçant, grognant et montrant les dents.

-Emmett, laisse-le tranquille, le gronda l'autre.

-Mais Rosalie… Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas le laisser vivre !

-A cause de qui, gros bêta ? Qui vient de lui donner des détails ?

Rosalie et Emmett se défièrent du regard, puis le gars souffla.

-D'abord je n'ai pas le droit de la boire, et maintenant je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser. Tu te fais vieille Rosie.

-Tais-toi, je réfléchis, trancha la femme.

Elle s'était assise sur le lit, prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur Bella.

-Nous pouvons la sauver, finit-elle par me répondre. Mais elle devra mourir.

-Non ! Protestai-je en me levant. Je veux qu'elle vive !

La blonde releva les yeux vers moi, restant calme.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Edward. Si tu veux la sauver, elle doit mourir. Et si tu es intelligent, tu ne poseras pas de question, tu seras heureux pour elle et tu ne raconteras rien à personne, sous peine que nous revenions te tuer. C'est un passage obli…

-Edward…

La voix faible de Bella interrompit la froide Rosalie. Nous baissâmes le regard en même temps pour la voir éveillée, me regardant avec inquiétude. Elle bougea la main, cherchant à attraper la mienne que je lui donnai volontiers après m'être assis à nouveau.

-Est-ce que je rêve encore ? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Je ne sus que répondre, aussi caressai-je sa joue, interrogeant l'étrange femme du regard. Mais Bella continua.

-Ils veulent mon sang Edward, mais je ne veux pas leur donner… Je veux rester avec toi…

Elle tenta de se redresser mais ses bras ne la soutinrent pas et elle retomba sur les oreillers, s'énervant. Elle essaya à nouveau, tirant sur sa perfusion. Un peu de sang s'échappa, et avant que je ne comprenne, Emmett était au-dessus de Bella, retenu par sa femme.

-Arrête de respirer ! Ordonna Rosalie. Tu ne toucheras pas maintenant à son sang.

Le brun gémit, mais son épouse se montra inflexible.

-Fais-moi confiance ! Maintenant, tu vas aller chasser. Va le plus loin possible. Je ne veux pas te voir avant demain soir, on est d'accord ? Non, n'ouvre pas la bouche !

Elle réussit à reculer, incitant son mari à l'imiter. Lorsqu'ils furent descendus du lit et proches de la fenêtre ouverte, elle le poussa dehors. Aucun cri ou bruit de chute ne troubla le silence pesant, signe qu'il n'était pas tombé. Pourtant, du deuxième étage… Qu'étaient-ils ?

Rosalie avança, mais je fis barrage de mon corps pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas Bella.

-Ce n'est pas toi et ta misérable force d'humain qui m'empêcheraient de m'en prendre à elle, railla la blonde.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas, humains, affirmai-je.

-Tu as raison.

Rosalie s'avança encore et me poussa légèrement. Elle ne sembla pas y mettre beaucoup de forces, mais je fus tout de même repoussé de plusieurs centimètres, lâchant presque la main de Bella qui recommença à gesticuler pour se lever. La pauvre avait tout vu, et pourtant elle n'avait pas bougé, pas crié tant que je lui tenais la main. L'intruse fut en un instant à la place qu'elle occupait auparavant, assise sur le lit. Elle prit délicatement l'autre main de ma fiancée qui ferma les yeux et se détendit instantanément.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Elle est brûlante de fièvre, et ma peau est glacée. Ça l'apaise.

Elle posa sa deuxième main sur le front de ma petite-amie qui soupira de bien-être.

-Elle s'est à nouveau endormie, constata la femme.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Demandai-je, curieux.

-Son cœur. Il bat régulièrement, autant que puisse le faire un cœur malade.

Le silence retomba, seulement brisé par la respiration lourde de ma chérie dont je ne pouvais détacher mon regard.

-Elle va mourir bientôt, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Rosalie. Dans quelques jours, son corps ne supportera plus la douleur, et son cœur va cesser de battre.

Je déglutis durement, la gorge nouée. Je savais tout cela. Je savais que Bella allait me quitter. Je ne pus que hocher la tête, refusant de parler pour que ma voix ne flanche pas.

-Elle va mourir, c'est inévitable. Mais je peux faire en sorte que, même une fois que son cœur aura cessé de battre, elle puisse ouvrir les yeux, bouger… vivre, mais une vie différente.

-Et je pourrai la revoir ? M'enquis-je avec espoir.

-Pour ta sécurité, il ne vaut mieux pas. La première année, elle risquerait de te tuer sans le vouloir, et si elle tient à toi autant que tu tiens à elle, alors elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et même après, il y a toujours des risques.

Il y avait donc une alternative à sa mort. Mais cela voulait dire que je risquais de ne plus jamais poser mes yeux sur elle, ne plus la toucher… Mais la pensée de la savoir vivante effaçait tout le reste.

Un doigt glacé m'obligea à relever le visage, et je croisai les pupilles rouges de la femme.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit-elle doucement. Si l'on m'enlevait Emmett… J'ai du mal à en concevoir l'idée même.

-Alors, si vous savez, permettez-moi de venir avec elle ! Suppliai-je. Elle… Je…

Je ne sus que dire de plus. Bella recommença à s'agiter, et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Edward, s'étrangla-t-elle.

Je l'aidai à s'asseoir et lui présentai un récipient dans lequel elle vomit. C'était encore du sang. Ce n'était plus que du sang désormais, et ce depuis deux jours.

Un coup d'œil à Rosalie m'apprit qu'elle s'était reculée jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle était extrêmement tendue et j'étais certain qu'elle était prête à sortir.

Lorsque Bella eut fini de vomir, je la recouchai délicatement. J'avais peur de la laisser seule, mais je craignais également que l'odeur du sang ne la rende à nouveau malade. Et surtout, la perspective de la laisser avec une créature qui pouvait la tuer à tout moment me paralysait sur place.

-Débarrasse-toi de ça ! Siffla l'intruse.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle me prit la bassine des mains et qu'elle la jeta dehors, par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Le froid et l'humidité de la nuit n'étaient pas bons pour Bella. Les yeux de cette dernière faisaient la navette entre Rosalie et moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

-Vous êtes un vampire, affirma-t-elle en fixant l'inconnue.

Celle-ci parut surprise mais se reprit vite. Elle vint à nouveau vers le lit mais cette fois-ci, Bella recula, au risque de tomber.

-Non Bella,attends ! Commença Rose. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

-Si ! Vous voulez m'empêcher de voir Edward.

Rosalie avança d'un autre pas, tout en expliquant.

-C'est pour ton bien Bella. Les premiers temps, tu seras incontrôlable, et dotée d'une grande force. J'ai peur que si tu restes en contact avec Edward, tu le tues !

-Mais je l'aime ! S'écria ma belle de sa voix chevrotante en venant se mettre dans mes bras, s'agrippant à mes mains. Nous devons nous marier ! Je ne veux pas quitter tout ça. Ils sont devenus mon monde, et quitter Edward et les autres reviendrait à me tuer, corps et âme ! Et je ne veux pas boire de sang ! Rien que de penser à tuer…

Elle se mit à pleurer, passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je l'enveloppai des miens, la pressant contre moi pour lui montrer que je ne partais pas. Et puis, soudain, ses pleurs cessèrent et elle fit face à la … vampire ?

-Si je ne peux plus voir Edward, si tu me transformes, car c'est bien ce que tu comptes faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était passée au tutoiement, et je n'aimais pas du tout la détermination qui émanait de son corps et de sa voix. Rosalie hocha la tête, curieuse.

-Je refuse cela. Je ne veux pas être sauvée, si c'est pour être séparée d'Edward.

Mon cœur loupa un battement en entendant ces paroles. Elle voulait mourir pour ne pas avoir à vivre sans moi ? Mais que devais-je dire ? Sans le vouloir, la colère prit le dessus.

-Bella ! Rugis-je en la tournant vers moi. Je t'interdis de parler comme ça ! Tu penses à moi un instant ? La seule perspective de te savoir loin de moi me tuera, mais penser que tu es vivante sera ma seule consolation.

-Mais pas moi ! Je refuse de boire le sang d'autres humains, qui ont la vie devant eux ! Et je suis tellement égoïste Edward ! S'écria-t-elle. Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés tous les jours, je veux te toucher, je veux…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase parce qu'elle se mit à tousser, s'effondrant sur moi. Je la recueillis, telle une poupée de chiffon. Je l'allongeai, tremblant de tous mes membres, la peur me nouant les entrailles, et pris son pouls.

-Elle s'est évanouie, me rassura Rosalie. Il faut la laisser se reposer.

-Pouvez-vous déterminer combien de temps…

La fin de ma phrase se perdit dans le silence, n'osant prononcer les derniers mots.

-A quelques heures près oui, sans intervention de la médecine. Ce n'est pas pour cette nuit. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Et elle sortit à vitesse humaine, après un dernier regard à Bella et moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! <strong>

**Je pense que pas mal de monde sera en vacances à partir de cette semaine, alors je pense qu'à partir de dimanche prochain, je posterai toutes les deux semaines. Ainsi, celles qui partent n'auront pas trop de retard, et moi... Eh bien, il se pourrait que j'ai une annonce à faire bientôt, concernant une future fiction. Mais rien n'est certain pour le moment. **

**Bonnes vacances pour celles qui y sont, ou vont y être cette semaine. Et pour les autres... Bon courage !**

**On se retrouve dimanche. **

**Bisous**

Caroline


	33. Chapitre 31

**Bonjour,**

**Nous sommes dimanche, voilà le chapitre. **

**Suite à quelques soucis depuis cette nuit, je n'ai pas pu finir de répondre aux reviews ce matin, je m'en excuse. Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, surtout à xalexeex25, Miss Sadique, Rpatz et cchope à qui je n'ai pas répondu. **

**Juste une précision : à cause des nouveaux changements du site, il n'y a visiblement plus la possibilité de mettre son pseudo quand on n'est pas connecté. Il y a certaines reviews dont je pense avoir reconnu les auteurs (Maryfanfictions, twilight-et-the-vampire, calimero59), mais je n'ai pas reconnu les autres. Je vous conseille de mettre votre pseudo en début de review (ou en fin). **

**Bonne lecture à toutes. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à Evelyne-raconte, erika shoval et Fanoudusud. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 31<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

A mon réveil, je me sentais presque bien. Edward dormait à côté de moi, son bras sur ma hanche. J'admirai son visage, tourné vers moi. Il semblait serein, loin des problèmes que je lui causais. Prise d'une impulsion, j'avançai ma main et traçai le contour de son nez, sa mâchoire, ses sourcils… Il ne mit pas longtemps à sourire puis à ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour Bella, dit-il doucement en souriant. Tu vas mieux on dirait. As-tu moins mal ?

-Oui, je vais bien.

Et pour le lui prouver, je me rapprochai de lui et l'embrassai tendrement, passant ma main non perfusée derrière sa nuque. Je mis beaucoup dans ce baiser, et je décidai de faire de même à chaque fois que je le pouvais, sachant que mes jours, ou mes heures, étaient comptés, je voulais profiter de mon fiancé.

Je fus trop vite essoufflée, et Edward le comprit rapidement. Il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres, me regardant dans les yeux et caressant ma joue.

-Est-ce que tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec nous ? Je te promets de bâillonner Alice si elle te fatigue.

Je ris doucement.

-Je vais essayer d'avaler quelque chose. Un thé ne me fera pas de mal.

Mon petit-ami s'étira, grognant de manière assez sexy, avant de se lever d'un bond. Il fit le tour du lit et vint vers moi en faisant des grimaces. Je me levai sur mes coudes en riant de ses pitreries, fixant avec bonheur ses yeux verts pétillants. Il débrancha le tuyau, laissant le cathéter en place. Je restai semi-assise le temps qu'il s'habille, puis me redressai pour de bon, m'asseyant.

Une fois assise, je dus attendre que le monde cesse de tourner avant de me lever, soutenue par Edward qui me passa une robe de chambre.

-Ils vont être ravis de te voir, assura-t-il en m'aidant à me rendre à la salle à manger.

Et je pus le constater par moi-même. Au moment où nous franchîmes la porte, un ange passa, et je pus admirer Alice, Esmée et Jasper bouche bée. Seul Carlisle ne semblait pas surpris.

Mon futur beau-frère se leva et recula ma chaise, me permettant de m'asseoir sans batailler. J'y pris place, aidée par mon petit ami.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir debout, m'assura Alice, enjouée et l'air ravi.

-Je me sentais bien ce matin, expliquai-je, alors Edward m'a proposé de me joindre à vous.

Edward me servit une tasse de thé et posa un croissant à côté, espérant sûrement que je le mange. Je fis mine de rien, et commençai à siroter mon thé, laissant Esmée commenter la visite virtuelle au Musée du Louvres, en France, qu'elle et Alice avaient vue sur Internet.

-C'est extraordinaire, Carlisle ! On voit toutes les œuvres, sans les touristes ! J'ai beaucoup aimé tout ce qui touche à l'archéologie, surtout les momies et la pierre de rosette. Vous saviez que c'est grâce à cette pierre que les scientifiques comprennent le langage des hiéroglyphes ?

La femme du médecin continua à alimenter la conversation, ponctuée par les remarques d'Alice, notamment sur tout ce qui touchait à l'arrangement des salles et à la décoration, faisant rire Edward qui argua qu'ils devaient avoir des designers professionnels.

Le petit-déjeuner touchait à sa fin lorsque je ressentis les signes d'un nouveau vomissement. J'hésitai à les déranger alors que la conversation était prenante, mais heureusement Carlisle sembla remarquer mon hésitation.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose Bella ?

Aussitôt le silence se fit, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

-Je… Je suis juste fatiguée.

-Je vais te ramener à ta chambre alors.

Edward se leva en même temps que l'ancien médecin de Volturi, mais le deuxième le retint.

-Non, laisse Edward. Reste avec les autres, tout ira bien.

Il m'aida à me lever et, avant de quitter la pièce, je me tournai vers mes amis.

-Je vais faire une sieste et je reviens, plaisantai-je.

-Bonne nuit ! Lança Alice.

-A tout à l'heure mon ange, affirma mon fiancé, tandis que Jasper et Esmée faisaient un signe de la main.

Nous sortîmes doucement de la salle à manger, Carlisle me soutenant. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, comme à l'aller, et commençâmes à nous diriger vers la chambre. Malheureusement nous n'y parvînmes pas de suite.

La porte était en vue lorsque mes jambes me lâchèrent. Le docteur réagit immédiatement, me rattrapant, et me prit dans ses bras pour me porter rapidement sur le lit. Une fois couchée, il m'aveugla avec une petite lumière avant de soupirer, de prendre mon pouls, puis brancher la perfusion au cathéter en place. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, la douleur était à la limite de l'insupportable, et la nausée qui avait pris place dans mon ventre promettait d'être dévastatrice. D'ailleurs, je vomis presque immédiatement, et Carlisle eut la prévenance de me passer une bassine.

-J'ai mal au cœur, me plaignis-je d'une **voix** faible lorsque je pus enfin parler.

Le praticien ajouta deux poches de liquide supplémentaires à la potence, qu'il relia au cathéter. Il avait l'air soucieux, et les rides entre ses yeux ne me disaient rien de bon. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur mon front.

-La fièvre est à nouveau remontée, grimaça-t-il. Le fortifiant/stimulant que je t'ai administré n'a pas fait effet longtemps…

-Stimulant ? Répétai-je, ne comprenant pas.

-Je vais être honnête Bella. Cette nuit, je sais qu'il s'est passé des choses. Je sais qu'Edward et toi avez eu une visite nocturne. J'ai entendu une partie de ce qui s'est dit, et je suis descendu les attendre dehors.

-Je … Ce n'est vraiment pas une hallucination alors ?

-Non Bella. J'ai eu du mal à y croire, autant que tu as dû en avoir. J'ai rencontré ces gens, les McCarty, dont Rosalie, et je lui ai demandé des preuves sur son… état, son statut, sa… condition. Elle m'a montré, m'a expliqué, et rien qu'en touchant sa peau et en ne sentant aucun pouls, en voyant ses yeux… J'ai été convaincu. Je la crois quand elle dit pouvoir juger du temps qu'il te reste.

Je l'écoutai de toutes mes oreilles, attendant sa réponse avec angoisse. Il posa la main sur ma poitrine, entre mes seins.

-Essaye de respirer plus calmement, ou je me verrai contraint de te mettre sous oxygène.

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je respirais fort. A présent qu'il me le faisait remarquer, je me rendais compte que j'avais du mal à amener de l'air à mes poumons.

-En tant que médecin, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec son pronostic. Je voulais que tu puisses te joindre à nous à table une dernière fois. La morphine ne fait presque plus effet, alors j'ai essayé les fortifiants pour te donner un sursis contre la douleur. Ça a fonctionné, mais pas autant que je l'espérais. Tu es forte, et tu combats bien la douleur. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne suffit pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu devines bien, soufflai-je. Ça commence à devenir insupportable. J'ai l'impression d'être tordue dans tous les sens par une force incroyable.

-Je veux croire que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu t'es levée. Mais sans les stimulants, je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu sortir de ton lit.

-J'en suis certaine, affirmai-je doucement.

Mes yeux se fermaient, mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. J'essayais de lutter, mais rien à faire.

-Ne résiste pas Bella, je t'ai administré un hypnotique. Tu as besoin de repos.

Il prit ma main, la sienne fraîche contrastant avec ma paume brûlante, et je gardai les paupières closes, dérivant peu à peu vers le sommeil. Je sentis quelqu'un embrasser mon front, avant de me laisser engloutir par le noir.

* * *

><p>Je courais, cherchant à échapper à Emmett. Celui-ci me pourchassait, tous crocs dehors, et il m'appelait d'une voix trop douce pour être crédible. Malheureusement, j'avais beau courir, il était plus rapide que moi et me rattrapait. J'étais essoufflée, et mes poumons me faisaient souffrir, me hurlant de respirer et d'avaler de l'air.<p>

Le vampire fut soudain sur moi, me plaquant au sol, et j'en eus le souffle coupé. J'eus beau me débattre, il fut plus fort que moi. Et lorsque je compris que j'allais mourir, je cessai tout combat, attendant la mort.

* * *

><p>-Bella !<p>

J'étais secouée, à moins que ce soit moi qui m'agitais. J'avais toujours autant de mal à respirer que dans mon rêve, mais je n'arrivais pas à parler, m'évertuant à avaler un maximum d'oxygène.

-Edward ! Empêche-la de bouger ! Gronda Carlisle.

-J'essaye, râla mon petit-ami. Mais elle a encore de la force.

Et soudain, tout alla mieux. L'air arriva en puissance par mes voies respiratoires, et ce fut suffisant pour me calmer. J'entendais un sifflement, comme une grosse respiration, mais je n'étais pas capable de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Quelque chose était posé sur mon visage, au niveau de mon nez et ma bouche. Un masque à oxygène ? Peut-être. Une main passa dans mes cheveux, et j'étais certaine que c'était mon fiancé.

-Là, c'est mieux, murmura Edward. Respire Bella, il faut que tu restes calme.

J'aurais tant voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, que sa voix m'apaisait… Mais je n'en n'avais plus la force. Même ouvrir les yeux était pénible. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas quitter ce monde sans le revoir une dernière fois, et graver ses traits dans ma mémoire.

Des doigts partirent à la découverte de mon visage, caressant doucement ma peau. A mesure que je me réveillais, la douleur reprenait sa place, une place immense, occultant tout le reste au fil des minutes.

Finalement, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux pour trouver le visage d'Edward au-dessus du mien.

-Hey ! Souffla-t-il. Ça va mieux ?

Je hochai la tête, préférant garder des forces. Ma main eut le bon goût de m'obéir, et accepta de passer mes doigts sur la peau douce et chaude de la joue d'Edward. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant bruyamment.

-Ça va être si dur, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante. Tellement insupportable !

-Edward…

L'entendre dire ça était extrêmement difficile, et me serrait le cœur et l'estomac. Mais au moins, il semblait avoir respecté mon choix de ne pas me laisser partir avec la froide Rosalie et Emmett. Il rouvrit les yeux et les verrouilla aux miens.

-Ne parle pas ma chérie. Reste avec moi, le plus longtemps possible. Je ne t'en demande pas plus.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, et mes propres larmes débordèrent. Je l'attirai à moi, lui faisant comprendre ma volonté. Il embrassa mon front, puis chaque joue, avant de poser sa tête sur ma poitrine, sans appuyer. Mais j'en voulais plus. Alors j'ôtai le masque à oxygène et ramenai le visage d'Edward vers moi.

-Bella ! Tu dois le garder !

Il allait le remettre en place mais je fis appel à toutes mes forces pour avancer la tête, quémandant un baiser. Mon fiancé le comprit, et me donna ses lèvres. Automatiquement, je crochetai sa nuque, autant que cela m'était possible, pour le garder près de moi.

Il se recula trop vite et remit d'autorité le masque à sa place. Il ne parla plus, se contentant de s'allonger à côté de moi, m'enlaçant d'une main et touchant mon visage et mes cheveux de l'autre.

Mes yeux allaient se fermer à nouveau lorsque je sentis un courant d'air, et je me raidis instinctivement. Edward se releva doucement, agrippant férocement ma main.

-Bonjour Bella, Edward, nous salua Rosalie.

Encore ? Venait-elle régulièrement comme ça ?

-Rose, répondit Edward.

La vampire avança vers moi, son regard chaleureux, autant que le permettaient ses yeux rouges sombres. Elle s'agenouilla devant le lit et toucha ma joue, me faisant frissonner.

-Comment vas-tu Bella ?

Je voulus enlever le masque mais Edward m'en empêcha. Alors, pour toute réponse, je haussai les épaules. Carlisle entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là, attirant les regards d'Edward et de la fameuse Rose. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Le médecin m'avait expliqué qu'il connaissait la femme, mais je n'avais pas compris comment ils s'étaient connus, ni ce qui s'était déroulé entre eux. Je commençai à m'énerver, et m'apprêtai à tenter une nouvelle fois de parler mais Rosalie reporta son regard sur moi.

-Calme-toi Bella, tout va bien. Je crois que nous devons parler.

J'acquiesçai, tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Carlisle vérifia mon pouls avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise.

-Bella, tu te souviens de notre conversation de ce matin ?

Un coup d'œil à mon petit-ami m'apprit qu'il refuserait que j'enlève le masque à oxygène, aussi répondis-je d'un hochement de tête.

-Rosalie et Emmett Mc Carty peuvent te sauver. Nous voulons ton bien Bella.

J'aurais pu avoir honte de ce que j'allais faire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je simulai un haut-le-cœur, et aussitôt Edward lâcha ma main pour aller chercher une bassine propre. J'en profitai pour retirer le plastique qui me couvrait le visage.

-Il en est hors de question ! M'exclamai-je, faisant revenir un Edward en colère. Je ne vivrai pas sans mon fiancé ! Et il est hors de question que je tue des personnes qui ont la vie devant eux !

Edward sauta presque sur le lit et je pouvais sentir sa colère. Il plaça à nouveau l'oxygène sur mon visage, et attrapa mes mains qu'il garda dans les siennes, m'empêchant de parler correctement. Alors, pour montrer mon mécontentement, je me mis sur le côté. Mon petit-ami frotta mon dos, tout en parlant.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé ma Bella… Fais-le pour moi, s'il te plaît.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il soupira. Personne n'avait noté que je n'avais pas vraiment mentionné le sang. Pour moi, tant que je restais avec Edward, alors tout irait bien. Mais je ne comptais pas faire mourir mon fiancé.

-Elle est têtue, remarqua Rosalie. Ça l'aidera beaucoup dans sa future vie.

Je l'entendis chuchoter, à Carlisle sûrement, vu qu'Edward était proche de moi.

-Je reviendrai avec Emmett à ce moment-là, après avoir chassé, reprit-elle à haute voix. A bientôt Bella.

Il y eu un silence, vite rompu par Carlisle.

-Tu devrais profiter d'être réveillée Bella. Je sais que vivre ailleurs te répugne, mais te savoir hors de danger sera un grand réconfort.

Ouais, c'est ça… Et pour Edward ? Il y avait pensé ? Il était plus facile de faire le deuil d'une personne morte, que d'une personne disparue. Alors, si au moins je pouvais aider Edward en ce sens, je le ferai. Egoïstement, je ne voulais pas d'une vie sans lui, et je comptais bien tout faire pour ne pas devoir vivre seule, ou avec des inconnus.

J'entendis des pas décroître, puis la porte se fermer. Edward me remit sur le dos et me regarda avec intensité.

-Je ne te laisserai pas Bella. Mais tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. Je te promets que nous serons rassemblés pour l'éternité.

Je poussai un faible cri d'effroi, alarmée à l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir en tête. Songeait-il à mourir lui aussi ?

-Je veux te voir rire, sourire, te toucher… Mais tu refuses de devenir comme Emmett et sa femme, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien compris jusqu'ici ?

J'acquiesçai, curieuse.

-J'ai pris ma décision concernant tout ça. J'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait quand Rosalie a estimé l'heure fatidique. Mais depuis que j'ai choisi, l'instant d'après, j'ai eu l'impression de mieux respirer.

Il n'en dit pas plus, et même mes yeux suppliants ne le firent pas craquer.

-Je t'aime mon cœur, pour toujours.

Il me serra à nouveau dans ses bras, et j'eus peur. Il ne me permit pas de parler, gardant mes mains dans l'étau des siennes.

-Je ne te quitte pas mon amour. Je te promets de toujours être avec toi. Peu importe ce que tu choisiras.

C'est sur ces mots, sensés être rassurants mais qui me terrifiaient, que je m'endormis.

* * *

><p>Mon masque fut enlevé le temps que je vomisse à nouveau. Cela faisait deux longues heures que je me tordais de douleur, deux horribles heures durant lesquelles j'avais trop chaud puis trop froid, deux atroces heures que je vomissais du sang à intervalles réguliers.<p>

Deux heures qu'Edward essayait de me réconforter, de me soutenir. Alice refusait de quitter la chambre, et dès que Jasper essayait de la faire sortir, elle se mettait à hurler. Alors, au bout d'un moment, son mari avait cessé toute tentative, et l'enlaçait simplement, la consolant de son mieux. Carlisle restait à proximité du lit, et tentait aussi de me soulager. Esmée était là également, et entre deux vomissements, elle chantonnait doucement.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, les hypnotiques communs ne faisaient plus effet, et Carlisle attendait une livraison de l'hôpital. Quant à la morphine et l'opium, ils agissaient autant que des bonbons. Ce fichu masque à oxygène m'énervait, mais j'étais désormais trop faible pour essayer de l'enlever. Je restais le plus souvent les yeux fermés, parce que la lumière me brûlait les yeux et que j'avais besoin de moins d'énergie.

Edward me répétait qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais courageuse et qu'il était fier de moi. Il ne pleurait pas, mais lorsque j'ouvrais brièvement les yeux, je voyais son visage grimaçant, et son regard brillait de larmes contenues.

Et soudain, Alice fut là, à mes côtés.

-Je t'aime tellement Bella… Sanglota-t-elle en prenant ma main libre.

Elle y déposa un baiser, et je ne pus que serrer sa main en retour, trop lasse pour relever les paupières. Esmée approcha et embrassa mon front. Je la reconnus à son parfum, et à la tendresse de sa prise sur ma main. Puis les contacts cessèrent, et j'entendis leurs sanglots décroître. j'en déduisis qu'elles venaient de sortir en pleurant.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle, gronda soudain Edward, me faisant sursauter.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'il parlait à son beau-frère.

-Edward ! Arrête ! Le morigénai-je.

Mais mes marmonnements ne furent pas crédibles du tout.

-Tu vois, elle n'est pas d'accord avec toi, riposta Jasper. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, et tu le sais ! Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, reporte la faute sur le FBI, sur Aro, ou même sur Jane, puisque c'est elle qui a empoisonné ta femme ! Je suis désolé Edward, tu sais que s'il y avait eu un moyen…

Je l'entendais qui s'approchait au fur et à mesure, puis je sentis le lit bouger, signe qu'Edward s'était levé.

-Je suis tellement désolé… Je sais quel effet ça fait, à la différence que ma femme a survécu.

Edward marmonna quelques mots, étouffés. Etaient-ils dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Se réconfortaient-ils comme ils le pouvaient ? J'espérais que oui.

-Non Edward ! Ne fais pas de connerie mec, elle ne te le pardonnerait jamais ! Moi non plus, et ta sœur encore moins. Esmée et Carlisle sont très gentils, et font partie de la famille, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, et tu le sais.

J'aurais voulu les laisser encore un moment, mais un nouveau haut-le-cœur me prit, et j'eus à peine le temps de me tourner sur le côté. Le satané masque en plastique fut repoussé et je vomis, douloureusement. Ce n'était pas Edward qui me soutenait, qui empêchait mes cheveux de retomber devant moi, ce n'était pas son parfum.

Lorsque je pus m'allonger à nouveau, et une fois que Carlisle m'eut essuyé la bouche à l'aide d'un gant froid, j'ouvris brièvement les yeux, pour voir les deux beaux-frères, enlacés. Voir Edward me regarder était une torture, parce que je ne supportais pas de voir son beau visage déformé par de multiples sentiments douloureux.

Ce fut Jasper qui s'avança le premier. Il s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de mon regard.

-J'aimerai pouvoir revenir en arrière, non pour effacer ce que j'ai fait, mais pour faire les choses différemment. Je ne t'aurais pas blessée, je ne t'aurais pas séquestrée ici dans un univers de silence. Je t'aurais fait entrer dans notre monde, un cocon où Alice se trouvait bien, et où j'étais sûr que tu te plairais. Et je n'aurais jamais invité Volturi chez moi. Je serai allé chez lui, ou je l'aurai retrouvé à son bureau. Et tu serais maintenant la femme d'Edward, en train de profiter de la vie. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

Je tentai de bouger ma main, voulant lui faire comprendre, et il comprit tout seul puisqu'il posa la sienne dessus. Je mis dans mon regard tout ce que je ne pouvais dire, et un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Repose-toi Bella. Nous sommes avec toi, peu importe où.

Connaissait-il le plan d'Edward et Carlisle ? Savait-il que des … vampires habitaient près d'ici ? D'ailleurs, y en avait-il d'autres ? Que faisaient-ils ici ?

Jasper me sortit de mes pensées en embrassant mes cheveux puis mon front, s'attardant sur celui-ci. Je compris que mes heures, mes minutes peut-être, étaient comptées. Le mari d'Alice sortit de la chambre, après un dernier regard vers moi.

Mon fiancé mit plusieurs secondes à revenir vers le lit. Il reprit sa place à côté de moi, et recommença ses gestes apaisants. Esmée apporta peu après une caisse en aluminium, que son mari prit comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Il ferma la porte derrière sa femme, avant d'entreprendre de remplacer mes poches vides.

-Tu vas pouvoir te reposer Bella, la dose de calmants est plus forte, et différente. Ça devrait fonctionner.

Edward le regarda, et le médecin hocha la tête.

-Bonne nuit Bella, souffla-t-il.

Sauf qu'avant qu'il ne se détourne pour sortir, je vis clairement une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Edward toucha mon front, me faisant revenir vers lui. Mes yeux papillotaient déjà.

-Je t'aime mon amour. Pour toujours et à jamais. Ça va aller, tu verras. N'oublie jamais à quel point tu m'es indispensable…

Il commença à fredonner ma berceuse, et je me détendis sous l'effet des médicaments, soutenue par la simple présence d'Edward. Je le sentis s'allonger contre moi, mettant sa tête dans mon cou.

-Ne m'abandonne pas mon ange, mon cœur… J'irai où tu iras, peu importe le chemin à parcourir. Je t'aime tellement !

Je ne pensais pas dormir, mais juste rester à la limite de la conscience, ressentant légèrement la douleur, trop enfoncée dans du coton cependant pour m'en soucier. Pourtant, je n'entendais plus rien. Edward me parlait-il ? Me touchait-il encore ?

Et soudain, une violente douleur me coupa le souffle, sans que je puisse sentir d'où elle venait. Que se passait-il ? Edward m'avait-il trahi, en autorisant les vampires à me mordre et ainsi me transformer ? Ou était-ce la mort, simple mais plus douloureuse que je ne l'imaginais ? La douleur refaisait-elle surface une dernière fois avant de me laisser en repos ?

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. <strong>

**Je vous redonne mon conseil : mettez votre pseudo en début de review (ou en fin) si vous mettez un commentaire sans être connectée à votre compte (vive FFN et ses modificaions...)**

**A dimanche 22 juillet. Bonnes vacances.**

**Bisous**

**Caroline**


	34. Chapitre 32

**Bonjour !**

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vous avais laissé sur une fin assez triste, alors sans trop m'attarder, place au chapitre. **

**Avant, un énorme merci aux 30 revieweuses ! Merci aux non-inscrites (Jackye, Guest n°1 (**désolée de t'avoir mis les larmes aux yeux... Ca devrait aller mieux**), Guest n°2, Izzie (**tu devrais avoir une partie de tes réponses dans le chapitre**), Guest n°3 (**bienvenue ^^, heureuse que ça te plaise**), SweetAngel818. Bievenue aux nouvelles !**

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour ses corrections, et à erika shoval. Bon courage ma belle. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 32<span>

**_Pov Edward_**

Bella ne bougeait plus beaucoup. Lorsqu'une douleur plus forte la faisait souffrir, elle se tendait, et je surveillais tout geste annonçant qu'elle allait vomir. Les dernières heures avaient été une torture, tant pour elle qui souffrait, que pour nous qui ne pouvions que regarder sans pouvoir l'aider. Bella avait vécu trop de choses difficiles, horribles parfois, pour continuer à endurer de telles douleurs.

Aussi, lorsqu'un coursier apporta le tant attendu mélange de somnifères et d'antalgiques qui mettrait un terme à ces heures trop dures, nous fûmes tous soulagés pour elle. Je savais que Bella vivait ses derniers instants. Mes connaissances de médecin me le criaient, et le regard et les gestes de Carlisle me le confirmaient.

A présent, la femme qui avait su capturer mon cœur dormait, un sommeil forcé dû aux médicaments. J'étais désormais seul avec elle, les autres ayant quitté la pièce, et je lui parlais tout bas, trop bas peut-être pour qu'elle m'entende. Je lui répétais que je l'aimais, que désormais elle ne serait plus seule, et que je la suivrai même dans la mort. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, si Rosalie et Emmett ne venaient pas à temps. Le cœur de Bella cesserait de battre, à jamais. Mais si le couple de vampires pénétrait dans cette pièce avant que le pire n'arrive, alors ma Bella se relèverait, et pourrait mener une autre vie. Ma gorge était serrée, mais je ne voulais pas pleurer. Si je versais ne serait-ce qu'une larme, cela voulait dire que nous avions perdu l'espoir, que Bella allait mourir devant mes yeux, me laissant vide.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je savais déjà ce que je ferai. Ma vie ne m'appartenait plus, elle était dédiée à Bella, à celle qui devait devenir ma femme. Je la serrais dans mes bras, espérant ne pas lui faire mal, mais souhaitant qu'elle perçoive ma présence malgré son sommeil. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer malgré l'oxygène que nous lui apportions, et son corps était presque froid. La mort l'emportait, me laissant impuissant. Je guettai chacune de ses respirations, priant pour qu'elles ne cessent pas, pas tant qu'il y avait l'espoir d'une deuxième vie pour elle. Mais les secondes passaient, inexorablement, et mon cœur s'effritait.

Lorsqu'elle cessa de respirer, l'espace de quelques secondes, je me jetai sur elle et la secouai en l'appelant, espérant la faire réagir. Bella inspira autant qu'elle le pouvait, et mon réflexe fut de retirer son masque à oxygène, juste pour goûter ses lèvres une dernière fois, avant de replacer l'appareil. Mon dernier espoir commençait à voler en éclats, et j'étais malheureusement sûr que les vampires arriveraient trop tard. Trop tard pour sauver Bella. Trop tard pour me sauver.

Et puis, finalement, j'entendis la fenêtre s'ouvrir, et je remerciai le ciel de l'arrivée des deux vampires. Mon cœur s'allégea, et je sus que ma fiancée allait être sauvée. Je me relevai lentement, ne voulant troubler le repos de ma belle. Rosalie avait le regard rivé sur Bella, et son regard était maternel.

-Nous arrivons juste à temps, constata-t-elle doucement sans quitter la malade des yeux. Son cœur est à bout de forces.

Elle avança encore d'un pas, puis me regarda.

-Tu devrais lui dire au-revoir, me conseilla la femme. Tu ne la reverras plus.

Je ne bougeai pas, tenant toujours la main de Bella, et défiai Rose du regard.

-Je ne bougerai pas, déclarai-je. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous marier, mais à mes yeux, elle est déjà ma femme, et rien ne pourra m'éloigner d'elle.

La blonde pinça les lèvres, visiblement contrariée. Emmett se rappela à nous en se retrouvant à côté de sa femme, ses yeux noirs fixant Bella avec envie.

-Rose… gémit-il. Je la veux, c'est si dur de résister !

Rosalie le conduisit jusqu'au lit, et l'un comme l'autre se tenait sur ses gardes, tendus.

-Vas-y, souffla la vampire. Je t'arrêterai juste avant sa mort.

Je frissonnai à ces mots, comprenant que ce qui allait suivre serait violent, sauvage. La femme me lança un regard, et je ne discutai pas : je me penchai sur Bella et lui embrassai le front, espérant qu'elle sente ce contact, et tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Lorsque je me relevai, je remerciai silencieusement Rosalie, parce qu'elle aurait pu laisser son mari s'approcher de Bella sans me laisser lui donner un dernier baiser.

Emmett se lécha les lèvres et dès que sa femme le lâcha, il sauta sur Bella. Je voulus crier, le supplier de ne pas lui faire de mal, mais ma voix ne m'obéit pas, et je ne pus que regarder le vampire. Celui-ci planta ses dents dans le cou pâle de ma fiancée, et commença à aspirer son sang, créant une succion horrible à entendre. Savoir que c'était le sang, la vie de ma Bella qui s'échappait, qui était aspirée, me faisait mal, au point de me comprimer la poitrine, et le souffle me manqua. Je refusais de tourner de l'œil, ce qui voudrait dire lâcher la main de la femme que j'aimais.

Bella ne se débattit pas, et la voir se faire tuer sans se battre fut une nouvelle épreuve. Pourtant, je savais que ce que faisait Emmett était nécessaire pour la survie de Bella. Et je comptais bien la rejoindre sous peu. Au bout de ce que j'estimais de trop longues secondes, Rosalie tira son mari en arrière, y mettant toute sa force. Le vampire feula, tel un animal, mais la blonde fut la plus forte, et elle poussa son mari à l'extérieur.

-Va chasser ! Lui ordonna-t-elle tandis que ma belle commençait à gémir et à se tordre à nouveau.

Le brun lui obéit, et Rosalie revint vers Bella et moi.

-La douleur qu'elle ressentait jusqu'à maintenant n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle va vivre pendant les trois prochains jours. D'ici quelques minutes, elle va hurler, supplier qu'on l'achève tant la souffrance sera terrible.

Je le savais. Elle et son mari me l'avaient dit. Ils nous avaient expliqué, à Carlisle et moi, comment ça allait se dérouler. Mais je refusais toujours de la voir s'éloigner. Et surtout, j'avais besoin de rester à proximité pour la suite de mon plan.

-Elle ne peut plus mourir, à partir de maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? M'enquis-je avec angoisse en observant ma belle se démener en vain.

-Non. Son cœur va cesser de battre, mais seulement quand elle sera totalement transformée. Et à ce moment-là, il ne faut pas que tu sois dans les parages. Je vais l'emmener maintenant. Tes amis ne doivent rien savoir.

-Ils sauront, affirmai-je tranquillement.

Rosalie et Emmett m'avaient parlé de l'interdiction de parler à quiconque des vampires, même à Alice.

-Tu es prévenu, répondit la femme avec nonchalance. Ce sont vos vies, pas la mienne.

-Certes. Mais Bella restera ici tant qu'elle n'est pas comme vous.

-Et qui m'empêchera de faire ce que je veux ? Railla la blonde. Toi et ta force de fourmi ?

-Mon amour. Tu ne nous sépareras pas tant que ça ne sera pas une question de vie ou de mort.

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait un tel aplomb. Peut-être qu'à force de voir Jasper nous manipuler, Bella et moi, j'avais réussi à adopter sa façon de faire pour ne plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds. J'étais un homme, j'étais amoureux, et seule la mort me séparerait de Bella.

Rosalie me fixa dans les yeux, glaciale. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas, et son comportement m'encouragea à ne pas flancher. Je reportai mon regard sur Bella, et doucement, sans geste brusque, je lui retirai le masque à oxygène dont elle n'avait plus besoin. Ma fiancée ouvrit la bouche, aspirant l'air à grandes goulées. Je lui caressai la joue, mais elle tourna la tête, se soustrayant à mon contact. Ce simple geste lui faisait-il mal ?

Rosalie et moi restâmes là sans bouger, à regarder Bella qui gémissait. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême, et le seul moment où elle semblait se détendre un peu était quand je lui parlais, que je lui exprimais mes sentiments, je racontais le futur que j'imaginais pour elle, quand elle serait forte et indestructible.

-Elle est courageuse, commenta soudain la vampire, brisant le silence qui régnait depuis plusieurs minutes. Je me souviens que lorsque j'ai été mordue, dix secondes à peine après la morsure, je criais à pleins poumons, et deux minutes après je hurlais pour demander à mon créateur de me tuer. Ta chérie, elle, réussit à se retenir. Même, quand tu parles, elle se calme, comme si elle arrivait à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'atroce brûlure.

Le jour commençait à se lever. Il fallait prévenir Alice et les autres de ne pas entrer dans la chambre. Heureusement, Carlisle m'aiderait, avec ses arguments de médecin respecté. Bien sûr, j'étais considéré aussi comme médecin, mais dans le cas présent, j'étais plus vu comme le fiancé de Bella que comme son docteur. Le calvaire de Bella allait durer trois jours, et j'avais un peu moins de ce temps pour finaliser mon plan.

J'embrassai tendrement le dos de la main de la femme que j'aimais, espérant ne pas la faire souffrir plus, et me levai.

-Si tu veux le bonheur de Bella, tu ne partiras pas avec elle en mon absence.

Et je sortis. Je partis me doucher rapidement, avant d'aller déjeuner. J'étais le premier, mais Carlisle ne tarda pas à arriver. Il s'assit en silence et se servit du café, puis une part d'omelette au bacon.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il finalement, la peur teintant sa voix.

-Rosalie et Emmett sont arrivés à temps.

Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement, et il me regarda pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la salle à manger.

-La transformation a commencé, et Bella ne risque plus rien. Dans trois jours, elle devra nous quitter.

J'avalai ma salive en baissant les yeux, refusant toujours cette éventualité. Si elle devait partir, je partirai avec elle.

-Edward ?

Je relevai le regard, pour voir Carlisle me fixer avec inquiétude.

-Tu ne vas pas rester avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? Ne sois pas surpris, ton visage parle pour toi. Tu es déterminé, et non plus torturé, comme tu l'étais jusqu'à hier. A quel moment as-tu pris ta décision ?

-J'ai entendu ce que t'a dit Rosalie. Je sais qu'elle t'a donné l'heure approximative de la mort de Bella. Et ça m'a tellement fait mal…

Ma gorge se serra, mais j'avalai durement ma salive, faisant passer la boule qui obstruait le passage.

-Je sais que je ne survivrais pas sans elle. Ça peut paraître bête à dire, mais c'est la vérité. Grâce à elle, j'ai appris à regarder ailleurs qu'autour de ma petite personne. Grâce à elle, j'ai eu envie de ne plus rester effacé. Grâce à elle toujours, j'ai eu envie de vivre, de ressentir toutes les sensations et les sentiments que je ne pensais jamais vivre à cause de l'accident d'Alice. Elle m'a tellement donné ! Et elle a tellement vécu que je ne veux pas la laisser seule. Elle est si fragile !

Le médecin me regardait avec compréhension, et non avec pitié. Comprenait-il ce que j'essayais de dire ?

-Tu es amoureux Edward, alors je ne peux que me douter de ce que ça fait. Si ça avait été Esmée, je crois que j'aurais réagi de la même manière. Mais as-tu songé à Alice ?

-Elle a Jasper. Il saura la protéger, et la soutenir.

Mon voisin de table fit la moue, mais ne put répondre parce que Jasper ouvrit la porte. Celui-ci s'assit, sans un mot.

-Alice ne se sent pas bien, commença-t-il. Elle préfère rester au lit.

Lui aussi n'allait pas bien. Il était pâle, et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Je savais que mon meilleur ami était sensible, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que le « décès » de Bella l'affecterait autant.

C'est à cet instant qu'une question me traversa l'esprit. Comment expliquer la disparition du corps de Bella à Jasper et aux autres ? Elle était censée mourir. En théorie, il allait falloir … l'enterrer. Carlisle avait-il pensé à cet aspect ?

Je secouai la tête, repoussant ces pensées. J'y songerai plus tard… Un cri nous fit tous sursauter, et avant que les autres aient pu faire un mouvement, je me précipitai vers notre chambre, d'où provenait le hurlement. J'entendis Jasper qui me demandait de l'attendre, et Carlisle qui lui interdisait de me suivre.

Bella se cambrait en hurlant, et Rosalie lui parlait mais cela n'avait aucun effet. Je fus près de ma fiancée en un instant, et m'agenouillai au niveau de son visage, repoussant Rose qui se laissa faire.

-Bella ? Chut ma chérie, je suis là… Je t'en supplie, calme-toi. Il ne faut pas qu'Alice et les autres viennent ici, il en va de leur vie…

Ma belle cessa aussitôt de crier, mais elle agrippa ma main et serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa mâchoire se crispa, et je compris qu'elle luttait pour ne plus faire de bruit. Son corps s'arque-boutait de manière douloureuse, et elle respirait toujours aussi rapidement.

-C'est bien Bella, je suis fier de toi. Ça va aller mon amour. Chaque heure de passée est une heure de moins à souffrir. Courage mon cœur.

Sa main serra convulsivement la mienne, resserrant son étreinte sur mes doigts. Rosalie avança la main et frôla le front de ma future femme.

-Courageuse jeune Bella… Susurra-t-elle doucement. Tu seras tellement forte dans deux jours !

* * *

><p>La journée fut horrible. Bella se tordait dans tous les sens, et elle refusait que je quitte son chevet.<p>

J'étais certain qu'Alice savait ce qui se passait. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée au petit-déjeuner, et qu'elle n'avait pas accouru au cri de son amie. Et il y avait des chances que ce soit également grâce à elle que Jasper ne vint pas.

Je ne vis pas non plus Esmée et son mari. Mais sachant que le docteur savait ce qui se déroulait dans cette chambre et qu'il connaissait l'interdiction de dévoiler le secret des vampires, aucun doute qu'il garderait sa femme éloignée.

Rosalie était partie chasser, et était revenue avec Emmett. Celui-ci avait gardé le silence, jusqu'au soir.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il soudain.

J'étais adossé contre le mur, tenant la main de Bella, et je somnolais à moitié. Je n'avais plus dormi depuis… je ne comptais même plus les heures. Aussi, lorsque le vampire ouvrit la bouche, je sursautai.

-Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

-De l'avoir mordue. Je… D'habitude, je ne suis pas comme ça, aussi assoiffé, mais là…

Une grimace tordit ses traits, mais Rose posa sa main sur la cuisse de son mari. Ils étaient assis par terre tous les deux, contre le mur opposé au lit.

-Elle serait morte sans vous, rétorquai-je durement.

-Il a raison mon chéri, ajouta tendrement la vampire. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Grâce à toi, elle va pouvoir se relever, et nous ne serons plus seuls. Et même si elle ne sait pas ce qu'implique notre statut, je suis certaine qu'elle saura gérer tout ça.

Emmett soupira mais ne commenta pas. Sa femme l'obligea à tourner la tête vers elle et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Puis le silence revint.

* * *

><p>La transformation continuait, inexorablement. Carlisle était passé m'apporter de quoi manger, mais voir Bella mourir à petit feu puis subir un tel supplice qu'elle m'avait supplié tout bas de la tuer ou de tuer Rosalie, m'avait coupé l'appétit. Je me forçai pourtant à avaler un fruit, un peu de pain et à boire un minimum, le tout sous les remarques désobligeantes d'Emmett.<p>

-Comment peux-tu mettre _ça_ dans ta bouche ? Geignit-il. Ça sent tellement mauvais !

-Laisse-le tranquille, riposta sa femme. Tu mangeais aussi ce genre de choses quand tu étais humain.

Emmett grogna mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de me regarder d'un air dégoûté. Une fois mon repas frugal terminé, je reportai mon regard sur ma belle. J'avais mal pour elle. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour la soulager, si ce n'est être à ses côtés. Pour le moment.

-Combien de temps reste-t-il ? Interrogeai-je le couple.

-Quatre heures, répondit Rosalie. C'est le temps qu'il te reste avant que nous ne partions avec elle.

-Bien.

Je dégageai ma main de Bella qui recommença immédiatement à gémir fortement.

-Chut ma chérie, je suis là, chuchotai-je.

Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, je gardai un contact avec sa peau tout en faisant le tour du lit.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser seul avec elle un petit moment ? M'enquis-je.

Devant juger que je n'étais pas un danger et que je n'allais pas emmener Bella, Rosalie se leva, aussitôt suivie par son mari. Je ricanai, voyant bien qui portait la culotte dans leur couple. Une fois les vampires sortis, je m'agenouillai devant Bella.

-Je t'ai promis de ne pas te quitter, peu importe ce qu'il devait arriver. Je vais tenir ma promesse. Mais ne m'abandonne pas de ton côté, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de toi, mon cœur a besoin de toi.

Je lui caressai le visage, mes doigts frôlant presque la peau diaphane de l'amour de ma vie. Rosalie avait avoué qu'un vampire ayant goûté au sang pouvait ne pas s'arrêter. Elle avait arrêté Emmett lorsqu'il buvait le sang de Bella. Ferait-il de même avec sa compagne ? J'embrassai tendrement les lèvres de ma fiancée, essayant de ne pas voir cela comme un adieu. Je lui avais dit adieu avant que le couple de vampires arrive, lorsque j'avais cru que la partie était perdue. Alors que là, je ne faisais que lui dire « à plus tard ».

Puis, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les jambes faibles, je me mis debout et allai à la salle de bain, où je pris une lame de rasoir, avant de revenir à la chambre et de m'asseoir au sol contre le lit. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de m'entailler la peau. Je fis plusieurs entailles, et n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, laissant le sang couler au sol, s'échappant de mon corps, lentement mais sûrement.

Emmett fut le premier à entrer par la fenêtre, suivi par sa femme. Il ne devait pas respirer, mais Rosalie oui, et dès qu'elle entra, elle gronda et fut sur moi. Ma tête partit en arrière, reposant contre le corps de Bella.

-Je vais te faire regretter ton geste, sale humain ! Cracha-t-elle, avant de me mettre une claque puis de me mordre.

Et là, je sus. Je sus ce qu'endurait Bella, et ce que je devrais affronter durant trois jours. A côté de cette douleur, de cette brûlure, se faire casser tous les os devait être une rigolade. J'ouvris la bouche pour hurler, voulant évacuer la douleur, mais la refermai aussitôt, pour me montrer fort et ne pas mettre Alice en danger.

La vampire aspirait le reste de mon sang, et j'avais l'impression de le sentir se retirer de mes veines, laissant une trace horriblement douloureuse et indélébile. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, j'attrapai la main de Bella qui gémissait, voulant lutter avec elle.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère vous avoir rassuré sur le sort de Bella. Des réactions ?<strong>

**Il reste encore 5 chapitres + l'épilogue. **

**Merci à toutes, prenez soin de vous. Bonnes vacances pour celles qui y sont, bonne rentrée pour celles qui doivent reprendre le chemin du travail. **

**On se retrouve dimanche 5 août. **

**Bisous**

**Caroline.**


	35. Chapitre 33

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Eh bien, avant de vous laisser lire la suite, que vous attendez toutes avec assez d'impatience (**n'est-ce pas, Alvina26** ?), je tiens à vous remercier énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Depuis plusieurs chapitres, j'hallucine complètement, tellement vous laissez des commentaires ! (**je sais, ce n'est pas du tout français, mais bon, c'est comme ça que je traduis mon sentiment^^**). Mille merci à Alvina26, Stella82 (**qui a mis la 900ème**), Anais88, CeriseBella, SweetAngel818, erika shoval, Maryfanfictions, alinette74, cchope, bellaeva, paulipopo, sand91, misslapy, katner, calimero59, sarinette60, xalexeex25, bellardtwilight, aelita48, Mirzy et anayata ! Merci aussi à la Guest qui ne s'est pas autentifiée ! **

**Je vous ai laissé sur une fin cruelle, alors, bonne lecture pour la suite !**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte, erika shoval (repose-toi autant que tu peux, tu en as besoin) et Fanoudusud pour leur aide. Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 33<span>

**_Pov Alice_**

Mon frère avait besoin de moi. Je le sentais au fond de moi.

J'étais dans le bureau de Jasper, où il essayait de se changer les idées, en vain, depuis cette nuit. Nous savions qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, mais nous ignorions quoi. Alors nous nous étions levés, et étions allés dans son bureau. Je tenais compagnie à mon mari, priant pour que Bella cesse de souffrir.

Et puis, soudain, je ressentis un grand vide, peu avant l'aube. Un sentiment de perte, intolérable, insoutenable. Comprenant que Bella venait de mourir, je me jetai sur mon mari sans un mot, les sanglots m'étouffant trop pour émettre un son. Mon mari m'enferma dans l'étau de ses bras sans un mot, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement.

-Jasper… Bella…Hoquetai-je au bout d'un moment.

-Je sais mon amour, je sais, me répondit-il, la voix tremblante. Elle n'a plus mal maintenant…

Je hochai la tête, espérant que c'était vrai. J'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière, seule et perdue face au monde entier, un monde inconnu qui ne m'apportait rien de bon. Bella partie, comment allait être la vie ? Qu'allait devenir Edward ?

Je passai de longues minutes à pleurer, mouillant la chemise de mon mari qui restait assis, moi sur ses genoux. Finalement, il se leva et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre où il me coucha.

-Chut ma chérie… Ça va aller…

Il me frottait le dos, essayant d'apaiser mes sanglots. Je l'obligeai à se coucher avec moi, nichant mon visage dans son cou. Je savais que lui aussi pleurait, mais sa fierté masculine l'empêchait de le faire bruyamment.

Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête.

-Le jour s'est levé Alice. Il faut manger, au moins un peu.

-Je n'ai pas faim, bafouillai-je.

Mon mari pinça les lèvres mais il se leva et alla dans notre petite salle d'eau se rafraîchir le visage.

-Je te rapporterai quelque chose, décréta-t-il. Essaye de te reposer ma chérie.

Il sortit, me laissant seule à mon chagrin.

* * *

><p>Bella avait crié, avait hurlé même, mais Carlisle m'avait interceptée avant que je n'arrive à la chambre, m'empêchant de la voir, de comprendre. Jasper avait été compréhensif et avait accepté la demande du médecin de ne pas approcher Bella sans chercher à comprendre plus, mais je refusais cela. J'avais senti la mort de mon amie, et pourtant elle avait crié. On ne crie pas lorsqu'on est mort, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

-S'il te plaît Jasper ! Juste un coup d'œil, par la serrure ! Suppliai-je. Elle a mal ! Son cri était tellement… horrible ! Tellement… On ne hurle pas sans raison. Juste une seconde !

-Non Alice, je suis désolé.

Mon mari me cachait quelque chose, Carlisle m'interdisait de voir Bella, me cachant donc quelque chose aussi, et mon frère ne se montrait pas, préférant rester dans sa tanière. Que se passait-il ? Tout le monde mentait, et je détestais ça.

En même temps, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose, puisque Jasper me surveillait. Il m'avait gentiment demandé de l'accompagner dans son bureau, et c'était la première fois qu'il m'obligeait presque à quelque chose.

Les heures passèrent, monotones. J'étais mal à l'aise, et j'avais des fourmis dans les jambes, comme si elles voulaient se lever d'elles-mêmes.

Je passai deux jours ainsi, sans pouvoir sortir de ma chambre, quasiment séquestrée par mon mari. Jasper avait été jusqu'à m'enfermer à clé, s'assurant que je ne sortirais pas pendant qu'il allait nous chercher à manger. Je comprenais ce qu'avait ressenti Bella lors de son passage dans la cellule ! Encore que moi, j'avais toute ma mémoire.

Et tout à coup, je ressentis une forte douleur, qui me plia en deux.

-Alice !

Jasper me rejoignit, et essaya de capter mon regard.

-Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… Edward…

Interloqué, mon mari fronça les sourcils. La douleur cessa, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, et je me redressai.

-Je dois y aller ! M'écriai-je en repoussant Jasper.

Je sortis de la pièce en courant, passant outre les cris de mon époux, et je fonçai dans la chambre de mon frère et… Bella, bien que j'ignorais quel était son état. J'ouvris la porte et découvris une femme blonde en train de … mordre Edward dans le cou. Du sang suintait, coulant sur la peau à présent pâle de mon frère. Le malheureux agrippait la main de Bella, laquelle ne bougeait pas, même si un faible gémissement sortait de sa bouche ouverte.

-Edward ! Hurlai-je en me jetant contre la femme.

Je devais l'aider, même si je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, même si le tableau que je voyais était surréaliste. Cependant, je fus retenue par un homme extrêmement bien bâti, carré comme pas possible, le type même du joueur de football américain, en plus dur, en plus froid et en plus pâle.

-Doucement crevette ! M'avertit-il en me maintenant contre lui à l'aide d'un seul bras.

J'eus beau me démener, le frapper, il ne ressentait rien, et moi je me faisais mal.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce vous lui faites ? Edward !

La femme se releva en se léchant les lèvres, et j'eus un hoquet d'horreur. Ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient rouge carmin, presque brillants dans la clarté du jour. Elle s'approcha, et j'aurais bien voulu reculer, sauf que le grand costaud me tenait toujours.

-Voilà une jeune fille bien présomptueuse, commenta la blonde. Presque autant que son frère !

Mon regard se porta involontairement vers lui. Il grimaçait, la mâchoire crispée, comme s'il se retenait de crier. Il serrait toujours les doigts de sa fiancée.

-Que…

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper qui entrait, suivi par Carlisle qui essayait de le retenir pour qu'il ne vienne pas à mon secours. Mon mari resta pétrifié quand il vit la scène, tout comme Carlisle.

-On fait quoi Rose ? Intervint le grand brun qui jouait les statues avec moi. On ne peut pas tous les t… Enfin, tu sais.

La dénommée Rose embrassa du regard toutes les personnes présentes, vu qu'Esmée venait d'arriver et avait poussé un petit cri, se cachant derrière son époux, et soupira.

-Dites au revoir à vos amis, déclara-t-elle enfin à notre attention. Vous ne les reverrez plus.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il en est hors de question ! C'est mon frère ! Crachai-je.

Je recommençai à me débattre, voulant retrouver Edward.

-Il a choisi de rester avec la femme qu'il aime, annonça froidement la blondasse. Vous ne pouvez rien pour eux. Le plus simple est d'être heureux pour eux. Emmett, lâche-la.

Je fus libérée, et je courus jusqu'à mon frère. Lorsque je voulus l'enlacer, il se raidit.

-Je te déconseille de le toucher, continua la froide blonde.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Edward, s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi…

Je me mis à pleurer, ne comprenant pas ce qui se jouait devant moi. Les évènement s'enchaînaient trop vite pour moi, sans **pause** pour analyser, pour obtenir le repos que mon corps et mon esprit réclamaient.

_**Pov Carlisle**_

Je savais que nous étions en sursis. Si les vampires le décidaient, ils pouvaient nous tuer, pour protéger leur secret.

Edward avait souhaité se joindre à Bella, refusant de la laisser partir. C'était un geste noble, un geste d'amour, mais maintenant ? Nous assistions à une transformation et une fin de transformation. Que se passerait-il lorsque Bella se réveillerait ? Rosalie et Emmett nous avaient dit qu'elle ne voudrait qu'une chose : s'abreuver de sang, de sang humain de préférence.

-Rosalie ? Appelai-je. Comment va Bella ?

Alice, qui pleurait contre le cou de son frère, me fusilla du regard, me reprochant sûrement de connaître ces intrus qui faisaient du mal à son frère alors qu'elle était dans l'ignorance.

-Elle est presque comme nous. Dans une demi-heure, la brûlure cessera, et elle se relèvera, aussi forte que nous.

-Et Edward ? Pleura Alice.

-Il a choisi de devenir comme nous, grimaça la vampire. Il m'a forcé la main, sinon il serait toujours en vie. Lui aussi viendra avec nous.

-Et en attendant ? M'enquis-je. Je veux dire… Bella va avoir… soif en se réveillant.

-Emmett attendra le réveil d'Edward, répondit Rosalie, et j'emmènerai Bella chasser.

-Et nous ? Interrogea Jasper.

Rosalie le fixa de longues secondes avant qu'un mince sourire naisse sur ses lèvres. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Alice, et je constatai qu'elle était penchée sur son frère qui semblait lui murmurer quelque chose.

-J'ai une demi-heure pour décider de votre sort.

La sentence de la blonde me fit froid dans le dos, mais Jasper ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-Vous nous laisserez en vie, affirma-t-il. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, _ce_ que vous êtes, mais je sais que vous nous laisserez partir.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu sembles bien sûr de toi. Il semble que ce soit de famille. Edward aussi était sûr de lui.

-Vous voulez le bien de Bella, expliqua l'avocat, comme si ça coulait de source. Vous rêvez de tuer Edward, ça s'est lu dans vos yeux. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait parce que Bella l'aime. Si vous nous tuez, Bella risque de ne pas apprécier.

Rosalie ne répondit rien, laissant le silence envahir de nouveau la pièce. Et soudain, Alice se leva. Elle tenait fermement une lame de rasoir ensanglantée, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je savais que Bella allait survivre, commença-t-elle. Mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce serait… un vampire qui la sauverait. Je veux connaître toute l'histoire, pourquoi vous êtes là, comment vous avez connu mon amie… Mais avant…

Jasper comprit le premier. Il se précipita sur sa femme qui enfonçait la lame dans le bras, prenant soin de bien appuyer pour faire couler le sang. Je pensais qu'Alice avancerait vers Rosalie, ou même Emmett, mais elle se tourna et présenta son membre blessé à Bella, qui avait cessé tout mouvement sans que l'on s'en soit aperçu. Malheureusement, la fiancée d'Edward ouvrit la bouche, amena le bras de son amie à sa bouche, et la mordit, faisant hurler Alice qui s'effondra à genoux. Jasper essayait désespérément de tirer sa femme vers lui, mais Bella refusait de lâcher la jeune fille. Elle avait ouvert les yeux, et fixait Alice qui la regardait en souriant, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

-Arrêtez-la, suppliai-je. Bella ne peut pas tuer Alice !

Ce fut Emmett qui prit les choses en mains, vu que sa femme restait les bras croisés, à observer la scène. Il se jeta sur Bella, et la mordit, la faisant lâcher prise en criant. Alice tomba sur son frère tandis que le grand brun ceinturait une Bella presque amorphe, pour l'amener jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Une fois les deux vampires sortis, le calme revint. Alice geignait, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, et Jasper était près d'elle, ses mains la survolant en cherchant où les poser pour apaiser son épouse. Je n'osais pas bouger, et Esmée m'imitait. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et je la sentais trembler contre moi. Finalement, Rosalie ouvrit la bouche.

-Sortez, ordonna-t-elle. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

Personne ne bougea, et Jasper riposta.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse ma femme, affirma-t-il calmement.

Cette fois, Rosalie ne laissa pas passer cet affront. Trop rapidement pour nos yeux humains, la vampire nous porta les uns après les autres hors de la pièce, sans qu'aucun de nous puisse réagir. Puis une fois que nous fûmes dans le couloir, elle ferma la porte qu'elle verrouilla, et nous entendîmes un raclement, signe qu'elle avait sûrement barricadé la porte, avec une armoire peut-être.

Quand il réalisa que nous n'étions plus dans la même pièce qu'Alice, Bella et Edward, Jasper se rua sur la porte et tenta de l'enfoncer, en vain.

-Que va-t-elle faire Carlisle ? Gémit ma femme. Que vont-ils devenir ?

J'enlaçai mon épouse, me posant autant de questions. Nous avions vu des vampires, or leurs lois exigeaient que les humains restent ignorants de leur existence. Allions-nous mourir, ou Rosalie nous laisserait-elle la vie sauve ? Reverrions-nous Bella, Edward et Alice ?

Emmett et Rosalie m'avaient expliqué, lorsque je les avais vus seul, qu'ils n'étaient pas uniques, qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls vampires sur Terre, mais que les autres se montraient plus prudents qu'eux. Viendraient-ils nous chercher des ennuis si Rosalie et son mari ne nous tuaient pas ?

-Jasper, arrête. Tu n'y arriveras pas.

Il cessa ses coups et me lança un regard froid.

-Je ne laisserai jamais ma femme souffrir sans tout faire pour l'aider !

Et il recommença à pousser sur la porte, donnant de grands coups d'épaule. Je vins l'aider, espérant qu'à deux nous arriverions à quelque chose, le tout sans se faire tuer par Rosalie qui avait semblé à bout de nerfs.

**_Pov Bella_**

Je ne bougeais pas. Malgré toutes les sollicitations d'Emmett, je refusais de me lever et de… tuer, boire du sang… J'avais déjà tué Alice. Rien que voir son visage souriant malgré la douleur, malgré les larmes débordant de ses yeux… pendant que je buvais son sang, que je lui ôtais la vie… C'était insoutenable.

Alors, lorsqu'Emmett m'avait mordue, me faisant lâcher mon amie, je ne lui en avais pas voulu, au contraire. Je m'étais laissée faire lorsqu'il m'avait éloignée de mon fiancé et d'Alice, et même si ma gorge me brûlait, réclamant du sang, encore du sang, je ne m'étais pas débattue.

Et à présent, j'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, au pied d'un arbre.

-Bella ? Tu dois te nourrir ! Le sang va refroidir…

Il avança la biche qu'il venait de tuer, deux minutes avant, mais je refusai, secouant vivement la tête. Le vampire soupira.

-J'espère que ton chéri sera moins difficile.

-Je ne veux pas boire de sang ! J'ai tué Alice !

-Mais non, elle va bien ! Quand on est sortis, elle s'apprêtait à faire un somme sur son frère. Tu ne l'as pas tuée, tu l'as juste mordue. Elle va s'en sortir, comme tu t'en es sortie. Tu n'as plus mal, tu ne vas plus mourir, mais je suis persuadé que tu as l'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu.

Je hochai la tête, revoyant en boucle les images avec Alice. Jasper allait m'en vouloir à mort ! Je voulais pleurer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Les larmes ne coulaient pas, et ma gorge était serrée, laissant seulement échapper un sanglot de temps à autre.

Emmett posa le cadavre de la biche, dont il venait de boire le sang, et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Allez, ce n'est pas si terrible, petite ! Dans moins de trois jours, ton énergique copine sera ici. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera moins… pleine de vie !

Il éclata de rire, se croyant drôle.

-Je te promets qu'elle ira bien, reprit-il, plus sérieux. Tu ne l'as pas tuée, donc la transformation a commencé. Elle subira ce que tu as vécu pendant trois jours, puis elle te dira merci, vu que c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur toi. Tu n'avais pas le choix, tu as suivi ton instinct. Maintenant, je suis certain que tu feras tout pour te retenir face aux humains.

Finalement, je commençais à bien aimer Emmett. Il avait réussi à me faire esquisser un sourire, en me rassurant un minimum.

-Tu dois te nourrir à présent. Il faut en passer par là.

Rien que de m'imaginer en train de boire une goutte de sang me dégoûta.

-Je ne voulais pas ça, ripostai-je. Je n'ai pas choisi ça ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de décider à ma place. Je ne voulais pas être séparée d'Edward.

D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Comment allait-il ? Je n'avais même pas pu lui dire adieu ! Je me remis à sangloter.

-Hey ! Ça va aller Bella. Tu n'as pas suivi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sa question m'étonna, autant qu'il semblait être surpris.

-Il a fait exprès de se faire mordre par Rose. Elle est furibonde d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle déteste qu'on lui force la main.

-Alors il va bien ? Je peux le voir ?

Heureuse, je me levai d'un bond, mon chagrin balayé d'un revers de main. Je fus un instant surprise par ce changement si soudain, mais ne songeai pas un instant à m'en plaindre. Je commençai à marcher vers ce que je supposai être le chemin du manoir mais Emmett attrapa mon poignet. Ma seule réaction fut de me retourner et de grogner, furieuse.

-Doucement fillette ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Sauf si le reste de tes amis est suicidaire, ils sont en vie, et j'ai peur que…

Je grimaçai en me souvenant n'avoir pas pu résister au sang d'Alice. Avais-je envie de retenter l'expérience avec Jasper, Carlisle ou Esmée ?

-Ecoute, on va faire un marché, ok ?

Je le regardai de travers, me souvenant des derniers marchés que j'avais passés, et que j'avais perdus. Il continua quand même.

-Tu vas chasser, accepter de boire du sang, et ensuite on ira voir ton Edward. Ça marche ?

Je hochai la tête, à peu près satisfaite de ce marché.

-Mais euh… Quand tu dis du sang, tu ne veux pas dire un truc rouge dégoulinant et dégoûtant qui me faisait tourner de l'œil quand j'en voyais, n'est-ce pas ?

**_Pov Edward_**

C'est dans les moments douloureux qu'on se rend compte du courage que l'on a, ou que l'on n'a pas. Bella, elle, en avait. Elle avait un courage immense, un courage tel qu'il faudrait lui ériger une statue. Moi, je n'en n'avais aucun. J'avais eu conscience du départ de Bella, mais j'ignorais pour quelle raison elle était partie. L'avait-on obligée ? Rosalie m'avait-elle puni en m'ôtant le seul soutien qui me permettait de rester à peu près décent face à la brûlure ? Ou s'était-il passé quelque chose ?

J'avais senti quelqu'un tomber sur moi, sans savoir de qui il s'agissait, puis j'avais été allongé sur un lit. Quelqu'un me tenait la main, mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître le corps allongé à côté de moi. Je me contentais de garder les yeux fermés, priant pour que l'échéance arrive vite !

J'ignorais où étaient les autres : Jasper, Alice, Carlisle et Esmée, mais j'espérais de tout cœur qu'ils allaient bien. J'eus un pincement au cœur pour ma sœur, que je laissais seule, mais elle allait mieux, elle était forte, et Jasper serait là pour elle. Je ne m'inquiétais donc pas pour elle.

Mes pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers Bella. Comment allait-elle ? Où était-elle ? Elle devait avoir terminé sa transformation, et donc aller mieux. Allait-elle m'en vouloir d'avoir pris la décision à sa place ?

La douleur passa un nouveau palier, et je ne pus continuer à me poser des questions. A la place, je fis appel à mes souvenirs pour revoir le visage de Bella. Je ne savais pas si elle avait changé, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Rosalie m'avait expliqué qu'une transformation modifiait le corps, intérieurement et extérieurement, grâce au venin.

La douleur s'accrut encore, et là je n'en supportai pas plus. Le cri que je retenais depuis le début franchit mes lèvres, et résonna autour de moi. Je me débattais contre la douleur, luttant contre un ennemi invisible immensément plus fort que moi.

Et soudain, elle fut là. Sa voix avait changé, mais je la reconnus de suite. Bella… Bella prit ma main libre, et y déposa délicatement un baiser sur le dos. Ses lèvres glacées apaisèrent la brûlure du venin, et j'aurais pu soupirer de bien-être si je ne retenais pas de nouveau mes cris de douleur.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov Rosalie<em>**

Bella allait être de bonne compagnie. Même si elle était angoissée par la situation actuelle, entre son fiancé, sa future belle-sœur, et les humains qui hurlaient pour nous faire ouvrir la porte, elle restait assez calme.

Son premier geste fut de se précipiter vers Edward, de lui assurer qu'elle restait à ses côtés, puis elle avait apaisé Alice, qui l'implorait de transformer Jasper, son mari d'après ce que j'avais compris. Le docteur et sa femme avaient réussi à calmer le teigneux qui jurait de me tuer pour avoir osé faire du mal à Alice, et ils étaient parti dormir. Bella espérait les voir avant de partir, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. En quoi avait-elle besoin de se justifier face à des humains ?

Nous passâmes la nuit en silence. Seul Emmett se permit de faire quelques blagues, mauvaises pour la plupart. Mais c'était Emmett, et il ne savait pas rester plus de dix minutes sans parler.

Finalement, Bella prit la parole.

-J'ai été la dernière au courant de ce que vous aviez prévu pour moi. J'ai été la dernière à savoir qu'Alice se transformait, tout comme Edward. Vous me devez des explications ! Pourquoi moi ? Je vous ai vus, plusieurs fois, mais à aucun moment ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a jugé nécessaire de me dire la vérité.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Nous avons du temps à tuer, façon de parler.

-Est-ce que vous m'avez choisie ?

La question de la jeune fille me surprit, mais j'y répondis volontiers.

-Emmett t'a sentie. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, tu as un odorat beaucoup plus développé qu'humaine. Ton sang avait un goût sucré, floral, qui a attiré mon mari. Cela faisait un moment que nous étions dans la région. La première fois où il a senti ton sang, c'était sur un piège à loups. L'odeur datait de plusieurs jours, mais Emmett est devenu comme fou. Il s'est mis à renifler, et quand je l'ai vu faire, j'ai détourné son attention.

-De quelle manière ?

J'aurais pu rougir si j'avais été humaine, mais heureusement pour moi, j'en étais désormais incapable.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, répondis-je peut-être un peu brutalement. Plusieurs fois, je l'ai surpris à roder autour du manoir, mais toutes les issues étaient verrouillées, et pour boire ton sang, il aurait dû tuer tous les autres occupants. Pour préserver notre secret, il attendait patiemment que tu sortes.

-Je ne pouvais pas, puisque Jasper me gardait prisonnière, expliqua Bella. C'est devenu flou dans ma mémoire, mais je garde plusieurs souvenirs violents, où il a tout fait pour que je ne m'échappe pas.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensive.

-Puis tu as disparu. Un soir, Emmett est revenu chez nous, la tête basse. Il pensait que tu étais morte, parce que tu n'étais plus dans le manoir, et que ton odeur commençait à s'estomper. Il venait vous espionner à peu près tous les deux ou trois jours.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé le jour de l'an ? M'interrompit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tes amis étaient là, et nous ne pouvions pas sortir au soleil. Tu n'as pas encore pu le voir sur toi, mais… Nous réagissons à la lumière directe du soleil. Bref, tu n'étais plus là, et mon chéri était très triste. Il passait ses journées à pleurnicher, à être pénible…

-Eh ! S'exclama celui-ci. A t'entendre, on dirait que j'ai réagi comme une fille !

-Tu _as_ agi comme une fille Emmett, affirmai-je sérieusement. Nous avons envisagé de partir, d'aller en Alaska, mais nous aimions bien la villa que nous avons achetée, et personne ne se méfiait encore de nous. Quand tes amis t'ont ramenée, Emmett était fou de joie. Non seulement tu étais vivante, mais en plus, il avait senti que tu devais bientôt mourir.

La suite n'était pas plaisante, parce que nous avions fait en sorte de piéger son fiancé. J'hésitai à lui révéler la vérité, mais Emmett fut plus prompt que moi.

-Au départ, je voulais venir te voir un soir, et te faire peur en te révélant que tu allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je ne pensais juste pas que le poison qui courait dans tes veines serait si violent, et te détruirait si vite.

-Je t'ai vraiment vu dans cette chambre la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'étais pas une hallucination annonciatrice, dit-elle en s'adressant à Emmett.

Bella parlait d'une voix sûre, mais je sentais qu'elle était encore secouée par cette vision.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était la première fois où j'avais pu te voir toute seule. Mais je me suis trop approché, et Rose est venue me rappeler à l'ordre. Quand nous avons constaté que tu étais au courant de ce qui t'arrivait, nous avons décidé d'agir différemment. Nous comptions attendre les derniers jours, quand tu souffrirais et que ton chéri ne le supporterait plus.

-Vous avez influencé Edward ! S'écria Bella en se levant, abandonnant la main de son fiancé. Vous avez osé jouer sur ses sentiments pour moi ?

Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur moi, me propulsant contre le mur qui s'effondra à moitié. Emmett réussit à l'empêcher de me mordre et la maîtrisa, mais je n'étais pas dupe : si elle le voulait vraiment, elle pouvait faire voler mon mari grâce à sa force de nouveau-né.

-Calme-toi Bella, lui demanda mon époux. S'il te plaît, ne lui fais pas de mal. Je l'aime, plaida-t-il finalement.

Bella consentit à me lâcher et recula, tirée par Emmett. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, et je récoltai un sourire. Je me fis la note mentale de ne plus jamais utiliser Edward pour arriver à mes fins, et me demandai pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle avait agressé, et non Emmett, puisque c'est lui qui parlait.

La jeune vampire retourna s'asseoir sur le lit en me fixant. Je me rassis correctement, tandis qu'à nouveau, Jasper appelait sa femme à grands cris. Bella ferma les yeux et soupira. Entendre les cœurs de ses amis, humains, devait la perturber, et j'étais encore étonnée du contrôle qu'elle possédait, en n'allant pas les tuer pour boire leur sang.

-Je dois les voir, souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'excuse pour le retard. Je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine, donc ça reportera au dimanche 26 août. La rentrée devrait être plus calme. <strong>

**Bonne reprise pour celles qui reviennent de congés, et qui reprennent le chemin du job. Prenez soin de vous.**


	36. Chapitre 34

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Pour une fois, je poste en avance pour être sûre de mettre le chapitre. **

**Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, pour plusieurs causes que je ne citerais pas. Mais je vous adresse tous mes remerciements pour vos supers reviews ! Chacune est un cadeau ! Merci d'être fidèle au rendez-vous !**

**Un merci encore plus grand à Evelyne-raconte, erika shoval, Fanoudusud et cchope. **

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 34<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Tout était très différent. Ma vue, mon odorat, mon ouïe, mon toucher… tout ça était amplifié. Ainsi, les cris de Jasper m'assourdissaient, et me brisaient le cœur. Je ferais sans doute la même chose que lui, si ça avait été mon couple à la place du sien. Crier, hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose, qu'on lui vienne en aide. Et dans ce cas, j'étais la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui.

-Carlisle est au courant de votre secret désormais, alors que comptez-vous faire ? Vous allez le tuer ?

-Il n'est plus le seul à savoir, précisa Emmett d'un ton sombre. La brunette t'a obligée à la mordre, et ils étaient présents.

Heureusement que je n'étais plus humaine, et surtout plus malade, parce que je serais sûrement tombée dans les pommes à ces mots. Jasper m'avait vue tuer sa femme… C'était certain, il allait faire plus que m'en vouloir… Je devais absolument l'aider, doublement maintenant.

-Jasper doit savoir qu'Alice va bien, affirmai-je. Ils ont tous besoin de savoir qu'elle n'est pas morte.

-Techniquement… commença Emmett.

-Je sais, techniquement, Alice et Edward seront morts, répliquai-je, acide.

-Toi aussi, je te le rappelle, glissa Rosalie.

Elle, par contre, je ne l'aimais pas. Emmett avait agi selon son instinct, et n'avait pas voulu autre chose que son plaisir, et abréger mes souffrances par la même occasion. Rosalie, elle, avait comploté pour avoir un nouveau compagnon de route. Elle avait manipulé Edward, alors qu'il était au désespoir et n'envisageait même pas de me survivre. Sans compter que, d'après ce que j'avais compris, et ce qu'il me restait de souvenirs, elle n'était pas prête à le transformer lui aussi.

-Tu m'en veux », reprit-elle en levant les mains, sûrement en réponse à mon regard noir et peut-être un grognement, « et je peux le comprendre. Ton fiancé n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle que tu allais mourir. Sauf que tu n'as pas vu la lueur d'espoir qui est née dans ses yeux quand je lui ai affirmé que nous pouvions te sauver. Il était prêt à passer le reste de ses jours seul, avec pour seule compagnie l'espoir que tu vivais quelque part, si nous te sauvions. Il t'aime, et c'est tout à son honneur. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Du moins, je ne suis pas la seule fautive. Je crois qu'il était capable d'appeler Emmett, après t'avoir prélevé du sang, pour l'appâter et l'amener à te mordre si nous nous rétractions. N'oublie pas non plus qu'alors même que tu refusais notre aide, et il le savait très bien, il ne s'est pas opposé à ce qu'Emmett te morde.

Même énervée contre la vampire, je ne pouvais qu'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Edward aussi m'avait trahie, mais il ne voulait que mon bien.

-Il n'a pas respecté ma volonté, c'est vrai. Mais vous l'y avez poussé, en lui promettant que je continuerai à vivre. Pas de précision Emmett ! » M'exclamai-je lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche. « Tu te sentais seule, et c'est pour ça que tu as laissé ton cher mari me tuer. Je me souviens de ce que tu as dit. Tu voulais de la compagnie, je t'ai entendue, même quand je dormais. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué, alors tu ne voulais que moi, personne d'autre, pas même Edward. »

Rosalie se leva, le regard froid.

-De toute façon, personne ne peut revenir en arrière, lança-t-elle finalement. Ne m'en veux pas Bella, mais tu refuses de voir que je t'ai aidée, peu importe la façon dont je l'ai fait. Je pourrais avoir des remords, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et j'en ai encore moins maintenant que ton futur mari sera à tes côtés. Si je ne l'ai pas tué, c'est juste parce que je savais que tu l'aimais.

Elle se tut une seconde, avant de reprendre. Jasper hurlait toujours, et entendre son cœur battre avec furie, entendre son sang circuler rapidement dans ses veines ravivait avec violence la brûlure de ma gorge, douleur qui avait diminué depuis que j'avais consenti à boire le sang plus tôt. J'avais fermé les yeux et avais planté les dents dans la fourrure d'un animal, mais j'avais refusé de voir quel animal Emmett venait de tuer, le premier animal ayant été… vidé par le vampire en prétextant que c'était du gâchis de laisser refroidir, comme si on laissait du jus d'**orange** se réchauffer.

-Tu veux voir tes amis ? Reprit la blonde. Très bien. Mais est-ce que tu te sens prête ? Réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux : qu'ils restent en vie ou les tuer, parce que tu n'auras pas su te contrôler ?

Elle fit deux pas dans ma direction.

-Tu m'as demandé si je comptais tuer tes amis. La véritable question est : penses-tu qu'ils sauront tenir leur langue ? Penses-tu qu'ils n'essayeront pas de vous retrouver ?

Je connaissais la réponse, au moins pour Jasper. Il fouillerait la Terre entière pour retrouver sa femme, et je le comprenais. N'aurais-je pas fait de même si Edward devait disparaître dans la nature ? Alors je me devais de lui parler.

Rosalie m'observa pendant une poignée de secondes avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers la fenêtre. Ne savait-elle pas utiliser la porte ?

-Je te laisse décider, termina-t-elle en me tournant le dos. Si tu réussis à te contenir, tant mieux pour toi. Sinon…

C'était certain, j'aurais du mal avec elle si nous devions rester ensemble. D'ailleurs, y avait-il une loi qui m'obligeait à faire la route avec elle ? Je la fixai tandis qu'elle s'élançait dehors, et attendis de ne plus entendre ses bruits de course à travers la forêt.

-M'est avis qu'elle va tuer la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main ! Rit Emmett.

-Même un humain ?! M'indignai-je.

Emmett parut décontenancé par ma réaction.

-Eh ben… Je suppose que oui. Où est le problème ? Du sang reste du sang. Après, si ça peut te rassurer, c'est rare lorsque nous nous attaquons à des humains. Nous essayons autant que faire se peut de boire du sang animal, mais ce n'est pas aussi bon ni aussi rassasiant que du sang humain. Il nous arrive de craquer de temps en temps.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Même si ce que venait de dire Emmett me choquait, je comprenais très bien. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre le sang délicieux d'Alice, et le sang fade de l'animal que j'avais vidé.

-Et si nous restons avec vous, est-ce que vous m'aiderez à ne pas tuer d'humain ? Est-ce que Rosalie m'aidera ?

Emmett soupira, et un coup dans la porte me fit sursauter. Jasper tentait de la défoncer.

-Nous pourrons nous entraider. Tu sais Bella, ce n'est pas par immoralité que nous tuons des humains. C'est juste que nous flanchons, travers pourtant si humain. Maintenant, tu devrais aller voir l'autre nerveux. Il va vraiment bien avec la petite teigneuse.

J'étais étonnée de comment il parlait de mon amie Alice, mais ne commentai pas et marchai vers la porte de la chambre. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des mois que je n'étais pas passée par là, et pourtant, cela faisait moins de quelques jours. Mon agonie puis ma transformation me paraissaient loin, et il me semblait que j'étais vampire depuis des semaines. J'avais eu trop d'informations, trop de sensations, trop d'émotions négatives, et mon corps en était fatigué.

Je poussai facilement l'armoire qui barrait le passage, et les bruits cessèrent, Jasper ayant sûrement compris ce qui se passait. Et dès que la porte fut débloquée, le mari d'Alice entra dans la pièce en courant, et je le soupçonnai d'avoir voulu l'enfoncer d'un coup d'épaule. Il se précipita sur sa femme en criant son nom.

-Alice ! Ma chérie ! Réponds-moi ! Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Je n'osai bouger, parce que l'odeur qu'il dégageait en bougeant, en s'énervant, me parvenait directement et affolait mes sens. Je me léchai instinctivement les lèvres, et Emmett me fit sursauter en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-C'est ton ami, souffla-t-il, trop bas sûrement pour que les autres entendent. Essaie de t'en souvenir…

Je gémis de frustration sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, et malheureusement Jasper m'entendit. Il se retourna et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur moi. Il se leva précipitamment, et je reculai d'un pas sous la violence de son regard. J'aurais craint pour ma vie si je ne savais pas avec certitude que mon cœur ne battait plus. Parce que je voyais à nouveau le Jasper que j'avais connu lorsqu'il m'avait trouvée, la jambe coincée dans le piège à loups, et qu'il me faisait peur.

Il avança encore, et plus il avançait, plus je reculais. Et quand il sauta sur moi, je me plaquai contre le mur, l'effritant au passage. Heureusement pour moi, Emmett l'attrapa au vol et le retint, alors que Jasper se débattait pour lui échapper, le griffant, le mordant et lui donnant des coups de pieds.

-Jasper, arrête s'il te plait ! Le suppliai-je d'une voix aiguë. J'ai besoin que tu cesses de t'agiter…

-Arrête de respirer Bella, et tu le sentiras moins, me proposa Emmett, pragmatique. Et toi…

Il raffermit sa prise sur Jasper qui stoppa tout mouvement, en gémissant légèrement.

-Tu lui fais mal ! Protestai-je.

Mais Emmett ne bougea pas. Carlisle et Esmée se tenaient dans le chambranle, n'osant visiblement pas avancer. Je me testai durant deux secondes, afin d'être certaine de ne pas sauter sur le mari d'Alice, et ouvris la bouche.

-Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée. Emmett, relâche-le s'il te plaît.

Mon nouvel ami desserra son étreinte, et Jasper put mieux respirer. Il ne bougea pas, restant devant le vampire, mais me regarda froidement.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais en aucun cas je ne voulais ce qui s'est passé. Edward m'a trahie, il a demandé à Emmett et sa femme de me sauver, en me transformant en… une chose différente, et il s'est jeté tout seul dans ce monde différent.

-Que sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce que _tu_ es ?

La façon dont il avait prononcé « tu » me fit mal au cœur, parce que je le dégoûtais.

-Vampire, voilà ce que nous sommes, affirma Emmett alors que je le regardai d'un air désespéré.

Jasper s'éloigna du vampire baraqué et se rapprocha de sa femme. Carlisle, lui, avait avancé vers moi, suivi de sa femme, et m'observait attentivement. Emmett se plaça de manière à tous nous voir et reprit.

-Il ne sert à rien de reprocher les évènements à Bella. Je t'ai vu, Jasper Hale-Cullen, pleurer parce que tu ne pouvais pas sauver l'amie de ta femme. Je t'ai entendu pleurer il y a trois jours, quand ta femme a senti que Bella venait de mourir. Alors, réjouis-toi plutôt qu'elle vive toujours.

-Et Alice ? Grogna Jasper. Elle n'a rien demandé, elle était en pleine forme !

-Adresse-toi à son frère, répondit Emmett. Je les ai entendu parler, trop bas pour que vous entendiez, pendant que nous vous expliquions la situation. Il lui a demandé de ne pas faire de bêtises, d'être heureux pour lui et Bella, mais ta femme est tenace, et elle a menacé le pauvre Edward de le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Alors il lui a juste dit de faire couler son sang.

-Elle s'est approchée de moi, avec le bras couvert de sang, argumentai-je. J'ai tellement honte de n'avoir pas pu résister !

Les sanglots revinrent, et je me cachai le visage dans mes mains. Carlisle m'étreignit l'épaule, et je sentis Esmée me caresser le bras. Malheureusement, je sentais à peine ces gestes, comme s'ils n'avaient pas de force.

-Résister est extrêmement dur, me réconforta Emmett en venant me prendre par les épaules. Alice n'avait même pas à s'ouvrir les veines pour se faire mordre : un néophyte cherche du sang frais humain, quitte à se servir lui-même.

Ces paroles me firent frissonner, me faisant comprendre à quel point cela serait difficile de ne plus boire de sang humain.

-Quand ta femme se réveillera, elle voudra elle aussi se nourrir.

Jasper tourna la tête vers Alice, et la regarda avec dévotion et inquiétude. Tout son corps criait qu'elle souffrait, mais elle s'agrippait à Edward comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je comptais prendre le relais, lorsque mon fiancé devrait se nourrir.

-Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda soudain Carlisle.

-Très bien, souris-je. Je n'ai plus mal, et c'est un bonheur de se sentir en forme. Mais Emmett a raison : le fait de sentir votre sang, d'entendre battre votre cœur…

Je déglutis, le venin coulant dans ma gorge. Le silence plana tandis que je reculai, me rapprochant d'Emmett par sécurité. La brûlure de ma gorge revenait, signe que j'avais à nouveau… faim. Je me dégoûtais de vouloir si vite du sang, surtout le sang de mes amis, qui m'appelait, tel une sirène chantant pour les marins.

Emmett comprit mon désarroi, et il frotta doucement mes bras. Et soudain, ce que je craignais arriva.

-Mords-moi, m'ordonna Jasper en se tournant vers moi.

Je fermai les yeux, mon ventre se tordant. Il ne pouvait pas me demander ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il s'agissait de Jasper, et il aurait été utopique de croire qu'il resterait sans rien faire. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il était trop proche de moi.

-Je suis persuadé que tu te doutais que je te demanderais ça, se défendit-il les yeux brillants. Alice est toute ma vie, et où qu'elle soit, je serai. Tu sais que je vous suivrai partout, si tu ne me transformes pas.

Savait-il à quoi s'attendre ? Savait-il ce qu'impliquait être vampire ? Moi-même, je ne connaissais qu'une infime partie des aspects de cette nouvelle vie, et je n'en aimais pas beaucoup. Qu'en serait-il pour lui ? Ou pour Alice ? Ou Edward ?

-Tu ne voulais pas être séparée d'Edward, plaida Emmett. Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour Jasper ?

Je fixai Emmett, surprise qu'il se range du côté de Jasper. Je secouai la tête, perdue.

-Mais…

-Non Bella, s'il te plaît ! Ne me refuse pas ça, ne me laisse pas seul pour le reste de ma vie !

La tirade de Jasper fit vaciller mes intentions. Après tout, n'aurai-je pas demandé la même chose ? Je soufflai.

-Je ne peux pas Jasper.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je levai la main.

-Non, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Quand j'ai mordu Alice… Je ne voulais pas arrêter. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'est à ce sang si bon qui apaisait ma gorge en feu. Pourtant, je savais que c'était Alice, ma meilleure amie, mais je ne pouvais pas la lâcher. Ce que mon esprit voulait, mon corps le refusait. J'ai tellement peur de te tuer si je te mords !

Je me laissai tomber au sol, avant de sentir quelqu'un m'entourer de ses bras. C'était Rosalie, qui revenait. Elle sentait l'odeur de la forêt, du sang, et des animaux.

-Je vais le faire, dit-elle doucement. J'ai compris que tes amis comptaient beaucoup pour toi. Et puis, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pourrions être une grande famille !

Je me sentais fatiguée, dépassée, et elle sembla le comprendre.

-Nous attendrons qu'Edward et Alice aient terminé leur transformation, décida-t-elle, ayant relevé la tête. Quand ils auront chassé, alors je mordrai ton ami Jasper.

Je regardai le mari d'Alice qui hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord. Je soupirai de soulagement, heureuse de ne pas devoir décider. Carlisle se manifesta.

-Nous allons nous reposer un peu, nous expliqua-t-il. Vous serez là à notre réveil, n'est-ce pas ?

Rosalie m'interrogea du regard, et je hochai la tête.

-Nous vous attendrons pour que Bella et les autres puissent vous dire adieu, accorda-t-elle. Mais n'oubliez pas : personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé ici.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Esmée tandis que son époux acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps. Edward serait totalement transformé dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, et Alice guère plus.

Esmée sommeillait entre mes bras, après avoir pleuré près d'une demi-heure. D'un côté, elle était heureuse pour Bella, parce que sa protégée était sauvée, et que sa vie n'était plus en danger à cause du poison. Mais de l'autre, elle avait compris que nous ne reverrions plus jamais nos amis. Et elle ne supportait pas cette situation à venir. Elle avait versé ses larmes durant de longues minutes, sans que je ne réussisse à la réconforter.

A présent, épuisée, elle se reposait, sans vraiment dormir. Et je la comprenais. Il m'était difficile de laisser Jasper, Edward et les fragiles Bella et Alice partir à jamais.

Quand le frère et la sœur Cullen nous avaient demandé de devenir les parents adoptifs, leur démarche m'avait ému. Nous n'avions jamais eu d'enfant avec Esmée, et quand Aro m'avait présenté Bella, je m'étais senti investi du devoir de la protéger. Il en avait été de même avec ma femme. Aussi, devenir les parents d'Alice et Edward, et par extension de Bella, devenue orpheline près d'un an plus tôt, et de Jasper, nous avait rempli de joie, de fierté, et d'amour. Nous avions donc accepté de devenir officiellement leurs parents avec bonheur.

Et à présent que nous nous faisions une joie de montrer le chemin à ces jeunes gens, ils nous seraient enlevés ? Non, je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. Alors, que pouvais-je décider ?

Rosalie et Emmett Mc Carty m'avaient expliqué ce qu'était leur vie. Ce qu'elle impliquait. Les avantages, les inconvénients. J'avais posé des questions, voulant m'assurer que Bella serait heureuse, et selon Rosalie, si Bella réussissait à accepter de boire du sang, alors sa vie serait acceptable. Bien sûr, à présent qu'Edward serait à ses côtés, je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle se montrerait forte. Alice et Jasper aussi sauraient se soutenir.

Pourtant, je voulais croire qu'il leur manquerait quelque chose. Rosalie voulait des compagnons de route, des amis. Mais les autres, n'auraient-ils pas besoin de guides ? D'une figure parentale, une figure d'autorité ? Alice voulait des parents, avant cette série… d'accidents, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Le souhaiterait-elle, une fois vampire ?

-Esmée ?

-Moui ? Couina-t-elle en levant la tête vers moi.

-Je me sens affreux de te le demander, mais… Ils auront besoin de nous, dans cette nouvelle vie. Nous devions devenir leurs parents adoptifs, nous voulions leur donner notre amour et les guider. Et je suis persuadé que nous pourrons sauver beaucoup d'humains.

Ma femme s'assit, le regard interrogateur malgré ses yeux gonflés par le sommeil et les larmes.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rosalie et Emmett m'ont assuré qu'ils buvaient du sang animal parfois, et que ça leur servait de nourriture de remplacement, même si le goût était fade. Ce qui veut dire qu'un vampire n'a pas besoin de sang humain pour vivre. Je veux croire que je pourrai leur faire comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant, ils pourraient épargner tellement de vies !

-Mais tu as entendu Emmett tout à l'heure ! Il a dit que c'était tellement difficile de résister ! Je ne sais pas si je serais assez forte pour…

**_Pov Esmée_**

Mon mari baissa la tête. Lui aussi doutait-il de sa force morale ?

Je voulais moi aussi aider nos jeunes amis, mais je craignais la douleur, puisque d'après ce que j'avais vu, se faire mordre engendrait une immense douleur durant… trois jours ?

Mais Carlisle avait raison : nos amis allaient avoir besoin de nous. Alors je pris ma décision.

-D'accord.

Mon époux releva la tête vers moi, surpris, les yeux écarquillés.

-Comment ?

-Tu veux toi aussi les rejoindre ? Ils méritent qu'on les aide, et ils ont besoin d'amour, d'amour parental. Alors je suis d'accord. Demandons-leur de nous transformer nous aussi, en même temps que Jasper.

Mon mari me regarda, les yeux brillants, et se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser passionnément. Nous nous étions promis de ne jamais nous quitter, de toujours nous soutenir, quoiqu'il arrive, jusqu'à notre mort. A présent, nous pourrions nous aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

><p><strong>A votre avis, que verrez-vous au prochain chapitre ? <strong>

**Mon ordinateur est en réparation, mais ça n'interfera pas avec la parution des chapitres. D'ailleurs, il reste 4 chapitres. J'ai encore un ou deux projets en tête, mais je vous en parlerai plus tard.**

**On se retrouve le 9 setembre pour la suite. Bon courage pour celles qui seront rentrées au boulot ou à l'école d'ici là.**

**Petit instant pub : allez voir les fictions de cchope ! **


	37. Chapitre 35

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Ca y est, voilà la suite, pile à l'heure ! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews si enthousiastes ! Merci à toutes celles à qui j'ai répondu, ainsi qu'aux non-inscrites : Guest, Guest n°2, 77 **(Bienvenue ! Je suis très heureuse que mes histoires te plaisent, en particulier celle-là. Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis !**). **

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 35<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

J'étais atterrée, tout simplement. Je ne crois pas qu'Esmée et Carlisle savaient que nous pouvions les entendre. Carlisle devait savoir que nous avions une ouïe très développée, puisqu'il avait parlé avec les McCarty des caractéristiques spécifiques des vampires, mais il ne devait plus y penser. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il discutait avec sa femme comme s'ils étaient seuls.

Et ce que j'entendais ne me plaisait pas du tout. Emmett, lui, se réjouissait d'un nouveau couple qui se joindrait à eux, et envisageait déjà de faire des bêtises, rien que pour le plaisir de voir comment réagirait Carlisle, puisque celui-ci voulait se définir comme la figure parentale du groupe. Quant à Rosalie… Elle ne disait rien, et j'angoissais de sa réponse.

Les Platt, bientôt Cullen si j'avais bien compris, m'étaient chers, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient déçus ou malheureux. Pourtant, ils avaient tellement raison ! J'avais été extrêmement heureuse quand Alice et Edward leur avaient demandé de devenir leurs parents adoptifs. Le couple avait déjà commencé à me considérer comme leur fille, et leurs attentions, tout au long de ma captivité chez Aro, m'avaient touchée. Rosalie saurait-elle les accepter ? Saurait-elle se montrer digne de l'amour qu'ils avaient à offrir ?

Je savais que j'aurais moins de mal à accepter leur venue dans l'univers si terrifiant et complexe des vampires, pour plusieurs raisons.

La première, c'était parce que nous étions déjà tous plus ou moins condamnés, par choix pour la plupart. J'étais la seule à ne pas avoir pu choisir, mais au final, Edward n'avait-il pas fait le bon choix ? Grâce à lui, nous serions réunis, tant lui et moi, qu'Alice et Jasper, et peut-être Esmée et Carlisle. Qu'ils nous rejoignent ne serait que nous réunir au grand complet.

La deuxième raison, c'était qu'Alice avait besoin de Carlisle. Il restait un médecin, et un très bon psychologue. Jasper soutiendrait sa femme, mais il lui fallait quelqu'un qui la rassure, qui la maintienne sous contrôle, qui la guide. Elle avait besoin d'un père, et même d'une mère, qui seraient là pour la soutenir, pour la faire parler, pour la réconforter, d'une manière différente que ses amis ou son mari.

Enfin, la dernière raison était que moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'eux. Carlisle voulait nous aider à ne plus boire de sang humain, et c'était ce que je désirais ardemment. Boire du sang animal me coûtait déjà, alors boire du sang humain… Je voulais croire moi aussi que désormais, je ne toucherai plus à un humain.

C'est pourquoi, quand le couple se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte, leurs mains jointes entre eux, je savais ce que serait ma réponse. Jasper dormait encore, rassuré de savoir qu'Alice ne disparaîtrait pas durant son sommeil.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient enlacés, tandis que je m'étais installée à côté de mon fiancé, observant avec douleur son visage crispé pendant qu'il retenait ses cris. Carlisle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, mais il n'en n'avait pas besoin : les battements de son cœur l'avait annoncé. Je tournai la tête vers lui, ne voulant pas m'éloigner d'Edward.

-Oui Carlisle ?

Il inspira avant de venir jusque devant moi, suivi d'Esmée.

-Nous voulons venir avec vous, affirma-t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Râla Rosalie. Vous pensez que c'est une sinécure d'être vampire ? Vous êtes tous cinglés ou quoi ?

Mais le médecin se tourna vers Rosalie, sans se départir de son calme.

-Nous nous aimons, et Alice et Edward désiraient que nous soyons leurs parents adoptifs. Quels parents laisseraient leurs enfants s'éloigner d'eux sans espoir de les revoir ? Sans possibilité de les aider ?

Ils se fixèrent dans un duel visuel, mais Rosalie capitula. La notion de parents avait-elle éveillé quelque chose chez elle ? Ou bien avait-elle trouvé plus fort qu'elle mentalement ? Je ne sus pas, mais la vampire se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Moi je suis d'accord, leur répondis-je.

-Moi aussi, soupira Rose tandis que Carlisle tourna son regard à nouveau vers moi.

Nous attendîmes la réponse d'Emmett. Celui-ci observa Edward, puis Alice, moi, et enfin le couple d'humains.

-Pourquoi pas ? Si vous pouvez me permettre de ne plus tuer d'humains…

Esmée me fit un petit sourire, et je fus triste de voir qu'elle avait peur de moi. Cependant, c'était légitime, alors je me forçai à le lui rendre.

-Et euh… Comment fait-on ? Demanda le médecin, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Autant faire ça en même temps que Jasper, décida la femme d'Emmett. Je vais chasser.

Elle se leva, imitée par son mari, et je restai donc seule avec Carlisle et Esmée. Ceux-ci s'assirent en face de moi, laissant une distance de sécurité, ce dont je leur en étais gré. Je me concentrais sur mon fiancé pour ne pas entendre les cœurs qui battaient, presque à l'unisson, horriblement tentateurs.

-Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu ne risques plus rien, déclara soudain Esmée. J'avais tellement peur pour toi…

Elle me dévorait des yeux, et je ne pus que sourire.

-Ça fait du bien de ne plus avoir mal, la rassurai-je. Bien sûr, la douleur de la transformation était pire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a duré moins longtemps. Et même si je ne voulais pas de ce… statut, finalement, savoir que nous serons tous réunis me remplit de joie.

Esmée se leva et s'avança doucement vers moi. Tout aussi lentement, elle m'enlaça, tandis que je me retenais de respirer et que je me figeai, ne désirant pas lui faire de mal. Lorsque je fus sûre que tout irait bien, je passai mes bras autour de son corps, la pressant aussi doucement que je le pouvais afin de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Quand elle se releva, je fus fière de ne pas avoir bu son sang. Elle retourna vers son mari, non sans avoir regardé Alice et son frère avec bienveillance.

-Nous serons heureux, dit-elle simplement en reprenant sa place.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, sans doute fatiguée de tout ce stress. J'aurais aimé dormir, moi aussi, mais c'était impossible, Rosalie me l'avait expliqué.

Edward ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et me fixa de longues secondes, le corps extrêmement tendu, bien plus que quelques minutes avant. Il bougea la main, attrapant la mienne qu'il serra de toutes ses forces. Je sentais sa poigne, signe qu'il était presque vampire. Je lui souris, espérant le soulager, le réconforter, mais il commença à gémir fortement, poussant des râles de douleurs, après avoir refermé ses paupières.

-Chut Edward, ça va aller, tu verras… Tu vis le plus dur, et après je te promets que tout ira bien. Nous serons aussi forts l'un que l'autre, et je pourrai te faire regretter certaines de tes paroles.

Ses gémissements cessèrent, et il eut un rictus, mais cela ne dura pas. Son corps s'arc-bouta, et je devinai qu'il en avait presque terminé. Alice aussi devait être proche de la fin de sa transformation, pourtant ma courageuse amie ne laissait presque rien transparaître de l'horrible supplice qu'elle vivait.

C'est à ce moment que Jasper arriva, et quand il vit le corps de son beau-frère tordu de douleur, il se précipita vers nous, tout en me fusillant des yeux.

-Je n'y suis pour rien Jasper, m'excusai-je doucement. C'est la transformation qui veut ça.

-Alice a aussi mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant de sa femme.

-Oui.

-C'est le venin, nous apprit Carlisle. Il détruit toute cellule sanguine, et fige vos organes. Tu as subi aussi cette douleur Bella ?

Je hochai la tête en déglutissant, ne souhaitant pas vraiment m'en souvenir. J'avais trop peur qu'en me souvenant, la douleur réapparaisse. Jasper s'approcha de moi et me fixa. Que cherchait-il à voir dans mon regard ?

-Tu as aussi souffert, affirma-t-il soudain en touchant ma joue du bout des doigts. Tu as souffert quand tu étais encore comme moi, quand le poison rongeait ton corps, et tu as été extrêmement courageuse. Jamais tu ne t'es plainte, au contraire, tu voulais nous faire croire que tout allait bien. Quelques heures avant de mourir, tu cherchais encore à nous faire présumer que tu ne souffrais pas. Toute personne normale aurait hurlé, sous le coup d'une douleur encore plus forte, et pourtant, en trois jours, nous ne t'avons entendu qu'une fois, quand Edward n'était pas à tes côtés. Comment fais-tu ?

Ses yeux brillaient, et je savais qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

-Je tiens à m'excuser une fois de plus Bella. Je suis heureux que tu sois parmi nous, et je suis fier d'avoir un modèle comme toi. Il y a moins de dix minutes, je voulais te tuer pour avoir fait souffrir Alice, mais je me suis rendu compte de deux choses : tu as bien plus souffert qu'elle en peu de temps, et surtout, elle aurait encore plus souffert si tu étais partie loin d'elle sans qu'elle puisse te revoir.

Il avait raison bien sûr, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à l'admettre. Je venais de comprendre que si Edward m'avait écouté, s'il m'avait laissée mourir, alors Alice se serait effondrée. Mon fiancé avait donc pris la meilleure décision, celle qui les feraient le moins souffrir, lui, Alice, Jasper, et sûrement Carlisle et Esmée. Moi qui voulais les épargner, je comprenais que je ne pensais qu'en égoïste.

Jasper posa sa main sur ma joue, me forçant à relever les yeux que j'avais baissés à cause de ma honte.

-Tu étais mourante et affaiblie. Personne ne te reprochera tes choix.

-Co… Comment sais-tu cela ? Bégayai-je, surprise qu'il soit au courant de ma volonté de mourir, et non de devenir une autre.

Jasper esquissa un sourire et retourna se poster près de sa chérie.

-Edward me l'a dit. Sans donner de détail, puisque je ne connaissais pas l'alternative des … vampires.

Il buta sur le mot « vampire », mais continua néanmoins, triste et las.

-Il m'a expliqué que tu mourais avec joie. Il me disait que même si une solution miracle était trouvée, et que tu devais partir loin pour guérir, tu refuserais. Que tu préférais mourir plutôt que nous quitter pour te soigner. J'ai compris à quoi il faisait référence maintenant.

Je fus soulagée qu'il comprenne mon choix, et qu'il l'accepte. Ainsi, même s'il n'approuvait pas le fait qu'Alice se torde de douleur, il ne me le reprochait pas. Pas entièrement du moins.

Edward poussa un cri de détresse, et je comprenais sa douleur, j'avais vécu la même. Alice gémit et bascula sur le côté, manquant de tomber, mais son mari la rattrapa. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, mais il hésitait, sachant qu'elle avait mal.

Emmett revint à ce moment-là.

-Déjà ? S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il y a un souci ? S'enquit Carlisle.

Emmett s'approcha d'Edward, et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner. Le vampire leva les mains, cessant ses pas l'espace d'un instant.

-Du calme Bella. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, juste mieux écouter son cœur, et toucher sa peau.

Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule, et ce geste réussit à m'apaiser. Emmett se pencha, écouta attentivement, avant de se relever. Rosalie entra par la fenêtre (elle ne devait vraiment pas aimer passer par la porte), et son mari se tourna vers elle.

-Ils sont en avance par rapport à d'habitude. Ils ont presque terminé leur transformation !

La vampire pinça les lèvres, et je ne sus ce que cela signifiait.

-Tu te souviens du vampire que nous avions rencontré il y a six ans ? Ce Diego ? Il nous avait dit s'être transformé en moins de trois jours, mais il avait hérité d'un don.

-Un don ? Interrogea Esmée.

Rosalie pivota la tête pour regarder la femme du médecin.

-Il existe des vampires qui ont des dons, des sortes de pouvoirs, si vous voulez. J'ai vu une vampire qui sait lire dans les pensées des autres en les touchant, et un autre qui savait rendre aveugle, toujours en touchant l'autre.

J'en restai sans voix, tout comme les autres. Carlisle se reprit le premier.

-Alice et Edward auraient donc des dons ?

-Possible. Ceux qu'on a connus ayant des dons ont parlé d'une transformation moins longue. Nous verrons rapidement ce qu'il en est. Par contre, nous attendrons que le frère et la sœur aient chassé pour vous mordre.

Jasper acquiesça, imité par Esmée et son mari.

* * *

><p>Il fallut encore deux heures avant qu'Edward cesse de souffrir. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier durant les dernières minutes, tout comme Alice.<p>

Quand mon fiancé cessa ses cris, je me figeai.

-Tu devrais reculer, me souffla Rosalie. On ne sait jamais comment réagira un nouveau-né.

J'allai obéir quand Edward attrapa mon poignet. Il serra fortement, me faisant gémir de douleur, mais relâcha la pression à ce son. Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Je fus choquée de voir ses yeux rouge sombre, mais je supposais que les miens n'étaient pas mieux. Et encore, j'avais chassé peu de temps avant, afin de pouvoir rester avec lui sans me préoccuper de moi.

Personne ne pipait mot, mais j'entendais le rythme cardiaque très élevé d'Esmée. Elle avait peur, ça se sentait, et j'espérais qu'Edward réussirait à se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Enfin, mon futur mari s'assit souplement, avec grâce, sans détourner son regard de ma petite personne. Que cherchait-il à voir ? Comprenait-il ce qu'il était désormais ?

Je lui souris doucement, espérant une réaction de sa part, et il me retourna mon sourire, bien plus éblouissant.

-Hey ! Souffla-t-il en enlevant une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux.

Je réalisai à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait pas suivi ma transformation en entier, ni ma renaissance. Il ne savait donc pas que je ne risquais plus rien.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Sa voix avait changé, comme la mienne avait été modifiée, et elle n'en était que plus belle. Il aurait pu lire le dictionnaire, j'étais certaine que j'aurais été sous le charme.

-Oui, je vais bien maintenant.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres devenues encore plus parfaites, avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur ma bouche en m'enlaçant.

Bien sûr, il fallut qu'Emmett interrompe ce moment.

-Si nous allions faire découvrir à ton chéri les joies de la chasse Bella ?

Je grognai, peu contente de me détacher d'Edward, et l'instant d'après, il fut devant moi, feulant et montrant les dents à Emmett qui recula, prudent. Mon fiancé était impressionnant, et j'eus peur un instant, avant de comprendre qu'il me protégeait.

-Tout va bien, lui assurai-je en posant délicatement ma main sur son épaule. Il ne nous veut pas de mal, au contraire.

Edward se détendit un peu et se releva lentement, tout en restant méfiant. Il n'avait toujours pas regardé Jasper, Alice, Esmée ou Carlisle.

-Viens Edward, tu dois chasser, reprit Emmett. Ta petite sœur se joindra bientôt à nous.

A ces mots, mon fiancé se retourna et vit Alice. Il n'avança pas, et quand je le vis se tendre presque aussitôt, je compris qu'il voulait chasser… et se jeter sur Jasper.

-Emmett ! Couinai-je.

Il comprit et tandis que je faisais reculer Edward, mes deux bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de partir en sens inverse, le mari de Rose m'aida à passer par la fenêtre. Heureusement, Edward semblait avoir le même comportement que moi, et se laissait faire. Cependant, ses légers grognements nous faisaient comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord pour autant.

Je sautais, emportant Edward avec moi, et nous atterrîmes avec légèreté. Je pris la main de mon fiancé qu'il étreignit sans demander son reste, et je suivis Emmett pour nous enfoncer dans les bois.

-Ça va mieux Ed' ?

-Je m'appelle Edward, pas Ed' ! Je ne supporte pas les surnoms, grogna mon futur mari.

-D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi ! Passons aux choses sérieuses, ok ?

Emmett s'arrêta et je fis de même, imitée par Edward.

-Est-ce que tu sens des odeurs ? Demanda le mari de Rosalie.

Mon petit-ami huma l'air, et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il lâcha ma main et se mit à courir vite, très vite. Humaine, je n'aurais pas pu voir ses mouvements. J'allais le suivre quand Emmett me retint.

-Laisse-le faire. Il a senti un animal, il ne fera rien de mal. Si tu te mets au milieu, il peut devenir violent, même avec toi. Tu arrives à te contrôler, et ça en est époustouflant. Même Rosalie est fière de toi. Mais Edward semble être plus sauvage, moins maître de lui-même.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant. J'avais du mal avec toutes les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en moi, et ne pas me laisser emporter par les vagues de violence, de colère, de joie ou de faim était difficile. Quelque part, j'enviais Edward qui ne se contraignait pas. Il se laissait aller, cédant à ses pulsions.

-Ça ne te dirait pas, une petite partie de chasse nous aussi ? Edward saura se débrouiller, ne t'en fais pas.

-Euh… D'accord…

Et nous partîmes de notre côté, Emmett m'apprenant à sentir les différentes odeurs, celles qui m'indiqueraient un humain ou un animal.

* * *

><p>Quand Edward eut fini de chasser, nous rentrâmes au manoir. Il souriait de satisfaction, et se léchait les lèvres régulièrement.<p>

Cette fois-ci, nous passâmes par la porte pour rejoindre la chambre. Alice n'était plus là, tout comme Rosalie.

-Comment va Alice ? S'inquiéta aussitôt mon futur mari en apercevant Jasper, posté devant la fenêtre.

Le beau-frère d'Edward ne se retourna même pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

-Elle a été très expressive, expliqua Carlisle. Elle a d'abord cherché à mordre Rosalie, en disant qu'elle avait tué Edward, puis la femme d'Emmett l'a emmené dehors pour chasser. Mais elle n'a pas jeté un seul regard à son mari.

Edward n'osa pas avancer, mais quand il me regarda, je vis son désarroi. Je pris sur moi d'aller vers Jasper, et posai ma main sur son épaule.

-Elle a dû être déboussolée, expliquai-je. Tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais à ton réveil, tu es submergé d'émotions, toutes plus déroutantes les unes que les autres, sans savoir laquelle domine.

-Et après avoir ressenti une brûlure telle que tu penses brûler vif, intervint Emmett, quand tu penses que c'est terminé, tu as la gorge en feu, et tout ce que tu veux, c'est l'apaiser.

-Tu sais Jasper, je pense que si elle est partie sans te regarder, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur de te faire du mal. Je ne sais pas comment fait Bella, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est extrêmement dur de résister à vos sangs.

Je me retournai vers Edward pour voir qu'il avait fermé les yeux, ses traits traduisant la frustration qu'il venait d'exprimer. Je revins lui donner la main, et ses paupières s'ouvrirent, révélant des yeux plein d'amour. J'entendis un petit soupir, et je vis dans ma vision périphérique Esmée s'accrocher au bras de son mari. Je me tournai vers elle, mon fiancé me prenant dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes si mignon, sourit-elle. Je suis heureuse de vous voir comme ça, après ces derniers jours de souffrance, physique pour toi Bella, et morale pour Edward.

-Je suis aussi heureux Esmée, si tu savais ! Avoua Edward. La sentir entre mes bras, savoir qu'elle ne craint plus rien, qu'elle est sauvée… Ça n'a pas de prix.

Carlisle sourit tandis que mon futur mari resserrait son étreinte.

-Bon, eh ben on attend ma Rose, et après on croque quelques cous ?

Emmett rit à ce qu'il devait sans doute considérer comme une bonne blague, mais personne ne l'imita.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous a plu. Un avis à donner ? <strong>

**Un grand merci à celles qui m'aident au quotidien et qui me soutiennent. **

**La suite arrivera... le 24 ou 25 septembre. **

**Prenez soin de vous, et bonne semaine !**


	38. Chapitre 36

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Lorsque j'ai ouvert ma boite mail l'autre jour, et que j'ai vu toutes vos reviews... J'étais scotchée ! Et j'avoue avor un peu crié en voyant le nombre total de vos messages :) Merci, merci beaucoup à vous toutes ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette histoire vous plairait autant. **

**Merci aux inscrites : Evelyne-raconte, sarinette60, sand91, katner, aelita48, xenarielle93, hedwige09, Lisa1905, Rpatz, 0-0emmie0-0, CeriseBella, xalexeex25, bellaeva, calimero59, Alvina26, Grazie, Anais88, cchope, erika shoval, Maryfanfictions.**

**Et aux non-inscrites : Guest n°1 (**Je suis contente que la petite blague d'Emmett t'ai plu. Bella n'aura pas de don, en effet. Tu auras les débuts d'Alice et les dernières transformations. J'espère que ça te plaira aussi. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !**), Roseblanche (**Merci pour ton compliment ! Je te laisserai découvrir par toi-même la fin, assez proche d'ailleurs, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que tout se passe bien. Je vais bien en ce moment, c'est gentil de demander. Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir partagé ton avis !**), Jackye (**Hey ! Je suis heureuse de te retrouver ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies toujours mon histoire. Merci mille fois pour ton avis !**), et Guest n°2 (**merci, et à bientôt !**).**

**Merci à laurie pour tous ses commentaires ! Tu as en effet mis la 1000ème review. J'ai beaucoup apprécié tes avis qui ont ponctué ta lecture. Je suis très heureuse que tu aies autant aimé l'histoire !**

**Merci à mes mamans d'adoption (Evelyne-raconte et Erika), et à Fanoudusud. Bonne lecture à toutes !**

**Note : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 36<span>

_**Pov Bella**_

Lorsque les filles revinrent par la fenêtre (Rosalie devait vraiment avoir un problème avec les portes), Alice avança jusqu'à Jasper qui avait fait un pas en arrière, et elle le prit dans ses bras, avant de se reculer et de sourire. Jasper le lui rendit doucement, mais le mari d'Alice était pâle, et son cœur battait un peu trop rapidement.

Il inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers Rosalie.

-Je veux devenir comme vous maintenant. Je veux devenir comme ma femme.

Sa voix était ferme, déterminée. Il n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu, du moment qu'Alice restait près de lui. Celle-ci s'approcha à nouveau de son époux et lui prit délicatement la main qu'elle amena à son visage. Esmée émit un couinement de peur tandis que Jasper retenait sa respiration. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra encore, et je craignis que l'odeur et le son produit par le cœur de son mari tentent Alice plus que de raison.

Le doigt de ma jeune amie suivit le réseau veineux de l'avocat, sans un mot, puis elle se tourna vers Rosalie.

-Je savais que les robes que j'ai faites pour Esmée allaient servir ! Dit-elle.

En entendant la nouvelle voix de sa femme, Jasper resta bouchée bée. Alice avait une belle voix en étant humaine, mais à présent, elle était magnifique. Comme des clochettes qui tintinnabulaient, un beau carillon. La jeune vampire sourit.

-Il y a plusieurs années, tu as fait une promesse devant le prêtre, lors de notre mariage. Tu as promis de rester avec mes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Il est temps de la tenir !

Elle avança lentement la tête et embrassa la joue de son époux avant de sourire tendrement.

-Je serai là, à t'attendre, affirma-t-elle.

Elle se déplaça jusqu'au lit, amenant Jasper avec elle, et l'obligea à s'allonger. Rosalie les suivit et lorsque mon amie se fut décalée, la femme d'Emmett se pencha.

-Es-tu prêt ?

Jasper hocha la tête et Rose le mordit, perçant sa jugulaire, puis elle relâcha la pression pour mordre ses deux poignets. Elle se lécha les lèvres en se redressant, puis se tourna vers le docteur et sa femme tandis que le mari d'Alice commençait à émettre des râles.

-Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle. Êtes-vous sûrs de votre choix ? Vous ne perdez pas de conjoint, ce ne sont pas vos enfants… Il est encore temps de renoncer.

-Ces quatre jeunes gens sont nos enfants, rétorqua Carlisle d'une voix assurée. Alice et Edward nous ont demandé de les adopter de manière officielle, et je compte bien le faire. Ils ont souffert, ils ont été traumatisés, leurs parents biologiques ont disparu, et ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider et les soutenir. Je le répète, je veux être celui qui saura leur montrer le chemin, et peut-être mener Bella à l'autel.

Je souris à cette promesse, cette volonté, cette idée. Mon mariage avec Edward avait été compromis, mais maintenant que j'étais forte et indestructible, ou presque, je pouvais à nouveau faire des projets. Et que ce soit Carlisle qui me mène à l'autel me faisait plaisir.

-Très bien, soupira Rosalie.

Elle fit signe au couple le plus âgé de s'allonger. La vampire s'approcha de la compagne du médecin.

-Trois jours, lui indiqua-t-elle. Souvenez-vous que ça ne dure que trois jours.

Esmée acquiesça et donna son poignet à Rose qui enfonça ses dents aiguisées dans la peau fine et chaude de l'épouse de Carlisle. Immédiatement, la mère adoptive des Cullen se recroquevilla sur elle-même en gémissant. Rosalie écarta les cheveux du cou de la conjointe du docteur et la mordit à cet endroit, en plein sur la carotide. Carlisle caressa tendrement le visage torturé de sa femme, avant de porter son attention sur Rosalie.

-Finissons-en !

Et la vampire le mordit aussi, aux mêmes endroits qu'Esmée qui commençait à crier de douleur. Ça faisait mal de l'entendre hurler ainsi, aussi ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'asseoir près d'elle et lui parler pour qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose. Edward alla aux côtés de sa sœur, assise à côté de son mari, qui chantonnait. Et Emmett et Rosalie nous observaient, observaient la dynamique de notre petite famille, appelée à s'agrandir encore.

* * *

><p>Durant un peu plus de deux jours, Edward, Alice et moi nous nous étions relayés, chassant à tour de rôle, avec au moins Emmett ou Rose pour nous accompagner. Quand Jasper se réveilla, j'étais dans la pièce, Alice à mes côtés avec Rose, et nous faisions des projets.<p>

Durant ces deux jours, nous avions compris le don d'Alice : elle avait des sortes de visions. Elle était arrivée le soir de la morsure du reste de notre famille, en sautillant parce qu'elle avait vu mon mariage. Elle savait comment serait habillée Rosalie, et les deux filles étaient parties dans une grande discussion pour savoir quelles chaussures et quels accessoires iraient avec la robe de Rosalie.

Quand elles furent tombées d'accord au sujet de chaque détail concernant Rose, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, je fus incluse dans la conversation. Alice avait eu la gentillesse de dessiner la robe de notre nouvelle amie, puis avait sorti la robe d'Esmée de son dressing pour la montrer à la femme d'Emmett, et là encore, elles débattirent pour habiller au mieux la matriarche du groupe. De temps en temps, elles me demandaient mon avis, mais j'étais bien incapable de me prononcer. Je ne savais pas accorder les couleurs, et je n'avais pas de souvenirs concernant un goût pour les magazines de mode.

Puis ce fut à mon tour d'être sous les projecteurs des filles. Alice nous avait décrit la scène qu'elle avait vue, et à partir de là, tout y passait : les invités, où se déroulerait l'évènement, les costumes que porteraient les garçons… La seule chose qu'elles refusaient de dévoiler, c'est la manière dont je serai habillée. Je soupçonnais Alice d'avoir dessiné ma robe de mariée lors de ma courte absence pour chasser, mais je n'avais trouvé aucune preuve.

Nous étions en train de discuter de la présence d'un prêtre, d'un pasteur ou de tout autre représentant du culte, mais au final, je n'y tenais pas, histoire de ne pas tenter la vie du pauvre diable qui aurait à officier. Rosalie allait parler quand Jasper poussa un cri assourdissant, son corps se tordant de douleur, puis, plus rien venant de lui, pas même un battement cardiaque. Nous nous regardâmes toutes, avant de nous lever lentement, ne tenant pas à faire peur au nouveau venu. Edward et Emmett étaient à la chasse, et nous ne savions pas quand ils reviendraient.

Alice avança vers son époux.

-Fais doucement Alice, la prévint Rosalie. Un nouveau-né est désorienté à son réveil.

-Ça ira, assura mon amie, confiante. J'ai vu qu'il ne me ferait rien.

Au moment où elle dit ça, son mari ouvrit les yeux et s'assit d'un bond. Son regard s'arrêta sur sa femme, et il sourit. Alice lui sauta au cou en criant de joie.

-Jasper !

Elle éclata de rire, avant de l'embrasser longuement. J'avais fait de même avec Edward plus tôt dans la journée, et se retrouver ainsi, se toucher… Tout cela avait été une renaissance. Alors je comprenais que le couple Hale-Cullen n'ait aucune envie de se séparer, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer !

-Il est temps de chasser, rappela Rosalie. Je viens avec vous. Ça ira Bella ?

Je hochai la tête. Je faisais confiance à Alice pour me prévenir s'il devait arriver quelque chose. Et puis, même si Carlisle et Esmée se réveillaient en l'absence des autres, je doutais qu'ils soient dangereux pour moi. Humains, ils avaient le cœur sur la main, sans aucune méchanceté dans l'âme. J'étais sûre qu'il en serait de même quand ils seraient vampires.

* * *

><p>Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Voilà près de vingt-quatre heures qu'Alice, Rosalie et Jasper étaient partis chasser, et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Edward et Emmett étaient aussi à l'extérieur, et je n'avais aucun moyen de les joindre. J'avais peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose, mais étaient-ils en danger ? Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas être tués par un ours en colère, ou par un serial killer, vu que les armes humaines ne nous écorchaient même pas la peau, dure comme du marbre. Pas plus que par une voiture fonçant à toute allure, ou un ouragan. De toute façon, il faisait gris, mais pas de tempête en vue. Alors, pourquoi aucun n'étaient de retour ?<p>

Edward me manquait, et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais en manque, et ce n'était pas que dû au sang. Les trois jours de transformation étaient presque terminés pour l'ancien couple Platt, et j'aurais bien voulu avoir un membre du couple Mc Carthy avec moi, pour savoir quoi faire.

Bien sûr, je savais qu'il fallait les emmener chasser, mais j'avais déjà du mal à faire cela, alors leur montrer ?

Quand Esmée cessa de crier et gémir, je me tendis, attendant avec angoisse le réveil de son mari, et leurs réactions. La femme du médecin resta allongée, les yeux fermés, mais sa main bougea et rencontra celle de son époux. Ce dernier s'arqua juste à ce moment, et quand il se détendit, son cœur avait aussi cessé de battre.

Je restai debout, prête à faire le moindre geste au cas où, et observai le couple devant moi. Leurs mains étaient liées, et ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre au même moment, pour finalement se sourire. C'était un moment apaisant, et je me demandais à quoi ils pensaient. Je me raclai la gorge doucement, espérant ne pas les surprendre. Ce que je fis pourtant, malheureusement.

A peine avais-je fait un bruit que Carlisle fut sur moi, me tenant la gorge en grognant, le regard dur. Je couinai de surprise et un peu de douleur, tant il serrait fort, et mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas mourir étouffée, mais s'il le voulait, il pouvait m'arracher la tête. Allai-je donc finir ainsi, après être passé si près de la mort ?

-Carlisle, s'il te plaît, murmura Esmée, qui s'était rapprochée de son mari. Bella est gentille, elle ne voulait pas nous faire de mal.

Carlisle raffermit sa poigne, et cette fois-ci, je gémis, tentant de me débattre sans lui faire de mal. Était-il si désorienté ? Je priais pour qu'Emmett et Rosalie arrivent vite, si possible avant que le médecin ne décide d'en venir aux dents, me décapitant au passage.

-Chéri ? Plaida encore sa femme. Ne lui fais pas de mal, je t'en prie. Je la considère comme ma fille…

A ces mots, Carlisle sembla surpris, et ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Sa prise se desserra, et je pus à nouveau poser les pieds au sol. Pourtant, il ne me lâcha pas, et quand il eut rouvert les yeux, il me demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était paniqué et confus, comme le prouvait sa voix tremblante.

-Tu es vampire. Rosalie t'a mordu, tu t'en rappelles ?

Son regard se fit lointain, et je compris qu'il cherchait à se souvenir.

-Bella était très malade, raconta Esmée. La seule façon de la sauver était qu'elle soit transformée en vampire. Edward a voulu devenir comme elle, Alice a imité son frère, et nous avons choisi de rester avec eux, comme Jasper l'a fait.

La main de Carlisle quitta ma peau, pour retomber mollement le long de son flanc.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Je lui souris faiblement, essayant d'être rassurante.

-Allons rejoindre les autres, vous devez vous nourrir.

Je passai la première, les précédant à travers le manoir. Chaque pas, chaque mètre parcouru ramenait un détail du passé, de la vie que j'avais commencé ici. C'était la deuxième fois que je renaissais ici, et si la première m'avait apporté des amis inoubliables et un futur mari, j'avais envie de croire que la deuxième m'apporterait encore plus de bonheur, de joie et d'amour.

* * *

><p>Pov Edward<p>

Bella nous avait rejoints en compagnie d'Esmée et Carlisle. Ils se comportaient bizarrement, et il fallut que j'use de la force pour que ma future femme consente à m'expliquer. J'appris que l'ancien médecin de Volturi avait brutalisé ma Bella, et mes instincts avaient repris le dessus. J'avais donc grogné sur Carlisle, mais ma fiancée me demanda de cesser immédiatement, arguant que je pouvais comprendre sans mal la confusion que pouvait ressentir un vampire néophyte.

Quand nous fûmes tous rassasiés (autant que l'on pouvait l'être avec du sang animal, beurk !), nous reprîmes la direction du manoir. En chemin, Rosalie avait félicité Bella pour son sang-froid lors de « l'attaque » du docteur. Une fois arrivés, nous nous assîmes au salon. Il était temps de discuter de notre avenir.

-Avez-vous des projets dans les prochains jours ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Je ne prévoyais pas grand-chose depuis plusieurs semaines, affirmai-je. L'échéance de la mort de Bella était pour moi le plus loin que je pouvais voir. Du moment que nous restons ensemble, tout me plaira.

Ladite Bella était assise à côté de moi, dans mes bras. J'aimais toujours autant son odeur, surtout depuis que mon odorat s'était développé.

-Il y a le mariage de Bella à organiser, intervint Alice. On pourrait le faire ici !

-Devons-nous partir ? S'enquit Jasper. Le manoir nous appartient, alors il n'y a pas d'urgence à le libérer.

Emmett et sa femme se regardèrent, semblant se concerter. Étrangement, j'entendais des bruits de fond, comme des chuchotis, plusieurs conversations en sourdine, sans possibilité de comprendre, et cela me perturbait, me faisait presque mal à la tête. Jasper, installé en face de moi, était bizarre. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il nous observait à tour de rôle, comme s'il voulait trouver quelque chose sur nous.

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais arrêtés dans une région plus d'une semaine, réfléchit Rose. Avoir une maison… Où nous pouvons rester pas mal de temps…

-On pourrait jouer à la famille ! Lança Emmett. Les enfants jouent à papa-maman, et nous, à la famille ! J'aurais même un papa et une maman ! Mais je veux avoir une chambre rien que pour moi et ma Rose.

Alice approuva en tapant des mains, joyeuse. Et c'est comme ça qu'il fut décidé que nous resterions ici, aussi longtemps que possible tant que nous n'attirions pas l'attention.

Puis la conversation vira sur un tout autre sujet.

-Edward, quel est ton don ?

La question de Rosalie me fit sursauter et m'étonna tant elle me paraissait saugrenue.

-Un don ?

-Eh bien, tu n'as pas mis trois jours pour te transformer. La seule fois où j'ai vu ça, c'est lorsque le vampire a hérité d'un don. Alors, quel est le tien ?

Je ne sus que répondre. Ma sœur prit la parole.

-Tu sais Edward, tu n'as pas été là durant ces deux derniers jours, mais avec Bella et Rose, nous avons compris en quoi consistait mon don. J'ai des visions !

Loin de lui faire peur ou de l'étonner, elle en était heureuse.

-Un peu comme tes intuitions ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Oui, mais en mieux !

Est-ce que ces murmures pouvaient être en rapport avec ce fameux don dont parlait la femme d'Emmett ?

-Je n'en suis pas certain. J'entends des choses dans ma tête, mais ça ressemble plus à une malédiction qu'à un don.

Bella frotta mon dos, m'apportant un peu de réconfort, et soudain je ressentis une vague d'amour débordant. Était-ce encore une manifestation d'un possible don ? Ou cela provenait-il des émotions qui tourbillonnaient en moi ?

-Alors, Jasper en a un aussi ? Déduisit Esmée.

-Je suppose, répondit Rosalie. Parfois, il faut un moment avant que la personne ne comprenne en quoi il consiste. Comme pour Edward par exemple. Mais je suis sûre que ça viendra par la suite.

Nous parlâmes ensuite de la meilleure façon de ne pas paraître étranges aux yeux des humains. Jasper rappela que Bella avait une immense fortune, et celle-ci se renfrogna : la période avec Aro Volturi la perturbait toujours, puisqu'étrangement, elle était la seule de nous six à se souvenir assez bien de son passé, c'est à dire de sa séquestration ici à sa mort. Les autres ne se souvenaient plus de grand-chose, ou alors il s'agissait d'évènements flous, qui revenaient désagréablement. C'était inconfortable de se remémorer sa vie humaine, presque douloureux, et le peu d'informations nous laissait frustrés.

Cependant, cette colossale somme d'argent pouvait nous aider à trouver une nouvelle identité, à changer de vie. Une vie de bonheur, d'amour, une vie paisible dont je pourrais profiter avec celle qui deviendrait ma femme sous peu.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Un mot à dire ?<strong>

**Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, nous approchons à grands pas de la fin de cette histoire. Il reste un chapitre et un épilogue à découvrir. Une petite fiction est actuellement en chantier, vous aurez plus de nouvelles dans les semaines à venir.**

**La suite sera pour le 7 octobre, sauf incident. Prenez soin de vous, merci d'être là et... bonne semaine ! **

**A bientôt.**

**Caroline**


	39. Chapitre 37

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Je commence par souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouvelles venues, et un grand merci pour vos mises en alertes et favoris.**

**Si la dernière fois, j'ai été enthousiasmée par vos reviews, cette fois, j'ai été émue. La fin de l'histoire est proche, et ça me fait aussi quelque chose. Un immense merci à toutes pour vos commentaires et votre soutien : Caro632, Raptz, Liliex.7, cchope, Stella82, katner, erika shoval, hedwige09, xalexeex25, Anais88, canada02, anayata, aelita48, xenarielle93, sand91, sarinette60, CeriseBella, calimero59, et Grazie. **

**Merci à laurie et Guest pour vos avis ! Ainsi qu'à Evelyne-raconte pour ses corrections.**

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre (court, il est vrai). Les personnages appartiennent toujours à S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 37 <span>

**_Pov externe_**

La jeune fille courait. Elle échappait à quelque chose. Quelque chose de rapide, de monstrueux, d'inhumain. Elle avait vu « l'homme aux yeux rouges » tuer son amie, et lui boire le sang. Alors, pour sauver sa vie, elle courait. Sa plus grande peur était de se prendre une racine, ou de se cogner à un arbre, ce qui la ralentirait. Pourtant, elle se doutait que, même sans ça, elle serait rattrapée.

Elle courait, s'enfonçant dans les bois, toujours plus profondément. Elle avait vu les panneaux de propriété privée, et elle avait espéré que ça pourrait la sauver. Mais le monstre qui la poursuivait ne s'encombrerait sûrement pas de questions de cadastre. Pourtant, de loin, il ressemblait à un homme, un très bel homme même. Mais ses yeux avaient tout gâché, et les deux amies avaient tenté de fuir. Il l'avait assommée, et quand elle avait repris ses esprits, elle n'avait pu que voir, avec dégoût et horreur, son amie en train de se faire vider de son sang, la chose s'agrippant à la nuque de la jeune fille presque exsangue.

Alors, pour ne pas subir le même sort, pour sauver sa vie, elle fuyait. Mais elle se doutait qu'elle mourrait elle aussi, comme son amie. Soudain, après avoir tourné la tête pour tenter de se rassurer, elle heurta un arbre, et tomba sur les fesses en poussant un cri. C'est en relevant la tête qu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un arbre, mais bien un homme.

Il avait beau faire sombre, la seule chose qu'elle remarqua en premier fut ses yeux rouges, encore plus sombres que le monstre. Son hurlement sortit tout seul, et ce fut la dernière chose dont elle eut conscience.

**_Pov Bella_**

La vie était dure. Plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

D'abord, Edward devenait fou. S'il se trouvait en présence de deux personnes, il se mettait à hurler qu'il fallait arrêter de crier, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et bien souvent, il sortait, me laissant hébétée et désespérée. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait, et j'avais peur qu'il finisse fou. Rosalie m'avait dit que ça pouvait arriver parfois, que les nouveaux vampires ne supportaient pas toujours leur nouveau statut, leur faim présente en permanence, et surtout le fait de boire du sang. J'avais peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, et qu'il me laisse seule.

Ensuite, Alice allait me rendre folle à force de me parler de mariage. Il était hors de question de penser à ça alors qu'Edward était en pleine crise. Mon amie passait aussi de mauvais moments, parce que Jasper avait également des problèmes. En effet, il était celui qui avait le plus de mal à se faire à son « nouveau régime », comme l'appelait Emmett. Plusieurs fois, il avait été surpris à s'éloigner du périmètre que nous avions mis en place, prêt à aller se sustenter… en ville. Esmée l'avait accompagné, une fois ou deux.

Emmett et Rosalie se doutaient qu'avoir tout un petit groupe de vampires néophytes allait être difficile. Alors, ils avaient profité des supers installations que Jasper avait mises en place depuis des années pour s'assurer qu'aucun visiteur ne viendrait les déranger dans leur routine si bienfaisante et nécessaire à Alice. Et ironiquement, les capteurs de mouvements permettaient de savoir lorsque Jasper essayait de sortir du périmètre de sécurité dessiné par le couple McCarty.

Carlisle, lui, jouait. En effet, pour ne pas penser à sa soif de sang, il passait son temps à lire, des revues médicales la plupart du temps, spécialisées dans les recherches, à jouer en bourse une partie de ma fortune, me promettant que les gains seraient pour lui, et à écrire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il écrivait, mais il était très concentré. Bien sûr, il passait du temps avec sa femme, mais elle aussi avait du mal avec son nouveau statut. Sauf que pour s'occuper, elle passait son temps avec Alice et moi. Elle essayait surtout de ménager la chèvre et le chou, mais à savoir laquelle d'entre Alice et moi était la chèvre, et l'autre le chou…

Emmett et Rose tentaient de nous garder tous à l'œil, mais c'était un exercice difficile. Autant Emmett le prenait de manière assez cool, autant Rosalie stressait. Elle faisait des efforts pour être gentille, mais elle n'y réussissait pas très bien. Étrangement, j'étais celle qui arrivait le mieux à l'apaiser. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais mourante quand elle m'avait connue, et qu'elle voulait faire de moi un compagnon de route. La belle blonde avait plus de mal avec Alice et Esmée, et ça se finissait souvent en disputes, que j'arrivais généralement à calmer.

Ce jour-là, j'étais dans le salon, avec Alice, Esmée et Rosalie. Alice avait décidé que nous serions « sœurs de vernis », et nous avait donc obligées à nous peinturlurer les ongles des mains et des pieds. Carlisle était dans le bureau de Jasper, pièce où il semblait avoir élu domicile pour ses recherches, ses placements en bourse et ses plans. Il avait promis de nous expliquer ce qu'il planifiait, moment que nous attendions tous puisque nous étions intrigués. Edward avait de nouveau déserté, et c'est en me voyant abattue qu'Alice avait suggéré sa « superbe idée pour se détendre ». Quant à Jasper… Il était aussi à l'extérieur, sans doute à chasser. J'espérais plutôt qu'il discutait avec mon fiancé, essayant de découvrir la raison de ses changements d'humeur.

Lorsque soudain, les alarmes des capteurs de mouvements se mirent à hurler, nous figeant dans nos mouvements. Aussitôt, nous fûmes dans le bureau de Jasper, là où se trouvait le tableau de contrôle, et vîmes trois capteurs clignoter. Le seul problème était que ces capteurs étaient dans des directions différentes. Un des capteurs pouvait être déclenché par Edward, un autre par Jasper… Mais le troisième ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, déclara Alice. Je dois retrouver Jasper.

Et elle ouvrit la fenêtre avant de sauter. Elle commençait déjà à prendre les habitudes de Rosalie… Je n'eus pas le temps de la suivre qu'on l'entendit crier. Rosalie se mit devant moi, en position défensive, et feula. Me voyait-elle toujours comme fragile ? Elle m'avait pourtant certifié que j'étais aussi forte qu'elle, même plus puisque j'étais un vampire nouveau-né.

Avant que je puisse faire un mouvement, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, se détachant et volant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Esmée poussa un petit cri de peur, et je la poussai derrière moi dans une volonté de la protéger.

Jasper était là. Il portait une jeune fille inconsciente, qui ne saignait heureusement pas. Aussitôt, je cessai de respirer, et Esmée m'imita. Edward était sur le côté, mais c'était lui qui avait ouvert la porte. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il était perdu, en colère ou autre chose.

Carlisle arriva, et Jasper lui tendit la jeune fille. Que lui avait-il fait ? Lui avait-il fait du mal ?

-Ne m'accuse pas sans savoir Bella, grogna le mari d'Alice en se tournant vers moi dès que Carlisle eut pris la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Mais… Comment… Balbutiai-je.

Alice intervint alors. Elle était restée dans le couloir, silencieuse.

-Je crois que mon chéri a enfin compris en quoi consistait son don !

Je fronçai les sourcils mais suivis l'ancien médecin d'Aro qui emmenait la jeune fille dans sa chambre, là où il avait conservé ses instruments de médecine. Il ausculta l'inconnue tandis que nous nous regroupions tous autour du lit, prenant soin de rester contre le mur et de ne pas respirer.

-Elle va bien, rassura Carlisle. Elle est juste évanouie, et se réveillera avec quelques bleus et courbatures. Que s'est-il passé Jasper ?

-J'étais avec Edward, et nous étions en train de … chasser.

Je sus qu'il venait de mentir, mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Un coup d'œil à Edward m'apprit qu'il était à deux doigts de nous laisser, encore une fois. Je ne pouvais donc pas compter sur lui pour comprendre, aussi décidai-je de questionner Jasper plus tard.

-Et ? Pressa l'ancien médecin.

-Nous avons entendu des halètements, des battements de cœur rapides, et nous sommes allés voir, tout en restant très prudents. Et la jeune fille s'est cognée contre moi. Quand elle a relevé la tête, elle avait si peur… Elle ressemblait à Bella, le jour où je l'ai vue pour la première fois. J'ai beau avoir perdu beaucoup de souvenirs, celui-là est resté. Même un peu flou, je me souviens de la détresse que Bella semblait éprouver.

Je fus surprise de l'entendre parler de ce jour fatidique, ce jour où ma vie avait pris un tournant.

-Quand je l'ai vue si apeurée, j'ai voulu l'aider. Et elle s'est endormie au moment où je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile de la sauver si elle dormait.

-La sauver ? Répéta Esmée.

-Oui, elle était poursuivie par un vampire, expliqua doucement Edward. Il voulait la… tuer.

Il déglutit en grimaçant, et je compris qu'il se retenait face au sang humain. Soudain, il se boucha les oreilles et plia les genoux en gémissant.

-Edward ? Appela Alice, d'une voix douce.

Le frère releva les yeux, et sortit à vitesse vampirique. Alice souffla de dépit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta à nouveau Esmée.

Jasper ne répondit rien, mais si jusqu'à présent, j'avais peur, peur pour mon fiancé, d'un seul coup je fus soulagée, sans savoir pourquoi. Était-ce encore dû à ma nouvelle condition ?

Je reportai mon regard sur Carlisle, qui passait de la pommade sur les futurs bleus de la jeune inconnue. Ses gestes étaient précis, sûrs. Arrivait-il à se souvenir de ses études de médecine ? Pour ma part, je savais que j'avais perdu pas mal de souvenirs, le reste étant flou.

-Comment fais-tu pour arriver à si bien te rappeler de ces gestes ? Osa demander Alice.

-J'ai passé pas mal de temps à lire les cours de médecine sur Internet, à consulter livres et revues de médecines. Je veux être capable d'aider les humains…

Il y avait un non-dit dans sa phrase, et le coup d'œil qu'il me lança me fit comprendre : il voulait sauver des gens, pour réparer ma mort, pour pouvoir réussir là où il avait échoué avec moi.

Quand il eut terminé, l'homme de science se releva et nous fit signe de sortir. Nous nous réunîmes au salon.

-Il faut décider de ce que nous allons lui raconter, commença celui que je considérais comme le patriarche. Jasper, tu as bien dit qu'elle s'était évanouie, ou endormie plutôt, au moment où tu le souhaitais ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il y eu un silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-Je crois avoir compris mon don, comme l'a dit ma femme. Bella est celle qui est la plus réceptive à mon don, parce qu'elle est celle dont l'humeur change le plus souvent.

C'est là que je compris. Dans la chambre, et d'autres fois, quand j'avais envie de sang humain tout à coup, ou quand je débordais d'amour pour Alice… C'était lui. C'était Jasper. Comment faisait-il ?

-Je crois que j'ai la possibilité de sentir et d'influencer vos émotions. En ce moment, Emmett a soif, et il est frustré.

Tous nos regards se portèrent sur l'intéressé qui eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux en haussant les épaules.

-Frustré, hein ? Répéta Rose d'un air goguenard.

Jasper ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Esmée, toi tu es perdue, et tu as soif, comme tout le monde dans la pièce.

Je le croyais. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me dise comment je me sentais. Pour moi, il était sincère.

-Bella me croit, continua le mari d'Alice.

Esmée affirma qu'elle le croyait aussi, à l'instar de Carlisle.

-Tu penses que tu pourrais effacer sa mémoire ? Proposa Alice, notre attention à nouveau concentrée sur la jeune inconnue.

-Je ne pense pas, raisonna Carlisle. Les souvenirs ne sont pas des émotions. Et je refuse que ton mari utilise la drogue utilisée sur Bella.

-Je pense que la laisser quelque part, après avoir fait une mise en scène… Lui créer un souvenir qui ne sera pas vrai, est la meilleure solution.

-C'est une bonne idée Jasper, accepta Carlisle tout en faisant la moue.

Il fut donc décidé de se mettre d'accord sur la version à donner, puis je sortis pour me nourrir. Je voulais atténuer la brûlure de ma gorge, et qui sait, retrouver mon fiancé ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov Edward<em>**

Je l'entendais. Elle était seule, et avait chassé. A présent, elle était assise sur une branche de pin, suffisamment haute pour voir le paysage alentour : l'immense parc forestier de Wenatchee et la luminosité de Seattle et ses environs.

Elle se disait qu'elle m'aimait, mais elle se demandait si je l'aimais en retour. Elle croyait que l'amour que j'avais pour elle avait disparu lors de ma transformation, et elle se questionnait sur le mariage. Avais-je toujours envie de m'unir à elle ? Elle s'interrogeait également sur mon alimentation. Avais-je autant de mal qu'elle à se retenir face au sang humain, avais-je du mal à ne pas sauter sur les rares promeneurs qui se baladaient à proximité ? Trouvais-je le sang des animaux aussi fade qu'elle ? Elle avait peur…

La pensée s'arrêta là. Non pas parce qu'elle ne pensait plus, puisque c'était impossible, tout le monde pensait, à chaque moment de sa vie, mais plutôt parce qu'il y avait eu une coupure. En effet, j'avais compris et maîtrisé partiellement mon don. Grâce à mon beau-frère, en grande partie, il est vrai, mais j'avais réussi. Je pouvais lire dans les esprits. C'était assez effrayant, autant pour moi que pour les autres. S'ils ne pouvaient plus avoir d'intimité puisque j'entendais la moindre pensée de chacun d'eux, je devais composer avec toutes les pensées, quelles qu'elles soient. A mes propres pensées s'ajoutaient donc celles des autres, qu'elles soient joyeuses, tristes, sexuelles…

Mais avec ma Bella, c'était différent. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue jusqu'ici, et ça avait été une surprise d'avoir pu surprendre un bref aperçu de ses pensées. Cependant, rester avec elle était extrêmement reposant. Je savais que je pouvais rester des heures avec elle, tous les deux seuls loin du manoir et de toute autre vie humaine, et que je pouvais penser librement.

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement, sautant de branche en branche sans faire de bruit, puis m'assis à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit doucement.

-Hey, me salua-t-elle faiblement.

La situation avait beau ne pas être géniale pour moi, j'étais aux anges. Bella était en vie, et sa vie n'était plus en danger. Le poison qui avait si bien rongé son corps ne ferait plus de dégât, et je pouvais la serrer contre moi. J'avais eu si peur de la perdre que j'aurais tout donné pour lui sauver la vie, mais je n'en avais pas eu besoin. Enfin, si, j'avais donné ma vie, mais c'était pour être comme elle.

-Hey mon ange, répondis-je. Comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux maintenant que tu es là, me confia-t-elle.

Je passai mon bras autour des épaules de ma fiancée, la rapprochant de moi, et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant. Le silence régna de longues secondes, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Pourquoi me fuis-tu Edward ?

J'expirai bruyamment, avant de réussir à répondre.

-Ce n'est pas toi que je fuis mon amour. Je… Lorsqu'on a croisé la jeune fille, avec Jasper, nous parlions de… nos dons.

Bella vit que j'avais du mal à parler, et elle prit ma main qu'elle pressa.

-N'aie pas peur de moi mon chéri. Explique-moi, je peux t'aider si tu en as besoin.

Je le savais, je savais qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi. Et c'est ce mot, « toujours », qui me poussa à continuer.

-Tu te souviens, lorsque Rose a demandé quel était mon don. J'ai parlé de bruits dans ma tête. En fait, ça ressemblait à des bourdonnements, des murmures. Comme quand tu es dans un hall de gare, et que tu as des bouchons dans les oreilles : tu entends un bruit de fond, comme des chuchotements, sans pouvoir comprendre les paroles.

Bella embrassa ma joue, et je lui tendis mes lèvres qu'elle prit entre les siennes, initiant un long baiser. Lorsque sa langue effleura la mienne, je ne pus empêcher mes mains de partir à la rencontre de son corps, caressant sa nuque avant de descendre sur ses reins. Mais elle rompit le baiser et captura mes mains dans l'étau des siennes.

-Tu as une explication à finir, me somma-t-elle gentiment.

Je souris et la repris contre moi, sa tête à nouveau sur mon épaule.

-Au fur et à mesure des jours, les bourdonnements se sont amplifiés, et ça a fini par devenir insupportable dès qu'il y a plusieurs personnes dans mon entourage. Comme si tous ceux qui étaient présents parlaient fort. Imagine des centaines de personnes dans le salon, qui crient presque. C'est insupportable.

Je sentis la main de ma belle frotter mon dos, dans un geste réconfortant. J'inspirai profondément.

-Avec Jasper, nous avons parlé plusieurs fois, et il m'a aidé avec son don. Il me maintenait calme, pour que je puisse … jongler avec mon « talent ». J'ai réussi à faire des exercices pour dissocier chaque voix, chaque…

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'inquiéta Bella. D'où viennent ces voix ? Il est possible de les chasser ?

Elle commença à paniquer, et je compris que j'avais oublié de donner la plus importante des précisions. Mais qui pourrait aussi lui faire le plus peur. Je tentai d'être le plus rassurant possible.

-Chérie… Ces voix, ce sont des pensées.

Elle se releva vivement et me regarda, choquée, tandis que je continuai, comme si de rien n'était.

-Comme je te le disais, grâce à Jasper, j'ai pu maîtriser cette habilité. J'arrive à me contrôler quand il y a deux personnes, mais à partir de trois, ça redevient insupportable.

Bella ne bougeait toujours pas, figée dans sa surprise. Puis elle sembla se ressaisir un minimum.

-Mais… Quand tu dis « les pensées »… Tu veux dire, les pensées de tout le monde ?

Je souris devant sa frayeur.

-Rassure-toi Bella, souris-je en caressant sa joue. J'entends les pensées de Jasper, de Carlisle, Rose… Même de ma sœur, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas un cadeau. Elle pense aussi vite qu'elle parle. Mais pas toi. Je ne perçois rien de ton esprit, je me heurte à un mur si j'essaye de forcer pour lire tes pensées.

-C'est vrai ?! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

-Oui. Il n'y a que tout à l'heure, en arrivant près de toi, que c'est arrivé.

-Pourquoi cette exception ? Ça arrivera à nouveau ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Il est possible que je n'entende plus jamais rien, comme il est possible que de temps en temps, je puisse entendre quelques bribes de ce que tu penses.

Ma petite-amie resta sans voix, réfléchissant sûrement à ces révélations.

-Là, qu'entends-tu ?

-Rien mon amour, rien du tout, à part ta voix. Aucun son ne provient de ton esprit.

Rassurée, Bella revint se lover contre moi.

-Je t'aime ma chérie, et je t'aimerai toujours. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Il va me falloir encore du temps pour gérer mes nouvelles capacités, mais je vais essayer de passer du temps avec toi, rien que tous les deux.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de me questionner encore.

-Et tu entends les humains ?

-Oui. J'ai pu savoir ce que pensait notre inconnue. J'ai entendu sa peur, et Jasper pense que grâce à moi, nous pourrons savoir si elle croit aux mensonges que nous lui servirons.

Bella ne répondit rien, elle devait réfléchir à tout ça. J'imaginais qu'elle devait beaucoup se questionner, tout comme je l'avais fait au fil des jours après ma transformation.

-J'arrive de mieux en mieux à maîtriser cette faculté, dis-je encore, espérant qu'elle ne me fuit pas. A quoi penses-tu mon amour ?

Je tournai son visage vers moi, verrouillant mes yeux aux siens. Elle semblait m'observer attentivement, comme si elle cherchait à percer mon âme. Et finalement, elle sourit.

-Je pense que tu es très fort pour ne pas être encore devenu fou. Et je pense aussi que je suis extrêmement heureuse que tu ne puisses pas lire dans mon esprit. J'espère que l'exception de tout à l'heure ne recommencera plus.

Je souris à mon tour, et l'embrassai du bout des lèvres. Sauf que Bella ne savait pas rester sage, et elle réussit à me pousser contre le tronc en se mettant à califourchon sur mes cuisses tout en approfondissant le baiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Quels sont vos impressions ?<strong>

**Il s'agissait du dernier chapitre. L'épilogue sera mis en ligne le _21 octobre_, et vous découvrirez qui est la jeune inconnu. Un indice ? Elle est liée au passé de Bella. **

**Merci encore pour votre présence. Et à dans deux semaines ! Passez une bonne semaine.**

**Bisous**

Caro


	40. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Cette fois, je vais faire court, promis.**_

_**D'abord, je vous adresse mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous êtes nombreuses à attendre les dernières réponses, et surtout le mariage. Merci pour tous vos messages, et je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pu vous répondre. **_

**_Les personnages appartiennent à Mme Meyer. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture._ **

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

La jeune fille fut sauvée. Jasper, Edward et Emmett se firent une joie de traquer et détruire le vampire qui pourchassait notre inconnue. Qui n'était pas si inconnue que ça : il s'agissait d'Angela Weber. Jasper m'avait montré une page de journal le jour où il l'avait sauvée. L'article entouré en rouge était le témoignage de la jeune fille, sa version des faits, concernant la disparition d'Isabella Swan, sa meilleure amie. J'appris que nous étions parties faire les magasins à Seattle, avant d'aller nous promener en forêt. Ensuite, elle se souvenait seulement d'une chute dans une fosse, un piège creusé par les braconniers. Jasper avait supposé que j'étais partie chercher des secours, et que je m'étais pris le pied dans le piège à loups.

Le vampire, quant à lui, était bien connu d'Emmett et Rosalie. En effet, ils se croisaient souvent, et il cherchait à tuer Emmett pour pouvoir séduire tranquillement Rosalie. C'était un nomade solitaire, qui visiblement ne manquerait à personne. Rose était soulagée de sa mort, parce qu'elle vivait jusqu'à présent avec un sentiment de peur, celle de perdre son mari si Gordon Brams, c'était son nom, passait une fois de plus à l'attaque.

A son réveil, Angela ne m'avait pas reconnue. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, elle fut désorientée, mais Jasper sut utiliser son don pour la calmer, et nous pûmes facilement lui faire croire à notre histoire. Rosalie avait menti à la perfection.

-Nous t'avons trouvée évanouie dans notre propriété, avait-elle déclaré. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Bien sûr, la pièce était dans la pénombre, de manière à ce qu'elle ne voit pas nos yeux. Le couple Mc Carthy avait une solution pour se faire passer, l'espace d'une demi-heure, pour des humains : ils utilisaient des lentilles de couleur, qui rendaient leurs pupilles marron foncé. Malheureusement, le venin qui parcourait tout leur corps dissolvait ces artifices. Ces lentilles seraient donc mises lorsque nous la laisserions partir.

-Je ne me rappelle de rien. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, rougit la jeune humaine. Il y a un peu moins d'un an…

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, et Esmée ne put s'empêcher d'avancer pour caresser son dos. Finalement, il semblait que nous n'aurions pas à lui mentir.

-C'était même par ici, continua-t-elle. J'ai perdu une amie… La police pense qu'elle a été enlevée et tuée, mais son corps n'a toujours pas été retrouvé.

Et elle fondit en sanglots. Alice me regarda, triste. Savait-elle qu'il s'agissait de moi ? Jasper lui avait-il tout raconté, après que mon amie eut retrouvé sa vivacité et sa voix ? Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Angela, sur le lit, et caressa sa joue.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, tenta-t-elle, mais peut-être ne peut-elle pas te contacter.

Jasper claqua la langue, agacé. Il avait bien gardé son secret, et ne devait pas apprécier que sa femme le dévoile à mi-mot.

-Nous allons te ramener chez toi, intervint Rosalie. Tu te souviens où tu habites ?

Angela hocha la tête, et il fut décidé que ce serait Emmett et sa femme qui accompagneraient mon ancienne amie chez elle. Dès que le moteur de la voiture de Jasper ne fut plus audible, je fus étreinte par les bras d'Edward, qui me serra fort contre lui. Jasper était là, et il posa simplement sa main sur mon épaule. Puis mon fiancé me relâcha et m'obligea à m'asseoir, comme si j'étais fatiguée.

-Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? Jasper me dit qu'il ne ressent rien venant de toi… Ma chérie ?

Ses mains passaient sur mes joues, mon front, dans mes cheveux, pour revenir sur mes joues…

-Non, je… Je vais bien. Mais…

Je relevai les yeux vers Jasper. Edward ne pouvait rien pour moi en ce moment, parce que c'était bien Jasper qui était le lien entre Angela et moi. C'était lui qui avait tout effacé de ma mémoire, c'était à lui que j'identifiais mon passé. _Il_ était mon passé. Le beau-frère d'Edward s'assit à côté de moi et prit ma main.

-Je sais que tu te sens perdue, je le perçois grâce à mon don. Je sais que je n'ai pas mentionné Angela lorsque je t'ai révélé ton identité, il y a quelques jours, mais je ne voulais pas t'en dire trop pour ne pas te fatiguer. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

-Je ne crois pas, répondis-je lentement. J'ai l'impression que le fait d'avoir vu mon ancienne meilleure amie… Je peux désormais tourner la page. Elle fait partie de mon passé, et vous faites partie de mon présent et mon futur. Grâce à elle, j'ai un élément tangible de celle que j'étais avant, et je suis apaisée. Je ne saurais pas vous dire pourquoi, mais le fait est là.

Maintenant que j'étais libérée, que j'avais mis des mots sur ce que je ressentais, je me lovai dans les bras de mon fiancé, ce qui finit de me tranquilliser.

* * *

><p>Je voulais tuer Alice. Je voulais étriper Rosalie. Je voulais enfermer Esmée. Je voulais attacher et bâillonner Emmett. Je n'étais pas plus contente de Carlisle et Jasper.<p>

La raison ? Ces messieurs-dames avaient décidé d'organiser notre mariage, à Edward et moi, sans nous consulter, et ils refusaient de nous tenir au courant, de nous laisser suivre pas à pas leur avancée. Je n'avais pas eu le droit de voir ma robe, dont Alice avait dessiné le patron et qu'elle avait confectionné avec l'aide d'Esmée et Rosalie. Ma seule consolation était qu'Edward n'avait pas non plus un droit de regard, sauf que lui le prenait moins bien. Le seul point positif, c'était qu'il m'entraînait dans de longues promenades, où nous redécouvrions le plaisir d'être seulement nous deux.

Puis, un jour, alors qu'Edward et moi nous prélassions dans notre lit, pour se remémorer comme il était bon de rester couché, sans rien faire, Alice déboula, nous prit une main chacun, et nous traîna jusqu'au jardin. Là, sous une arche de lilas mauves et blancs, Jasper nous attendait. Alice m'obligea à m'arrêter, et conduisit Edward jusqu'à son beau-frère. Dans le même temps, Carlisle vint à mes côtés.

-Alors, prête ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, pas vraiment certaine de ce qui allait se passer.

-Il faut te changer avant, précisa le médecin, en m'entraînant vers le manoir.

Esmée et Rosalie m'attendaient, et dès que Carlisle fut sorti de ma chambre, tout se passa très vite. Les filles troquèrent mes vêtements (qu'elles déchirèrent, et j'entendis Alice gémir qu'elles auraient pu y aller plus doucement, par respect pour les créateurs de ces-dits vêtements) pour la robe de mariée. J'eus à peine le temps de m'admirer dans la glace en pieds que je fus maquillée et coiffée. Être vampire avait cet avantage de ne pas avoir à passer des heures pour se préparer.

-Je crois me souvenir, nous raconta Esmée, qu'il m'avait fallu au moins quatre heures pour me pomponner, me coiffer, me maquiller, et me vêtir. A l'époque, je pouvais sans crainte avoir des amies, et c'est ma meilleure amie qui m'avait aidée. J'aurais été heureuse si j'avais pu raccourcir ce temps.

Nous éclatâmes toutes de rire, mais ce fut bref puisque Rosalie ressortit, me laissant seule avec la femme du médecin.

-Je crois que ton fiancé t'attend, sourit tendrement Esmée. Allons !

Elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena doucement jusque dehors. La scène n'avait pas changé, à l'exception des personnes qui se trouvaient près de l'arche.

Jasper était toujours sous le décor floral, et Edward se trouvait devant son ami, légèrement décalé sur la droite. Il s'était changé lui aussi, et arborait un superbe costume noir, avec une chemise blanche.

Emmett se tenait derrière lui, tandis que Rosalie était assise par terre, les jambes allongées, comme si elle se prélassait au soleil. Elle avait revêtu une robe rouge bouffante, et ses cheveux blonds volaient au vent.

Alice était à l'opposé d'Emmett. Elle était mon témoin, comme l'était Emmett pour Edward. Jasper aurait pu l'être, mais il tenait à unir son beau-frère lui-même, à pouvoir dire la célèbre phrase. Mon amie avait une robe couleur champagne, soulignée d'une ceinture noire à la taille.

A notre arrivée dans le jardin, Esmée me lâcha, et Carlisle prit le relai. Ses yeux brillaient, et son sourire était magnifique. Il était heureux et fier. Il m'amena jusqu'à mon fiancé, doucement, tandis que son épouse allait s'asseoir aux côtés de Rose. Esmée avait mis la robe verte réalisée par Alice, et cela lui allait très bien.

Carlisle, en costume blanc, me mena jusqu'à l'arche de mimosas, et posa ma main sur celle de mon futur mari. Rien que de penser à ce qualificatif me donna des frissons, qu'Edward vit très bien. Son sourire s'agrandit, et dès que nos mains se touchèrent, je dus bloquer mes jambes et mes bras pour ne pas sauter sur lui.

Jasper se racla la gorge, et nous nous tournâmes vers lui. Il nous observa une longue seconde en souriant, puis commença.

-Nous nous sommes toujours débrouillés pour vivre, nous soutenir. Il y a encore un an, nous n'étions que trois, trois dans un monde à part, dans un cocon créé pour protéger Alice. Mais il manquait des éléments pour notre bonheur. Il manquait la voix d'Alice, et une compagne pour Edward. Nous avons trouvé de l'or, en la personne de Bella. Elle nous a touchés, et a élargi notre horizon.

Il avança la main et toucha ma joue.

-Puis, quand elle nous a été enlevée, nous avons compris qu'elle nous était indispensable. Enfin, il y en a surtout un qui a pris conscience de sa dépendance, puisqu'il avait du mal à accepter.

Edward émit un petit rire, tandis qu'Alice gloussait. Jasper reprit.

-Maintenant, nous allons unir ces deux cœurs, qui ont failli être séparés par la haine d'une personne. Edward, souhaites-tu épouser Isabella Swan ? Promets-tu de l'aimer, la chérir, la protéger, combler tous ses désirs, l'aider à chasser, pour le reste de sa vie ?

-Oui, c'est mon vœu le plus cher.

Sa voix était ferme, et il ne me quittait pas du regard, comme si j'allais m'évaporer. Le mari d'Alice se tourna vers moi.

-Bella, souhaites-tu épouser Edward Cullen ? Promets-tu de l'aimer, le chérir, le protéger, le frapper si il ose te faire du mal, pour le reste de sa vie ?

-Oui, je le souhaite du fond du cœur.

-Grâce à cette merveille qu'est Internet, et par le certificat qu'on m'a attribué, je vous déclare mari et femme. Edward, tu peux embrasser ton épouse.

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois : mon époux fondit sur ma bouche, et la tendresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes me ramenèrent à mon agonie, quand il voulait me prouver tout son amour, le montrer avec des gestes plutôt que des mots.

A vitesse vampirique, il rompit le baiser, me souleva comme la jeune mariée que j'étais, et se mit à courir, nous transportant loin des autres qui nous criaient des vœux de bonheur.

Edward me déposa debout sur une couverture, installée dans une grotte illuminée de centaines de bougies parfumées. Un coup d'œil dehors m'apprit que nous étions dans une des nombreuses cavernes creusées dans les Monts Olympics. On pouvait voir l'immense forêt qui s'étendait plus bas, et quelques villes formaient des trous parmi les arbres. Des bras forts entourèrent ma taille, et le menton de mon mari vint s'appuyer sur mon épaule, son torse contre mon dos.

-La vue te plaît ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix envoûtante.

Je me retournai sans quitter la sécurité des bras forts qui m'entouraient.

-Cette vue-là est bien meilleure, ronronnai-je, avant d'embrasser son cou.

-Sans conteste, approuva Edward. Tu veux savoir ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime, mon amour. Pour toujours.

Pour le prouver, il débuta un long baiser langoureux, qui me donna la chair de poule. Mes mains allèrent se loger sur ses reins, frôlant ses fesses. Il me rapprocha de lui, et nos intimités se touchèrent. Je gémis d'anticipation, et Edward donna une impulsion sur mes fesses pour que j'accroche mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me frotter à lui, le faisant gémir à son tour.

J'entrepris de déshabiller mon homme. Sans pitié pour la veste, je la déchirai, et eus une fugace pensée pour Alice qui, si elle avait vu ça dans une vision, aurait une dent contre moi. Je déboutonnai ensuite sa chemise blanche, puis la repoussai doucement, prenant bien soin de caresser ses biceps, ses épaules, sa nuque et enfin son dos.

Sans rompre le baiser (je commençais à vraiment aimer être vampire, au moins pour cet avantage), Edward me fit m'allonger sur la couverture.

Étrangement, je n'avais pas froid. J'aurais pensé que la peau d'Edward serait froide et dure, mais non, elle était souple, soyeuse et chaude sous mes doigts gourmands. Et j'en étais très heureuse.

Mon mari me dévêtit prestement, faisant attention à ne pas déchirer la robe, alors que je l'avais connu plus… fougueux. Avait-il si peur de sa sœur ? Il sembla sentir ma surprise puisqu'il mit fin au baiser.

-Je tiens à ce que tu remettes cette robe, juste pour que je te voie à nouveau dedans, et que je puisse te la retirer ensuite par moi-même.

Une fois que je fus nue, il se mit à genoux tout à côté de moi et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau, de ma bouche à ma poitrine, avant de sucer une de mes pointes tandis qu'il malaxait tendrement mon deuxième sein. Mes mains ne savaient pas où se fixer : ses cheveux, encore plus doux qu'avant, son dos, ses épaules, ses fesses, ou un endroit encore plus doux ? Pour ne pas se mécontenter, elles voyageaient un peu partout, cajolant la peau parfaitement lisse de mon mari.

Quand il estima qu'il avait assez pris soin du premier téton, sa bouche alla taquiner le deuxième, sa main rejoignant mon autre sein. Son autre main, qui caressait mes reins, mon dos et mon ventre s'aventura plus bas, bien plus bas… Je m'arquai sous la sensation de ses doigts contre ma fente en soupirant le prénom de mon époux, et décidai qu'il fallait agir vite.

Plus rapidement que lorsque j'étais humaine, mes mains allèrent déboutonner le pantalon d'Edward, et je relevai le torse pour le baisser, embarquant son boxer par la même occasion. Son érection se dressa devant moi, et je cajolai son membre. Mon amant sembla beaucoup aimer ça, parce qu'il cessa ses mouvements, et il inspira profondément, la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos.

J'intensifiai ma caresse, et sa grosseur se développa encore. Mon époux reprit vie, et il se déplaça entre mes jambes. Il me fixa dans les yeux et sourit.

-Si on m'avait dit il y a trois semaines que je pourrais encore faire ça, je l'aurais tabassé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit méconnaissable.

Ma main caressa tendrement sa joue, tandis que je lui rendais doucement son sourire. L'épreuve de mon agonie l'avait énormément affecté, et je supposai qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.

-Je suis là maintenant, à tout jamais, le rassurai-je. Et je ne compte pas te quitter dans le millénaire qui arrive, volontairement s'entend. Et je t'aime, plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Et pour le lui prouver, je l'embrassai sauvagement, Edward resta une seconde sans réaction, avant de répondre à mon baiser tout en se mettant entre mes jambes. Il arracha mon string, sans aucune considération pour le bout de tissu. Puis il positionna à mon entrée, et le bout de son sexe longea ma fente, testant l'humidité qui s'en échappait. Sauf que c'était inutile : j'étais prête pour lui depuis un moment, et chacune de ses caresses attisait le feu qui couvait en moi.

Une fois assuré que tout allait bien, mon amant s'introduisit en moi doucement, comme si c'était la première fois.

-Je t'aime ma Bella. De tout mon pauvre cœur.

Je ris doucement, à l'évocation de son organe désormais silencieux, mais pas longtemps, parce qu'Edward entama un va-et-vient lent mais puissant, en entamant un nouveau baiser. Ma langue taquinait la sienne, cherchant à avoir le dessus. Sa main droite caressait durement mon sein droit et sa deuxième main, était posée sur mes reins, me rapprochant de lui pour plonger encore plus profondément en moi.

Mes mains avaient fort à faire : elles avaient décidé de frôler, toucher, caresser, chaque centimètre de la peau de mon amant, profitant pleinement de sa chaleur, me sentant en parfaite sécurité, et touchant du doigt le paradis. Les mouvements d'Edward, la sensation d'être parfaitement compatible avec lui, tout ça contribuait à faire grandir le désir et le plaisir, et je me surpris à émettre de petits couinements que mon amant semblait apprécier.

Et puis soudain, tout explosa : le plaisir me submergea, et je ne pus que hurler le nom de mon mari, celui qui m'aimait et faisait de moi une femme comblée. Edward jouit en même temps que moi, et mon prénom résonna dans la caverne.

Je mis plusieurs secondes à descendre du nuage de bien-être dû au fabuleux orgasme que venait de me donner Edward. Pendant ce temps, mon époux me tenait fort dans ses bras, embrassant mon visage, mon cou, grignotant le lobe de mon oreille… Ses mains caressaient doucement mon dos, et entre deux baisers, il me chuchotait des « je t'aime » qui me faisaient l'adorer encore plus.

-Je veux le refaire tous les jours, dis-je enfin. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, je t'aurais sauté dessus bien avant, peut-être même dès les premiers jours où Jasper m'avait emmenée dans l'atelier d'Alice.

-Mais tu n'étais pas blessée à ce moment-là ? Me demanda Edward.

-Si, pouffai-je, mais qu'est-ce qu'une petite douleur de balle face à la douleur de l'empoisonnement puis de la transformation ? Ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans la mer, et je me rends compte que j'ai perdu du temps bêtement.

Edward releva mon menton afin de me regarder dans les yeux, que je gardais baissés sur son corps jusqu'à présent.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais maintenant que nous avons la chance de commencer une nouvelle vie, je crois qu'il ne faut pas ressasser le passé. Si nous n'avons que peu de souvenirs de notre vie humaine, c'est sûrement pour mieux vivre le futur. Le principal est que nous allons pouvoir rester ensemble, aussi longtemps que nous le voulons.

Tout à fait d'accord avec lui, je l'embrassai sauvagement, et me mis à califourchon sur lui, prête à commencer un deuxième round. Je ne connaîtrai plus jamais la fatigue, et je comptais bien en profiter !

* * *

><p>Les années passèrent. Et nous nous étions assagis. Enfin… Si on peut dire.<p>

Nous avions quitté le manoir, pour mieux y revenir une quarantaine d'années plus tard. Entre-temps, nous avions d'abord habité une immense villa au Canada, à Vancouver, mais nous avions peur que ça soit trop près de Seattle, alors nous avions déménagé à Yellowknife. Et là-bas, nous avions tous réussi (plus ou moins bien) à nous habituer au sang animal. Emmett n'avait pas joué le jeu au début, et nous nous étions tous mis contre lui à chaque tricherie. Puis il avait décidé que faire chambre à part ne valait pas quelques litres de bon sang, alors il avait renoncé, et ses yeux étaient désormais dorés clairs, comme les nôtres. Edward aussi commis deux meurtres, mais nous ne saurons jamais si il avait été entrainé par Jasper, ou si c'était lui l'initiateur de la virée. Quoiqu'il en soit, Jasper avait participé aux meurtres, et autant lui qu'Edward en avaient souffert moralement. Alors, au lieu de les punir, nous les avions juste réconfortés et entourés, afin de les surveiller et de leur prouver que nous ne leur en voulions pas de leurs faiblesses passagères.

Jasper et Alice n'avaient pas changé, et ils formaient le même couple qu'humains. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour sincère, et restaient complémentaires. Alice la survoltée et Jasper le flegmatique. Ils partaient de temps en temps en voyage quelques jours avec Emmett et Rose, et s'amusaient beaucoup : casinos, bains chauds, chasse d'animaux sauvages ne vivant pas sur le continent Nord-Américain, fêtes… Ils revenaient les bras chargés de cadeaux, et j'en héritais de la moitié. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de présents coûteux et magnifiques, mais ça faisait plaisir à Alice et Rose lorsqu'Esmée et moi nous extasions devant nos cadeaux.

Carlisle avait enfin réalisé son rêve : ouvrir un centre de recherche antipoison. L'argent gagné à la bourse avait servi à ouvrir ce centre, où les plus grands chercheurs essayaient de trouver des remèdes contre les poisons, tous les poisons. L'ancien médecin d'Aro Volturi, notre père désormais, voulait effacer ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

-Tu sais Carlisle, je ne t'en veux pas, lui avais-je dit une fois, alors qu'il rencontrait des problèmes pour obtenir les permis de construire et que son flegme était mis à rude épreuve.

Carlisle avait levé la tête vers moi, m'avait souri, et m'avait invité à m'asseoir près de lui.

-Je le sais Bella, mais moi, je m'en veux. J'aurais pu t'éviter toute la souffrance que tu as endurée, tant physique que morale. J'aurais pu éviter la transformation en vampire, la tienne et la nôtre. Même si nous nous sommes adaptés…

-Il n'en reste pas moins que tu te sens coupable, tant au sujet de ma mort, que de celle d'Esmée ou de celles des animaux que nous tuons. Mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Grâce à toi, nous faisons en sorte de ne pas dépeupler un territoire, et nous changeons de terrain de chasse régulièrement pour permettre aux troupeaux de se régénérer. Quant à moi… Jane a été perfide. Tu le sais, tu l'as connue.

J'avais posé ma main sur la sienne.

-Une fois, je me suis excusée parce que j'étais malade, tu te souviens ? Moi, je m'en souviens très bien. Tu m'as dit que Jane était la seule responsable, et que si nous laissions la culpabilité nous gagner, alors Jane aussi gagnerait. S'il te plaît, ne la laisse pas faire, ne la laisse pas avoir le dessus.

Notre père avait serré ma main.

-Je trouve toujours extraordinaire que tu n'aies pas oublié tes souvenirs humains. J'en ai discuté avec tout le monde, même Rosalie et Emmett, et nous avons tous un point commun : ce qui nous est arrivé avant la transformation est flou, voire totalement oublié. Mais pas toi.

J'avais haussé les épaules, ne comprenant pas plus. Rosalie aussi s'était penchée sur mon cas, et n'y comprenait rien.

-Je sais, c'est comme ça. Je n'ai toujours aucun souvenir de ma vie avant ma rencontre avec le piège à loups et Jasper, mais sinon, à partir de là, tout est assez clair. Certains passages sont un peu flous, mais il s'agit plus du quotidien au manoir. C'est peut-être en rapport avec le fait que parfois, Edward peut m'entendre, alors que le reste du temps, il ne perçoit rien venant de mon esprit.

-Il peut entendre tes pensées ? S'étonna-t-il. Il m'avait pourtant dis que tu lui étais « illisible ».

Je hochai la tête.

-Oui, mais uniquement quand je ne pense qu'à lui, quand mon cœur se gonfle d'amour pour lui, et que j'ai l'impression d'irradier les autres.

Notre patriarche n'avait rien répondu, mais il n'avait pas abandonné l'espoir de trouver une réponse. Ainsi, il questionnait les vampires de passage sur notre territoire. Ceux-ci se montraient assez coopératifs, et pour la plupart, ils acceptaient de passer une soirée ou deux en notre compagnie, pour échanger nos impressions, nos histoires. Notre père adoptif émit l'idée que je m'étais protégée de la souffrance en me créant une sorte de bouclier, de rempart, et que celui-ci continuait à persister en tant que vampire. Et que cette barrière s'abaissait légèrement lorsque je me sentais en sécurité. Bien sûr, ça ne restait que des hypothèses, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'on ne sache jamais la vérité exacte.

Carlisle avait appelé son centre de recherche « CRAP B.C. », ou plus précisément « Centre de Recherche AntiPoison et Maladies Infectieuses Immunologiques Bella Cullen, et désormais, il fonctionnait très bien. Grâce aux chercheurs de cette structure, des avancées notables avaient pu être réalisées, et des centaines de vies étaient ainsi sauvées. Certains milliardaires avaient même demandé à Carlisle d'ouvrir une section « maladies orphelines ou immunologiques», et payaient des sommes astronomiques pour que les médecins puissent trouver des remèdes et des solutions contre ces maladies qui handicapaient ou tuaient leurs enfants, leurs femmes, ou eux-mêmes.

Carlisle et sa femme avaient trouvé leur équilibre. Ils étaient redevenus le couple calme et serein que j'avais connu chez Aro, et ils se conduisaient en vrais parents. Aimants, structurants, et parfois strictes quand il le fallait (à vrai dire, c'était surtout pour Emmett et Alice, et de temps en temps Jasper et Edward quand ils se mettaient à plusieurs pour s'amuser. Ils inventaient des jeux plus idiots les uns que les autres, et en étaient très fiers). Esmée essayait de passer du temps avec chacun de nous, et encore une fois, j'étais celle avec qui elle discutait le plus, essayant toujours de savoir comment j'allais.

Edward et moi aussi avions trouvé notre stabilité. Nous passions beaucoup de temps à faire l'amour, et j'avoue… J'adorais ça ! C'était mon passe-temps préféré, et je trouvais toujours le temps long lorsque qu'Edward partait chasser « entre mecs », en compagnie d'Emmett et Jasper. Mais je ne restais jamais seule très longtemps : Alice, Esmée ou Rosalie venait rapidement me tenir compagnie.

Et j'aidais aussi Carlisle : je passais plusieurs heures par semaine, de jour comme de nuit, au centre, et assurais un minimum de confort aux chercheurs, médecins et infirmières. Je me chargeais ainsi de veiller à ce qu'ils aient toujours une salle de repos propre et agréable, de m'assurer que les tenues soient propres, de leur amener de temps à autre des gâteaux, des plats ou autre, pour maintenir une bonne ambiance.

Rosalie avait changé de comportement, elle était moins froide, et elle se laissait aller à s'amuser, à faire les boutiques (sur une simple demande d'Alice, qui n'avait pas autant à supplier Rosalie que moi. Mme Mc Carthy aimait aussi beaucoup la mode, et les filles prenaient plaisir à dévaliser les magasins). Par contre, j'étais la seule avec qui Rose se montrait vraiment aimante. Autant elle se comportait en sœur avec Alice, et même Esmée parfois, autant avec moi, elle reprenait ses instincts maternels. J'avais souvent l'impression d'avoir deux mamans, mais ça partait d'un bon sentiment. J'en avais parlé à Emmett, et il pensait que si sa femme agissait comme si j'étais encore fragile, c'est parce qu'elle s'était prise d'amitié pour moi en me voyant.

-Tu sais, jusqu'à ce que nous te voyions, m'avait-il avoué, Rose n'avait jamais envisagé de laisser quelqu'un se joindre à nous. Quand nous mordions quelqu'un, on le buvait jusqu'à la mort. Mais quand elle t'a vue… Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle est tombée sous ton charme dès la première fois. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la troisième fois où nous nous sommes vus qu'elle a émis l'idée à haute voix.

J'avais écouté de toutes mes oreilles, heureuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur vie pendant ma déchéance.

-Je crois qu'elle n'était pas encore prête, pas encore mature. Mais t'avoir vu tordue de douleur, si proche de la mort… Je crois que ça a réveillé son instinct maternel. Tu étais la petite chose fragile qu'il fallait choyer, qu'il fallait protéger et soigner. Et elle l'a fait en te transformant. Grâce à toi, elle a mûri. Merci Bella.

J'avais grogné légèrement.

-Tout le monde me dit merci, pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait serré fort, ayant maintenant plus de forces que moi.

-Oh si, tu en fais des choses, avait-il dit en riant, mais tu ne te rends même pas compte des bonnes actions que tu réalises, pour toujours aider les autres !

Je n'avais rien dit. Si je rendais heureux les gens que j'aimais, c'était le principal.

L'amour, qu'il soit amoureux, fraternel ou maternel/paternel, le bonheur et la santé sont les choses essentielles à la vie. Le reste est secondaire, et il faut profiter de la vie tant que l'on peut. Il peut toujours arriver quelque chose, et c'est à ce moment que l'on regrette les moments non vécus. Il faut saisir sa chance lorsqu'elle se présente, et ne rien regretter. Vivre sa vie en profitant autant que faire se peut est la meilleure façon de gagner contre les écueils. Moi, Bella Swan, ai compris ça, et désormais, je profite de la vie et de tout ce qu'elle m'apporte.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est sur ces paroles que l'histoire prend fin. Cette fiction est celle que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire, et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis ! Je serai heureuse de connaître vos impressions, même si vous êtes timides !<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Concernant une suite, non, il n'y en aura pas. Par contre, je prépare une nouvelle fiction, dont le prologue sera mis en ligne dimanche 28. Je donnerai les détails à ce moment-là. <strong>_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, et à très bientôt !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous, bonne semaine.**_

_**Bisous**_


	41. Remerciements

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je tenais à vous remercier encore une fois, pour vos mises en alertes, en favoris, et vos reviews tout au long de cette histoire ! J'ai vraiment été heureuse de voir à quel point vous avez aimé. Malgré les mises à jour irrégulières, ou les chapitres courts, vous avez été fidèles jusqu'au bout. Ca a été une joie de pouvoir avoir vos avis et de pouvoir y répondre.

Alors, merci à celles qui sont inscrites, et que j'ai déjà remercié par MP, et surtout à toutes les autres, les non-inscrites, qui ont donné leur impressions et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement.

Comme certaines l'ont déjà vu, j'ai mis en ligne le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, "L'ombre de la villa". Si le coeur vous en dit...

A bientôt, et merci encore !

Caroline


End file.
